Valse des souvenirs
by alex3686
Summary: Elena est en pleine transition. Et si, à son réveil, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien ni personne... hormis Damon ?
1. Qui es tu ?

**_Hello ! Comme nous tous ici je suppose, je suis une grande fan de The Vampire Diaries mais ceci est seulement ma première fanfiction, selon une idée qui m'est venue en feuilletant la transformation d'Elena en vampire dans le deuxième livre… Soyez indulgents et laissez-moi des reviews ) Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni la série évidemment !_**

* * *

Son corps était en feu.

De la tête aux pieds, dans chaque fibre de son corps, dans chacun de ses nerfs, dans chacun de ses os jusqu'à la moelle osseuse, son corps la brulait.

Le monde n'était plus que souffrance et flammes.

Elle devait être morte. Un feu si intense ne s'expliquait que par l'Enfer. Qu'avait-elle donc pu faire de si horrible pour mériter cela ?

Elle était tombée amoureuse. De deux vampires. En même temps.

Elle avait donné son sang et bu celui de ces créatures de la nuit.

Elle était morte une fois. Elle avait ressuscitée en causant la mort de son père.

Elle était le double. Elle avait entrainé la mort de tant de personnes, involontairement.

Elle avait peut-être mérité l'Enfer, finalement, songea-t-elle dans un parfait brouillard.

Elle entendait des voix. Au sens littéral, auditif, pas au sens de voix dans sa tête. Pourquoi y avait-il des gens qui parlaient en Enfer ? C'étaient des cris de colère, non de souffrance.

Ces voix ne connaissaient pas la souffrance qui déchirait son corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où elle se rendit compte que, si elle avait si mal, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était en Enfer. C'était parce qu'elle était en vie. Si on peut dire.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond d'un blanc immaculée. Elle était étendue sur une surface froide et dure, en métal. Un flux de sensations affluaient à son esprit, comme si tout ce qu'elle voyait, entendait, sentait, était décuplé. Elle grimaça lorsque les voix furieuses frappèrent douloureusement ses tympans. Puis, elle reconnut l'une des deux.

C'était _sa_ voix.

Elena se redressa légèrement sur les coudes, encore faible et désorientée par l'afflux d'informations qui lui parvenaient en provenance de ses sens. La dispute provenait de deux hommes, quelques tables d'autopsie plus loin –car oui, effectivement, elle était aussi allongée sur une table d'autopsie sans avoir aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée là-, qu'elle ne pouvait voir que de profil.

L'un, grand, bien bâti, avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux verts, une mâchoire puissante. Il devait être un grand prédateur mais Elena avait l'impression diffuse qu'il tentait de réprimer ce côté sombre, qu'il ne souhaitait pas révéler au grand jour cette facette de chasseur qu'elle devinait pourtant si puissante et si impitoyable. Il n'avait cependant à cet instant rien d'un prédateur : il ressemblait à un homme bouleversé, désespéré, la mine défaite, le teint livide, les yeux rougis où transparaissait une intenable culpabilité.

Le premier élan d'Elena fut d'aller réconforter cet homme si tourmenté, d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le deuxième. Sur _lui_.

Sensiblement de la même taille que l'autre, les cheveux noirs, il était plus svelte mais dégageait plus de noirceur, comme s'il se fichait, au contraire de celui aux yeux verts, qu'on voit qu'il était tout à fait capable de faire du mal, de tuer des gens, de faire couler le sang. Pourtant, Elena distinguait aussi le déchirement et le désespoir mêlés d'un cynisme et d'une douleur amère, qui caractérisaient cet homme qu'elle savait, bien que ne sachant comment, capable d'aimer plus que quiconque. Alors que l'autre semblait plus désespéré et rongé par la culpabilité qu'en proie à la colère, ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci, qui semblait manifestement hors de lui. Et il n'y avait pas que cela.

Ses yeux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de folie, preuve d'un désespoir plus grand qu'il ne le laissait voir au premier abord. Mais Elena avait toujours su lire dans ses yeux.

Celui aux yeux verts s'avança vers celui aux cheveux corbeau :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, hein ? C'était sa décision, elle voulait que je sauve Matt ! Tu crois que ça ne me ronge pas autant que toi ? s'écria-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules du deuxième pour le secouer.

Elena sut, en voyant le corps de celui aux cheveux noirs se tendre, que c'était une erreur de le toucher maintenant et que, même si elle savait qu'il aimait celui aux yeux verts, il était trop furieux pour conserver une maitrise de lui-même suffisamment importante pour ne pas repousser violemment l'autre.

Elena, en un souffle de vent, fut debout derrière celui aux yeux noirs et lui attrapa la main pour le retenir. Elle vit les yeux verts du deuxième s'écarquiller tandis que celui dont elle tenait la main se retournait d'un bond vers elle. Elle vit le visage de celui-ci s'illuminer, empreint d'une émotion intense et d'une tendresse infinie. Elle vit enfin clairement ses yeux, qu'elle ne faisait que deviner tout à l'heure. Ses yeux tellement bleus qu'elle avait chaque fois l'impression de perdre pied lorsqu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien.

Un nom apparut comme une évidence dans son esprit.

_ Damon…, murmura Elena d'une voix cassée en le dévisageant comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

Un mouvement attira son attention en périphérie de son champ de vision. Le deuxième avait tendu une main vers elle, ses yeux verts brillant de larmes mêlant soulagement et toujours culpabilité.

_ Elena, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle l'esquiva en se dissimulant derrière Damon, effrayée, serrant toujours la main de celui-ci dans la sienne comme si elle avait peur de le perdre.

Elle observa le deuxième par-dessus l'épaule de Damon, sourcils froncés, et finit par demander d'une petite voix :

_ Qui es-tu ?


	2. Emmène moi loin de lui

_ Alors tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, surtout que je ne savais pas ce que valait ce que j'avais écrit :D ! C'est bien ma première fanfiction mais j'écrivais déjà en dehors sur d'autres sujets, voilà tout ) ! En tout cas c'est bien ma première sur Vampire Diaries, j'ai lu beaucoup de versions possibles sur la post-transformation d'Elena en vampire, et je me suis mise à réfléchir à ce que je voudrais… et voilà le résultat !_

_ Deux d'entre vous m'ont ensuite fait la remarque très justifiée que ce premier chapitre, et notamment la transformation, avait des ressemblances avec Twilight : toutes mes excuses, c'est mon inconscient qui me joue des tours puisque j'ai lu le dernier Twilight il y a plus de deux ans ! Après c'est en relisant le deuxième chapitre ci-dessous que je me suis dit que vous pourriez également y retrouver des similitudes mais je le voyais vraiment comme ça donc je n'ai pas voulu modifier :/_

_J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Bonne lecture et merci encore :D_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_Helene : L'auteur de ma 1__ère__ review :D ! Merci beaucoup, tu as soulagé mes craintes très vite puisque j'appréhendais vraiment les réactions ! Oui, Katherine viendra normalement mettre son grain de sel dans pas très longtemps, histoire de voir si la rumeur est vraie… Puisque moi je l'aime bien au fond Kat ! Et je compte laisser Elena en vampire puisque pour moi ce serait inutile de la retransformer en humaine pour qu'elle dépérisse alors que ceux qu'elle aime sont vampires, vois-tu x) ? Merci encore, bises !_

_Mariie : Merci ) Aaaah j'aimerais bien que ça se passe comme ça aussi, vu que je suis évidemment totalement Delena D_

_Camm : Merci beaucoup, tant pour les compliments sur l'histoire et l'originalité que sur l'écriture ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ceci est une fic résolument Delena même si je me refuse à transformer Stefan en grand méchant parce que je l'aime bien quand même )_

_Fandefiction : Tout à fait c'est ma première fanfiction mais j'adore déjà écrire à la base et j'essaye de m'appliquer ) J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre bien écrit aussi, même si celui-là comporte essentiellement du dialogue _

_Arnela : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, pour Twilight j'ai pris note de ce que tu m'as dit et je vais essayer de faire attention, même si dans ce chapitre là je pense que tu pourrais y voir aussi des ressemblances :/ ça devrait se démarquer plus après normalement ) _

_Did : Voilà la suite :D !_

* * *

_ Qui es-tu ?

Interloqué, le jeune homme aux yeux verts échangea un regard avec un Damon tout aussi déconcerté. Elena serra davantage la main de Damon, qui lui rendit son étreinte.

_ C'est moi, Elena. C'est Stefan. Tu… tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

_ Je…, balbutia Elena, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes, complètement désorientée.

Elle leva un regard implorant vers Damon, qui lâcha sa main et pris son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

_ De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix intense, la maintenant immobile par la seule force de son regard bleu.

_ De… Rien, gémit-elle. Je ne me rappelle de rien.

Damon lança un regard à Stefan qui avait pris place près de lui. Un regard catastrophé.

L'instant suivant, la porte claquait et un jeune homme brun faisait irruption dans la pièce, ses grands yeux sombres s'écarquillant puis se plissant au fil de l'étonnement, du soulagement puis de l'inquiétude.

_ Elena ! Tu vas bien ! s'écria-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

_ Non, Jérémy ! avertit Stefan d'un ton qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.

L'odeur de son sang et le son de son cœur pétrifia Elena. Les veines se dessinèrent sur son visage, ses canines ressortirent, elle se ramassa, prête à bondir sur ce jeune humain qui lui offrait ce qu'elle désirait le plus en cet instant : du sang frais.

A l'instant où elle se ruait sur lui pour planter ses dents dans son cou et le vider de tout son sang, on l'envoya valser à l'opposé de la pièce. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, on la plaquait au mur d'un bras sous la gorge alors qu'elle se débattait en montrant les dents et griffant, plus vampire que jamais, les veines enflant de plus belle sous ses yeux.

Ce n'est qu'en reconnaissant Damon qu'elle se calma. C'était lui qui la maintenant contre le mur pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de mal au jeune humain. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Damon et aperçut le dénommé Stefan, qui l'observait en semblant tétanisé, et le jeune garçon, terrifié sans vouloir le montrer, qui l'observait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, avalant difficilement sa salive. Seulement, l'inquiétude qu'Elena voyait qu'il éprouvait, elle n'était pas seulement pour lui-même à l'idée qu'elle le vide de son sang. Il était aussi et surtout inquiet pour elle. Cela plus que tout autre chose acheva d'apaiser Elena. Elle ne savait pas à l'heure actuelle qui était ce jeune humain mais elle sentait de toutes ses tripes qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire du mal, malgré la soif de sang qui lui déchirait la gorge et menaçait de la faire craquer.

Elle leva les yeux vers Damon, qui la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il comprenait le combat qui se livrait en elle et attendait de voir si elle pouvait le maitriser seule. Et cela mit du baume au cœur d'Elena de voir qu'il la croyait capable de le faire.

_ Emmène-moi loin de lui avant que…

Damon échangea un bref regard avec Stefan, qui hocha la tête avec difficulté, la douleur irradiant de ses yeux.

Un instant plus tard, Damon et Elena étaient sur le toit de l'hôpital, en plein milieu de la nuit.

Elena s'approcha de la rambarde, et s'appuya dessus en reprenant son souffle, l'estomac retourné.

_ Évite de sauter, s'il te plait, de toute façon ça ne te tuerait pas mais bon…

_ Ça ne me fait pas rire, Damon, répliqua sèchement Elena.

_ On n'a pas tout perdu, l'ancienne Elena est toujours là, fit mine de se réjouir Damon en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle fit volte-face pour l'observer avec exaspération avant de fermer les yeux un bref instant et de chanceler. Immédiatement, Damon fut là et la retint par les épaules, toute trace d'ironie disparue de son visage.

_ Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Elena secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, à bout de forces.

_ Alors comment savais-tu qui j'étais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante où transparaissait sa souffrance.

Elena leva une main tremblante jusqu'à son visage, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, et la posa sur sa joue en continuant de le dévisager.

_ Je… J'ai reconnu ta voix d'abord… et quand j'ai vu tes yeux… quand j'ai vu tes yeux lorsque tu t'es retourné après que j'ai saisi ta main… j'ai su qui tu étais. Ça s'est imposé à moi, sans savoir d'où ça venait, je ne sais pas comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ni même si nous sommes amis mais je t'ai reconnu.

Des émotions contradictoires apparaissaient sur le visage de Damon, joie, doute, méfiance, gratitude, colère, tendresse. Il finit par se détourner et se placer dos à Elena, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

_ Ce n'est pas normal ! s'écria-t-il violemment enfin. Tu l'as choisi lui, tu as fais demi-tour, et maintenant… Comment as-tu pu oublier ça ?

Au mot oublier, un déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Elena et un souvenir vint la heurter de plein fouet : elle est dans une chambre, vient de sortir de la salle de bain, et Damon est assis devant la fenêtre, un collier à la main. Un collier important, qu'elle veut récupérer mais qu'il refuse de lui rendre immédiatement car il s'apprête à dire la chose la plus égoïste qu'il ait jamais dite. Il lui avoue qu'il l'aime mais qu'il ne l'a mérite pas, à l'inverse de son frère. Et il lui fait oublier après l'avoir embrasser sur le front, une unique larme roulant le long de sa joue.

Elena tituba sous la force du souvenir et, comme précédemment, Damon fut là en un instant, ses yeux inquiets dévisageant son teint pâle et maladif.

Elena releva la tête et croisa son regard, émerveillée. Damon tressaillit en voyant dans ses yeux bruns une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant cet instant.

_ Tu m'aimes, murmura-t-elle avec toute la douceur et toute la tendresse du monde.


	3. Tu es en transition, Elena

_**Me revoilà ! Voici ci-dessous mon troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ;) Il est encore une fois très court mais je posterai peut-être le quatrième dès demain matin pour me faire pardonner si j'ai quelques reviews d'ici ce soir :D**_

_**Celui-ci colle cette fois un peu plus à la série puisque je reprends les évènements qui se sont passés au cours des dernières saisons lorsque Damon explique rapidement leur passé à Elena, notamment le fait qu'elle ait choisi Stefan…**_

_**Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews adorables qui me poussent à continuer d'écrire et je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en alerte sur l'histoire ou l'auteur ou en « Favorite Stories » :)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde :D !**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **_

_**Fandefiction : Je suis très heureuse que tu sois accro, ça me fait super plaisir XD ! Ce chapitre devrait te rassasier un peu en attendant la suite ;)**_

_**Arnela : J'essaye de faire un peu un mix de tout en fait, les personnages et les évènements passés sont ceux de la série, l'idée qu'Elena n'ait plus de souvenirs vient du livre, et l'histoire et ce qui se passe ensuite vient de moi ;) C'était court mais j'essaye de ne pas trop trainer à mettre la suite à chaque fois, comme ça ça compense :D J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-là **_

_**Camm : Merci beaucoup ! Oui elle lui en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs et d'ailleurs encore plus, malgré elle, dans ce chapitre là ! J'en ai souffert pour mon pauvre Damon d'ailleurs, ça ne va pas être facile pour lui dans les prochains chapitres, avec son Elena qui ne se raccroche qu'à lui alors qu'elle est censée être avec Stefan ! Mais chez moi, l'amour triomphe toujours et le Delena encore plus ;) Justement, concernant Kat et Stefan, je les verrai bien ensemble moi aussi, je vais voir comment je peux agencer tout ça… :D**_

_**OverTheRainbow : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'aimerai bien que ça se passe comme ça aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fanfiction, histoire de rêver un peu *yeux brillants* :D**_

_**Helene : Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend sur Stefan ! J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de Delena détestent Stefan et du coup ça se retrouve dans beaucoup de fanfictions où il est super jaloux, super méchant et super con, alors que c'est pas mon cas donc moi j'essaye de le garder gentil, même si ça me brise un peu le cœur aussi de le voir souffrir ! Mais justement comme je le disais à Camm plus haut, moi aussi je verrais bien Stefan avec Katherine, donc il va falloir que j'arrange ça ! En plus le passage dans la série où Stefan vient de mourir en tant qu'humain, lorsque Kat doit s'enfuir et qu'elle revient alors qu'il est mort pour lui dire qu'elle l'aime et tout ça, magnifique ! Je suis pour eux en couple depuis ce moment là XD. Autres personnages genre complètement inventés ou de la série ? Je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'introduire des personnages que j'ai totalement fabriqué je préfère respecter la série, en revanche Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Katherine, Matt, voire peut-être d'autres feront des apparitions voire seront des persos récurrents **_

* * *

_ Tu m'aimes, murmura-t-elle avec toute la douceur et toute la tendresse du monde.

_ Que…, balbutia Damon, complètement perdu, avec un air de loup traqué.

Puis il comprit que les mots d'Elena n'étaient pas censés lui faire du mal et retourner le couteau dans la plaie, puisqu'elle ne se rappelait à présent ni de ses sentiments à lui, ni à elle, ni à Stefan, et encore moins du choix qu'elle avait fait.

A cet instant précis, Elena, son Elena, était en pleine transition, sans souvenirs de son passé, sans informations sur sa vie. A cet instant précis, il était son seul repère.

_ Bien sûr que je t'aime, répondit-il en écartant du visage d'Elena une mèche de cheveux bruns poisseuse.

Si le cœur de Damon battait encore, il aurait explosé en voyant le soulagement, la joie et la tendresse sur le visage d'Elena.

Il aurait pu s'enfuir avec elle et l'avoir pour lui tout seul toute sa vie. C'est-à-dire l'éternité. Mais il était incapable de lui faire ça.

_ Mais pas toi, avoua-t-il, lacérant son propre cœur au passage.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Elena en se figeant.

_ Tu avais un choix à faire, Elena, annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Tu ne m'as pas choisi.

_ Mais alors pourquoi…

_ Pourquoi tu ne te souviens que de moi ? J'en sais foutrement rien ! jura-t-il en la lâchant et en prenant une grande inspiration, les yeux levés vers les étoiles.

Elle remarqua la douleur sur le visage de Damon. Quelle que soit ces décisions passées et ce qu'il lui semblait ressentir actuellement pour Damon, elle refusait de le torturer davantage.

_ Qui suis-je, Damon ? interrogea-t-elle alors d'une voix faible en se massant les tempes. Qui est Stefan ? Et qui est le garçon humain qui est arrivé ensuite ? Parce que… je ne suis plus humaine, c'est ça ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu serais si tu n'étais pas humaine ?

_ Un vampire.

La réponse avait fusé, sans une once d'hésitation. Même sans mémoire, elle n'avait pas perdu ses connaissances générales sur l'existence des vampires et savait ce que signifiait son état.

_ Tu es en transition, lui apprit Damon avec douceur. Tu as eu un accident de voiture avec un ami alors que tu avais du sang de vampire dans ton organisme.

_ L'ami en question, c'est Matt ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de Damon, elle s'expliqua en haussant les épaules :

_ J'ai entendu Stefan prononcer son nom tout à l'heure. Qui est-ce ? Il va bien ?

_ Il est vivant et en bonne santé, contrairement à toi, siffla Damon entre ses dents en tournant le dos à Elena et levant les yeux vers le ciel. C'est un de tes amis d'enfance, et aussi un de tes ex-petits copains, d'il y a plusieurs années avant… avant.

_ Avant quoi ? insista Elena en attrapant le bras de Damon pour qu'il la fixe, ayant remarqué l'hésitation qu'avait eu le vampire.

_ Avant que tu ne nous rencontres Stefan et moi, lâcha Damon à voix basse.

_ Et Stefan ?

Damon se détourna et alla s'appuyer sur la rambarde au bord du toit. Il mit un moment à répondre.

_ C'est ton petit-ami.

Interloquée, Elena ne put que répéter.

_ Mon petit-ami ? Mais je…

_ Tu l'as choisi lui.

_ Je… je ne comprends pas, admit Elena avec des accents désespérés.

Damon poussa un soupir et serra les mâchoires, avant de comprendre qu'il serait obligé de lui expliquer à un moment ou à un autre.

_ Pour faire court, tu es sortie avec Stefan en premier. Ensuite il a du se mettre au service du grand méchant, Klaus, pour me sauver la vie, et nous avons passer des mois à le chercher, durant lesquels nous… nous sommes rapprochés. Lorsqu'il est redevenu à peu-près le gentil Stefan et plus l'éventreur, tu as eu un choix à faire : reprendre avec lui ou tenter avec moi.

Le vampire avait débité son explication sur un ton automatique, comme si rien de cela n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Son corps tendu montrait à Elena que ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Et comment… Comment j'ai choisi ? s'enquit Elena avec douceur.

Damon lui jeta un bref regard avant de détourner la tête.

_ Klaus fait parti de la famille originelle, les premiers vampires. Si un d'eux meurt, tous ceux qu'il a engendrés meurent aussi. Klaus est mort et nous pensions logiquement que Stefan, Caroline, Tyler et moi allions du coup mourir aussi. J'étais trop loin de la ville, tu étais sur la route qui allait vers moi. En apprenant la mort de Klaus, et donc la mort prochaine de Stefan et moi, tu as du décider à qui tu voulais dire adieu. Continuer la route vers moi ou faire demi-tour vers Stefan.

_ J'ai fait demi-tour, murmura Elena en portant une main devant sa bouche, mortifiée.

Damon se tourna vers elle et contempla son visage horrifié. Il finit par sourire, se moquant affectueusement d'elle comme il le faisait habituellement :

_ Arrête de faire cette tête, Elena, ou je vais finir par croire qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que tu restes sans souvenirs.

Elle lui lança son habituel regard noir et le sourire de Damon s'élargit :

_ Voilà, c'est bien, on reprend les bonnes habitudes ! Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

_ Parce que c'était censé être marrant ça, peut-être ? s'exaspéra Elena en secouant la tête.

_ A côté de ce qui nous attend oui.

Damon releva le menton d'Elena d'un doigt pour l'obliger à croiser son regard. Elena tressaillit à son contact et avala sa salive tandis que Damon faisait semblant de ne pas voir son trouble. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile à supporter pour lui d'être aussi proche d'elle maintenant alors qu'elle avait choisi Stefan. D'autant plus qu'il était sûr que, dès qu'elle se souviendrait, elle repartirait vers son frère, comme elle en avait fait le choix avant sa transformation, le laissant lui avec un gouffre à la place du cœur au lieu du trou béant qu'il y avait déjà avant.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Dès qu'elle aurait pris sa décision concernant sa transformation, il partirait. Il en avait fait la promesse à Stefan. Tous deux ne seraient heureux que si Damon n'était plus dans les parages.

Lui ne serait jamais heureux loin d'elle. Mais il voulait son bonheur, et respecterait le choix qu'elle avait fait. Si c'était Stefan son bonheur, il la laisserait quoi qu'il lui en coute. Quant à lui-même… il retournerait à la vie de débauche qu'il menait avant de la rencontrer, en espérant pouvoir l'oublier. Et en espérant qu'elle ne l'ait déjà pas trop changé lui-même pour cela.

Pour le moment, elle était devant lui, plus belle que jamais, ses grands yeux de biche rivés sur lui, alors qu'il était son seul point d'ancrage dans le chaos qu'était devenu sa vie. Et elle attendait de savoir quelles étaient les choses si sérieuses auxquelles Damon faisait allusion.

_ Je t'ai dit que tu étais en transition, Elena. Maintenant il va falloir que tu décides si tu vas la compléter ou pas.


	4. Je ne les connais pas, Damon !

_**Hey tout le monde ! Comme promis, je vous ai mis ce quatrième chapitre dès aujourd'hui, d'une part parce qu'il est assez court et n'a pas une importante capitale dans l'histoire (du moins à mon avis) puisqu'il introduit surtout… Bref vous allez voir xD, mais aussi parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant plusieurs jours, étant donné que j'ai mon oral de français jeudi et que je vais devoir vraiment me concentrer sur mes révisions durant les prochains jours. Vive le bac -_- !**_

_**Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou envoyé des messages privés, vous êtes fantastiques !**_

_**Fandefiction : J'essaye de ne pas mettre un mois entre chaque chapitre, je sais que moi je déteste ça sinon je me lasse même si j'adore la fanfiction en question, c'est frustrant de devoir attendre je ne sais pas combien de temps pour une histoire que j'adore Moi aussi, j'avoue avoir eu mal au cœur en écrivant ce passage mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais le plus juste possible et le plus proche de la personnalité de Damon. Mais dans celui-là Damon est à peu près épargné, tu vas voir ;)**_

_**Arnela : Moi aussi j'aime bien cette Elena là ! Elle fait un peu enfantine je trouve, un peu perdue au milieu de tout ça avec Damon comme seule bouée de sauvetage ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas, au début je pensais la faire reprendre ces souvenirs facilement mais finalement je crois qu'elle va rester un moment comme ça :)**_

_**Camm : Arf, je sais je suis méchante avec Damon ! Mais bon dans la série sa vie n'est pas toute rose non plus alors je ne pouvais pas le faire entrer soudain dans un monde de bisounours, comme il dit lui-même dans ce chapitre ;) Et pis évidemment qu'on l'aime comme ça notre Damon :D Eh bien en réalité j'hésitais encore à faire apparaitre Klaus dans cette fanfiction parce que j'avais peur de m'embarquer dans une histoire un peu trop compliquée suite à son transfert dans le corps de Tyler et tout ça, mais finalement comme moi aussi j'aime bien le klaroline j'ai décidé d'accéder à ta requête et de mettre au moins un passage avec Klaus et Caroline ! Ce sera sans développer particulièrement sur la façon dont Klaus va reprendre son corps (du moins pas dans cette fic là, après pourquoi pas dans une autre fanfiction…). Je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire cette scène Klaus/Caroline en ce moment même après avoir vu ta review hier soir, mais je ne le posterai pas avant un moment (c'est vers le chapitre 11 alors tu vois, c'est dans longtemps). Après ça si on me dit que je ne prends pas en compte les suggestions de mes revieweuses là je comprends plus :D **_

* * *

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit qui était l'humain que j'ai failli manger à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, lâcha Elena tandis que Damon l'entrainait vers la porte de la maison des Salvatore en la tenant par la main.

Damon ralentit et s'arrêta finalement en plein milieu de la pelouse. Il se tourne vers Elena en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air d'hésiter. Il finit par capituler en soupirant devant le haussement de sourcils interrogateur d'Elena.

_ C'est ton frère, Jérémy. Il a dix-sept ans. Il voit des fantômes. Tu es la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Il est resté avec nous quasiment tout le temps lorsque nous attendions ton réveil, ajouta Damon doucement avec un demi-sourire.

_ J'ai un… un petit frère, murmura Elena en portant la main à son cœur.

Damon lui lança un regard scrutateur, ses yeux bleus semblant lire jusqu'au fond de l'âme d'Elena.

_ Je crois que tu le savais. Au fond de toi tu le savais. Sinon tu n'aurais pas pu me demander de t'éloigner de lui. N'importe quel autre l'aurait saigné à mort.

_ Damon ! s'exclama Elena en le frappant à l'épaule, choquée.

_ C'est la réalité, Elena ! On n'est pas dans le monde des bisounours ici !

Comme Damon voyait qu'il l'avait blessée, il passa un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

_ Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé lui faire de mal. Ni moi, ni Stefan.

Elena hocha la tête après quelques secondes, sachant qu'il disait la vérité, et ajouta :

_ Ils sont où, maintenant ?

_ Stefan a raccompagné Jérémy chez vous et je pense qu'il va rester un peu pour lui parler du choix que tu vas devoir faire et de ce que va signifier ta vie en tant que vampire si tu décides de compléter ta transition.

_ Et…

_ Elena, finit par souffler Damon, exaspéré. Est-ce que tu cherches absolument à retarder le moment où tu vas entrer dans cette maison ? En plus le jour va se lever. Certes, cela réglera tes problèmes de manière définitive mais je n'ai pas très envie de mourir comme ça.

Elena lui lança un regard déchiré.

_ Je ne les connais pas, Damon, ce sont censées être mes meilleures amies mais je n'ai aucune idée de _qui_ elles sont.

_ Et bien tu vas apprendre ! rétorqua-t-il en l'entrainant de nouveau vers l'entrée.

_ Mais, objecta Elena alors qu'ils étaient parvenus sous le porche, tu m'as dit que Bonnie avait mal pris la transformation en vampire de Caroline et qu'elle détestait les vampires plus que tout.

_ Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Tu es sa meilleure amie, elle ne te laissera pas tomber, la rassura Damon en plantant ses yeux dans les yeux.

La sincérité qu'elle y lut acheva de la convaincre et c'est avec un gémissement qu'elle se laissa entrainer à l'intérieur de la grande maison. A l'intérieur, le chaos régnait.

_ Comment as-tu pu me mentir à ce point-là ? hurlait la blonde, absolument furieuse. J'ai cru Tyler mort, et Klaus mort, j'ai cru…

_ Je n'avais pas le choix, Caroline, répliqua calmement l'autre, une jeune femme brune à la peau foncée, tout à fait maitresse d'elle-même. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour vous sauver.

_ Tu aurais au moins pu t'assurer qu'il ne disparaisse pas avec le corps de Tyler ! cria la blonde.

Damon se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

_ Les filles, on a de la visite.

L'air de stupéfaction des deux jeunes femmes en découvrant Elena aurait pu faire éclater de rire cette dernière si elle n'avait été aussi stressée. Un instant plus tard, Elena fut assaillie par une tornade blonde qui la serrait contre elle à lui en briser la cage thoracique si elle avait été toujours humaine.

_ Tu es vivante, souffla la tornade avec un immense soulagement.

Prise au dépourvu, Elena finit par rendre son étreinte à la jeune vampire qui lui avait sauté dessus.

_ Blondie, tu vas l'étouffer, railla la voix mordante de Damon quelque part à gauche.

_ Tu… tu es Caroline, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura Elena.

_ Elle se souvient ! s'écria celle-ci d'un air ravi en trépignant de joie et en relâchant son amie.

Elena esquissa une grimace d'excuse :

_ En fait non, c'est Damon qui m'a parlé de toi…

Caroline parut à la fois surprise et dépitée mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer son mécontentement qu'une autre voix s'élevait :

_ Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire pour ça. J'ai cherché dans mes bouquins, mes grimoires, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. Jérémy et Stefan cherchent en ce moment même dans les journaux de Jonathan Gilbert au cas où mais je n'y crois pas trop.

_ Bonnie, murmura Damon.

Comme elle continuait de parler, il insista en jetant un coup d'œil ostensible vers Elena :

_ Bonnie !

Celle-ci daigna enfin lever les yeux vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils en penchant un peu la tête de côté et scrutait Bonnie d'un regard pénétrant :

_ Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, presque offensée :

_ Je… Non.

_ Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ Parce tu es ma meilleure amie et que je crois que je préfère t'avoir en vampire plutôt que morte, enfin Elena, comment peux-tu douter que je…

Bonnie se tourna d'un air stupéfait vers Damon, qui lui renvoya un regard éloquent.

_ Je t'avais dit que c'était grave, elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de son passé et des personnes qui l'entourent. Elle savait juste qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de mal à Jérémy.

_ Et toi, marmonna Caroline en observant la façon dont Elena s'était rapprochée instinctivement de Damon, comme pour qu'il la protège d'elles.

_ Pour l'instant le plus important est que vous l'aidiez à prendre une décision, annonça Damon sans relever la remarque de Caroline. Elle est en transition et elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Et vous la connaissez mieux que personne, qui mieux que vous peut l'aider ?

Bonnie et Caroline échangèrent un regard.

_ Tu ne nous auras pas par la flatterie, avertit Caroline en menaçant Damon du doigt. Cependant…

_ On ne laissera jamais tomber Elena, conclut Bonnie d'un air renfrogné. Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on le fait, c'est pour elle.

_ Ai-je dit le contraire ? s'insurgea Damon avec cependant un sourire triomphant.

Avisant la mine déconcertée d'Elena, il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui tira un bref sourire à celle-ci.

_ Elena ? appela Caroline en tendant une main vers sa meilleure amie.

Elena leva des yeux effrayés vers Damon qui lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle-seule, et la poussa gentiment en avant.

_ Allez, poupée, tu veux rester amnésique ou quoi ? Je ne serais pas loin, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en voyant l'inquiétude d'Elena.

Caroline, lassée d'attendre, passa gentiment son bras sous celui d'Elena et l'entraina vers le divan. Bonnie s'installa près d'elles, scrutant Elena avec un mélange contradictoire de soulagement et de défiance.

_ Alors, par où commencer ? demanda Caroline en s'adressant à Bonnie.

Lorsqu'Elena releva la tête pour chercher Damon, il n'était déjà plus là.


	5. Nul et non avenu

_**Me re-voilà :D ! J'en ai enfin fini avec mon oral de français, maintenant je suis liiiiibre et en vacances :D ! Ça s'est bien passé, maintenant on attend les résultats et qui vivra verra ! Merci pour tous vos messages de soutien, ça m'a fait très plaisir :S ! D'ailleurs à propos de ça, mention spéciale à Virginie qui passe son oral demain ! **_

_**Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre ce jeudi, comme promis. J'ai une bonne et deux ou trois mauvaises nouvelles. Tout d'abord la bonne : Il est beaucoup beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ! Au début je l'avais divisé en deux mais à la base je l'avais écrit d'une traite, ensemble, donc du coup je l'ai laissé tel quel pour me faire pardonner de mes autres mauvaises nouvelles. Alors, d'abord, je ne posterai pas le prochain au moins avant lundi soir, garde partagée oblige. Ensuite, Damon n'apparait pas du tout dans ce chapitre bien qu'il soit très long… Désolée, désolée ! Mais c'est pour mieux laisser Elena évoluer seule et se rendre compte à quel point elle a besoin de lui, rooooh.. **_

_**Et enfin, le pire de tout… ce chapitre est surtout Stelena ! Pitié pas de pierres XD, mais c'est nécessaire, je vous assure ! D'autant plus qu'on parle quand même de Damon, hein, je ne l'ai pas abandonné pour autant ! **_

_**Oh, et aussi quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, j'ai vu qu'une autre fanfiction avec le même thème que le mien (Elena qui a perdu ses souvenirs en se réveillant) venait d'être publiée :O ! Bon, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous préférez celle-là à la mienne hein, mais continuez à passer de temps en temps, snif… Je déconne D **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Camm : Comment s'est passé ton oral ? J'espère qu'il s'est bien déroulé, en tout cas nous sommes désormais en vacances ) ! C'est vrai que parfois les fanfictions Klaroline sont un peu spéciales, alors j'espère ne pas te décevoir :S ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte, et je pense que Caroline ne sera pas très contente…**_

_**Fan : Merci :D ! J'aime bien glisser de petites phrases comme ça montrant à quel point elle a besoin de lui, sans non plus en faire des tartines, j'aime bien cet aspect là de leur relation !**_

_**OverTheRainbow : Merci ) Eh bien je voyais mal Caroline régir comme si de rien n'était alors je l'ai mise en colère XD. Moi j'avoue que j'ai du mal aussi, j'étais complètement Forwood au départ, et petit à petit j'ai glissé vers le Klaroline grâce à certains passages comme leurs danses, le dessin et lorsque Klaus vient sauver Caroline et Elena, et qu'il rattrape Caroline dans le couloir, le « It's okay, it's okay, it's me, you're safe » et après le « -do you understand me ? -Thank you ». Ça m'a fendu le cœur de le voir dessécher après ! En plus, c'est comme pour le Delena, c'est elle qui fait renaitre des sentiments et de l'humanité en elle, alors ça bah ça me fait tomber dans le Klaroline !**_

* * *

Caroline et Bonnie avaient eu l'excellente idée d'amener des albums photos retraçant la vie d'Elena. Celle-ci y retrouvait tous ceux et celles qui étaient importants à ses yeux, depuis son enfance. Ses parents, que ce soient adoptifs ou biologiques, sa tante Jenna, la bouille enfantine de Jeremy lorsqu'il était encore tout gosse, les photos de classe de toutes leurs années d'école, Bonnie, Caroline et Elena en train de jouer dans un bac à sable, les photos des vacances à la mer, l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls, Elena et Caroline agitant leurs pompons de pom-pom girls en riant, Matt serrant Elena dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble… Tout ce qui concernait leur enfance et leur vie en général.

Elena fit connaissance à travers les photographies des parents de Caroline, sa mère shérif, son père ayant refusé de se transformer en vampire des parents de Bonnie, sa mère s'étant elle transformée, sa grand-mère décédée suite à un sort trop difficile de la famille de Matt, sa mère toujours absente, sa sœur tuée par Damon car trop dangereuse en vampire et ayant tenté de revenir à la vie par la suite à travers Matt de celle de Tyler, son père tué dans un incendie avec d'autres vampires car pris pour un des leurs, son oncle loup-garou dont Damon avait arraché le cœur, sa mère maire de la ville au courant de tout cela…

Elena était stupéfaite de la complexité de leur vie. Elle-même était la fille de l'ancienne femme d'Alaric transformée en vampire par Damon et du frère de son père adoptif, John, et était la descendante de la femme que Damon et Stefan avait tous deux aimée il y a plusieurs décennies et qui les avait déchirés, Katherine. De plus, étant le double, elle était la clef pour rompre la malédiction enchainant le côté loup-garou de Klaus et seul son sang permettait de fabriquer des hybrides en bonne santé.

De l'autre côté, Stefan connaissait déjà Klaus il y a des décennies, ce que Klaus lui avait fait oublié, et sortait à l'époque avec Rebekah, la sœur de Klaus et accessoirement celle qui avait provoqué l'accident de voiture de Matt et d'Elena et donc la transformation de cette dernière. Stefan avait aussi été surnommé pendant de nombreuses décennies « l'éventreur », et avait l'habitude d'écrire le nom de toutes ses victimes sur un mur. Glauque. Tout cela avant que ne débarque sa meilleure amie Lexi, qui le remit dans le droit chemin, et qui fut assassinée par la suite à Mystic Falls par Damon.

Damon, quant à lui, avait un passé tout aussi sanglant que son frère. Lui on ne lui avait pas donné de surnom atroce mais il avait fait dans la continuité sans se repentir et changer brusquement de mode de vie comme Stefan l'avait fait. Stefan avait arrêté de boire du sang humain depuis longtemps lorsqu'Elena l'avait rencontré. Damon, lui, tuait encore des gens à cette époque, se nourrissait encore de sang humain directement à sa source.

Alors pourquoi Elena ne parvenait-elle pas à voir en Damon ce monstre que Bonnie et Caroline disait qu'il était à l'époque ? Pourquoi actuellement ne ressemblait-il en rien à ce portrait qui datait pourtant d'il y a quelques années seulement ?

Et tout cela n'expliquait absolument pas pourquoi Damon était le seul repère qu'elle avait pour le moment dans sa nouvelle vie alors qu'elle avait choisi Stefan dans sa vie d'humaine.

Elena fut tirée de ses pensées embrouillées par Caroline qui montra une photo de son propre album, où on la voyait près d'une piscine intérieure, celle du lycée apparemment, toute habillée et pourtant dégoulinante d'eau de la tête aux pieds, et visiblement furieuse.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu oublier la fois où tu m'as fait intentionnellement tomber dans la piscine du lycée alors que j'étais toute habillée ! se scandalisa Caroline en mettant les poings sur les hanches. Je ne t'en ai jamais autant voulu de toute ma vie !

_ Elle oublie de mentionner que c'est parce qu'il y avait le gars qu'elle convoitait depuis des mois juste à côté, rectifia Bonnie à une Elena prise de fou rire. Regarde-moi cette tête indignée qu'elle a sur cette photo !

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Elena sourit mélancoliquement et déclara d'une petite voix :

_ Ça devait être cool.

Caroline la bouscula gentiment de l'épaule.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, ça te reviendra à toi aussi, la rassura-t-elle avec douceur.

_ Et si ça ne revient pas tout seul, je trouverai une solution, d'accord ? affirma Bonnie en cherchant le regard d'Elena.

_ Vous êtes si adorables que j'ai honte de ne pas me souvenir de vous, avoua Elena avec une grimace contrite.

_ Mais tu te souviens de Damon, avança Caroline d'un air entendu en haussant un sourcil réprobateur.

_ Je… c'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? Je sors avec Stefan et je ne me souviens que de Damon ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

_ C'est la grande question concernant Stefan et Damon…, soupira Caroline en lançant à Elena un de ses fameux regards désolés dont elle avait le secret. Enfin, je propose de laisser ton histoire avec les tortueux frères Salvatore de côté pour le moment et de nous concentrer sur le sujet de préoccupation du moment : ta transition.

Elena poussa un gémissement en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

_ Qu'aurais-je fait en temps normal ? Si je m'étais souvenue de tout, qu'aurais-je fait ?

Bonnie et Caroline grimacèrent d'une façon qui ne plut pas à Elena.

_ Tu ne voulais pas devenir vampire. Mais tu ne voulais pas mourir non plus, lâcha Bonnie avec précaution en faisant une moue désolée.

_ Si seulement j'avais toutes les données en main et que je comprenais toute la situation, je pourrais décider en connaissance de cause, mais là je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi avant ! s'exclama Elena en se levant du canapé pour faire les cent pas.

_ Moi, je le sais, intervint une voix en provenance de l'entrée du salon.

Elena fit volte-face en se penchant en avant, prête à attaquer le nouveau venu. Caroline bondit sur ses pieds à son tour pour lui poser une main apaisante sur le bras.

_ C'est Stefan, Elena.

Celui-ci observait Elena avec un mélange de défiance, de tristesse et de souffrance. Il tendit une main vers Elena.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions tous les deux. Je sais des choses que tu devrais savoir dans les circonstances actuelles.

Elena hésita un instant mais Bonnie, qui s'était levée à son tour, la propulsa gentiment en avant pour l'encourager. Elena s'avança prudemment et saisit la main de Stefan. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire à la fois triste et tendre et la conduisit à la bibliothèque à l'étage.

_ Tu veux un verre ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il se versait lui-même du bourbon. C'est une habitude de Damon mais je crois que ce soir… Je vais en avoir besoin.

Elena refusa d'un signe de tête en s'asseyant sur le divan et l'observa se servir sans la regarder, comme s'il était gêné à l'idée de la fixer dans les yeux.

_ Je suis désolée, tu sais, lâcha-t-elle à brule-point. De ne pas me souvenir de toi. Je sais que, normalement, c'est de toi dont je devrais me rappeler et pas de Damon mais…

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, l'interrompit Stefan en se retournant enfin pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Tu… tu es très proche de Damon, continua-t-il comme à regret.

Elena se leva en voyant la peine dans ses yeux et prit ses mains dans les siennes avec précaution.

_ Pourtant, je t'ai choisi toi…, murmura-t-elle en cherchant son regard, dans l'espoir de le réconforter.

Stefan la dévisagea avec une intensité presque douloureuse.

_ Tu m'as choisi en tant qu'humaine, Elena. Les choses, lorsqu'on est un vampire, sont différentes. En l'occurrence…

Il se dégagea et tourna le dos à Elena en s'accroupissant devant les flammes de l'âtre, les yeux perdus dans les braises. Il finit par avouer enfin d'une voix sans âme :

_ En l'occurrence, je considère ton choix comme nul et non avenu.

_ Mais…

Stefan se releva brusquement et prit le visage d'Elena dans ses mains :

_ Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves coincée avec quelqu'un qui ne correspond plus à ce que tu attends dans ta nouvelle existence, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves avec moi par défaut parce que tu m'avais choisi _avant_, déclara-t-il avec fièvre. Je veux que tu me choisisses maintenant parce que tu m'auras voulu en tant que vampire, parce que tu seras autant sûre de ton choix que tu l'étais en tant qu'humaine. Je veux que tu m'aimes et que tu veuilles passer l'éternité avec moi.

Tétanisée, Elena sentait au fond d'elle des réminiscences de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Stefan. Ses yeux verts, son visage, ses lèvres, elle sentait à quel point ils lui étaient familiers, à quel point ils étaient _siens_. Elle sentait combien Stefan était important pour elle, qu'il avait une très grande place dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Bonnie et Caroline lui avait raconté son histoire avec les frères Salvatore. Elle savait qu'elle avait aimé Stefan au point de ne jamais l'abandonner lorsqu'il avait du partir avec Klaus, au point de toujours croire en lui, au point de toujours l'aimer alors même qu'on pensait son humanité éteinte par Klaus.

Lorsqu'elle le voyait aussi agité, aussi bouleversé, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à en perdre la tête.

Mais il y avait Damon.

Elena détourna légèrement la tête et Stefan, voyant qu'elle ne savait que répondre, la lâcha sans dire un mot et l'entraina vers le divan.

_ Bien, reprit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il faut que tu saches que tu as déjà été confronté à cette situation auparavant.

Devant l'air stupéfait d'Elena, il poursuivit avec douceur :

_ Bonnie et Caroline t'ont-elles parlé de Klaus ?

_ Le vampire originel, mi-vampire mi-loup garou, qui t'a contraint à se mettre à son service contre son sang pour guérir Damon d'une morsure de loup-garou, qui se servait de moi comme poche de sang humaine afin de fabriquer ses hybrides parce que je suis le double de je sais plus qui, qui a ensuite tenté de me tuer, qu'on a déshydrater, qui s'est fait tuer par notre ami Alaric, et qui finalement était dans le corps de son hybride et petit ami de Caroline, Tyler, avec lequel il a désormais disparu ? J'ai eu un topo là-dessus en effet, soupira Elena d'un air dépassé.

Stefan dut remonter plus loin dans le temps encore pour lui raconter la fausse malédiction de la pierre de lune, le triple sacrifice le soir de la pleine lune pour libérer le côté loup-garou de Klaus, triple sacrifice dont devait faire parti celui du double.

_ Donc… je devais mourir ? s'étrangla Elena.

_ Exactement. Elijah, le frère de Klaus, de notre côté avant le sacrifice, avait prévu un élixir qui devait te ramener à la vie, mais Damon en a décidé autrement. Contre ton avis, il t'a fait boire de son sang, de telle sorte que désormais tu reviendrais en vampire si tu mourais.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Elena, déconcertée par ces nouvelles informations qui affluaient en masse et qu'elle avait du mal à trier.

_ Parce qu'il t'aimait, répondit Stefan sur le ton de l'évidence, bien que difficilement.

_ Mais je… je croyais que nous ne nous étions rapprochés que lorsque tu étais partie avec Klaus et que c'était à partir de ce moment là que j'avais été… partagée sur mes sentiments ?

Elena reprenait les mots de Damon, Caroline et Bonnie. Et elle commençait à en avoir assez de ne se souvenir de rien car visiblement on ne lui disait pas tout. Comme le fait que Damon l'aimait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que le départ de Stefan. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, dans le souvenir qui lui était revenu sur le toit, il lui disait que son frère la méritait mais pas lui. A l'époque, elle était avec Stefan, qui n'était pas encore au service de Klaus.

Et elle, Elena, n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne la méritait pas. Mais comment avait-elle pu ne rien dire face à une pareille idiotie, bon sang ?

Elena soupira en se passant la main devant les yeux, lasse :

_ Alors j'ai déjà failli me transformer en vampire ?

_ C'est là où je voulais en venir.

Stefan riva ses yeux verts à ceux d'Elena et lui expliqua :

_ A ce moment là, tu as détesté Damon de t'avoir obligée à faire ce choix car tu voulais absolument rester humaine, tu ne voulais pas être un vampire. Vraiment pas. Tu voulais avoir du temps pour y réfléchir, vivre ta vie, laisser passer quelques années. Mais pas devenir vampire aussi jeune alors que tu n'avais rien vécu.

_ Alors, je me serais laissée mourir ? s'étouffa Elena.

Stefan secoua la tête en faisant la grimace :

_ Je ne pense pas non. C'est assez paradoxal : tu ne voulais pas être un vampire mais tu voulais continuer à vivre. Ton désespoir venait du fait que tu allais devoir vivre en tant que vampire car tu refusais de mourir.

Elena renversa la tête en arrière en lâchant un grognement :

_ Ce que je suis compliquée à suivre comme fille, quand même !

Stefan sourit mais préféra ne pas en rajouter une couche.

_ Et si tu me disais ce que tu en pensais maintenant ? Si tu oublies ce que tu aurais fait en temps normal et que tu te contentes des données que tu as à présent. Parle-moi. Présente moi tes pours et tes contres.

Elena lui jeta un regard fugitif, comme pour voir s'il était sérieux, mais il paraissait l'être.

Elle prenait juste la mesure d'à quel point Damon et lui étaient différents. Damon était sarcastique, cynique, et avait une fâcheuse tendance à rester sur ses gardes et n'en faire qu'à sa tête mais il veillait à ne jamais la blesser et était depuis le début très protecteur avec elle. C'était le seul qui parvenait à la rassurer dans cette situation incompréhensible et qui parvenait à la faire rire rien que par ses mimiques. Ou à faire faire un saut périlleux à son estomac rien que par la façon dont il la regardait par moment.

Stefan était plus sérieux, plus mesuré. Il était à la fois moins charmeur et moins ironique mais toutefois aussi torturé que son frère, comme si son passé d'éventreur récent ne cessait de le hanter. Pourtant, il invitait Elena à lui présenter ses arguments sans vouloir la contraindre à tel ou tel point de vue, et Elena saisit ou était la principale différence entre les deux frères : Damon était près à n'importe quoi par amour, même à ne pas laisser son libre-arbitre à Elena, alors que Stefan la laisserai toujours faire ses choix et les respecterai. Là résidait la dispute qu'elle avait entendue dans la morgue. Puisque c'est en respectant la volonté d'Elena de sauver Matt que Stefan n'avait pu remonter Elena à temps.

Et là résidait le fait qu'avec Stefan, elle semblait vraiment pouvoir choisir si elle voulait compléter sa transition ou pas, même si elle voyait à quel point la perspective qu'elle ne le fasse pas aurait été douloureuse.

Elle soupira et se mit à fixer le plafond en cherchant les mots adéquats pour exprimer le tourbillon d'émotions et de pensées confuses qui s'entrechoquaient en elle.

_ Bonnie et Caroline m'ont dit que… mes parents étaient morts, et ma tante, et notre tuteur, et que Jeremy et moi étions tous seuls désormais. Que va devenir Jeremy sans moi ? se désespéra la jeune femme, au bord des larmes.

Stefan ne répondit pas à cette question qu'il savait purement rhétorique et se contenta de continuer à l'écouter avec la plus grande attention, lui offrant l'auditeur parfait dont elle avait besoin.

_ Tu vois… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. J'étais sur le point de le tuer dans la morgue, mais j'ai senti, au fond de mes tripes, que je ne devais pas lui faire de mal ! Et… il y a Bonnie et Caroline, et il y a Damon, et toi, et tout ce qui me reste à vivre, à découvrir… Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, je n'ai plus rien, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais vécu, et il me faudrait déjà mourir…

Elena bondit du divan et se mit à marcher de long en large au milieu du salon, comme précédemment un étage plus bas.

_ Mais si je deviens vampire… ça veut dire brûler au soleil sans bague, ça veut dire boire du sang, ça veut dire devenir un monstre –sans vouloir t'offenser-, ça veut dire prendre le risque d'être incontrôlable et de devenir un vampire assoiffé de sang qui a éteint son humanité, ça veut dire avoir toutes mes émotions et sensations décuplées, ça veut dire voir toutes les personnes humaines que j'aime mourir les unes après les autres, ça veut dire ne pas vieillir ni avoir d'enfants, ça veut dire…

Elle continua sa litanie sans pouvoir empêcher les larmes de rouler le long de ses joues.

_ Mais ça veut dire rester en vie, interrompit une voix moqueuse à l'entrée du salon.

Elena se retourna d'un bond et découvrit alors la chose la plus stupéfiante qu'elle ait vu parmi les quelques heures de souvenirs qu'elle avait à sa disposition.

Son reflet, en chair et en os.

_ Comment c'est possible qu'on se ressemble tant ? souffla-t-elle en détaillant son sosie de la tête aux pieds.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais remake de notre première rencontre, s'exaspéra l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel, appuyée au chambranle de la porte.

Stefan se leva à son tour d'une détente souple et interrogea d'une voix glaciale la nouvelle venue :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Katherine ?


	6. Prendre l'air

_**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà donc mon sixième chapitre ! Je suis désolée, Damon n'apparait toujours pas dans ce chapitre là mais le Delena apparait lui à travers quelques indices et conversations, vous verrez ce n'ets pas si terrible ! Mais Damon reviendra vite, je vous le promets, un peu de patience c'est pour la bonne cause ;)**_

_**Fandefiction : Pas de Stelena dans ce chapitre là mais pas de Damon non plus, sorry ! Il me manque également mais il manque aussi à Elena tu vas voir ;)**_

_**Camm : J'ai l'impression que la majorité des gens c'est comme ça, on tombe toujours sur le texte qu'on ne veut pas, la poisse -' Oui, j'ai voulu insister sur le fait que c'était difficile pour Elena de s'y retrouver au milieu de tout ça en plus de sa transition ! Eh oui, j'aime bien Katherine, particulièrement dans la saison 3 alors je me suis dit depuis le début qu'elle allait venir mettre son nez dans les affaires d'Elena et justement comme tu dis, peut-être bien faire sa bonne action du siècle en aidant Elena à choisir, qui sait… ;) Mais pas dans ce chapitre là, Katherine sera plus présente dans ceux d'après !**_

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Katherine ?

En un souffle, Katherine fut debout devant Elena et la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Dans le même temps, Bonnie et Caroline déboulèrent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Caroline ayant probablement entendu Katherine. L'expression d'extrême suspicion que ses deux amies affichaient acheva de convaincre Elena que Katherine ne faisait pas vraiment parti de leur cercle d'amis.

_ J'ai entendu dire que le double n'était plus humain. Décidément, tu suis encore plus mes traces que je ne l'avais imaginé, susurra celle-ci en tournant autour d'Elena pour l'examiner.

_ Tu es l'autre double qui s'est changée en vampire avant le rituel de Klaus ? Celle qu'il a poursuivie pendant des siècles ?

Et dont Stefan et Damon étaient tous deux fous amoureux.

Katherine arrêta de tourner et dévisagea son sosie en plissant les yeux :

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? Pourquoi on dirait que tu répètes une leçon à moitié apprise ?

_ Parce que c'est ce que Caroline et Bonnie ont du lui dire, intervint Stefan en faisant un pas en avant et en attrapant Katherine par le bras pour l'éloigner d'Elena. Elle n'a plus aucun souvenir.

_ Aucun, vraiment ? répéta la vampire en penchant la tête tout en continuant de scruter Elena, l'air soudain intéressé.

Caroline fit de grands signes à Elena dans le dos de Katherine pour lui intimer de ne pas faire de gaffe…

_ A part Damon, avoua Elena, espérant malgré elle que son sosie pourrait lui fournir des explications.

…Dans le genre de celle-là.

Katherine éclata de rire.

_ Sérieusement ? Je crois que le destin aime décidément jouer avec les sentiments des frères Salvatore.

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel, l'air d'avoir des envies de meurtre.

_ Est-ce que ça t'a fait la même chose lorsque tu t'es transformée en vampire toi aussi ? interrogea Elena d'une voix pressante.

_ J'ai une tête d'amnésique, peut-être ?

_ Mais tu aurais pu…

_ Je me suis réveillée avec la conscience claire et limpide que je devais m'enfuir à toute vitesse puisque la famille originelle voulait ma mort. Pas le temps d'être amnésique, pour moi.

Katherine alla s'assoir sur le canapé et croisa ses longues jambes sans prêter garde aux regards des autres rivés sur elle.

_ Et alors ? Amnésique ou pas, tu es en transition. Dans quelques heures si tu ne bois pas de sang, tu vas mourir.

_ Merci, je n'étais pas au courant, grinça Elena en lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Donc… ça veut dire ? Je sais bien que tu n'es pas très alerte mais il va falloir te presser à un moment ou un autre, déclara Katherine d'un ton moqueur.

Elena avisa alors les regards interrogateurs que les autres portaient sur elle et se sentit soudain oppressée.

_ Je vais prendre l'air.

_ Tu ne peux pas sortir ! l'avertit aussitôt Stefan.

_ Eh bien je prendrai l'air dans la maison mais _seule_ !

Elle sortit de la pièce à grands pas sans se retourner.

_ Eh bien, elle a toujours le même caractère en tout cas, railla Katherine dans son dos.

Elena se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs sans but précis, poussant les portes, examinant les pièces, les nombreuses chambres. Elle finit par entrer dans une grande chambre où il lui sembla qu'elle trouvait enfin un peu d'apaisement et de sérénité au milieu de cette grande maison où rien ne lui semblait familier. Elle s'allongea sur le dos au milieu de l'immense lit et ferma les yeux.

_ Je me doutais que je te trouverais là, fit soudain la voix de Bonnie depuis la porte.

Elena se redressa sur les coudes pour observer sa meilleure amie, qui lui sourit gentiment.

_ Pourquoi ? On est dans la chambre de Stefan ?

Cela aurait été logique. Sortant avec Stefan, elle avait du y passer pas mal de temps.

_ Non. On est dans la chambre de Damon, annonça Bonnie avec un haussement de sourcil entendu.

_ Oh… je ne savais pas. J'ai visité les sept chambres et c'est dans celle-ci que je me sentais le mieux. Comme à l'abri.

Bonnie soupira :

_ Je suppose que tu peux restée là, Damon reste avec Jeremy cette nuit.

_ Au cas où il ne me prenne l'idée d'aller égorger mon petit frère pendant son sommeil.

_ Elena…, soupira Bonnie en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Elle est venue s'assoir précautionneusement au bord du lit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'embête réellement, qu'on te pense capable de faire du mal à Jeremy ou de ne pas revoir Damon ce soir ?

Elena lui lança un regard mi-confus mi-réprobateur.

_ Je ne me pense pas capable de faire du mal à mon propre frère mais je comprends qu'il y ait des risques vu que je suis genre même pas un bébé vampire.

_ Et à propos de Damon ? avança Bonnie en cherchant son regard.

Elena détourna la tête et parut hésiter :

_ Je… Je ne me souviens de rien, Bonnie, et vous êtes tous adorables et je sais que vous essayez de m'aider, mais sans Damon… je me sens vide, et perdue, et seule. C'est comme si j'étais une fragile barque ballotée au milieu d'un ouragan, Damon est mon ancre, ou mon phare. Je… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de lui non plus, je sais juste que lorsqu'il est là je suis entière. Et en sécurité.

Bonnie a observé Elena d'un air pensif avant de se lever brusquement :

_ Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche. Je vais juste chercher quelque chose en bas et je reviens.

Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt, laissant une Elena déconcertée qui finit par obéir et rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle dut admettre qu'une douche brulante lui fit du bien, surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas pris depuis son bain forcé sous le pont Wickery et qu'elle se sentait sale et collante.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette, elle retrouva Bonnie assise sur le lit.

_ Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, Stefan m'a dit que tu en avais laissé ici. Et je t'ai apporté…

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes suspens avant de sortir un objet de son dos :

_ Ceci ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air triomphant en tendant à Elena son propre téléphone portable. Le tien doit être au fond de la rivière à l'heure actuelle alors je t'ai apporté le mien. Il y a tous les numéros des gens que tu aimes là-dedans. Fais-en bon usage, ordonna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en se relevant.

_ Bonnie ?

Bonnie se retourna avant de passer la porte et Elena murmura, pleine de reconnaissance :

_ Merci.

_ Ma mère a vécu sa transition il y a pas si longtemps. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner non plus, Elena. Et si c'est de Damon dont tu as besoin en ce moment, je te laisse dormir dans sa chambre et je te laisse mon téléphone pour que tu puisses appeler ceux avec qui tu as envie de parler.

Bonnie sourit une dernière fois et sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Elena, au lieu d'enfiler les vêtements que Bonnie lui avait ramenés et qu'elle garderait pour le lendemain, piocha dans l'armoire de Damon et enfila une de ses chemises noires avant de s'assoir confortablement en tailleur sur le lit et de s'emparer du téléphone portable de Bonnie. Elle fit défiler le répertoire et chercha un nom qui ferait tilt dans son esprit, sans forcément quelqu'un en particulier. Elle en trouva un, hésita, composa le numéro :

_ Allo ? fit une voix masculine ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil.

* * *

_**Mouhahaha, je sais, je suis cruelle XD ! Qui est donc le propriétaire de cette voix à qui Elena téléphone à cette heure tardive ? Les débats sont ouverts ! Rendez-vous mercredi pour la réponse ;) **_


	7. Conversations téléphoniques

_**Hi ! Me revoilà pour ce septième chapitre, qui signe enfin le « retour » (assez indirecte il est vrai malheureusement), de notre cher Damon ! Bon, ce n'est pas non plus folichon mais il y a beaucoup de Delena pour compenser ! Concernant cette fameuse personne qu'Elena était en train d'appeler, ce n'était ni Jer ni Damon, mais Matt, bravo à OverTheRainbow qui avait bien deviné :D ! Mais les autres n'avaient pas tort non plus, Elena ne passe en effet pas qu'un unique appel ce soir…**_

_**Il y a du changement dans le fonctionnement des reviews alors s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de me mettre un nom, surnom, numéro, n'importe quoi, que je puisse vous répondre convenablement parce que du coup plusieurs se retrouvent juste avec Guest, alors pour bon courage pour retrouver ma réponse à votre review en particulier dans ce cas ;) **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant, sachez en tout cas que vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! (je sais je suis d'humeur sentimentale ce soir xD) **_

_**Guest 1 : Merci :D ! J'aime bien Kath aussi alors j'essaye de garder son côté sarcastique intact :) J'ai hésité au début à la faire aller dans la chambre de Damon, me disant que ce serait trop flagrant et puis je me suis dit zut, après tout Damon est pas là, faut bien qu'elle compense :P Et le coup de la chemise je le trouvais adorable, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, d'ailleurs Damon va le remarquer d'ici à quelques chapitres ;) Arf, ce n'est pas encore Damon, du moins pas pour l'instant… :D**_

_**Guest 2 : Merci beaucoup :D ! J'apprécie le Stelena par moments mais je suis avant tout Delena, donc je dirais qu'il y a de bonnes probabilités que Damon et Elena finissent ensemble à moins que je tombe dans une phase de dépression et d'amour noir et tragique ;)**_

_**Fandefiction : je trouvais ça trop mignon, surtout le fait qu'elle ne sache pas et que ce soit instinctif, que parmi les sept chambres de la maison ce soit dans celle de Damon qu'elle sente chez elle sans même savoir pourquoi xD. Ce n'est pas Damon là, du moins pour le moment ;) **_

_**Guest 3 (qui m'a laissé d'un coup un review à chaque chapitre) : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tous ces compliments en même temps, ça donne du peps :D ! Damon va revenir incessamment sous peu, ne t'en fais, il me manquait trop à moi aussi pour que je le laisse absent des décennies ! Alors ces résultats de BTS, ça a été ? De toute façon le Delena, c'est le meilleur anti déstressant xD Je n'ai pas encore prévu de nombres de chapitres précis mais j'en suis déjà au douzième niveau écriture et vu ce que j'ai encore à écrire (le plan de l'histoire est à peu près fait dans ma tête xD) je devrais facilement arriver à au moins vingt chapitres ! Merci encore, bisous ! **_

_**Camm : Je sais je suis méchante, je suis désolée XD ! Il y a encore un peu plus de Delena dans ce chapitre là tu vas voir, je pense que ça va te plaire, enfin j'espère ;) Oui c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à Stef en écrivant ce passage mais je ne pouvais pas faire sortir Elena de la maison et je voulais quand même qu'on ait notre moment Delena vois-tu x) ? **_

_**OverTheRainbow : Bravo à l'unique personne qui a deviné que c'était Matt xD, toutes mes félicitations pour avoir su lire dans ma tête compliquée, c'est cool que tu aies trouvé :D ! Je trouve aussi que malheureusement leur amitié en a un peu pris un coup ces derniers temps bien qu'elles tiennent toujours autant l'une à l'autre et j'ai voulu montrer que Bonnie était encore là pour Elena malgré tout ça, et bien qu'elle n'approuve pas forcément la relation d'Elena avec Damon Je suis en première S alors j'aurai mes résultats du bac de français et histoire géo seulement le 11, alors je croise les doigts, mais pour l'instant je ne m'en fais pas trop et je profite de mes vacances :D **_

* * *

_ Allo ? fit une voix masculine ensommeillée à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Oh, je suis désolée, Matt, je te réveille ?

Elena regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet. Il était minuit. Presque une journée entière était passée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à la morgue, qu'elle n'avait pas vu passée entre les discussions avec Damon et Stefan, les explications de plusieurs heures de Bonnie et Caroline, l'arrivée de Katherine, sa déambulation dans les couloirs et sa longue douche. Déjà une journée.

_ Elena ? Bon sang, ce que je suis heureux de t'entendre ! Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais, j'ai paniqué en voyant Rebekah et j'ai donné un coup de volant qui nous a envoyé dans la rivière, et après Stefan m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de me sauver moi, ce qui était totalement idiot, Elena, parce que te voilà en vampire, maintenant ! Tu n'aurais…

_ Matt ! Calme-toi, tout va bien, d'accord ? Je vais bien, le tranquillisa Elena.

_ Stefan m'a appelé et m'a dit que ta mémoire était comme effacée. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? interrogea Matt d'une voix dont il tenta de réprimer les tremblements.

_ Je… je suis désolée, Matt…

Elena avait l'impression d'avoir passé les dernières heures présenter ses excuses à ceux dont elle ne se souvenait pas.

_ Tout ce que je sais de toi c'est ce que Damon, Caroline et Bonnie m'en ont dit.

_ Oh… c'est gênant ! se mit à rire Matt au bout du fil.

_ Tu es bien le premier que ça fait rire ! s'étonna Elena en souriant malgré elle.

_ Eh bien en fait, je sais ce que ça fait, même si c'est à moindre échelle bien sûr. J'étais parti en randonnée avec Vicki un été et j'ai fait une chute affreuse, où je me suis cassé la jambe, le poignet, je pissais le sang de partout… Tu étais venue me voir à l'hôpital. Eh bien, à mon réveil, je ne me rappelais absolument pas de toute la semaine qui avait précédé ma chute, fou non ? Eh bien, ça fait un drôle d'effet ! Alors je n'imagine pas ce que ça doit faire de n'avoir plus aucun souvenir de sa vie entière.

_ Ce n'est pas très agréable. Bonnie et Caroline m'ont retracé ma vie dans les grandes lignes, nos rencontres, nos amis, ceux que nous avons perdu, comment Bonnie a découvert qu'elle était une sorcière et comment Caroline était devenue un vampire, tout comme l'histoire de Stefan et Damon avec Katherine, et mon histoire avec eux, et l'imbroglio avec Klaus, et Tyler qui est devenu un hybride et qui est maintenant possédé par Klaus en quelque sorte, et la mort d'Alaric après qu'il ait été transformé en méchant vampire suprême et…

_ Elena ? l'interrompit Matt à l'autre bout du fil. Respire, tu veux ?

_ Désolée, reprit Elena avec un léger rire hystérique. C'est juste que… ça fait énormément à assimiler d'un coup et cette vie… c'est comme si elle ne m'appartenait pas. En plus, qui peut avoir une vie aussi compliquée et tordue à notre âge ? se mit-elle à rire en secouant la tête d'un air dépassé.

_ Bienvenue à Mystic Falls, Elena ! rétorqua Matt en riant.

Elena redevint sérieuse :

_ Merci, Matt.

_ Autrement dit, reformula Matt avec un sourire dans la voix, je ne me rappelle pas de toi mais ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

_ C'est ça, sourit Elena. Bonne nuit, Matt.

_ Bonne nuit, Elena. Je passerai te voir lorsque je serai sûr que tu seras assez sous contrôle pour ne pas me manger, railla-t-il. Et… si quelqu'un doit remercier quelqu'un d'autre ici, c'est moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Elena.

_ Bonne nuit, Matt, répéta Elena en souriant.

Elle raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de la remercier davantage. Elle ne voulait pas être remercié pour quelque chose qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait.

Elle continua son investigation dans la liste de contacts de Bonnie et passa un autre appel.

_ Allo ?

Elena, la gorge nouée, mit trop de temps à répondre au goût de Jeremy.

_ Elena, c'est toi ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Elena d'une petite voix.

_ Pas quand ma sœur a le choix entre mourir ou se transformer en vampire. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Perdue. J'ai failli tuer mon frère, je ne me souviens pas de mon copain ni de mes meilleures amies, et j'ai rencontré mon sosie.

_ Attends, Katherine est ici ?

_ Elle est arrivée tout à l'heure. Apparemment, elle voulait voir si la rumeur était vraie, imita Elena d'une voix geignarde, au bord des larmes.

_ C'est Stefan et Damon qui vont être contents, soupira Jeremy.

_ Je suis désolée de t'infliger ça, Jeremy. Je t'appelle à plus de minuit alors que je ne me souviens pas de toi et que j'ai failli te vider de ton sang et je te demande ce que je dois faire alors que tu n'as que dix-sept ans.

_ Vraiment ? Tu me demandes ce que tu dois faire ?

Jeremy soupira et déglutit.

_ Honnêtement, Elena, tu ne peux pas me demander ça à moi parce que je suis déjà parti pris dans l'histoire. Je veux garder ma sœur vivante, qu'elle soit vampire ou pas. Si je ne me retenais pas, j'irai immédiatement demander à Damon de te faire avaler de force une poche de sang humain.

A la mention du nom de Damon, la respiration d'Elena s'accéléra malgré elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il l'avait laissée avec Caroline et Bonnie le matin même. C'était intenable. Elle ne mentait pas à Bonnie lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait entière. Elle avait même atténué la vérité. Sans lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Son sourire enjôleur, sa voix, ses sarcasmes, ses yeux tour à tour si moqueurs, si méfiants et si tendres. Comme s'il pensait qu'Elena pouvait retourner dans les bras de Stefan à chaque seconde. Elle savait que c'était probablement une des principales raisons pour laquelle il était resté avec Jeremy. Et le pire, c'est qu'avec ce qu'elle savait de sa vie actuellement, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Damon pour cela.

_ Damon est avec toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tenta de garder égale.

_ Dans le salon. Ça me fait bizarre parce que je n'ai jamais été très proche de lui et qu'il me considère à la fois comme un gamin et un imbécile mais… il m'a vraiment aidé ce soir. Il est presque aussi inquiet pour toi que je le suis et il m'a aidé à comprendre. Stefan est très gentil mais il a édulcoré la vérité parce qu'il pense que je ne suis pas capable de la supporter. Damon a été franc. Il a dit que ce serait dur et que je ne pourrais certainement plus te voir avant un certain temps. Il a dit que tu serais différente et que parfois… ceux qui aimaient les gens en tant qu'humains ne les aimaient plus en tant que vampires. Il a dit que tu pourrais éteindre ton humanité, comme lui l'a fait, ou Stefan l'a fait, et ne plus jamais me revenir. Il a dit que tu pourrais ne plus du tout t'intéresser à moi et à ceux que tu aimais avant.

_ Jeremy…

_ Non, ne dis rien, Elena. Tu ne peux pas me garantir que ça n'arrivera pas un jour, et quoi qu'il arrive, que tu sois humaine ou vampire, je t'aimerai toujours. D'ailleurs, Damon ne pense pas que tu deviennes réellement comme ça, il veut juste me préparer à la pire des éventualités, au cas où.

Elena garda le silence un long moment. Son cœur se déchirait en entendant la souffrance et le courage dans la voix de Jeremy.

_ Dans la morgue, la nuit dernière, j'ai senti qu'il ne fallait pas te faire de mal, tout au fond de moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu demander à Damon de m'éloigner de toi, parce que c'est la seule certitude que j'ai. Damon et toi êtes tout ce qui m'est à peu près familier dorénavant, même si je n'ai aucun souvenir concret de vous.

_ Elena… Fais attention à lui aussi. Non pas que c'est devenu mon meilleur ami mais tu as choisi Stefan et il en a souffert, encore plus que lorsque tu étais avec Stefan la première fois car, là, il y avait une chance que tu le choisisses. Tu l'as fait espérer. Alors cette fois, attend de recouvrer complètement la mémoire avant de changer d'avis et de le lui dire. Si tu changes d'avis, hein, précisa Jeremy avec un soupçon de culpabilité à l'idée qu'il était apparemment en train d'inciter sa sœur à changer de Salvatore.

Elena soupira en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Avec l'impression qu'une dague s'enfonçait dans son cœur.

_ Merci, Jer. Je vais faire attention.

_ Tu veux que je te le passe ?

Ouh là, dangereuse tentation ! Elena parvint à refuser bien qu'elle mourut d'envie d'hurler sur Damon pour lui reprocher d'avoir menti avec son « je ne serai pas loin ».

_ Non, merci, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas le blesser davantage.

_ Comme tu veux, Elena. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Jer. Bonne nuit.

_ Et une dernière chose : tu vas finir par retrouver la mémoire. Tu reprends déjà l'habitude de m'appeler Jer.

Elena sourit, lui souhaita encore une bonne nuit et raccrocha. Elle éteignit la lumière, se glissa entre les draps et tenta de trouver le sommeil, sans succès. Elle y beau se tourner et se retourner entre les draps, rien n'y fit. Le sommeil la fuyait comme le diable. Avec son nouveau statut de vampire qui décuplait ses sens dont l'odorat, elle sentait plus que clairement le parfum de Damon qui imprégnait son oreiller, et il lui était de ce fait vigoureusement impossible de ne pas penser à lui. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle attrapa le portable qu'elle avait déposé sur la table de chevet et composa le numéro instinctivement, sans savoir comment elle le connaissait.

_ Oui, Bonnie ?

Elena ferma les yeux un bref instant lorsqu'elle entendit le son de _sa_ voix. Elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer clairement jusqu'à ce moment mais bon sang ce qu'il lui avait manqué aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais de lui dire dans cette situation.

_ Ce… ce n'est pas Bonnie. C'est moi.

* * *

_**Vous allez encore me détester n'est-ce pas x) ? Baaaaah faut bien que j'entretienne un peu le suspens non xD ? En tout, nous aurons droit au grand retour de notre Damon chéri, en chair et en os cette fois, dès le prochain chapitre, je vous le promets ! Prochain chapitre qui devrait être publié ce weekend, ce qui ne vous laisse pas trop trop attendre même si je suis cruelle avec vous ;)**_


	8. Sortie nocturne

_**Hey tout le monde ! Je sais, j'ai été très cruelle la dernière fois en vous laissant en plan comme ça, je crois que vous m'avez détesté comme jamais :D ! Mais cette fois, personne n'aura ce problème là puisque ce chapitre est à la fois plus long que tous les autres, que c'est un de mes préférés et surtout parce que notre Damon national revient en chair et en os pour de bon ;) **_

_**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre parce qu'il constitue le cœur de la transition d'Elena et que Katherine y joue un rôle important, mais aussi évidemment pour le Delena ;) J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !**_

_**Fandefiction : Désolée de t'avoir coupée comme ça dans ton élan xD ! Mais voilà la suite ) J'adore la relation entre Jeremy et Elena et je ne voulais pas laisser Jer de côté même s'ils ne peuvent pas encore se voir, donc j'ai eu l'idée de ces coups de téléphone qui me permettait de faire une place à tous ceux avec qui je voulais qu'Elena parle, même si ce n'était pas face à face :)**_

_**LoveDamon : Sorry pour ce suspens intenable, mais j'adore ça mdrr ! Ne m'étrangles pas la suite est là, et répond à ta principale critique puisque ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long :P ! Aaaah trop bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça, Mrs titulaire d'un BTS :D ! Ah c'est gentil, parce que je n'ose pas aller lire la suite de l'autre (je n'ai lu que le premier chapitre) de peur de me rendre compte qu'elle est beaucoup mieux que la mienne xD Bon week end à toi aussi, xoxo !**_

_**Camm : Je suis vraiment désolée ma pauvre Camm mdr, je sais je suis atrocement méchante avec vous ! Mais là ça va, la suite est là et Damon aussi :D Moi aussi je l'aime bien notre petit Matt et c'est vrai qu'il est parfois un peu laissé de côté mais là je me suis dit qu'Elena aurait peut-être besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ça, de normal, et c'est exactement ce que Matt représentait :)**_

_**Pattenrond : J'adore ton pseudo, c'est en référence à Harry Potter ? Je sais je suis méchaaaante xD **_

_**Fan-delena :Merci beaucoup :D ! Moi aussi j'adore la relation de Jer et Elena et je trouvais ça important de voir comment lui réagissait aussi ! Hummm tu vas peut-être être déçue car leur conversation téléphonique ne dure pas longtemps mais Damon réapparait plus tard dans le chapitre et c'est mieux ;)**_

* * *

_ Ce… ce n'est pas Bonnie. C'est moi.

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elena crut que son cœur allait exploser, même s'il ne battait plus.

_ Damon ?

_ Je suis là, Elena. Je suis juste étonné, il me semblait que tu avais dit à ton frère que tu ne voulais pas me parler ce soir.

_ Tu as écouté aux portes ! s'indigna Elena en se redressant sur son lit.

_ Je croyais qu'il parlait encore à ses fantômes ! se défendit Damon en riant.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas te parler, au contraire mais… c'est trop embrouillé dans ma tête et…

_ Et je rends tout ça encore plus compliqué, c'est ça ?

_ Non ! s'exclama Elena aussitôt en secouant vigoureusement la tête, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir nier aussi catégoriquement. Au contraire, avec toi tout est clair et c'est ça qui est effrayant.

Damon laissa passer un moment de silence.

_ On reprend les vieilles habitudes, on dirait, lâcha-t-il enfin avec amertume. Quand tu as peur de ce que tu ressens avec moi.

_ Arrête de dire des bêtises.

_ Je ne…

_ Je vais te laisser, le coupa sèchement Elena. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec la seule personne qui me fait sentir que ce que je vis est réel.

_ Elena…

_ Bonne nuit, Damon.

Elle raccrocha, encore plus frustrée qu'auparavant. Sachant qu'elle trouverait encore moins le sommeil, elle se leva, enfila un jean, et sortit furtivement de la chambre. Se laissant guider par son instinct, elle descendit plusieurs escaliers et parvint jusqu'à la cave. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et découvrit les poches de sang.

Fascinée, elle tendit lentement la main pour attraper une des poches tout en sentant les veines se gonfler autour de ses yeux.

_ Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le faire comme ça.

Elena sursauta en découvrant Katherine derrière elle dans la pénombre. La façon dont elles étaient totalement semblables ne cessait de la stupéfier. Mais elles possédaient chacune quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui leur était propre. Katherine était à la fois dangereusement enjôleuse et mortellement sarcastique. Elle était d'une beauté vénéneuse, aguicheuse et dédaigneuse à l'extrême mais pourtant possédait un esprit vif et perçant, bien que se servant la majorité du temps de son intelligence de manière malveillante, ou plutôt uniquement dans son propre intérêt. Elena ne put empêcher une petite voix dans sa tête de se demander si elle deviendrait comme ça un jour elle aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'allais le faire ? rétorqua Elena en toute mauvaise foi.

Katherine lui lança un regard agacé, pas dupe.

_ Je pense que tu n'as pas envie de mourir, Elena. Je pense qu'après tout ce que tu as traversé, l'instinct de survie est plus développé chez toi que chez n'importe qui d'autre. Tu as affronté la mort davantage que n'importe quel autre humain, et je crois qu'après tout ça, toutes ces épreuves et ces combats pour te garder en vie, tu trouverais ça injuste que ça s'arrête là et que vous soyez tous si mal récompensés.

Elena soupira en s'appuyant sur le frigo. Katherine avait raison, bien qu'elle répugnât à l'admettre.

_ Mon propre père s'est sacrifié pour que je ne devienne pas vampire. Le père de Caroline s'est laissé mourir pour ne pas le devenir. Je pourrais le faire, moi aussi.

Katherine s'est mise à rire et Elena lui lança un regard de travers :

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

_ Le fait que tu te mentes de cette façon à toi-même ! s'exclama Katherine avec arrogance. Le père de Caroline a refusé de compléter sa transition parce que les vampires étaient ce qu'il détestait plus que tout, il avait même torturé sa propre fille pour tenter de contrôler sa nature de vampire. Tu es très loin d'en être là, Elena, regarde la réalité en face !

Comme Elena secouait la tête, refusant d'en écouter davantage, Katherine la saisit implacablement par les épaules :

_ Tu vas m'écouter à présent, Elena, je n'ai pas vraiment la patience de jouer à ce genre de jeu, susurra Katherine en plissant les yeux. Ta meilleure amie est un vampire ! Son copain, qui est aussi ton ami, est un hybride ! Et, Seigneur, Elena, tu es amoureuse de deux vampires !

_ Je ne suis pas amoureuse de…

_ Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Damon ? compléta sarcastiquement Katherine. Tu ne fais que répéter ce qu'on t'a dit, Elena. Bien sûr que tu es amoureuse de lui. Tout comme de Stefan.

_ J'ai choisi Stefan.

Katherine poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Etrangement, son ton se radoucit.

_ Lorsqu'on se transforme en vampire, Elena, nos émotions et nos sensations sont décuplées. Tu avais déjà du mal à résister avec Damon lorsque tu étais humaine, alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'à présent tout est clair et limpide parce que je ne te croirais pas.

Elena détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas. Sur ce sujet-là aussi, son sosie avait raison. Ce qu'elle ressentait avec Damon n'était en aucune mesure comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait avec Stefan.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante en rivant ses yeux sur Katherine à nouveau.

Elle ne parlait pas que de sa décision de devenir un vampire ou pas, et Katherine le savait.

_ Pour l'instant, tu devrais faire un choix concernant ta transition. Ensuite… tu aviseras.

Elena leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme en quête de réponse. Elle finit par avouer ce qu'elle savait déjà au fond d'elle depuis le tout début.

_ Je vais compléter ma transition, Katherine.

_ Je sais. Mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça avec une poche de sang. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu apprendras à contrôler ta soif, affirma-t-elle en haussant un sourcil arrogant.

_ Ce n'est pas non plus en tuant des gens, répliqua Elena avec froideur. De plus, à ce qu'on m'a dit, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois la spécialiste du self-control.

_ Je vide les gens de leur sang parce que je le veux bien mais je saurais parfaitement m'arrêter si je le voulais. Je le faisais bien avec Stefan et Damon.

_ Tu… tu le faisais avec Stefan et Damon ? répéta Elena, interloquée.

_ La sorcière et la blonde ne t'ont pas raconté notre histoire ?

_ Si mais… sans entrer dans les détails.

_ Et bien, disons simplement que je buvais parfois de leur sang et eux du mien. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont devenus vampires d'ailleurs. Avec mon sang dans leur organisme.

Katherine s'est approchée et a doucement refermé le couvercle du réfrigérateur.

_ Et tu ne veux pas te compléter ta transition seule dans une cave avec une poche de sang et moi pour toute compagnie.

_ Je ne me nourrirai de personne de vivant, Katherine, refusa catégoriquement Elena.

_ Eh bien, même si tu comptes compléter ta transition avec une de ses poches de sang au gout plastique, je pense que tu préféreras attendre demain, à tête reposée, entourée de… ceux que tu aimes, termina-t-elle avec une grimace de dégout sur les derniers mots, comme si une telle mièvrerie la répugnait. Pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose en tête, avoua-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

_ Alors que proposes-tu ?

_ D'aller prendre du bon temps à l'air libre pardi ! annonça Katherine avec le sourire charmeur et moqueur à la fois qui la caractérisait.

Elena observa son sosie de longues secondes avant de hausser les épaules :

_ Alors allons-y !

_ Je ne peux pas rentrer dans ce bar, Katherine, je ne saurai pas me contrôler !

_ Tu n'es pas drôle ! Aussi ennuyeuse en vampire qu'en humaine, ça craint, marmonna Katherine. Un petit bain de sang sans tuer personne si tu insistes, on efface toutes les mémoires et on rentre à la maison ! claironna-t-elle avec un gracieux balancement des hanches.

_ J'ai dit non.

Katherine poussa un profond soupir de découragement.

_ Comment diable peux-tu être de la même famille que moi ? Je vais me rendre dans ce bar, aller « convaincre » gentiment le barman de me donner une ou deux bouteilles de vodka et je te rejoindrai ici, puisqu'apparemment tu refuses de saigner qui que ce soit pour le moment. En attendant, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, d'accord ?

Elena acquiesça et s'assit sur le banc en bordure des arbres tandis que Katherine traversait la route et entrait dans ce bar. Elena leva les yeux vers les étoiles en se disant que c'était folie que de sortir cette nuit avec un vampire tout sauf raisonnable et de rester là sur ce banc alors qu'à tout instant…

Elena se raidit tandis qu'une délicieuse odeur enflammait sa soif. Un jeune homme, un peu éméché, venait de sortir du bar où Katherine était entrée et avait tourné au coin d'une ruelle sombre. Soudain, Elena n'était plus Elena, elle était devenue chasseur, ses sens en alerte, sa soif ayant pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle était devenue prédateur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était plantée devant le gars qui avait déclenché sa soif et l'observait avec des yeux qui n'étaient plus les siens, qui n'étaient plus les grands yeux bruns réprobateurs qui avaient regardé Stefan avec tant d'horreur dans la même situation quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce gars, dont elle entendant le sang pulser dans ses veines, dont elle sentait l'odeur, n'avait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années et la contemplait avec de grands yeux bleus étonnés.

_ Je peux vous aider ?

Oui, il le pouvait. Malheureusement pour lui.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Elena plantait ses crocs dans son cou. Le soulagement qui en résulta fut intense, la sensation du sang, frais et délicieux, déferlant dans sa gorge était la plus merveilleuse de toutes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il lui fallait plus de sang, encore et toujours plus de sang.

On la tira en arrière, l'obligeant à s'arracher à son festin. Elle montra les dents, s'apprêtant à attaquer et à détruire celui ou celle qui l'interrompait.

_ Reste tranquille ! ordonna une voix froide. Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas si coincée que ça !

Elena tenta de rejoindre sa victime inconsciente étendue par terre pour continuer à se nourrir mais Katherine la plaqua avec violence contre le mur.

_ Elena ! Regarde-moi ! Ça suffit maintenant !

Mais Elena n'avait que faire du bon sens et de tout ce qui s'y rapprochait. Elle ne voulait que du sang.

_ Moi qui te prenait pour Bella Swan ! Comme si c'était possible qu'une jeune vampire se détourne aussi facilement de sa proie.

Katherine soupira et, ne la maintenant nonchalamment contre le mur que d'une main, sortit son portable de sa poche.

_ Hey, devine qui c'est ? Oh, ne sois donc pas si grossier, mon cœur. Je suis avec ton…amie Elena et je crois qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide, tout de suite maintenant. Vois-tu j'ai beau avoir d'extraordinaires capacités, il va être compliqué pour moi de soigner et de faire oublier au gars ce qu'elle lui a fait tout en la gardant à distance pour ne pas qu'elle finisse par l'égorger complètement. Oh, tu arrives immédiatement ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon cher.

Elena ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Son corps et son esprit étaient tout entier centrés sur l'odeur du sang s'écoulant du cou du gars sur le sol.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Eh bien, on a voulu aller faire un tour, répondit Katherine au nouvel arrivant en faisant la moue, comme si cet « incident » ne représentait qu'un léger contretemps agaçant. J'ai été cherchée de la vodka dans ce bar et quand je suis revenue elle était en train de faire un sort à ce beau gosse que voici, raconta-t-elle avec décontraction en désignant le gars sur le sol.

_ Occupe-toi de lui, je m'occupe d'elle.

Il s'empara d'Elena et la jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre, tandis qu'elle se débattait et criait. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la rivière proche et la jeta dedans sans ménagement.

Elena cria lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec l'eau froide et refit surface en recrachant.

_ Ça va pas ? Vous êtes cingl…

Elle se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée :

_ Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Celui qui l'avait jeté à l'eau s'approcha d'elle, de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses. Elena ne le reconnut que là et son souffle se coupa. Elle dévisagea Damon, plus beau que jamais sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, ses yeux bleus brillant dans l'obscurité, et ressentit un coup au cœur en le sentant enfin près d'elle, après tout ce qu'elle avait du vivre sans lui ces dernières heures. Et en particulier ce qu'elle avait fait à ce pauvre type dans la ruelle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

_ Damon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Damon soupira et la serra contre lui, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Contrairement aux fois où elle l'avait précédemment serré dans ses bras, cette fois c'était pour se réconforter elle et non plus lui. Après de longues minutes, il finit par la soulever dans ses bras, un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, et la ramener à la maison. Katherine les rejoignit devant la porte.

_ J'ai réglé le petit problème avec le gars. Il ne se souviendra de rien ! claironna-t-elle en poussant la porte pour les faire entrer.

Comme Damon montait dans un silence glacial les marches qui conduisaient à l'étage avec Elena, yeux clos, dans les bras, Katherine l'attrapa par le bras.

_ J'essayais de l'aider, affirma-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Damon.

_ On en parlera plus tard, répondit froidement Damon en se dégageant d'un coup sec.

Il grimpa les marches avec souplesse :

_ Dans quelle chambre avais-tu pris tes quartiers avant de partir en virée nocturne ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre léger à une Elena recroquevillée dans ses bras, tremblante de tout son corps, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Damon.

_ Dans la tienne.

Damon esquissa un léger sourire pour la première fois de la soirée et entra dans la pièce en ouvrant la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Il allongea Elena sur le lit et s'assit près d'elle.

_ Tu devrais essayer de dormir, maintenant, enjoignit-il avec douceur en écartant précautionneusement une mèche poisseuse du visage d'Elena.

Elena rouvrit les yeux et figea Damon sur place par le regard qu'elle lui lança. Un regard où transparaissait sa terreur et sa méfiance mais aussi son courage et sa détermination. Un regard où transparaissait également combien il lui avait manqué. Elle était tellement vulnérable, à cet instant, et avait pourtant une telle confiance en lui, comme si elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et la protègerait toujours, que Damon sentit sa gorge se serrer. La tendresse qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Elena à ce moment précis était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu voir, pourtant elle représentait aussi sa plus grande peur : celle de voir cet amour disparaitre lorsqu'elle retrouverait la mémoire.

_ Je suis un vampire, Damon. Ça y est.

_ D'ailleurs, siffla-t-il en se relevant, j'ai une discussion à avoir avec quelqu'un à propos de ça. Je reviens plus tard, d'accord ?

Voyant Elena froncer les sourcils et faire la moue, il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage avec douceur et répéta :

_ Je reviens bientôt. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

_ La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu as disparu toute une journée, bougonna Elena d'un ton réprobateur.

Damon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine d'enfant boudeuse qu'arborait Elena.

_ Je te _promets_ que je ne te laisserai pas cette fois, d'accord ?

Une autre image, dans d'autres circonstances, s'imposa à elle immédiatement, sans qu'elle s'y attende. Une Elena terrifiée recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, au bord des larmes, un Damon assis près d'elle tentant de la rassurer et s'excusant à demi-mots de l'avoir laissée.

"_I promise you, I will never leave you again"._

Elena, tétanisée par les mots qu'elle sentait résonner dans son esprit, acquiesça sans articuler un mot.

Damon disparut en un souffle.

* * *

_**Bon ça va je ne suis pas trop horrible là, non ? J'avais pensé à couper après la conversation entre Elena et Katherine, lorsqu'Elena dit « Allons-y » pour qu'elles sortent mais je me suis dit que j'avais été suffisamment méchante avec vous ces derniers chapitres alors j'ai été mignonne cette fois :P**_

_**Bon d'accord, Damon disparait encore, mais il est vraiment pas loin cette fois promis, vous vous doutez bien avec qui il doit avoir cette petite discussion, non ;) ? **_


	9. Katherine

_**Saluuuuut tout le monde ! Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent concernant la transition d'Elena, c'était aussi un de mes préférés :) Enfin en tout cas voilà le 9**__**ème**__** (déjà :O), un peu en retard, désolée... ! Dans celui-ci moins d'action, moins d'émotion, plus court, pas vraiment de Delena (désolée XD), il est plus banal je pense, mais nécessaire ! Breeeef, je vous laisse découvrir ;) Le prochain sûrement lundi :) !  
**_

_**Au fait, je vous raconte ma vie mais j'ai eu mes notes pour mes épreuves de bac de français et j'ai eu de supers notes, alors merci encore énormément à ceux qui m'ont soutenue ;) **_

_**Fan-delena : Merci :D Au début je n'avais pas mis ce passage en plus avec la phrase de souvenirs, la fin devait être plus courte, j'y ai pensé au dernier moment, en me relisant avant de publier et je me suis dit que ça irait bien là ;) Bisous !**_

_**Adeline.L : Merci beaucoup ;) Voilà la suite pour le moment !**_

_**DelaneKelena : Merci :D Le prochain est là, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Je peux te demander de quoi est formé ton pseudo ? Parce que je le trouve super intriguant xD**_

_**Pattenrond : Aaaaaah je me disais aussi que ce n'était obligatoirement pas un hasard ! C'est trop mignon Pattenrond je trouve en plus :D Voilà la suite, à bientôt !**_

_**OverTheRainbow : Merciiiii je l'adore aussi ce chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir que tu penses que c'est l'un des meilleurs :D ! Ce chapitre là est plus court et moins de Delena mais Damon est là pendant la moitié du temps et il revient vite, on verra dans le prochain chapitre ce qu'il faisait pendant le temps où il n'est pas là dans ce chapitre ;) Eh bien, quand ça me prend j'en écris plusieurs d'un coup comme ça ça me fait un peu d'avance au cas où j'ai une panne d'inspiration (comme ces derniers jours d'ailleurs -'), parce que je déteste quand les auteurs ne mettent un chapitre que tous les 3000 ans ça me lasse je ne me souviens plus du reste, je suis obligée de tout relire donc ça m'agace, alors j'essaye de pas faire pareil x) Tu peux danser la java tu es la seule personne à avoir trouver, tu as eu un super flair sur ce coup là xD !**_

_**xDelenaFan : Merci beaucoup :D Voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre :) **_

* * *

Damon rejoignit Katherine dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée, qui s'était tranquillement installée avec un verre de whisky dans le canapé, jambes repliées sous ses fesses, cambrure insolente.

_ Ouh là, notre Damon adoré n'est pas content, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Damon se dirigea vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à se remettre debout avec brusquerie.

_ Tu me dois des explications, gronda-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Katherine.

_ J'imagine que Stefan t'a averti de ma présence.

_ Il m'a dit que tu étais là pour vérifier si la rumeur était vraie. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la seule raison, murmura Damon en scrutant avec attention le visage de Katherine, ses yeux bleus tentant de percer le secret du regard brun impénétrable de Katherine.

Celle-ci se dégagea sèchement et alla s'accroupir devant la cheminée, les coudes sur les genoux.

_ Alors pour quoi d'autre serais-je là ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un air de défi, hautaine.

_ Je n'ai pas encore trouvé, admit Damon en grimaçant et plissant les yeux.

_ Alors considère que je suis là pour voir Elena devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang, se moqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil, méprisante.

Damon, qui contenait déjà mal son agacement, se rua sur elle pour la plaquer contre le mur en entendant ce ton supérieur.

_ Comment as-tu pu l'obliger à boire du sang ? Tu savais très bien qu'elle ne tendrait pas si tu l'emmenais à l'extérieur ! Tu savais ce qui allait arriver !

_ Tatata, je ne l'ai obligée à rien, siffla Katherine, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_ Elle aurait pu le tuer ! Tu veux qu'elle finisse par ne bouffer que des écureuils comme Stefan, tellement elle aura peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler ?

Un craquement à l'entrée du salon les fit se retourner tous les deux d'un air menaçant. C'était justement Stefan, qui les observait d'un air suspicieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi on parle de moi et d'écureuils ?

_ Parce que notre chère amie que voilà a embarqué Elena dans une petite balade nocturne ! s'exclama Damon en désignant Katherine.

_ Elle va bien ? s'enquit aussitôt Stefan d'une voix blanche.

_ Elle a complété sa transition. C'est un vampire maintenant.

_ Est-ce qu'elle a…

La voix de Stefan faiblit et il se reprit :

_ Est-ce qu'elle a tué quelqu'un ?

_ Je l'en ai empêchée, intervint Katherine calmement, sans regarder ni l'un ni l'autre des deux frères, d'un ton qui avait perdu la morgue dont il était empreint d'ordinaire.

_ C'est la moindre des choses puisque tu l'as poussée à le faire ! s'écria Damon, hors de lui.

_ Est-ce que tu lui as demandé son avis au moins ? interrogea Stefan d'une voix froide en regardant Katherine. Elle ne voulait peut-être même pas ça. Elle voulait peut-être refuser de devenir comme nous et se laisser mourir.

Un grand silence est tombé sur la pièce, un silence à couper au couteau.

_ Je l'ai trouvée à la cave devant le frigo contenant vos ridicules poches de sang sous vide, déclara enfin Katherine avec suffisance. Elle m'a dit explicitement qu'elle avait pris sa décision et qu'elle allait compléter sa transition.

_ Ah oui ? Et on le vérifie comment, ça ? rétorqua Stefan avec amertume en plantant des yeux accusateurs dans ceux de Katherine.

La vampire soutint son regard sans ciller :

_ Tu ne me fais plus confiance à présent ?

_ La question ne se pose pas, intervint une voix dans leurs dos, les faisant tous sursauter. Katherine vous dit la vérité. J'avais pris ma décision, je voulais continuer à vivre… même en tant que vampire. Elle n'a fait que m'aider.

Elena, encore très pâle, rejoignit Katherine et lui tendit une main hésitante. L'autre la regarda avec suspicion mais finit par lui serrer la main sous les yeux ébahis des frères Salvatore.

_ Merci, Katherine. Sans toi, je l'aurais tué. Surtout que, vu ton comportement habituel, tu aurais du me laisser le vider de son sang, et regarder en riant, à ce qu'on m'a raconté. Je suis heureuse de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Ne me fais pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, Elena, répliqua Katherine d'une voix glaciale en dévisageant Elena de la tête aux pieds d'un air dédaigneux. Je n'ai fait ça que pour éviter d'avoir à nettoyer tes traces après. Et pour éviter de subir la _terrible_ colère des frères Salvatore, railla-t-elle en lançant un regard ironique aux deux vampires derrière elles.

_ Je ne te crois pas, répondit Elena paisiblement. Je crois que ton humanité n'est pas si loin que ça et qu'elle t'a poussée à me retenir, quelques en soit les raisons.

Katherine dévisagea Elena quelques secondes encore puis secoua la tête avec arrogance et quitta la pièce à grand pas sans répondre, passant à côté de Stefan et Damon sans les regarder.

_ Je… je vais voir si elle ne fait pas de bêtises, lâcha Damon en la suivant.

Il articula un « ça va aller » dans le dos de Stefan à l'adresse d'Elena en voyant son mouvement fugitif de panique à l'idée qu'il parte et les laissa seuls tous les deux.

Stefan resta sans bouger un moment, puis s'approcha d'Elena et effleura sa joue avec douceur.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Je crois que oui. Grâce à Katherine, aussi bizarre que ça paraisse.

_ Elle peut être… étonnante, admit Stefan comme à regret. Mais on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle, on ne sait jamais si elle dit la vérité ou pas.

Stefan poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le divan.

Elena s'assit près de lui en contemplant ses traits tirés, et n'osa parler qu'après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Elle vous a aimé tous les deux, c'est ça ? demanda Elena doucement.

_ C'est ce qu'elle prétend. Elle prétend aussi que l'amour que Damon et moi ressentions pour elle était vrai et non forcé. Qu'elle ne nous a jamais contraints à l'aimer. Mais on sait tous ce que vaut la parole de Katherine, siffla Stefan entre ses dents, secouant la tête.

_ Tu… tu m'aimais autant que tu l'aimais elle ?

Stefan jeta à Elena un regard mi-étonné mi-méfiant. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Elena. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même Elena, celle-ci était comme une étrangère, une inconnue qui lui posait innocemment la question.

_ Je t'ai dit qu'elle nous avait probablement contraints, répondit-il quand même, les yeux dans le vague. Tu ne m'as jamais forcé à t'aimer toi.

_ Mais si ton amour était pur ? insista Elena. Si tu n'étais pas contraint ? Est-ce que tu m'aimais autant qu'elle ?

Stefan regarda Elena en haussant les sourcils, choqué. Elle le remarqua et grimaça en levant les deux mains en signe d'excuse :

_ Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait de la peine, j'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre vous, entre nous, entre les autres… J'ai l'impression qu'au fond c'est ça le plus important. C'est comme si je n'avais plus de souvenirs pour me pousser à réfléchir aux choses essentielles, aux choix que j'ai fait, aux choix que _tu_ as fait aussi Stefan… Et si Katherine ne t'avait jamais forcé à l'aimer ? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

Proprement ébahi, Stefan ouvrit la bouche de stupeur mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il finit par se ressaisir en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Elena :

_ C'est toi que j'aime désormais, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Katherine n'y changera rien.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Elena ! s'emporta Stefan en la lâchant et en se levant. Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à me faire douter de tout ça ?

_ Je…

_ Katherine, c'est le passé, quoi qu'il se soit réellement passé.

_ Stefan. Tu lui fais peur.

Stefan fit volte-face vers l'escalier du salon pour y découvrir Damon, l'air contrarié par le spectacle qu'il découvrait. Il lança un regard insistant vers Elena, debout à quelques mètres de Stefan, livide.


	10. L'anneau

_**Hellooooo :D ! Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps que je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie autant que d'habitude ;) Là franchement je vous ai gâtées, ce chapitre est super long, un des plus long que j'ai jamais écrit :D (alors que j'aurais pu couper mais j'ai voulu être cool ;). On a un peu de tout dans ce chapitre, une discussion Damon/Katherine d'abord où ils abordent d'épineuses questions sur leurs vies sentimentales, puis un loooooong passage Delena ;) **_

_**Bref, je m'attarde pas plus, bonne lecture !**_

_**pattenrond : Merci :D ! J'aime bien son humanité, et je trouve que son lien avec Stefan est pas tj super approfondi, je veux dire ce qu'il pense d'elle, de la situation, alors j'ai intégré tout ça ici ;)**_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Le prochain chapitre est dès maintenant ;)**_

* * *

Lorsque Katherine avait quitté la pièce, elle était sortie de la maison à vitesse vampirique et avait emprunté la voiture de Damon pour faire un tour. Damon monta dedans au moment où elle démarrait et, si elle poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne protesta pas.

_ Tu as peur que je me jette d'un pont moi aussi ? railla-t-elle en démarrant en trombe.

_ Peur n'est pas le mot exact, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Je souhaitais en réalité vérifier ma théorie.

_ Qui est ?

_ La Katherine que je connais aurait joyeusement laissé Elena vider ce pauvre gars de son sang. Je pense, comme l'a dit Elena, que ton humanité n'est pas si éteinte que ça et que tu as voulu préserver Elena.

Katherine éclata d'un rire plein de suffisance en prenant un virage en épingle avec l'assurance d'une championne de formule 1 :

_ Pourquoi aurais-je voulu un truc pareil ? Je déteste cette fille.

_ Parce qu'elle te ressemble, au fond, affirma Damon en examinant Katherine d'un air scrutateur pour voir sa réaction. Je pense que lorsque tu étais humaine tu lui ressemblais plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Et que toi aussi tu croyais à l'amour, et à la vie.

Des souvenirs affluèrent à la mémoire de Katherine. Les quelques jours qui avaient précédé sa transformation. Sa conversation avec Elijah sur un banc. Lorsque celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour, au véritable amour.

« That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live? », lui avait-elle répondu.

Damon n'avait pas tord. A cette époque là, elle aurait pu être la sœur d'Elena.

Cette idée la mit hors d'elle et elle fit rugir davantage encore le moteur, crispant les mâchoires, le regard noir, tandis que Damon interrompait le cours de ces pensées :

_ Et je pense que tu aurais voulu avoir quelqu'un qui te protège toi à l'époque, poursuivit-il en épiant Katherine de ce regard si perçant qu'on avait l'impression qu'il lisait au fond des âmes. Alors tu fais la même chose avec Elena. Surtout qu'elle suit déjà tes traces : devenir vampire, nous apprécier tous les deux Stefan et moi, être capable de n'importe quoi par amour…, suggéra-t-il avec un léger sourire moqueur.

_ Tu délires, Damon, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Et puis d'où te vient cette idée ridicule que je suis capable de n'importe quoi par amour ?

_ Tu m'as avoué qu'il n'y avait toujours eu que lui. Tu l'as empêché de me tuer pour sauver son humanité. Tu as défié Klaus pour lui, alors que tu aurais pu rester à distance comme toujours. Tu es revenue maintenant pour voir où en était sa relation avec Elena maintenant qu'elle était devenue un vampire, énuméra Damon d'un ton sarcastique en haussant un sourcil entendu.

_ Alors, tu penses que c'est ça le véritable motif de mon retour ? questionna Katherine sans se départir de son ironie et de son ton hautain. Je voudrais récupérer Stefan.

_ Et voir comment il prend les choses. Oui, je pense que c'est ça.

_ Alors là…

Katherine se mit à rire en secouant la tête, hilare :

_ C'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu.

Damon étendit la main et donna un brusque coup de volant qui faillit les envoyer dans le décor. Katherine freina brusquement et poussa un cri de fureur tandis qu'il descendait tranquillement de voiture.

_ Tu es fou ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éjectant de la voiture à son tour, au milieu de la route de campagne qu'ils avaient prise. Tu aurais pu…

_ Nous tuer ? se moqua Damon. Parce qu'un accident de voiture peut tuer un vampire maintenant ?

Comme elle se détournait de lui en poussant un grognement de rage, il fonça sur elle et la plaqua violemment contre un des troncs qui bordait la route.

_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu lui lançais lorsqu'il ne te voyait pas tout à l'heure ? martela-t-il d'une voix sourde en la fixant droit dans les yeux. La lueur de trahison qui est passée dans tes yeux lorsque tu as vu qu'il ne te faisait peut-être pas confiance ? Ose me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. Ose me dire que tu n'es pas revenue pour lui !

Katherine plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais, pleine de hargne et d'orgueil, et, un instant plus tard, ce fut Damon qui se retrouva plaqué contre le tronc par Katherine :

_ Et toi, ose me dire que tu n'es pas encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'avant ! Ose me dire que ça ne te tue pas de les voir tous les deux ! Ose me dire que le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne que de toi et pas de lui ne fait que raviver ton espoir et donc ta douleur ! cracha-t-elle comme du venin, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle finit par recouvrer brusquement son calme et le masque de sarcasme derrière lequel elle se dissimulait d'ordinaire.

_ Cette situation craint, conclut Damon en défroissant sa chemise.

_ Parle pour toi.

Voyant le regard que Damon lui lançait, Katherine soupira et fit une moue dédaigneuse.

_ D'accord, peut-être un peu pour moi aussi.

_ Et si on rentrait ? proposa Damon.

_ J'ai besoin d'aller boire un verre. Mais je crois que ta chérie va avoir besoin de toi. Damon ! l'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il remontait dans la voiture.

Elle le dévisagea avec méfiance et suspicion entre ses paupières à demi fermées.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourrais-tu être un tout petit peu plus explicite ? Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer aux devinettes actuellement.

_ Nous savons tous les deux qui tu es, Damon, et, en notre temps, s'il m'était arrivée ce qui arrive à Elena aujourd'hui, tu m'aurais emmenée en m'éloignant de Stefan sans remords parce que tu me voulais pour toi seul, c'était très clair. M'aurais-tu aimée plus que tu ne l'aimes elle, malgré ce que tu affirmes ?

Un sourire s'est dessiné sur les lèvres de Damon. Un sourire qui ne recelait aucune trace de doute et, pour une fois, aucune trace d'ironie non plus. Il était diablement sérieux et cela ne donnait que plus de poids à ses paroles.

_ Ne confonds pas jalousie avec amour, Kat. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Elena parce que je la respecte trop pour ça. Plus que toi. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, c'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis près à endurer ce que j'endure actuellement pour elle, alors qu'il me serait si facile de l'emmener loin d'ici c'est vrai. Je suis près à le supporter parce que je l'aime, Katherine, ce que tu ne pourras jamais réellement comprendre, même pour Stefan. Et effectivement, encore une fois, je ne l'aurais pas fait pour toi.

Katherine fronça les sourcils :

_ C'est assez cruel ce que tu me dis là.

Damon éclata de rire en secouant la tête :

_ Cruel pour toi ? Katherine, s'il-te-plait, tu es la femme qui nous a déchirés pendant plus d'un siècle mon frère et moi, tu es la cause de notre transformation en vampire, tu t'es jouée de nous durant des décennies et tu m'as avoué qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que Stefan. Alors ne me pique pas de crise de jalousie maintenant, _s'il-te-plait_.

Katherine fit une petite grimace mi-surprise mi-résignée, comme si elle reconnaissait que cette fois Damon n'avait pas tort.

_ Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il en démarrant la voiture, au volant cette fois.

_ Evidemment, soupira Katherine en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air fier. C'est pas parce qu'on a eu un espèce de…

Katherine fit des gestes bizarres avec les mains pour tenter de résumer ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Cœur à cœur ? suggéra Damon avec un bref sourire.

_ Voilà, c'est pas parce qu'on a fait ça qu'on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, hein.

_ Loin de moi cette pensée ! De toute façon, Katherine Pierce n'a pas d'amis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors prend un curly !

Et Damon démarra en trombe en rigolant comme une baleine, laissant Katherine sur le bord de la route.

C'est en rentrant à la pension qu'il découvrit Stefan marchant de long en large dans le salon, très agité, devant une Elena visiblement effrayée, le teint blême, la respiration difficile. Il suffisait qu'il les laisse seuls quelques minutes pour que la situation dégénère et qu'il retrouve son Elena au bord de l'apoplexie.

_ Stefan, interrompit-il son frère d'une voix ferme. Tu lui fais peur.

Il indiqua Elena à son cadet d'un coup d'œil appuyé. Stefan parut effaré.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, se désola-t-il avec empressement en s'approchant d'Elena.

Celle-ci, dans un effort suprême de volonté, ne recula pas et parvint même à esquisser un faible sourire :

_ Les nerfs qui craquent, articula-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Stefan remarqua le regard qu'elle lança à Damon et ferma les yeux un bref instant.

_ Damon, tu veux bien… T'occuper d'Elena ? J'ai besoin de… réfléchir à tout ça.

_ Bien sûr. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra, petit frère.

Damon savait que son frère souffrait autant que lui. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre ça. Le seul moyen aurait été de partir très loin d'ici, seul, mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore la force avec Elena qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux effrayés montrant à quel point elle avait besoin de lui ces jours-ci, en absence de souvenirs.

Damon serra l'épaule de son frère, prit Elena dans ses bras et la remonta dans sa chambre.

_ Il m'en veut, tu crois ? interrogea Elena d'une petite voix tandis que Damon fouillait dans son armoire.

_ Princesse, ce n'est pas pour te faire culpabiliser mais tu nous en fais un peu voir de toutes les couleurs en ce moment, c'est pas vraiment peace and love avec toi, répondit franchement Damon en lançant un tee-shirt, noir évidemment, à Elena. Enfile-ça, ta…

Il s'interrompit en avisant pour la première fois la tenue d'Elena d'un air abasourdi. Il se mit à rire :

_ J'allais dire que ta chemise était tachée de sang mais en fait c'est la mienne.

Elena esquissa une grimace embarrassée :

_ Tu m'as laissé en plan hier et je n'avais pas de pyjama alors…

Elena s'interrompit, la gorge nouée, en avisant le demi-sourire à la fois amusé et tendre que Damon lui adressait. Un sourire tellement beau et affectueux qu'Elena en perdait ses moyens.

_ No problem, mais enfile-moi des trucs secs avant d'attraper froid. Je vais prendre une douche, tu ne t'enfuis pas pendant que j'ai le dos tourné, d'accord ? Sinon..., menaça-t-il en agitant dans sa direction un index accusateur avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel, faisant peu cas de la menace. Bientôt, elle entendit l'eau couler et en conclut qu'elle pouvait se changer sans risque d'être interrompue. Elle se glissa entre les draps et éteignit la lumière, fermant les yeux. Un instant de plus et elle dormait.

Elle fut réveillée un peu plus tard par le grincement de la chaise près du lit et ouvrit un œil.

_ Damon, marmonna-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil en le découvrant dans un rocking-chair près du lit. Tu ne dors pas ?

_ Non, je veille sur toi. Et puis, tu dors dans mon lit alors….

_ Sois pas ridicule et viens te coucher, le réprimanda-t-elle d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de réplique en attrapant sa main pour l'attirer vers le lit.

Damon sourit, amusé, mais ne céda pas. Elena fronça les sourcils et se releva sur un coude, semi-comateuse. Elle remarqua alors que Damon jouait avec un petit objet de la main droite.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Tu sais qu'il va te falloir un bijou ensorcelé pour te permettre de sortir au soleil ? lâcha Damon sans poser les yeux sur elle.

_ J'ai cru comprendre ça, oui.

_ Eh bien… Je comprendrais que tu n'acceptes pas, hein, mais…

Il s'interrompit encore une fois et Elena se redressa pour s'assoir au bord du lit, face à lui. Elle l'attrapa par le cou avec douceur pour l'obliger à la fixer.

_ Damon, regarde-moi. Si tu me disais de quoi il retourne au lieu de tourner au bord du pot comme un collégien ?

Les yeux si bleus de Damon finirent par croiser ceux d'Elena pour ne plus les lâcher.

_ Stefan et moi avons pensé à quelque chose pour toi. Bonnie a déjà jeté un sort dessus, au cas où tu l'accepterais.

Damon ouvrit la main et Elena découvrit un fin anneau d'argent ciselé, orné de saphirs.

_ Damon, c'est…, balbutia Elena, qui en perdait ses mots, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, une merveille pareille doit être littéralement hors de prix.

_ Elle ne nous a rien coûté, jura Damon en levant la main droite d'un air rieur.

Sentant qu'il cachait quelque chose, Elena haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

_ Damon, dis-moi d'où elle vient.

Celui-ci sembla tergiverser, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel et contribua à piquer au vif la curiosité d'Elena, et passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, mal à l'aise.

_ Damon !

Il soupira et finit par répondre :

_ Elle appartenait à notre mère. Stefan et moi la gardions dans un coffret depuis 1864 et… nous avons décidé qu'il était temps pour elle d'en sortir.

Suffoquée, Elena secoua la tête avec un mouvement de recul.

_ Je ne peux…

_ Si, tu peux, Elena. Stefan et moi tenons à te l'offrir. De cette manière, quoi qu'il arrive et si un jour tu en viens à partir, ou que l'un de nous en venait à partir, tu nous aurais un peu avec toi quand même. Tu te souviendrais de nous en posant les yeux sur cette bague.

Une bague qui la protègerait du soleil comme Stefan et Damon la protégeaient du reste. Elena saisit l'anneau d'une main tremblante et la passa à son doigt.

C'est alors que ça a fait tilt dan son esprit.

_ Si j'en viens à partir ou si l'un de vous en venait à partir ? paniqua-t-elle en levant des yeux bruns affolés vers Damon. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Damon la regarda intensément de longues secondes avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser doucement sur le front, comme dans son souvenir.

_ Dors, maintenant.

Elena plissa le front et secoua la tête d'un air borné en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ J'ai dit, dors, répéta Damon d'un ton sévère en reculant dans son rocking-chair.

Elena soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, excédée.

_ Tu me tapes sur les nerfs, Damon.

Mais elle se recoucha malgré elle en lui tournant le dos dans un silence buté. Au bout de longues minutes, elle finit par faire volte-face et attraper la main de Damon. Ses yeux bleus la dévisagèrent d'un air surpris.

_ Il est temps de dormir pour toi aussi. On n'a pas vécu des moments faciles apparemment ces derniers jours, alors je crois que c'est aussi à ton tour de te reposer !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer pour le moment, rétorqua Damon.

_ Ah oui ? Moi non plus, argua Elena en se redressant face à lui et en croisant de nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine, l'observant d'un air de défi.

Damon contempla Elena de longues minutes, sans qu'elle paraisse céder d'un pouce. Pourtant, la respiration de la jeune femme accélérait et ses joues commençaient à rosir sous le feu du regard de Damon. Le trouble qui l'envahissait était de mauvais augure et Elena le savait. Elle repensa aux paroles de Katherine dans la cave sur le fait que ses émotions étaient décuplés et qu'elle aurait encore plus de mal à résister à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon. Les yeux dans les yeux dans la pénombre, ils se dévisageaient comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Ils sentaient presque l'électricité crépiter entre eux.

_ Tu devrais te recoucher, Elena, murmura Damon enfin d'une voix un peu rauque.

Pour toute réponse, Elena tendit une main vers lui pour l'inviter à venir dormir lui aussi.

Damon soupira avant de comprendre qu'elle faisait ça pour lui. Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, comme le soir de pleine lune où ils cherchaient Stefan, avec Ray qui avait manqué le mordre. Et cela même s'il avait du pratiquement la faire avouer de force et qu'elle ne l'avouerait probablement jamais aujourd'hui. Mais tant qu'il ne se coucherait pas, elle non plus.

Il finit par obtempérer, faisant le tour du lit pour s'installer à côté d'elle. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il trouva rapidement le sommeil, étendu ainsi sur le dos près de la fille qu'il aimait, mais écouter la respiration régulière d'Elena, qui avait fini par se rendormir, l'apaisa.

Un long moment plus tard, alors que l'assoupissement le gagnait lui aussi, Elena, plongée dans un profond sommeil, se retourna et se blottit contre son torse en poussant un soupir de bien-être.

Damon ne sut d'abord comment réagir, sachant qu'elle dormait et se rappelant sa réaction la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça durant son sommeil, un matin qu'il avait débarqué dans son lit à 6h, puis finit par décider que cela n'avait pas d'importance et referma son bras autour d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? murmura-t-il en la contemplant.


	11. Nouvelles et sentiments

_**Hey tout le monde, me revoilà ! Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue pour poster ce chapitre mais c'est plus compliqué avec les vacances :/ Enfin, en tout cas, voilà ce onzième chapitre, où nous avons enfin des nouvelles de Klaus et une petite mise au point personnelle sur les sentiments d'Elena… Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir, en espérant que cela vous plaira, bien que ce soit assez triste quand même je trouve…**_

_**Je posterai le chapitre suivant dans 2-3 jours, soit mardi ou mercredi, et probablement même un deuxième vendredi, puisqu'après je pars en vacances et que le prochain ne sera pas avant le dimanche 5 ou lundi 6août, donc je vais sûrement être sympa et en mettre deux dans la semaine qui arrive ;) **_

_**Une dernière chose, nous avons atteint le cap des 100reviews au dernier chapitre :O ! Alors, encore une fois, un énoooooorme merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'apportent leur soutien :D**_

_**DelenaKelena : Je suis désolée xD Je ne pensais pas être trop méchante en m'arrêtant là en plus je te promets, j'ai déjà fais bien pire quand même ! Désolée le 11**__**ème**__** a mis un peu de temps mais le 12**__**ème**__** et 13**__**ème**__** vont arriver aussi dans la semaine, ça rattrape un peu, non ;) ? Xoxo !**_

_**Camm : Aaaaaah t'inquiète il y a pas de soucis mais je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée parce que j'ai écrit ton chapitre Klaroline récemment alors j'ai pensé à toi, ce sera le chapitre 14 normalement, qui arrivera dans deux semaines ! Et franchement j'ai sorti le rendez-vous grande classe juste pour toi tu vas voir, Klaus a un côté très charmeur avec Caroline et j'ai joué à fond là-dessus, j'espère que ça te plaira, tu verras :D ! Elena, dans les bras de Damon, j'adore aussi, surtout qu'elle l'ait fait inconsciemment ça prouve à quel point elle a besoin de lui-même dans son sommeil xD Merci encore ;)**_

_**Une fan : Merci beaucoup :D Moi aussi les moments Elena/Damon sont mes préférés mais je ne peux pas faire que ça ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs xD Dans ce chapitre là on a pas vraiment de moment entre eux deux malheureusement mais on parle des sentiments d'Elena envers Damon donc ça compense un peu ) La suite est déjà écrite en fait, j'en suis au niveau du chapitre 15 en écriture mais j'avance moins vite qu'avant et j'ai moins de temps, mais niveau publication la suite de ce chapitre sera postée mardi ou mercredi, ensuite ce sera vendredi et pour celui encore après ce sera le 5 ou6août parce que je pars en vacances donc pas d'ordi ! **_

_**Guest : Merci :D ! Je me suis creusée la tête pour trouver une bonne idée concernant ce bijou, je l'avoue, je voulais qu'il ait une signification particulière pour eux ! J'aime bien cette relation un peu spéciale/bizarre qu'ont Damon et Katherine, et là je trouvais que c'était l'occasion de voir où ils en étaient question sentiments chacun de leur côté, avec Stefan et Elena :) ! Merci pour le compliment sur le moment delena, c'est aussi mes moments préférés du chapitre et ils me tenaient à cœur :D Je suis d'accord avec Damon aussi xD et je me pose aussi un peu la question personnellement aussi :D **_

_**Pattenrond : Tu es ma review n°100, tu te rends compte ? Non peut-être pas mais c'est super important pour moi, merci :D ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que ce chapitre fait parti des plus beaux car c'était aussi un de mes préférés, autant du point de vue de la discussion Kat/Damon que pour les moments Delena ;)**_

* * *

Lorsqu'Elena se réveilla le lendemain matin, Damon n'était plus là. Elle poussa un grognement de mécontentement et s'habilla rapidement avant de dévaler les marches deux à deux, inquiétée par les cris et les bruits de pas lourds et précipités qu'elle entendait au salon ainsi que par ce qu'elle croyait comprendre de la situation. Et effectivement, au salon régnait le chavari le plus complet.

_ Caroline, calme-toi, s'il-te-plait, répétait Stefan en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement devant une Caroline plus qu'agitée.

_ Sérieusement ? s'écria celle-ci, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs, ses boucles blondes tressautant sur ses épaules, en furie. Un rendez-vous ! Il est dans le corps de Tyler et il me donne un rendez-vous ! Non mais pour qui il se prend !

Elena se racla la gorge :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_ Notre ami Klaus vient de donner rencard à Blondie, répondit Damon en entrant à son tour dans le salon d'une démarche souple, suivi de Katherine.

Elena frémit lorsqu'il effleura intentionnellement sa main avec un clin d'œil en passant près d'elle avant d'aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil.

_ Et Blondie n'est pas contente, renchérit Katherine en s'installant sur la table basse en croisant haut ses jambes, avec l'air de bien s'amuser.

_ Il est dans le corps de mon petit-ami, il a disparu avec depuis des jours et là, je trouve une jolie enveloppe sur mon paillasson en me donnant un lieu avec une heure ! s'exclama Caroline, hystérique.

_ Elle oublie de mentionner la magnifique robe qui se trouvait avec l'enveloppe, précisa insolemment Katherine en passant.

Caroline lui lança un tel regard assassin qu'Elena réprima un sourire.

_ Tu vas y aller ? s'enquit Elena d'un ton prudent en scrutant Caroline du regard.

Caroline lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant de se laisser tomber dans le divan et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Evidemment, bougonna-t-elle. Je veux savoir si Tyler va bien.

_ Et voir Klaus, ajouta malicieusement Katherine.

_ Absolument pas.

_ Allez, Blondie, on sait tous que tu craques pour le vilain, continua Katherine d'un ton moqueur et arrogant.

Caroline se jeta sur son ainée mais Stefan l'intercepta au passage en l'attrapant par la taille. A cet instant, Bonnie fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant la situation : Elena debout et regardant la scène avec effarement, Katherine assise sur la table de salon avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Damon dans un fauteuil observant la situation avec un amusement non dissimulé, Caroline visiblement hors d'elle et toutes griffes dehors retenue par un Stefan à l'air las et exaspéré.

_ Explique-moi, glissa-t-elle à Elena, pourquoi Caroline veut-elle tuer Katherine ?

_ Actuellement ou en général ?

_ Non, actuellement, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

_ Katherine vient d'insinuer que Caroline avait des sentiments pour Klaus, raconta Elena d'un ton de conspirateur. C'est vrai ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Caroline d'un ton offusqué en se tournant vers elles, ayant bien évidemment entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me croit dans cette fichue baraque ?

_ Il t'a invité à son bal, lista Katherine en comptant sur ses doigts avec assurance. Il t'a offert une robe et un bracelet splendide. Il t'a fait un dessin. Il t'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Il t'a fait boire de son sang pour que tu guérisses. Il est charmant avec toi. Il…

_ Arrête ça ! ordonna Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ? Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Klaus, j'étais particulièrement heureuse lorsque nous l'avons dessécher, d'accord ?

_ Je pense que Katherine voulait juste te mettre en garde, intervint Elena pour calmer le jeu. Klaus n'est pas vraiment la bonne personne pour tomber amoureuse.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça ! rétorqua Caroline sèchement.

Elle ne parut se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'en sentant le silence glacial qui venait de tomber sur la pièce.

_ Oh… Excuse-moi Elena. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, marmonna-t-elle en se laissant tomber de nouveau sur le divan en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Elena, devenue malgré tout écarlate, lança un bref coup d'œil vers Damon puis vers Stefan, tous deux évitant son regard. Etait-elle vraiment tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne ? Mais, si tel était le cas, était-ce en tombant amoureuse de Stefan ou de Damon ?

Elena tressaillit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de penser. Elle était amoureuse de Stefan. Mais aussi de Damon. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, ni à elle-même ni aux autres. Avant elle ne parlait que du fait d'éprouver des sentiments, de ressentir quelque chose. Maintenant, elle avait assez de cran pour mettre un nom dessus. Elle était amoureuse de Damon. Depuis longtemps.

Etait-ce la scène de la veille au soir qui avait changé quelque chose ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était définitivement vampire désormais et que ses sentiments étaient à la fois décuplés, intensifiés et plus clairs ? Etait-ce parce que tous les autres semblaient le savoir, Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Caroline, sauf elle-même ? Etait-ce parce que la seule chose dont elle avait envie alors que Damon était si loin d'elle dans ce fauteuil, c'était d'aller le rejoindre et retrouver les bras dans lesquels elle avait dormi cette nuit ?

Stefan se tourna vers Bonnie :

_ Tu ne peux rien faire pour ça ? C'est toi qui as envoyé Klaus dans le corps de Tyler, tu devrais pouvoir inverser ce processus.

Bonnie grimaça et secoua la tête :

_ Je n'ai pas de solution pour le moment, il faut que je cherche davantage. Le corps de Klaus est endommagé, il faut que je m'occupe de ça avant de m'occuper de sortir Klaus du corps de Tyler. Quant à ça… Je ne sais même pas comment je vais m'y prendre…, avoua Bonnie en soupirant.

_ Je me demande ce qui t'est passé par la tête, murmura Caroline en secouant la tête.

_ J'ai fait ça pour vous sauver ! s'exclama Bonnie. Comment de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ? Vous seriez tous morts si j'avais laissé Alaric tué Klaus, et cela n'aurait arrangé ni les affaires de Tyler ni les tiennes, je te signale !

Elena était figée à l'entrée du salon, inconsciente de la dispute qui se profilait sous ses yeux, toujours sous le coup de cette espèce de révélation. Les yeux dans le vague, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge, elle revoyait le souvenir de la déclaration de Damon, lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Elle l'avait tant fait souffrir, lui comme Stefan. Peut-être était-ce elle qui ne le méritait pas, qui ne méritait aucun des deux d'ailleurs. Parce que, pour l'heure, alors qu'elle avait choisi Stefan, elle était définitivement amoureuse de Damon. Quelles qu'en soit les conséquences.

Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elena avala une brusque bouffée d'air, attirant l'attention sur elle.

_ Je… Je vais sur le perron, balbutia-t-elle sous le feu des regards des autres. J'ai besoin de revoir un peu le soleil.

_ Oh, Elena, j'avais oublié que tu avais achevé ta transition, se désola Caroline en lui lançant un coup d'œil contrit. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Bien, très bien, mais j'ai besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais et de sentir un peu les rayons du soleil sans ma peau sans avoir peur de me réduire en cendres, parvint-elle à mentir avec un sourire, dissimulant le fait qu'elle était bouleversée. Continuez à chercher des solutions sur Klaus je vous promets de ne pas manger les voisins, plaisanta-t-elle même avec un pâle sourire.

Elle évita le regard bleu de Damon qu'elle sentait poser sur elle et sortit de la maison, soulagée en les entendant reprendre leur conversation tranquillement. Ou leur dispute concernant Klaus plus précisément.

Elena s'assit sur le perron et se prit la tête dans ses mains en poussant un soupir, ayant l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur face au tumulte d'émotions et de pensées embrouillées qui bouillonnait en elle.

Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Au bout de quelques instants seulement, un léger bruit de froissement de tissus se fit entendre à sa droite et Elena découvrit Katherine, nonchalamment assise près d'elle, gorge renversée vers l'arrière et yeux clos pour profiter de la caresse des rayons de soleil matinaux.

_ Comment va notre jeune vampire favorite ? lança-t-elle narquoisement. Je suis désolée pour toi mais tu es un peu passée au second plan ce matin.

Elena haussa les épaules.

Ne pas y penser. Enfouir tout cela au plus profond de soi jusqu'à ce qu'elle y voit un peu plus clair, y penser lorsqu'elle serait seule, et surtout pas en présence de son double qui avait vécu exactement la même chose il y a des décennies. Ne surtout pas lui en parler, car Elena savait comment cela s'était fini à l'époque de son ainée, avec les Salvatore séparés pour des décennies, se haïssant réciproquement malgré leur liens du sang et leur amour fraternel. Contrôler ses gestes, ses paroles et ses émotions. Ne rien laisser transparaitre de son déchirement intérieur, de ses sentiments si confus et pourtant si forts, que ce soit pour Stefan ou Damon.

Ne rien laisser voir à l'extérieur.

Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Elena prit une profonde inspiration et relança la conversation sur un sujet d'actualité qui l'intéressait également et qui pourrait la distraire provisoirement :

_ Est-ce que Klaus est si mauvais que ça ?

Katherine esquissa un demi-sourire arrogant :

_ Il a voulu me tuer, te tuer, il a pris possession du corps de ton ami Alaric, il a tué ta tante, il a tué son père, il a enfermé sa famille dans des boites, il a asservi Stefan, il a transformé un de tes amis en hybride, il a obligé cet hybride là, Tyler, à mordre Caroline sachant que ça allait la tuer s'il ne lui donnait pas son sang, il a utilisé ton sang pour se créer une famille d'hybrides, et c'est à cause de sa sœur que tu es à présent vampire. Entre autres.

Katherine marqua une pause et lança un regard perçant à son sosie entre ses paupières à demi-fermées.

_ Alors oui, chérie, il est vraiment mauvais, railla-t-elle avec condescendance. Mais…

Katherine sembla hésiter, ce qui étonna Elena, car ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de la maison.

_ Mais ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

_ Je crois que… _elle_ fait peut-être renaitre un peu d'humanité en lui.

_ Caroline ?

Katherine hocha la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_ Et tu sais ce qui fait renaitre l'humanité chez un vampire, en premier lieu ? L'amour.

Comme si elle regrettait d'en avoir trop dit, Katherine se leva brusquement et fit demi-tour pour rentrer.

_ Tu devrais me suivre si tu ne veux pas sauter sur le premier humain qui passe, conseilla-t-elle sarcastiquement et sérieusement à la fois. Tu n'es pas encore assez forte pour rester dehors toute seule.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel avec l'envie de rétorquer ironiquement « Oui, Maman », mais elle se contint :

_ Dans deux minutes, le temps de profiter encore un peu de l'air frais.

Le temps d'apaiser encore un peu les émotions et les doutes qui la déchiraient avant d'affronter les yeux bleus de Damon, les yeux verts de Stefan. Parce qu'elle savait lesquels d'entre eux elle avait besoin de contempler tous les jours, à chaque instant.

Elle n'en avait pas le droit.


	12. Discussion autour d'une tombe

_**Saluuut ! Voilà donc ce douzième chapitre, eh oui déjà ;) ! Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire contrairement à d'habitude xD Je posterai le prochain dès vendredi, promis, ce qui fait vraiment pas longtemps !**_

_**Camm : Merciiiiiii :D ! En fait, je t'avoue que j'ai écrit cette crise existentielle à la dernière minute avant de publier ce chapitre, parce que sinon je le trouvais vraiment inconsistant donc j'ai voulu développer sur Elena, mais c'était de l'improvisation, ça m'est venu comme ça xD. Aaaaaah ce fameux rendez-vous, Caroline ne va effectivement plus non plus savoir où elle en est ce soir-là, je peux te l'assurer xD ! On verra ça le week end du 5août ;)**_

_**DelenaKalena : Caroline a un fichu caractère par moment et je voulais montrer qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire et se défend bec et ongles (et même et un peu trop… ?) contre les arguments de Katherine concernant ses sentiments envers Klaus xD. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Elena et Damon vont rester proches dans les prochains chapitres, c'est plus tard que ça va peut-être se gâter ;). Merci encore :D**_

* * *

_ Je ne suis plus une gamine ! cria Elena en claquant la porte d'entrée de la maison des Salvatore derrière elle.

Lorsque Stefan et Damon parvinrent sur le seuil quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Sans savoir réellement comment, Elena se retrouva au cimetière. Ses pas la conduisirent instinctivement aux tombes de ses parents et de Jenna. Elena effleura la pierre tombale, sentant l'émotion l'envahir. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment débordèrent et se mirent à rouler à flot sur ses joues.

_ Dire que je n'ai même pas un souvenir vous concernant alors que je sens comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre dès que je pense à vous… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? On dirait un bateau qui a fait naufrage : vide et échouée, désorientée. Je ne sais pas à qui je peux faire confiance et que croire concernant ce que je ressens : j'ai choisi Stefan pourtant les seuls sentiments les plus forts que je ressente sont pour Damon, je suis censée haïr Katherine alors que finalement je commence à l'apprécier, je…

Elle s'interrompit en se passant les mains devant les yeux, tentant de juguler son flot de larmes et son désespoir. Elle poursuivit d'un ton très bas et rauque, comme une confidence :

_ Un seul de ses sourires ou de ses regards suffit à me faire entrer en transe, il suffit qu'il m'effleure pour que je me réchauffe de l'intérieur, ses bras autour de moi la nuit sont la seul chose qui me permettent de trouver rapidement le sommeil. Ma peau fourmille à chaque fois qu'il me touche, ses yeux bleus sur moi sont comme des caresses, sa voix m'apaise dès que je suis agitée. Lorsqu'il n'est pas là, c'est comme un manque, je le ressens physiquement, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose pour que je sois complète. Je ne suis bien qu'entre ses bras, c'est comme si j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, de le toucher, de respirer son parfum, de sentir sa chaleur, de le sentir rire… Il suffit que je sois avec lui pour que plus rien n'ait d'importance et que je ne sois plus effrayée par tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Peu importe son passé, ce qu'il a pu faire, et le fait que j'ai choisi Stefan, je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, contre cette sensation de bien-être qui m'envahit lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras avec un soupir le soir en voyant que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. C'est tellement égoïste de ma part, je le vois mener ce combat intérieur pour éviter d'y croire et de perdre pied, et je me hais parce que je les fais souffrir, tous les deux, encore et toujours, alors que je les aime plus que tout… Pourtant, je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être folle amoureuse de Stefan et de ne rien ressentir pour Damon, comme cela aurait du être…

La voix d'Elena se fit plus basse encore, sa respiration hachée :

_ Mon corps s'embrase à chaque fois qu'il me touche et si je ne m'écoutais pas et ne me contrôlais pas, je l'aurais embrassé à en perdre haleine depuis belle lurette et…

Devenue cramoisie, elle jugula le flot de pensées indécentes concernant un Damon nu embrassant passionnément une Elena tout aussi dévêtue.

_ Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Stefan, l'intensité des sentiments, du désir, c'est tellement plus puissant avec Damon… J'ai besoin de lui et pourtant lorsque je suis avec lui, c'est comme si ça me con…

Un craquement retentit à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en brisant le silence environnant et Elena fit volte face en montrant les dents. La jeune femme qu'elle découvrit leva les mains comme pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée, reculant d'un pas malgré la distance qui les séparait.

_ Je suis une amie, Elena, dit-elle au loin, sachant qu'Elena l'entendrait de toute manière. Je t'ai reconnue de loin.

La jeune femme sembla considérer qu'Elena n'était pas une menace car elle s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver en face d'elle. Elena fronça les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer où elle avait déjà vu le visage de son interlocutrice, indubitablement humaine. Vu récemment, j'entends.

_ Vous étiez à l'enterrement d'Alaric, non ?

La jeune femme brune hocha la tête. Elena se rappela ses larmes et le fait qu'elle avait parlé avec Stefan et Damon. Ça a fait tilt dans son esprit lorsqu'elle reconnut l'odeur familière qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Une odeur d'hôpitaux.

_ Vous êtes Meredith Fell. La petite-amie d'Alaric médecin, qui soigne les gens en leur donnant du sang de vampire. Comme à moi.

_ Tu avais une hémorragie cérébrale.

_ Suite à ma chute lorsque Klaus a voulu me vider de mon sang et qu'on l'a déshydraté. Bonnie et Caroline me l'ont raconté.

Meredith lança à Elena un drôle de regard :

_ Est-ce que tu me détestes, à présent, pour ça ?

Elena réfléchit un instant en levant les yeux vers le ciel azur puis en les baissant vers la bague de la mère de Stefan et Damon à son doigt, ensorcelée par Bonnie pour qu'elle puisse sortir librement au soleil.

_ D'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit par l'hémorragie interne ou par la noyade sous le pont, je serais définitivement morte si tu ne m'avais pas soignée.

Elena lui tendit la main et Meredith, hésitante, presque méfiante d'abord, finit par esquisser un sourire et la lui serrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Elena ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec curiosité.

Elena s'assombrit et poussa un soupir en se rappelant sa dispute avec les frères Salvatore.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être en cage. Hier, ils m'ont obligée à assister à l'enterrement d'Alaric à distance, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, arguant que je ne pourrais tenir entourée de dizaines d'humains. J'ai du rester loin à voir les larmes de Jeremy, la douleur de Damon, et celle de Stefan et des autres… Pourtant, je savais, je sentais que c'était important, qu'Alaric était plus qu'important à mes yeux.

_ Je le sais, Elena, tenta de la réconforter Meredith avec douceur en posant sa main sur le bras d'Elena. Il était comme un membre de la famille, qui prenait soin de Jeremy et toi, le seul qui restait. Tu refusais obstinément de croire que c'était lui le tueur lorsque je l'ai accusé d'être le tueur en série, avant de l'innocenter pour détourner les soupçons de lui.

Elena a fermé les yeux étroitement un bref instant :

_ La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé d'Alaric. De vrais souvenirs, Meredith ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Les premiers depuis…

Depuis la déclaration de Damon. Et cet instant où il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais la quitter.

_ Depuis longtemps. Ce sont presque les seuls souvenirs que j'ai. Pourtant… ce n'était pas agréable, grimaça Elena en tressaillant, les images repassant devant ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Cela suivait un ordre chronologique alors ils commençaient par le bon Alaric, pour finir par le méchant, et en particulier cette journée atroce dans le lycée. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et en larmes.

_ Ça t'était déjà arrivé auparavant ? s'enquit Meredith, écoutant Elena avec la plus grande attention.

_ Non mais… Damon était je ne sais où et je dors mal ou fais des cauchemars quand il n'est pas là, marmonna Elena en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en s'empourprant légèrement, embarrassée. Enfin, bref. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me suis dit que je n'arriverai jamais à me rendormir, du coup… je suis sortie. Et j'ai été voir Jeremy, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, comme si elle avait peur que Meredith ne la gronde également. Je ne l'ai pas réveillé, je me suis contentée de le regarder dormir, de l'embrasser sur le front et de repartir, mais Stefan a reconnu mon odeur lorsqu'il est monté réveiller Jer et il a compris que j'étais venue.

_ Et il a dit que c'était imprudent et irresponsable, et que tu aurais pu le tuer, termina Meredith en pinçant les lèvres dans une moue désapprobatrice.

_ Mais je contrôlais la situation ! Jamais, je n'aurais fait de mal à Jeremy, jamais ! Mais pour s'assurer que je suis capable de me contrôler en présence d'humains et de ne pas les vider de leur sang, il faudrait peut-être qu'ils m'autorisent à sortir de la maison ! s'agaça Elena en crispant les mâchoires.

_ Tu as envie de me vider de mon sang, actuellement ? S'assura Meredith d'un ton spectaculairement calme.

_ Non ! Je sens toujours la soif évidemment, mais je la contrôle à présent. Et j'aimerais qu'ils me fassent un peu plus confiance.

Meredith a tendu la main vers Elena et serrer ses doigts d'un air compatissant.

_ Et si je te ramenais, maintenant ? Je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon.

Elena hocha la tête mais émit une condition préalable :

_ Je veux aller voir Alaric avant.

Un bouquet de fleurs fraiches avait été déposé devant la pierre tombale.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais là ? s'enquit Elena doucement en se tournant vers Meredith.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, la gorge nouée, clignant précipitamment des paupières pour chasser les larmes qu'elle sentait venir.

Elena s'accroupit devant la pierre, comme précédemment avec celle de ses parents. Elle avait perdu tant de personnes.

Le faut qu'elle se souvienne d'Alaric mais pas des autres rendait encore plus cruelle la perte de son ami et mentor. C'était comme si Jeremy et elle avait perdu le dernier membre de leur famille, le dernier adulte responsable d'eux. Désormais, ils devaient se débrouiller seuls.

_ Tu aurais su quoi faire pour m'aider, murmura Elena, d'une voix étranglée par les larmes. Tu aurais su aider Jeremy, et soutenir Damon.

Jeremy. Damon. Alaric.

Ils étaient les seuls qui donnaient un sens au brouillard permanent qu'était devenue sa vie.

_ Rentrons maintenant, dit-elle à Meredith en essuyant ses joues.

Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence, les deux jeunes femmes perdues dans leurs douloureux souvenirs. Elena ne descendit pas immédiatement de la voiture lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison mais renversa sa tête sur l'appui du siège en fermant les yeux.

_ Prête ? s'enquit Meredith d'une voix douce après quelques instants.

_ Il le faut bien, rétorqua Elena en descendant de voiture, suivie par Meredith.

Elles n'étaient même pas encore arrivées aux marches du perron que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage aux deux frères Salvatore. Ceux-ci se campèrent fermement en haut des marches et croisèrent les bras sur leur poitrine dans une parfaite symétrie qui aurait fait rire Elena si elle n'avait été aussi tendue. L'air sévère qu'ils arboraient et leur visage fermé n'étaient pas pour la pousser à se détendre.

Elena s'arrêta au bas des marches et croisa elle aussi ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle tenta de rester impassible devant le regard azur de Damon tout comme devant celui de son frère, avec lequel elle avait cependant moins de mal. Résister à Damon, dans tous les domaines, relevait de l'impossible.

_ Je ne m'excuserai pas, prévint-elle aussitôt en les regardant l'un après l'autre d'un air de défi.

Stefan et Damon échangèrent un regard et Stefan lança un regard aux environs sans regarder directement Elena.

_ Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que nous t'avions un peu….

Stefan jeta un coup d'œil à son frère pour quêter son approbation :

_ Surprotégée ?

_ C'est le mot, confirma Damon avec une des grimaces embarrassées qui le caractérisaient.

_ Sérieusement ? s'étonna Elena, stupéfaite par ce retournement de situation.

_ Tu préfères qu'on revienne à a version stricte et sévère ? lança Damon en haussant un sourcil, pince-sans-rire.

_ Non mais…

_ Voilà pourquoi, l'interrompit Stefan d'une voix forte, nous avons décidé de corriger le tir…

_ … en t'apportant un… cadeau, conclut Damon avec un sourire charmeur.

Dieu qu'il était beau. C'est la seule pensée cohérente qui parvint à son cerveau en voyant le sourire qu'il lui adressait, ce sourire enjôleur faisant pétiller ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle se gifla mentalement en levant les yeux au ciel de sa propre bêtise et s'avança vers eux.

Les deux frères s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer Elena dans la maison. Celle-ci y pénétra avec méfiance, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux personnes assises dans le salon.

_ Jeremy ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de son frère. Matt ! poursuivit-elle en attirant ce deuxième vers eux.

Entourée de ses deux humains préférés, Elena était trop heureuse pour se laisser distraire par son envie de sang.


	13. A quoi tu joues ?

_**Hey ! Nous voilà donc avec ce 13**__**ème**__** chapitre, le dernier avant que je parte en vacances demain, direction la playa :D ! Je posterai le prochain en rentrant, en toute fin de semaine prochaine ou le lundi :)**_

_**Dans ce chapitre là, un peu de relation amicale Elena/Bonnie/Caroline avant le rendez-vous de Caroline avec Klaus (qui constituera l'objet du prochain chapitre), et surtout du Steferine, désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas mais moi… j'aime bien xD ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez même si les avis risquent d'être partagés ^^ ! Au week end prochain ! **_

_**DelenaKalena :Merci :D Je ne sais pas encore si Meredith et Elena deviendront amies, Meredith n'apparaitra pas très souvent au cours de ma fiction mais là c'était LE personnage qu'il me fallait pour ce moment là, à la fois humaine, en dehors de ses histoires avec les Salvatore et qui avait un lien fort avec Alaric. Ouiiii Elena l'a bien mérité hein xD ?**_

_**Camm : Arf oui méchants Salvatore xD ! ça non plus au début ça n'y était pas je l'ai rajouté ensuite, j'aimais bien l'idée qu'Elena confesse ce qu'elle ressent pour Damon devant la tombe de ses parents, comme si elle ressentait encore leur lien même si cette fois elle n'a plus aucun souvenir d'eux. Et pis effectivement, qui peut bien résister à Damon xD ? Merci encore ) Et le prochain chapitre sera ton chapitre, celui avec le Klaroline xD !**_

* * *

Matt et Jeremy étaient là pour ramener Elena à la maison. Les Salvatore avaient décidé qu'il était temps de redonner un semblant de vie normale à la jeune fille, espérant que cela ranimerait sa mémoire défaillante. Cependant, la liberté n'était pas complète. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, ou même Katherine, l'un d'eux devait toujours resté avec elle. Désormais, Elena n'était plus en prison mais en résidence surveillée.

A l'heure actuelle, Bonnie et Elena étaient assises sur le lit de cette dernière tandis que Caroline sortait de la salle de bain. Elena poussa un sifflement admiratif en détaillant le splendide fourreau bleu perle qu'avait revêtu Caroline.

_ Eh bien, il ne lésine pas sur les moyens, ce Klaus.

_ Ça se voit que tu ne te souviens plus de sa maison, enfin si on peut appeler comme ça cette espèce de manoir gigantesque, rappela Caroline en pinçant les lèvres dans une moue désapprobatrice.

_ Ni la robe et le bracelet qu'il lui a déjà offerts, renchérit Bonnie sur un ton entendu.

_ Est-ce qu'il… se conduit de même avec toutes les jolies filles ? s'enquit précautionneusement Elena alors que Caroline tournoyait devant le miroir.

Elena sentit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible en la voyant se raidir.

_ Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Klaus aurait comme un… faible pour Care, grinça Bonnie en pinçant les lèvres.

_ Et maintenant, il est dans le corps de ton petit-ami ? répéta Elena, s'assurant d'avoir tout assimilé.

_ J'aurais du m'en douter lorsqu'il m'a fait ses adieux dans la cave. Ses paroles… étaient celles de Klaus. Pas celles de Tyler. Et son baiser… était différent, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ Tu l'as embrassé ? s'écrièrent Bonnie et Elena d'une même voix.

_ Oh… j'avais oublié de mentionne ce détail ? fit Caroline d'une petite voix.

Avisant les expressions choquées de ses amies dans le miroir, Caroline se retourna et agita un doigt menaçant dans leur direction :

_ Je croyais que c'était Tyler, et qu'il allait mourir, alors aucun reproche là-dessus car je me considère comme totalement innocente à ce sujet !

Caroline se retourna face au miroir pour arranger une dernière fois ses cheveux avant de regarder sa montre et pousser un soupir nerveux.

_ Je vais devoir y aller. Il passe me prendre chez moi dans une demi-heure.

Elle s'empara de son sac à main et s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsqu'Elena la rappela :

_ Caroline ? Juste… fais attention.

_ Il ne me fera aucun mal, Elena.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça.

Caroline fit une légère grimace, comprenant parfaitement où son amie voulait en venir.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Occupe-toi plutôt de recouvrer la mémoire.

Dans le même temps, chez les Salvatore…

Stefan poussa la porte d'un air las et se débarrassa de sa chemise pour la jeter sur le lit. Il s'avança ensuite vers la salle de bain et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte.

_ Je suppose que tu n'es pas Elena.

_ Est-ce que je ressemble à Elena ? railla la jeune femme avec impertinence en tournant les robinets pour couper l'eau.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma douche, Katherine ?

Katherine se retourna vers Stefan en essorant ses cheveux, sans paraitre embrassée de sa nudité, évidemment, une moue enjôleuse sur les lèvres.

_ J'avais un problème avec la mienne. L'eau s'écoule mal, vois-tu.

Stefan attrapa une serviette et s'avança vers Katherine en la maintenant devant lui, autant pour la dissimuler à sa vue que pour la couvrir réellement.

_ Et il a fallu que tu attendes mon retour pour utiliser ma salle de bain, lâcha-t-il cyniquement.

_ Vous n'étiez pas censés rentrer avant plusieurs heures, signala Katherine d'un air insolent. Et je te rappelle, que c'est loin d'être la première fois que tu me voies dans cette tenue là, rappela-t-elle avec un sourire évocateur en caressant le torse de Stefan du bout des doigts.

Elle plissa les yeux en faisant la moue, penchant légèrement la tête de côté, en remarquant les traits tirés et la lassitude sur le visage de Stefan.

_ La sorcière que vous avez été voir Damon et toi aujourd'hui ne vous a pas aidés à régler l'amnésie d'Elena ? supposa-t-elle en posant sur Stefan un regard perçant.

_ Elle n'a jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Elle ne pense pas que ça vienne de la transition, plutôt d'Elena elle-même. Ce qui ne nous aide pas, lâcha Stefan en poussant un soupir et fermant les yeux, l'air harassé.

Katherine leva une main jusqu'au visage de Stefan et effleura sa joue, ce qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux immédiatement.

_ A quoi tu joues ? murmura-t-il en la dévisageant intensément.

_ Qui dit que je joue ?

_ Tu joues toujours, Katherine ! rétorqua Stefan avec acidité en retournant vers la chambre.

Katherine le rejoignit et, attrapant familièrement la main de Stefan, l'entraina vers le lit. Le poussant à s'assoir dessus, elle s'assit derrière lui, et commença à masser les épaules nues de Stefan. Celui-ci se raidit :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ferme-là et détends-toi, Stef. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Stefan songea à l'envoyer valser contre le mur mais les mains douces de Katherine sur sa peau le paralysait, annihilait sa volonté. Il se détendit un peu sans même sans rendre compte.

_ Bon sang, tu es aussi raide qu'une planche de bois, grimaça Katherine. Je t'ai connu plus joyeux ! fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil avec un demi-sourire ironique.

_ Je croyais que tu me préférais avec mon humanité ? fit remarquer Stefan narquoisement.

Katherine s'est mise à rire, de ce rire si particulier plein d'arrogance et de séduction à la fois.

_ J'ai dit ça ?

_ Absolument. Après avoir sauvé Damon et mon humanité d'un seul coup.

_ Je préfère oublier ce qui s'est dit dans cette voiture. Trop humain pour moi, argua-t-elle, feignant le dédain.

Stefan n'a pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant le ton joueur de Katherine. C'est ainsi que les découvrit Damon en poussant la porte.

_ Katherine, tu…

Il s'est figé un instant en avisant la scène, l'air interdit, avant d'éclater de rire :

_ J'avais entendu la voix de Katherine mais je n'imaginais pas que vous… enfin que vous…

Il fit un geste d'ensemble les désignant, l'air toujours aussi interloqué :

_ Sexy Katherine en tenue d'Eve, le corps luisant d'eau, massant tendrement notre Stefan national à moitié dévêtu et pourtant en pleine possession de ses moyens, j'avoue ne pas avoir imaginé voir ça avant un moment.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, annonça aussitôt Stefan en levant les deux mains comme pour se défendre.

_ Bien sûr que c'est ce que je crois, brother. Profites-en, on a eu une longue journée, l'invita Damon avec un clin d'œil complice en fermant la porte.

Stefan se leva d'un bond et écarta Katherine de lui.

_ Sors d'ici, gronda-t-il à l'adresse de la vampire.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Tu m'en veux à moi parce que ton frère vient d'entrer sans frapper ?

Stefan attrapa Katherine par le bras pour l'obliger à descendre du lit. Elle grimaça et lui lança un regard assassin.

_ Je ne sais pas dans quel jeu tordu tu veux m'entrainer, Katherine, mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir une seconde fois, cracha-t-il, son visage tout près du sien.

Katherine roula des yeux et le dévisagea avec mépris.

_ Cela devient obsessionnel chez toi cette idée de jeu, il faudrait peut-être penser à consulter.

_ Tu m'as piégé.

Katherine éclata d'un rire hautain :

_ Je t'ai piégé ? Tu as une bien haute opinion de toi, et même de moi. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais de tels dons de voyance qui m'ont permis de prévoir le moment exact où tu allais rentrer et où Damon allait débarquer dans la chambre, railla-t-elle en examinant la mine furieuse de Stefan avec condescendance.

_ Tu ne fais jamais rien au hasard, ton esprit malsain est toujours en train de préparer un coup tordu.

_ Evidemment, je suis la pire créature que cette terre ait portée, lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Stefan lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas une garce manipulatrice, Katherine, on sait tous les deux ce qu'il en est.

Katherine sourit d'un air supérieur, pleine de morgue.

_ Ne sois pas jaloux de mon intelligence, Stefan, cela ne te va pas.

Stefan manqua s'étouffer. Il secoua furieusement la tête, hors de lui, et plaqua Katherine contre le mur.

_ La prochaine fois, va voir Damon, gronda-t-il, son visage tout près de celui de Katherine.

_ J'ai essayé la dernière fois, soupira Katherine avec une moue contrariée. Lui n'a pas eu une hésitation et m'a envoyé voir ailleurs si j'y étais, déclarant qu'il y avait six autres chambres dans cette maison. Quel rabat-joie ! Ce qui prouve bien qu'un des deux frères a plus de sentiments pour moi que l'autre, susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de Stefan.

Stefan lui lança un regard assassin avant de la lâcher. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Katherine ramenait Stefan à elle à la vitesse de l'éclair en l'attirant d'une main sur la nuque et l'embrassait fougueusement.


	14. Roses et chandelles

_**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà :D ! Me voici rentrée, pas pour très longtemps néanmoins puisque je repars demain ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc probablement lundi prochain, dans une semaine ! Je sais c'est dans relativement longtemps par rapport à ma fréquence de d'habitude mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ^^**_

_**En tout cas, pour vous faire patienter, je vous ai gâté avec ce chapitre, très long et entièrement dédié au Klaroline (pour Camm ;) !), mais sans mention de Delena ou de Steferine désolée ! On aura du Delena au prochain chapitre, lundi prochain, promis ! Franchement pour ce chapitre c'est tout ou rien, vous aimez ou vous détestez xD Perso moi je l'aime bien (évidemment d'un côté c'est moi qui l'ait écrit), et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! J'ai essayé de respecter quand même la psychologie des personnages sans tomber trop dans le cucul mais… ce rendez-vous est vraiment romantique alors ce n'était pas évident ;) Klaus a sorti le grand jeu pour sa belle, il n'y a pas été de main morte ! Par contre… la fin est triste :/ **_

_**Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir ! A bientôt !**_

_**DelenaKelena : merci :D ! Oui c'est Katherine, on la connait ! Moi aussi je les aime bien ensemble alors autant profiter de cette fic Delena pour le faire xD Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras même si Damon, Elena, Stef et Kat n'apparaissent pas du tout ;)**_

_**LoveDamon : Que de reviews :D ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tout tout :D ! Ton pseudo est pas ridicule on love tous Damon xD ! Merci pour tes félicitations pour mes notes ;D ! Mdrr je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire la référence aux Curly dans le chapitre 10 ça a été plus fort que moi xD ! J'essaye de rester au plus près des caractères des personnages, je ne veux pas les changer je les aime comme ils sont, mais ce n'est pas évident et par moment je dérape :/, mais je suis contente si tu trouves que c'est vraisemblable par rapport à la série :D ! Aaaaah bah si tu aimes le Klaroline tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre là avec justement ce rendez-vous, je te le garantie :D ! Moi j'aime bien Matt et Jeremy mais je ne peux pas leur accorder une place trop importante dans l'histoire sinon je serais obligée d'écrire un roman complet xD en plus je ne les utilise que lorsque vraiment je sens que j'en ai besoin et qu'ils sont nécessaires à l'histoire, je ne veux pas les faire apparaitre juste histoire de dire qu'ils sont dans ma fic, mais oui ils sont dans le chapitre 12 xD et Jer apparait aussi dans le 16 mais très rapidement t'inquiète ;). Booooh un tel suspens, un tel suspens j'ai déjà fait pire xD mais j'avoue avoir été un peu vache, surtout que ce chapitre là n'est pas directement la suite, on ne saura que bien plus tard ce qui s'est exactement déroulé entre Stefan et Katherine xD ! Oui, effectivement j'ai bien dit que la relation Damon/Elena allait se détériorer, disons qu'il va y avoir des larmes chez les Salvatore et chez les Gilbert ! Limite moi j'en pleure d'avance avant de l'écrire parce que je sais déjà ce qui va se passer même si je n'ai pas encore écrit ces chapitres, et t'inquiète que je vais mourir aussi xD mais évidemment qu'on aura un Happy end attend, je suis pas si cruelle que ça quand même :D ! Rooooh non arrête, parle pas de malheur, pas la mort d'Elena pour conclure la série :O ! Moi je regarde plus jamais un épisode si c'est le cas, j'aime pas quand ça se finit mal ! Mon dieu, mon dieu j'y avais jamais pensé :O ! Bref, passons à un sujet plus gai parce que celui là brrrrr ! Moi aussi j'ai trop hâte d'y être, plus qu'un peu plus de deux mois courage :D ! Merci encore pour tout ! Et je t'ai vraiment écrit un roman la vache mdrr ! Bisous xD **_

_**Melissa : Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as eu le courage de tout lire d'un coup en plus :) Aaaaah le Delena, qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime hein xD ? Mais dans ce chapitre là c'est du Klaroline, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même :). Bonne journée !**_

* * *

Caroline tressaillit en entendant les trois coups frappés à sa porte. Elle avait eu beau guetter son arrivée depuis un moment, Klaus était plus silencieux que quiconque. Machinalement, elle lança un dernier regard dans le miroir et arrangea ses cheveux, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle agissait comme s'il était question d'un vrai rendez-vous galant, ordinaire, alors qu'il s'agissait de vérifier si son petit ami allait bien malgré la possession de son corps par leur pire ennemi.

Alors pourquoi Caroline était-elle si agitée ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Tyler se trouvait devant la porte, magnifique dans son smoking noir. Enfin, pas Tyler, Klaus. Klaus qui était dans le corps de Tyler. Tout ça était vraiment trop compliqué et Caroline se demandait à chaque seconde ce qui avait pris à Bonnie.

Klaus détailla longuement Caroline de la tête aux pieds, une moue appréciatrice aux lèvres. Les lèvres de Tyler.

_ En un millier d'années, j'ai rarement vu créature plus belle que toi, déclara-t-il d'une voix intense en lui tendant un bouquet de splendides roses blanches.

Caroline frémit mais tenta de ne pas laisser paraitre à quel point ce compliment faisait naitre des papillons dans son ventre. Klaus lui offrit sa main pour la conduire mais elle refusa d'un air hautain les fleurs et la main et descendit les marches sans attendre. C'est alors qu'elle vit la limousine.

Caroline lâcha un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant la splendide limousine blanche garée devant chez elle. Le chauffeur, en livrée noire et or, tenait la portière ouverte et attendait que Caroline daigne prendre place en voiture.

_ Après toi, sweetheart, susurra Klaus à l'oreille de Caroline, pétrifiée.

Il lui présenta son bras et Caroline le prit avec un soupir de résignation, faisant marque de son déplaisir. Il n'était pas question qu'elle montre à Klaus que tout cela la touchait.

Klaus la conduisit jusqu'à la limousine et grimpa à l'intérieur à sa suite. Caroline tenta de s'assoir aussi loin de lui que possible mais, malheureusement pour elle, il vint la rejoindre.

_ Où m'emmènes-tu ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Klaus remplissait tranquillement deux flutes avec la bouteille de champagne qui patientait dans son seau. Il tendit l'une des deux coupes à Caroline et brandit la sienne pour trinquer avec elle :

_ A nous, love.

Caroline trinqua malgré elle mais réitéra sa question d'un ton sec.

_ Où va-t-on ?

_ Diner, bien entendu.

_ Diner ? Et on ne pouvait pas faire ça à Mystic Falls ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que tu méritais bien mieux qu'une petite ville provinciale telle que Mystic Falls, déclara Klaus avec une touche de mépris sur ce nom, en poignardant Caroline de ses yeux -les yeux de Tyler.

_ Oh j'ai deviné, tu m'emmènes à Paris ? railla Caroline en plissant les yeux.

Klaus se pencha vers elle pour écarter de son visage une mèche blonde qui lui encombrait la vue. Caroline tressaillit et cligna précipitamment des paupières, le souffle court.

_ Un jour, assurément, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je t'ai dit aussi que tu n'étais pas encore prête.

_ Je n'irai nulle part avec toi, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais !

_ Parce que là, tu es en train de faire quoi ?

Caroline se mit à suffoquer de colère, ses joues s'empourprant de délicieuses couleurs sous l'effet de la fureur.

_ Cela ne serait jamais arrivé dans des circonstances normales ! Tu as volé le corps de mon petit ami ! Tu as disparu pendant des jours ! Tu m'as fait croire que tu… que Tyler allait mourir, parce que toi, Klaus, était mort ! Tu es un monstre de la pire engeance, conclut-elle hargneusement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste brusque.

_ Tout cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là ce soir, répliqua Klaus d'un ton calme en haussant un sourcil, parfaitement maitre de lui-même et imperméable à ce que la blonde venait de lui lancer au visage.

_ Je… je suis là pour vérifier que tu n'as pas fait de mal à Tyler !

_ Je suis dans son corps, Caroline, je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne peux pas faire de mal à Tyler, je me ferais du mal à moi-même ! rétorqua-t-il en roulant des yeux, montrant pour la première fois une marque d'exaspération.

_ Alors rends-lui son corps ! s'écria Caroline en martelant le torse de Klaus –enfin de Tyler- de coups de poings.

Klaus attrapa les poignets de la jeune femme et la plaqua contre lui.

_ Tu crois que ça me plait d'être coincé dans ce corps, sweetheart ? Que crois-tu que j'essayais de faire ces derniers jours ? J'ai tenté de trouver des solutions pour me sortir de là, seulement les possibilités sont assez limitées dans le coin.

Klaus lâcha Caroline en voyant ses yeux bleus écarquillés par la frayeur et la défiance et défroissa sa veste de smoking.

_ Il n'y a qu'un seul avantage, à cette situation.

_ Qui est ? cracha Caroline d'un ton mauvais en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Klaus vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Caroline et elle retint un frisson devant l'intensité de son regard.

_ Toi.

Caroline n'avait plus articulé un mot de tout le trajet. Lorsqu'enfin, après plusieurs heures de route, la limousine sembla s'arrêter définitivement, Klaus tendit une main vers Caroline.

_ Je suis désolé, love. Je ne voulais pas te fâcher.

Caroline lui lança un regard noir mais saisit la main qu'il lui tendait pour sortir de la voiture. Elle resta saisie devant le panorama qui l'attendait.

Ils arrivaient juste à temps pour assister au coucher de soleil sur l'océan. Les flots bleus étincelaient, le ciel était rose, bleu, vert, orangé. La plage de sable fin s'étendait devant eux, brillant sous les derniers feux du soleil. Au milieu de la bande de sable fin qui les séparait des vagues, une table ronde était dressée pour deux personnes. Klaus saisit la main de Caroline, qui, étrangement, ne songea pas à se débattre, et la conduisit vers la table par l'allée constituée de planches de bois vernies, visiblement posées très récemment, qui y menait.

Klaus tira la chaise de Caroline pour lui permettre de s'assoir et prit place en face d'elle. La jeune femme détailla, bouche bée, la rose rouge dans le vase translucide, les couverts d'argent, les verres de cristal, les hautes chandelles qui brûlaient, la nappe d'un blanc immaculé, puis le cadre splendide qui les entourait, le sable fin entre ses orteils, l'écume des vagues, le coucher de soleil. Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers la limousine blanche, qui les attendait en bordure de plage, et vers l'allée de bois qui les avait menés jusque là.

_ Tu… tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? s'entendit-elle demander d'une voix faible, étouffée par l'émotion.

_ Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, Caroline.

Lorsque Caroline leva les yeux vers Klaus, ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la fit frémir. De l'extérieur, il était impossible de deviner que ce n'était pas Tyler à l'intérieur de ce corps, hormis par ses paroles et ses inflexions. Caroline elle-même s'y était laissée prendre dans la cave des Lockwood.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il lui était impossible de douter que ce fut Klaus à l'intérieur de ce corps. Car Tyler, malgré son amour, ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette manière.

Caroline avala difficilement sa salive et détourna les yeux pour tenter de reprendre une contenance. Peu importait le tumulte d'émotions qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Klaus. Peu importait qu'il la regarde comme la plus belle femme du monde, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle qui ait pu l'émouvoir en mille ans, comme s'il avait voulu rester là, avec elle, pour l'éternité.

Klaus était l'ennemi. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Il lui avait pris Tyler, avait manqué tuer tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Son expression se durcit, et Klaus s'en aperçut instantanément. Son visage se ferma et il claqua des doigts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un serveur apportait les entrées, plus raffinées que tout ce que Caroline avait pu déguster dans son existence. Elle hésita, puis commença à manger sous le regard appréciateur de Klaus.

_ D'où vient-il ? demanda-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la direction vers laquelle le serveur avait disparu à nouveau.

_ D'un grand restaurant plus haut sur la côte. Nous aurions pu diner là-bas mais j'ai préféré avoir plus d'intimité. Histoire de te garder pour moi seul.

_ Jaloux ? remarqua Caroline en haussant un sourcil, un peu amusée malgré elle.

_ Bien entendu, rétorqua Klaus, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Evidemment, je pourrais tuer sans même salir ce splendide costume tous ceux qui poseraient le regard sur toi mais cela interromprait notre repas de manière désagréable, et je n'aime pas être interrompu.

_ Tu es un être capricieux et borné.

_ Je préfère exigeant et déterminé, rectifia Klaus avec ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, paraissant si déplacé sur les lèvres de Tyler.

_ Tu m'énerves au plus au point.

_ La haine est une forme de passion, c'est ce qu'on dit, non ? susurra Klaus en penchant la tête sur le côté, le regard brulant.

Caroline sentit son souffle s'accélérer, troublée par le désir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Elle détourna les yeux en tentant d'apaiser son corps trop agité, encore une fois.

Klaus le remarqua avec un sourire, sans faire de commentaire pour une fois, et poursuivit le repas.

Caroline se renversa en arrière en s'étirant voluptueusement.

_ Je suis repue ! Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute ma vie, affirma-t-elle en riant.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant comment Klaus la regardait.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lança-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

_ Comme quoi, love ? demanda Klaus d'un air innocent.

_ Comme si…

Comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements et… Cette pensée enflamma les joues de Caroline.

_ Comme si j'étais une friandise.

Klaus sourit sans répondre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la seule lumière provenait des étoiles et des chandelles, produisant une douce lumière tamisée qui rendait plus belle encore Caroline au goût de Klaus.

Il se faisait encore une fois la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de femme comme elle lorsqu'elle se leva, pieds nus, et se dirigea à pas lents vers les vagues. Elle releva le bas de sa robe et avança pour avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, fermant les yeux face à l'immensité de l'océan. Elle sentit la présence de Klaus derrière elle.

_ Je ne comprends pas, articula-t-elle d'un ton très bas sans se tourner vers lui. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ce diner ? Pourquoi avoir organisé tout ça ?

Klaus ne répondit pas.

_ Tu es dans le corps de Tyler. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux juste pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir ça ! Je veux juste que tu lui rendes son corps, s'il te plait ! supplia Caroline en faisant volte-face vers Klaus, les larmes aux yeux. C'est lui que j'aime. Seulement lui.

Tyler qui était Klaus s'approcha de Caroline et lui prit le visage en coupe dans ses mains.

_ Un jour, Caroline, chuchota-t-il en maintenant son regard ardent rivé au sien, tu te rendras compte que ce pauvre type ne peut t'apporter tout ce dont tu as besoin, que ce qu'il te donne n'est pas assez, tu en auras marre de la petite vie tranquille qu'il sera tout juste à même de t'offrir, tu voudras plus, toujours plus, car tu n'es pas faite pour ça.

_ Je suis faite pour toi, peut-être ? lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement avec un petit rire tremblotant, en se dégageant et faisant de nouveau face aux flots.

_ Tu es pleine de lumière, Caroline, je te l'ai déjà dit. Avec qui pourrais-tu mieux aller que celui qui représente les ténèbres ?

Caroline secoua la tête en lâchant un rire à la limite de l'hystérie.

_ Tu es fou, Klaus. Jamais je ne serais à toi.

Il ne répondit pas, et Caroline crut que l'orage était passé. Elle en avait marre de se battre, contre lui, contre elle, contre tout le reste.

Et soudain, il fut derrière elle.

_ Tu es encore si jeune, Caroline, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'un ton très bas, faisant naitre un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme qui sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Pourtant aucune n'a réussi à me toucher au cœur comme tu le fais, que ce soit par ta colère ou ta beauté. Te souviens-tu de la fois où je suis venue te délivrer de cet Alaric dans ton lycée ?

Caroline hocha la tête doucement sans répondre, incapable de répondre, incapable du moindre mouvement.

_ Tes yeux à cette seconde… Tu étais si terrifiée, et pourtant l'éclat que j'ai vu dans tes yeux exprimait un soulagement incommensurable, celui de voir que c'était moi. Tu savais à cet instant que je ne te voulais aucun mal, que j'étais là pour toi, pour te protéger.

« It's okay, it's okay, it's me. You're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside. Do you understand? Do you understand me?"

_ Thank you. »

Caroline tressaillit à la mention de ces souvenirs et en repensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Klaus. Comme si, à présent qu'il était là, plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Il était là pour elle, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Pas seulement pour Elena, mais pour elle, Caroline. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, de sa sécurité, de sa vie. Et ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de disparaitre. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, mais aussi comme s'il se résignait. Se résignait à admettre combien il lui était important de la protéger et combien il détestait qu'elle soit dans cet état. Se résignait à admettre combien il tenait à elle et combien ce simple « Thank you » le touchait au cœur.

_ Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Caroline. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Evidemment qu'elle le savait. Elle l'avait dit elle-même à Bonnie et Elena.

Klaus écarta lentement ses cheveux pour dégager sa nuque et Caroline frissonna en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau, pétrifiée. Elle ne bougea pas davantage lorsque Klaus posa ses lèvres sur son cou, et se mit à les promener sur son épaule nue. Sa respiration était hachée, son cœur allait imploser, son estomac faisait des saltos, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

_ Je pars, Caroline. Si je veux récupérer mon corps, il le faut. Je ne trouverai aucun solution ici, que ce soit avec ton amie la sorcière ou les autres. Il me faut aller plus loin. En réalité, la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais encore à Mystic Falls ces jours-ci, du moins pour laquelle je n'étais pas totalement parti, c'était toi. Il me faut partir à présent. Pour trouver le moyen de sortir de ce corps et retrouver le mien. Et toi, tu retrouveras ton… petit-ami, acheva-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

_ Je… je ne comprends pas, parvint à articuler difficilement Caroline, ne parvenant toujours pas à repousser Klaus qui continuait à promener ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, dans son cou, sur sa nuque.

_ Considère ce diner comme un diner d'adieu. Un jour, quand tu seras prête, tu viendras me retrouver, et là je te ferai découvrir tout ce que les autres ne pourront jamais te montrer, murmura-t-il. En attendant…

Klaus passa le bras au-dessus de l'épaule de Caroline et lui saisit le menton pour tourner son visage de profil, davantage vers lui. Elle résista, toujours aussi butée. Il sourit, se retrouva devant elle en un souffle. Caroline ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, la gorge nouée, déterminée à ne pas lui faire le plaisir de craquer ou de le supplier de rester.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Klaus sur sa bouche, elle ne bougea pas davantage, bien que devinant les intentions de Klaus. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Soyons honnêtes : elle ne _voulait_ pas bouger.

Les lèvres de Klaus-Tyler se posèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur infinie. C'était les lèvres de Tyler. Pourtant, c'était Klaus qui l'embrassait. Il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Un baiser d'une tendresse incommensurable, qui déchaina un ouragan de sensations dans le ventre de Caroline, incapable du moindre mouvement, incapable de le repousser comme sa raison lui disait de le faire.

La raison n'était rien à côté du cœur. Et le cœur voulait que Klaus continue à l'embrasser, même si c'était mal. La raison parvenait tout juste à garder Caroline immobile, à l'empêcher de passer ses bras autour du cou de Klaus pour l'attirer plus étroitement contre elle et l'embrasser, elle, passionnément.

Elle retint un gémissement de protestation lorsque Klaus détacha ses lèvres des siennes mais resta figée. Volontairement cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard disant qu'elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir.

Si elle devait ne jamais le revoir, elle voulait garder le goût de son baiser comme dernier souvenir de lui.

_ Adieu, sweetheart.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la pression du corps de Klaus –enfin Tyler- contre le sien disparut. Caroline n'eut pas besoin d'examiner toute la plage pour savoir que Klaus était parti. Elle ouvrit des yeux bleus brillants de larmes sur l'horizon et les essuya rageusement.

Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Pire, elle avait aimé cela. Délicieusement aimé cela. A en redemander. A en vouloir plus, toujours plus, comme il l'avait dit. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

La respiration sifflante, furieuse, elle détailla l'horizon un long moment. Klaus était parti. Il lui rendrait Tyler, elle le savait, il le lui avait dit. Bien qu'il la veuille elle, il voulait retrouver son propre corps, et cela passait par abandonner celui de Tyler. Il allait trouver une solution pour cela.

Caroline se laissa glisser vers le sol, vers les vagues, et prit son visage dans ses mains en tentant d'apaiser ses sanglots.

Klaus était parti. Elle allait retrouver Tyler.

Tout était pour le mieux.

Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à empêcher ses larmes de couler ?

* * *

**_Alors, alors ? J'avoue être super impatiente d'avoir vos réactions pour ce chapitre là xD ! A lundi prochain pour du Delena cette fois :D !_**


	15. Bad boy

_**Bonjouuuuur ! Alors là, je dois vous présenter toutes mes plus plates excuses : j'avais promis de poster ce chapitre hier et je ne le mets qu'aujourd'hui et le pire c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune excuse, j'ai tout simplement… complètement oublié ! **_

_**Enfin me voilà, rattrapant mon retard, pour un chapitre Delena comme je vous l'avais dit :D ! Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez apprécié le chapitre Klaroline, il me tenait à cœur ;) ! Ce chapitre là se situe la même nuit que le rendez-vous de Klaus et Caroline, juste après que Klaus l'ait laissée en réalité, mais nous nous trouvons cette fois-ci chez Elena, qui va retrouver certains souvenirs ;). La suite arrivera probablement vendredi ou samedi :) ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Camm : Hiiiiiiiii je suis super contente si tu aimes ce chapitre :D ! Je me suis appliquée spécialement parce que tu me l'avais demandé vu que tu voulais avoir du bon Delena et du bon Klaroline xD. T'inquiète je m'en doutais vu qu'on est en période de vacances ! Merci à toi pour tout ;) **_

_**DelenaKelena : Merciii :D ! Hummm pour tout te dire je ne suis pas encore sûre qu'on reverra vraiment Klaus dans cette fiction, la relation Klaus/Caroline est trop complexe pour être conclue en un chapitre ou deux, alors peut-être une autre fiction après si je suis vraiment inspirée, qui sait ;) ? En plus, j'ai un jour de retard désolée xD ! Mais oui c'est du Delena alors bon je suis pardonnée xD ?**_

_**Melissa : Evidemment que vous êtes écoutées, c'est à moi de vous remercier ! Moi aussi j'adore le Delena et le Klaroline évidemment ;) ! Oui Caroline est perdue et on verra bien comment elle réagit à ce soudain départ de Klaus xD bonne soirée !**_

_**Elina : Un grand merci :D ! Voilà le prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**Elodielabe : Merci beaucoup :D Le suite est là !**_

_**Marie W : Merci énormément pour cette avalanche de compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! Yep j'essaie de faire le plus réaliste possible pour coller à la série même si ça ne se passera pas comme ça, j'essaie que ce soit un tantinet plausible, même si ce n'est pas évident ! Merci encore pour tout :DD ! J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira aussi :) Bisous !**_

* * *

Elena se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se tamponna avec une serviette. Elle s'appuya un instant sur le rebord du lavabo et contempla ses traits las et tirés avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

_ Damon, sérieusement ? lâcha-t-elle en découvrant celui-ci assis devant sa fenêtre, le regard fixé sur le sol.

Une seconde plus tard, Elena fut assaillie par les souvenirs affluant à son esprit.

Cinq souvenirs, pour cinq périodes de sa vie. Dans cette même chambre, avec Damon, presque chaque fois en le trouvant au sortir de la salle de bain.

_Damon, assis sur son lit, effrayant Elena qui ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là au sortir de la salle de bain. Blessé par Katherine et ayant bu, «not a good combination ». Voulant la convaincre qu'elle ressentait bien quelque chose pour lui, qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Essayant de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussant : « No, no Damon. __I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but… I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan ». __Damon brisant le cou de Jeremy. Les hurlements et les larmes d'Elena, son soulagement en voyant qu'il portrait sa bague, sa haine pour Damon. __"There's nothing good about him, Stefan. Not anymore. He just decided what he wants. He just don't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. __He got his wish. I hate him, Stefan". _

_Le souvenir, déjà connu, de sa déclaration. __« No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this? I don't deserve you but my brother does. God, I wish you don't have to forget this but you do ». __La larme, unique, roulant le long de sa joue. Un souffle de vent et il était parti, laissant Elena sans le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. La laissant sans qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait, sans qu'elle sache qu'il pensait ne pas la mériter. _

_Damon, le lendemain de l'enterrement de Jenna, debout dans sa chambre, demandant son pardon pour l'avoir obligé à boire son sang pour ne pas qu'elle ne meure définitivement pendant le rituel : « And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but... I need it ». Elena répondant qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Ce qu'il n'avait pas étant donné qu'il venait de se faire mordre par Tyler et qu'il était censé mourir. _

_Toujours Damon, debout devant sa fenêtre, après qu'ils soient partis à la recherche de Stefan sur cette montagne infestée de loups-garous, et que Damon ait encore failli se faire mordre. Damon obligeant Elena à lui avouer pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis, pourquoi elle avait voulu faire demi-tour : « I didn't want to see you get hurt, ok? __I was... I was worried about you ». Damon faisant demi-tour et se dirigeant vers la porte, Elena demandant des explications : "Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. __Good night, Elena". Elena, pétrifiée, ne sachant que répondre, ne sachant réellement ce qu'elle faisait. _

_Damon, encore et toujours, allongé sur son lit alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, encore une fois. Elena s'allongeant près de lui, sous ses couvertures, sans le virer de son lit. Tous deux échangeant tranquillement les informations de la journée passée, comme un vieux couple se racontant leur journée le soir sur l'oreiller, ici au sujet de Mikael, Rebekah et Stefan. Elena assurant à Damon qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir libéré Stefan de son enfermement dans la cave : « I'm not mad at you for letting him out, Damon. __I think that you're gonna be the one to save him from himself. It won't be because he loves me. It'll be because he loves you ». __Elena, fermant les yeux, et s'endormant paisiblement aux côtés de Damon, sans lui demander de partir, se sachant en sécurité avec lui, se sachant protégée et avec un ami. Lui faisant confiance. Heureuse de le savoir près d'elle. Comme toujours._

Elena hoqueta et chancela. Damon la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et la souleva dans ses bras.

_ Elena ? Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçait son inquiétude. Elena, regarde-moi !

Elena souleva avec difficulté ses paupières et aperçut les yeux océan de Damon qui la fixait avec anxiété.

_ Damon…

_ Elena ? Tu te sens bien ?

_ Tu as tué mon frère ! gémit-elle d'une voix faible.

Damon ne put retenir un petit rire de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était capable de parler.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? protesta-t-elle, dans les vapes.

Damon fronça les sourcils, Elena toujours dans ses bras, tâchant de ce remémorer ce dont elle parlait.

_ Oh oui… Pour ma défense, j'étais ivre et anéanti, grimaça-t-il en posant un regard d'excuse sur Elena. En plus, tu m'as déjà pardonné pour ça je te rappelle.

Damon s'est figé brusquement.

_ Une seconde. Est-ce que je peux savoir _comment_ est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?

_ Tu comptes me poser un jour ? s'enquit-elle en retour, attirant son attention sur le fait qu'il la portait entièrement, comme lorsqu'il l'avait ramené à la maison après sa transformation.

_ Je ne sais pas, j'aime bien l'idée de te garder dans mes bras pour l'éternité, sourit-il avec malice.

_ Damon, sérieusement, soupira Elena en roulant des yeux.

Damon se mit à rire en amenant Elena jusqu'à son lit pour la déposer dessus avec douceur. Il s'assit près d'elle et scruta son visage avec attention, un peu méfiant.

_ J'attends mes explications, princesse, déclara-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Elena attendit que sa respiration se calme en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_ Eh bien, dans le premier tu tuais Jeremy après avoir essayé de m'embrasser –mais comment as-tu pu tuer JEREMY, Damon ?! -, dans celui d'après… tu me disais que tu m'aimais et que tu ne me méritais pas, poursuivit-elle avec douceur en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.

Damon détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge.

_ Tu n'étais pas censée te rappeler de ça, à la base.

_ Tu as dit que tu ne me méritais pas ! se scandalisa Elena.

Damon lâcha un hoquet à la fois stupéfait et indigné en se relevant du lit.

_ C'est le cas, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'en discuter ce soir, c'est clair ? avertit-il en pointant un index menaçant dans la direction d'Elena.

_ Mais…

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Damon avait fait basculer Elena en arrière sur le lit et se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, un doigt plaqué sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, ses yeux bleus intenses contraignant Elena au mutisme plus que ne le faisait sa main.

_ J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler pour l'instant. On réglera ça… plus tard.

_ Pourquoi ? marmonna Elena derrière les doigts de Damon.

Damon retint un grognement d'exaspération. Cette fille le rendait fou à un point qu'elle n'imaginait pas. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'ils allaient tranquillement deviser de ses sentiments pour elle assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de Stefan mais que de lui ?

C'était peut-être idiot, mais Damon voulait avoir Elena entièrement, avec ses souvenirs, et pas une Elena déboussolée et amnésique dont il était le seul repère. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait comme ça aussi, il aimait toutes ses facettes, mais c'était normal qu'elle se jette dans ses bras actuellement et Damon ne voulait pas profiter d'elle dans ses circonstances. Il avait abandonné ses principes des dizaines de fois pour profiter d'une situation qui lui était favorable, il avait abandonné son humanité, son sens des convenances, son sens moral au cours des dernières décennies.

Mais pas avec Elena.

_ Si tu me racontais tes autres souvenirs ? a demandé Damon d'une voix rauque en se rasseyant convenablement.

Elena resta allongée sur le dos, fixant le plafond, la respiration hachée, sans savoir où elle en était. Damon la troublait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, que ce soit dans sa vie connue ou dans celle avant sa transformation, elle le savait. La transformation en vampire n'avait fait que décupler ce qu'elle ressentait déjà en tant qu'humaine et qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle à cet instant. La passion. Le désir.

_ Elena ?

_ Une minute.

Le temps qu'elle s'ôte de l'esprit l'image de Damon se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser à en perdre la raison et embraser son corps, comme elle se l'était imaginé en le voyant courber sur elle de cette manière.

_ Il y avait… la fois où tu t'étais fait mordre par Tyler et où tu étais venu me demander pardon pour m'avoir obligé à boire ton sang, poursuivit-elle après s'être bruyamment éclairci la gorge. Et la fois où nous avions été cherché Stefan sur cette montagne avec plein de loups-garous et que tu avais failli te faire mordre par Ray. Tu étais venu me voir le soir, pour me dire que tu pensais que Stefan n'était pas si perdu que ça, et pour m'obliger à dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu voulais que je me souvienne de ça après le retour de Stefan. Quelle ironie du sort, je ne me rappelle plus que de ça quasiment à présent !

Damon esquissa un sourire mi-amusé mi-tendre :

_ Toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement occasionné.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, idiot ! le réprimanda Elena en lui lançant un regard noir et en lui donnant une tape sur la cheville, la seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre allongée comme elle l'était en travers de son lit et lui dans l'autre sens.

_ C'est tout ? Comme souvenir, je veux dire, pas en coups de poings, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel mais poursuivit :

_ Il y en avait un dernier… La fois où tu avais libéré Stefan et où je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais car ce serait toi qui le sauverait, parce qu'il t'aimait toi et non moi. Et où je me suis endormie avec toi à côté.

Damon sourit, avec une pointe de mélancolie, à ce souvenir :

_ C'était le bon temps.

_ Si tu considères comme bon le temps où Stefan était redevenu l'éventreur et où Klaus se servait de moi comme poche de sang humaine, alors effectivement c'était le bon temps, railla Elena avec un léger sourire en regardant le plafond.

_ Tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Oui, elle comprenait. Eux deux contre le monde, ligués contre le reste. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches qu'à cette période. Enfin, mentalement j'entends, parce que physiquement...

Elena soupira en se massant les tempes, ayant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Les souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus étaient trop forts en sensations, trop colorés, trop vifs.

_ Caroline m'a appelée, annonça-t-elle finalement, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Klaus est parti pour trouver un moyen de récupérer son corps et il lui a promis de lui rendre Tyler après ça.

Damon baissa les yeux vers Elena en entendant sa voix tendue et remarqua ses sourcils froncés et le pli au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Alors pourquoi cette mine soucieuse ? Le méchant fait des compromis, c'est bon pour les gentils ça !

_ Je m'inquiète pour Caroline, avoua Elena dans un chuchotement. Elle aurait du être heureuse de cette nouvelle mais… elle n'en avait absolument pas l'air. Elle semblait si… triste et comme… dévastée.

_ Tu as peur qu'elle ait réellement des sentiments pour Klaus ? interrogea Damon doucement, marchant sur des œufs.

Elena se passa la main devant les yeux d'un air las :

_ Ce ne serait pas la première à ressentir quelque chose pour le mauvais garçon.

Damon lâcha un hoquet indigné et amer à la fois :

_ Et je suppose que _je_ suis le mauvais garçon, ici ?

Elena, consciente que Damon avait mal interprété ses paroles et risquait de se mettre en colère, se tortilla pour aller se blottir contre son torse en fermant les yeux, refermant les doigts sur sa chemise noire.

Le meilleur oreiller du monde.

_ Tu l'étais, avant.

Damon médita ses paroles avec une mine songeuse en la contemplant, lovée contre lui, tête reposant sur son torse, les yeux clos.

_ Ça veut dire que je ne le suis plus maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Damon. Tu peux te comporter comme un vrai idiot sans foi ni loi par moment mais tu es sans doute l'une des meilleures personnes que j'ai jamais rencontré, c'est juste que tu refuses de le montrer aux autres, déclara Elena comme si c'était une évidence, quoi que sur un ton ensommeillé. Tu me protèges et tu m'aimes même après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu restes là près de moi, et moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux ou même ce que je vais faire demain, mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lourde de sommeil.

Damon ne répondit pas, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge. Il se contenta de lever une main légèrement tremblante, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, et de lui caresser les cheveux pour qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement.

C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer.


	16. Absence

_**Hey ! Nous revoilà donc pour ce 16ème chapitre ! Dans celui-ci n'apparaisse que Stefan et Elena, avec une brève apparition de Jeremy, mais pas Damon, sorry ! Et ce sera le cas pour celui d'après aussi (ne me mangez pas :S) ! Mais il reviendra dans le 18ème et même s'il n'apparaît pas dans les deux prochains, pas de Damon ne veut pas dire pas de Delena ;) … Dans ce chapitre on aborde essentiellement les doutes de nos deux protagonistes, Stefan et Elena, concernant leur relation ainsi que Damon et Katherine, et on met doucement en place le fait que leur couple bah… commence à sentir le roussi puisqu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser à d'autres quand ils sont ensemble ;)**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture à tout le monde !**_

_**Melissa : Merci :D Elena s'inquiètera toujours pour ses amis c'est dans sa nature et je voulais au moins conservé ça d'elle intacte ;) Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, bonne soirée !**_

_**LoveDamon : Merci beaucoup pour tout xD ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, moi je l'adore aussi vu que j'adore ce couple ;) et je suis contente que tu me compares à d'autres fics Klaroline bien, parce que c'est vrai que j'en ai lu des pas mal aussi, chapeau aux gens qui les écrivent xD. J'espère que le chapitre Delena précédent t'a plu et que tu aimeras celui-là aussi ;)**_

* * *

_ Stefan, et si tu t'asseyais et m'expliquais pourquoi tu tournes comme un fauve en cage depuis deux heures ?

Stefan lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Elena, occupée à faire du café dans la cuisine tandis que lui faisait effectivement les cent pas au milieu du salon. Il se racla discrètement la gorge et la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

_ Rien qu'un peu d'agitation passagère, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Rien de grave.

Elena lui lança un regard scrutateur, pas dupe.

_ Ça fait des jours que tu sembles « agité », comme tu dis. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce ne soit que passager. C'est à cause de moi ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton assuré en le fixant droit dans les yeux, décidée à savoir la vérité, décidée à l'affronter.

_ Non ! s'écria Stefan en faisant le tour du plan de table pour prendre les mains dans les siennes. Absolument pas. Je sais que tu fais ce que tu peux pour composer avec le peu de souvenirs que tu as et ce que tu sais de ta vie réelle et des gens qui t'entourent. Je comprends, Elena, je t'assure, assura-t-il avec douceur en cherchant son regard.

Stefan l'embrassa sur le front et s'empara des deux tasses de café pour les emmener vers le salon. Elena le suivit et s'installa près de lui sur le divan, ramenant ses jambes contre elle et se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face.

_ Alors, c'est quoi ? insista-t-elle en fixant Stefan.

Comme celui-ci ne répondait pas, Elena s'agaça et répéta d'un ton ferme :

_ Stefan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es bizarre depuis que vous avez été voir cette sorcière avec Damon, il y a une semaine. D'ailleurs, Damon aussi est bizarre depuis ce jour-là. C'est en rapport ?

Damon l'évitait. C'était une certitude. Il était censé la surveiller autant que les autres, pourtant elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre de son ombre depuis le soir où plusieurs souvenirs le concernant avaient resurgi et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était l'une des meilleures personnes qu'elle connaissait. Il ne venait pas la voir, il ne répondait pas à ses appels, il ne donnait aucune nouvelle.

Inutile de dire que Stefan n'était pas le seul à tourner comme un lion en cage ces derniers temps. Elena aussi.

_ Ça m'étonnerait fort, répondit Stefan en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se demanda un instant si le fait que Damon les ait surpris en séance de massage Katherine et lui avant d'aller prendre son tour de garde chez Elena avait pu perturber à ce point son frère, mais il connaissait assez Damon pour savoir que sa réaction en les découvrant aurait été tout autre si cela avait été le cas. Visiblement, il se fichait de savoir que son petit frère et la vampire dont il était anciennement amoureux fricotaient ensemble dans sa maison. Il avait tourné la page, semblait-il.

Et lui-même ? Telle était la question qui le torturait depuis des jours.

_ Comment va Caroline ? demanda Stefan pour détourner la conversation.

Elena s'assombrit aussitôt.

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle essaye de paraitre heureuse que Klaus soit parti mais je la trouve étrange. Elle n'a plus jamais paru aussi dévastée que le soir de leur rendez-vous, lorsqu'il l'a laissé, mais même maintenant qu'elle s'est reprise et tente de faire comme si de rien n'était, son sourire s'efface et elle s'assombrit quand elle pense que personne ne la regarde.

_ Tu crois qu'il lui manque ?

Elena hésita, avant de grimacer et hausser les épaules.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Mais je pense qu'elle n'était pas aussi insensible à lui qu'elle le prétendait. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas, elle était contente quand nous l'avons desséché, non ?

_ C'est ce qu'on pensait oui. J'avoue que je n'en sais pas plus que toi, là-dessus. Tout ça est trop compliqué, tout nous tombe dessus en même temps, soupira Stefan en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Le jour se fit dans l'esprit d'Elena sans qu'elle s'y attende. Ce serait étonnant que ce soient les histoires de cœur de Caroline qui plonge Stefan dans cet état d'agitation, malgré son amitié pour la jeune vampire. A en croire Stefan, ce n'était pas non plus Elena et ses troubles de mémoire qui l'inquiétaient, pas plus que le comportement étrange de Damon dont il avait paru ne rien savoir. Il ne restait qu'une solution possible.

Katherine.

_ Tu as repensé à ce que je t'avais dit l'autre nuit, n'est-ce pas ? A propos de Katherine et de ce que cela changerait si elle t'avait aimé ou pas.

Stefan lança un bref coup d'œil à Elena, qui l'observait avec les sourcils froncés, ni encourageante ni franchement désapprobatrice non plus. Il opta pour une demi-vérité.

_ J'y ai réfléchi, c'est vrai. Mais c'est compliqué.

_ Alors explique-moi.

_ Je ne vais pas…

_ Stefan ! l'interrompit-elle d'un ton sec. Arrête de me prendre pour une enfant, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire que j'ai perdu des neurones avec, je pense être capable de comprendre la situation alors accouche.

Stefan lui lança un regard surpris, ressentant vraiment dans ses paroles le caractère de l'Elena d'avant, avec tous ses souvenirs. Elle redevenait de plus en plus elle-même, se montrait moins désorientée, moins vulnérable. Du moins, en apparence.

Elle redevenait à la fois elle-même et était pourtant différente. Etait-ce sa transformation en vampire que Stefan n'arrivait pas à assimiler ? Et si ses sentiments pour elle changeaient réellement maintenant qu'elle n'était plus l'Elena humaine et vulnérable dont il était tombé amoureux ?

Stefan secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées étranges. Elena était toujours la même, même en temps que vampire, sa compassion, sa générosité et son fichu caractère était toujours là. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait entre eux, mis à part le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de souvenirs ?

Avisant le regard interrogateur d'Elena posé sur lui, Stefan finit par revenir au présent et à leur discussion sur Katherine et s'expliquer :

_ J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'avais dit. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si inhumaine qu'elle souhaiterait nous le faire croire, effectivement. Je sais bien qu'elle a affirmé nous avoir aimé tous les deux sans nous contraindre. Elle a sauvé Damon deux fois, d'abord en lui apportant le sang de Klaus puis en m'avertissant qu'il allait mourir aussi si Klaus mourrait lorsqu'il y avait Mickael et a affirmé pour cette fois là que c'était tant pour sauver Damon que mon humanité. Je sais bien que si elle me préfère avec mon humanité, l'ancien moi comme elle a dit, c'est probablement parce qu'elle est capable d'éprouver des sentiments et que celui qu'elle aimait, ce n'était pas l'éventreur, c'est le gentil Stefan comme dit Damon. Je sais qu'elle m'a sauvé à Chicago, qu'elle nous a aidé, qu'elle a pris ta place pour éviter de te faire tuer. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ça ne rachète pas tous ses péchés, Elena. Loin de là.

Stefan se tut un moment, les yeux dans le vague, se remémorant l'époque où Damon et lui étaient humains et tous deux amoureux de Katherine.

_ Elle nous a séparés Damon et moi, quand nous étions humains mais aussi après, pendant des décennies. Elle a détruit nos vies. Ce ne sont pas quelques bonnes actions qui vont tout effacer.

Elena ne répondit pas. Les gens étaient-ils définitivement mauvais ou pouvaient-ils changer en profondeur ? Damon avait changé pour elle, mais Damon avait-il été un jour vraiment mauvais ? Et Stefan entre sa période éventreur en puissance et son régime lapin, était-il bon ou mauvais ?

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que les Salvatore, malgré leur statut de vampires, faisaient parti des gentils. Elle les aimait.

Mais Katherine ? Et elle-même ? Toutes deux avaient fait souffrir Stefan et Damon par amour, les avaient séparés. Katherine leur avait laissé croire qu'elle était morte pendant des décennies mais Elena avait choisi sans sembler être capable de s'en tenir à sa décision maintenant, était-ce vraiment si différent ? Quel était le pire, dans tout ça ?

Elle avait choisi Stefan et aurait du être heureuse qu'il soit près d'elle à cet instant, aurait du ne se préoccuper de rien d'autre. Pourtant, elle ne pensait depuis des jours qu'à Damon et son absence.

Jeremy entra dans la pièce alors que Stefan et Elena étaient tous deux profondément perdus dans leurs réflexions.

_ Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, plaisanta-t-il en allant se chercher une bouteille de soda dans le réfrigérateur.

Elena se secoua et sourit à son frère tandis que Stefan lui lançait un coup d'œil en fronçant les sourcils :

_ Tu sors toujours ce soir ? demanda-t-il à Jeremy.

_ Ça pose un problème ? s'enquit celui-ci aussitôt, l'air inquiet. Si Elena a besoin que je reste ici, je peux rester, il n'y a pas de soucis, je peux annuler et…

_ Non, non, le coupa Elena en lançant à Stefan un regard de reproche. Vas-y, tu n'es pas sorti et ne t'es pas amusé depuis…

Depuis si longtemps à vrai dire.

_ Bref, reprit Elena, tu as l'obligation d'aller t'amuser ce soir. Je suis sous surveillance et tu n'as pas besoin de me couver comme tu le fais depuis que je suis revenue ici, Jer, c'est censé être moi la grande sœur, rappela-t-elle en souriant. Tu peux y aller.

_ Tu es sûre ? répéta le jeune humain, l'air un peu anxieux malgré tout. Parce que je peux…

_ Jeremy Gilbert ! Sors de cette maison ! ordonna Elena d'une voix ferme.

Jeremy poussa un soupir et embrassa sa sœur sur le front en passant près d'elle avant de saisir sa veste et de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Sois sage ! claironna-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Elena sourit en secouant la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si son frère n'avait pas été là ces derniers jours. Il était l'un des rares à n'avoir aucune crainte à son sujet concernant sa capacité à contrôler sa soif alors qu'il était celui qui aurait eu le plus raison de s'en faire, étant humain et vivant dans la même maison qu'Elena. Malgré cela, Elena savait qu'il avait du mal à s'y retrouver, que c'était aussi difficile pour lui. L'aversion familiale envers le surnaturel et les vampires était aussi relativement ancrée chez lui, et à présent il devait concilier le fait qu'il détestait les vampires mais que sa sœur en était une. Pourtant malgré cela, il était le premier à la défendre et à la protéger.

Les autres avaient peur. Pas peur d'elle, ils étaient tous à même de s'en protéger, mais peur pour elle. Elle ne supportait plus de voir la pitié dans leurs yeux. Cette pitié qu'elle voyait constamment dans les yeux de Stefan. Elle l'observa alors qu'il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Stefan était son grand amour, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Mais c'était le grand amour de sa vie d'humaine. Et si les choses avaient changé maintenant qu'elle était devenue vampire ?

Tout était plus intense, démultiplié en tant que vampire. Elle avait déjà eu énormément de mal à choisir entre Damon et Stefan, elle le savait, mais maintenant que ses sentiments envers Damon étaient encore plus puissants qu'auparavant… Elle était assise près de Stefan dans son salon, dans sa maison déserte, et aurait du avoir envie de lui sauter dessus. Pourtant son esprit était tourné vers l'autre frère.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours mais il la hantait. C'était son sourire, son parfum, ses yeux, sa chaleur, ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Le fait que les souvenirs qui lui revenaient la nuit ne concernaient pour l'essentiel que lui n'arrangeait rien.

A quoi servait les souvenirs quand leur sujet avait disparu de la circulation ?

Elena, pour la trois milliardièmes fois depuis le soir où elle s'était endormie près de Damon, s'incita au calme. Premièrement, elle lui passerait un savon en temps voulu pour apprendre à ne pas respecter sa parole. Deuxièmement, elle avait un peu trop peur de ce que cette sensation de vide et de manque due à son absence signifiait et préférait, comme d'habitude que ce soit dans sa vie d'humaine ou de vampire, ne pas trop y réfléchir. Troisièmement, Damon ne serait pas parti sans le lui dire.

Si ?

Elena ferma les yeux un bref instant en sentant la douleur qui lui étreignait la poitrine à cette pensée. Et dire qu'en tant qu'humaine, avant sa transformation, elle lui avait dit elle-même qu'elle devait le laisser partir. Alors qu'à présent, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer rien qu'à cette idée.

Alors ne parlons pas de ce qu'il en serait si Damon l'avait écoutée et était vraiment parti.

Elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Et la voilà, assise près du grand amour de sa vie d'humaine, sans une pensée pour lui.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en serait lorsqu'elle recouvrerait entièrement la mémoire. Mais si elle ne devait se fier qu'à son instinct et à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment… Ce n'était pas Stefan qu'il y aurait du y avoir en face d'elle.

Ce n'était pas le bon Salvatore.


	17. It's always gonna be Stefan

_**Coucou ! Voilà ce 17ème chapitre ! Un chapitre en demi-teinte, un peu inclassable au niveau des couples en réalité, mais je sens que l'immense majorité d'entre vous ne vont pas aimer –vont absolument détester en fait- un certain passage, que je vous laisse découvrir ;) ! Ce chapitre est aussi un peu triste, surtout la fin, mais rien de catastrophique, ce n'est pas encore la fin du monde xD. Damon n'est toujours pas présent en chair et en os mais il est quand même présent dans les pensées d'Elena évidemment, et il reviendra dans le prochain chapitre, que je posterai sans doute ce week end :D. Bonne lecture et merci encore à tout le monde !**_

_**OverTheRainbow : Hé salut toi, ça faisait un bail :D ! J'essaye de me rattraper quand il n'est pas là, faut bien qu'il y ait un minimum d'intérêt au chapitre malgré son absence xD. Arf je trouve que c'est triste aussi mais bon faut bien, je préfère ça que les grosses disputes, les insultes et tout et tout, et encore là on n'en est encore qu'au début de leurs révélations, qui vont d'ailleurs être mises à mal dans ce chapitre ! J'avoue que je m'ennuie aussi à tous les coups pendant les passages où ils sont ensemble dans la série, sauf quand Stefan était redevenu méchant là c'était marrant xD. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur l'Elena de ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise comme ça, moi je la préfère comme ça aussi, je la voie mal se transformer du tout au tout pour devenir une nouvelle Katherine ou une nouvelle Rebekah par exemple, par rapport à son caractère ça m'étonnerait qu'elle devienne comme ça sinon quel intérêt à la série après –mis à part Damon xD ? Voilà la suite, bon mercredi ;)**_

* * *

Si elle ne devait se fier qu'à son instinct et à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment… Ce n'était pas Stefan qu'il y aurait du y avoir en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas le bon Salvatore.

Elena tressaillit. Pas le bon Salvatore. C'était une chose d'admettre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Damon, c'en était une autre de s'avouer qu'elle aurait du le choisir lui.

Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement, après tout ce qu'elle avait vu ?

Elena inspira un grand coup. Elle ne se rappelait pas de Stefan. C'était peut-être la seule et unique raison qui la poussait à dire qu'elle s'était trompée de Salvatore. Peut-être que lorsque tout redeviendrait normal, lorsqu'elle se rappellerait de tout, elle saurait pourquoi elle avait choisi Stefan à la place de Damon et les choses reviendraient alors à la normale.

Pourtant cette perspective la terrifiait. Elle se prit à ne pas vouloir se souvenir, si c'était pour perdre Damon. L'Elena sans souvenirs aurait choisi Damon, même si elle ne s'était rappelée de rien le concernant, elle se serait basée sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'est-à-dire que c'était de lui dont elle avait besoin, qu'elle voulait. C'est-à-dire l'ouragan qui se levait en elle dès qu'il la touchait, lui souriait ou même la regardait. Elle ne ressentait pas ça avec Stefan, même si elle savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Mais là où avec Damon c'était passion, avec Stefan c'était… Placidité. Calme. Sécurité. Pureté.

C'était probablement ce que l'ancienne Elena cherchait. La sécurité, la simplicité. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'aspirait qu'à cela. Savoir qu'il l'aimerait toujours, qu'elle serait toujours en sécurité avec lui, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais.

A peine eut-elle pensé cela que les souvenirs affluaient à son esprit, encore une fois :

_Matt en face d'elle, tous deux assis à la table de la cuisine. Après une journée difficile, le jour où Meredith avait accusé Alaric d'être le meurtrier et qu'ils avaient du s'introduire chez elle, le soir où Elena avait surpris Stefan se nourrissant d'une pauvre fille dans une ruelle, aidé par Damon et Rebekah. Parlant des Salvatore, Matt ne comprenant pas, Elena tentant de s'expliquer : _

__But at the beginning, after my parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just... Felt safe._

_**_ **Safe? Elena, he's a vampire._

_**_ **I know, believe me. Just saying it out loud sounds crazy, but... It's like I knew that he would never stop loving me, like he would never..._

_**_ **What?_

_**_ **Die. Like he would never die._

_**_** Like your parents did._

_Un autre souvenir, toujours avec Matt, dans sa chambre cette fois, Elena assise près de sa fenêtre avec une tasse de thé, Matt assis sur le lit, le soir de la transformation. Le soir du choix._

__ So…Stefan._

__ He saved my life you know. I never told you that. The night that my parents' car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved me._

__ So, do you feel like you owe him or something?_

__ No, it's not that, it's… After the accident, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore, like I didn't want to, but then being with Stefan… it just… somehow I figured it out. And that's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive._

Elena hoqueta en revenant brusquement à la réalité. Stefan ne mourrait jamais. Il représentait la sécurité. Il avait redonné un sens à sa vie, lui donnait envie de vivre. La rendait heureuse de vivre. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait choisi au lieu de Damon. Elle l'aimait.

Stefan était accroupi près d'elle, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchaient de voir le visage hagard d'Elena, l'air inquiet.

Maintenant elle comprenait. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait choisi Stefan. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Son cœur se déchira.

_ Stefan… murmura Elena en levant une main tremblante jusqu'à sa joue.

_ Comme c'est touchant, railla une voix depuis l'entrée du salon.

Stefan fit volte-face en une fraction de seconde mais Elena ne bougea pas. Elle avait reconnu Katherine et, au contraire de Stefan, n'avait pas de souvenirs récents lui donnant de raisons de se méfier d'elle en particulier. En ce moment, aussi bizarre que ça paraisse au vu de ce que les autres avaient raconté à Elena sur elle, son sosie était plutôt du côté des gentils.

Il faut dire aussi qu'elle était trop secouée par ce dont elle venait de se rappeler pour songer à faire le moindre mouvement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? gronda Stefan en dévisageant Katherine.

_ Je viens prendre mon tour de garde jusqu'à une heure du matin, tu ne te rappelles pas ? rétorqua narquoisement Katherine en s'appuyant nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte, une moue hautaine sur les lèvres.

Elena, malgré son trouble, perçut la tension sous-jacente qui pulsait entre ses deux compagnons. Elle les détailla l'un après l'autre, avisant le visage renfrogné de Stefan, la mine dédaigneuse emprunte d'une colère froide de Katherine.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ? lança-t-elle en rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

_ Absolument rien, marmonna Stefan en jetant à Katherine un regard d'avertissement.

_ Vraiment ? insinua Katherine avec un sourire carnassier. On n'aurait pas dit pourtant, l'autre fois…

_ J'ai dit : Rien ! grogna Stefan avec rage en s'avançant d'un pas vers elle.

Sentant la menace d'une confrontation imminente, Elena se leva et se plaça en un éclair devant Stefan, entre Katherine et lui.

_ Je crois que tu peux y aller, Stefan. Katherine va rester avec moi, comme prévu.

Elle lui lança un regard implorant, comme elle savait si bien le faire et qui faisait craquer Stefan à tous les coups, et celui-ci soupira avant d'attirer Elena contre lui et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui donner un furieux baiser.

Katherine lâcha un soupir agacé en levant une main devant elle pour admirer ses ongles.

Elena, trop stupéfaite par ce baiser soudain pour réagir comme elle aurait sûrement du le faire, à savoir lui rendre son baiser, resta pétrifiée par l'ébahissement, se raidissant même à l'extrême. Lorsque Stefan la relâcha, elle lui lança un regard dérouté auquel il ne répondit pas. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, balbutia-t-elle en se tournant vers Katherine.

Celle-ci avait déjà rejoint la cuisine et ouvert le réfrigérateur.

Elena fronça les sourcils. Trop de choses d'un coup. Les souvenirs, la compréhension au sujet de son choix envers Stefan, la tendresse qu'elle avait ressentie en découvrant son visage inquiet après avoir retrouvé ses deux souvenirs. Après tout cela, elle aurait du comprendre et accepter réellement son choix, savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de Salvatore comme elle l'avait pensé plus tôt.

Alors pourquoi ce baiser l'avait-il mise si mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu le sentiment que ce n'était pas naturel, contre-nature ?

Elle poussa un soupir en se hissant sur un tabouret devant le plan de travail et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_ Je ne comprends pas, affirma-t-elle à haute voix d'un ton ferme et buté.

_ Si seulement tu étais la seule, railla Katherine en s'affairant dans le frigo.

Relevant la tête, Elena découvrit qu'elle sortait des carottes et pommes de terre du bac à légumes.

_ Que fais-tu ? interrogea Elena, étonnée.

_ Je cuisine.

Elena retint un rire mais ne put s'empêcher de répéter en souriant, incrédule.

_ Tu cuisines, toi ?

_ J'ai de nombreux autres talents cachés hormis mes qualités de « garce manipulatrice » comme dirait Stefan, avoua l'ainée avec un clin d'œil.

Elena inspira bruyamment en saisissant brusquement le sens de ce qui venait de se produire dans son salon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ? Il est devenu furieux après ton arrivée, et il m'a embrassé devant toi alors qu'il ne m'a pas touché depuis mon réveil. Ce baiser, c'est à cause de toi.

_ Intéressant l'emploi du « à cause de » et pas du « grâce à », releva Katherine en lui lançant un regard amusé tout en continuant à peler carottes et patates avec des gestes assurés. Cela sous-entend que tu aurais préféré qu'il n'ait pas lieu.

Elena se troubla. Katherine avait raison. Encore, bon sang, c'en était rageant !

En effet, certes, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait choisi Stefan à présent. Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon actuellement, et qui continuait malgré tout à être plus fort. Elle savait pourquoi elle avait choisi Stefan, elle l'aimait. Pourtant, encore maintenant après ce baiser, elle ne voulait que les bras de Damon.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha sarcastiquement Katherine.

Elena lui lança un regard noir et contre-attaqua :

_ Katerina Petrova, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre Stefan et toi.

Les lèvres de Katherine se pincèrent en une moue agacée et elle fit tournoyer son grand couteau dans sa main d'un air de se demander s'il valait mieux pour elle découper Elena en morceaux ou accepter de répondre à cette question dérangeante. Elle finit par pousser un soupir excédé en tranchant une carotte d'un coup sec et avoua d'un ton dédaigneux :

_ Nous nous sommes… disputés.

_ Disputés ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je l'ai embrassé.

_ Tu as quoi ? s'exclama Elena, scandalisée, en bondissant de son siège.

En un éclair, elle s'est retrouvée à plaquer Katherine contre le mur, une main serrant sa gorge, hors d'elle. La rage décuplée n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Elena voyait rouge.

_ Tu as embrassé _mon_ petit-ami ?! cria-t-elle au visage de Katherine, furieuse.

Son ainée agrippa sa main de la sienne et lui écrasa les doigts jusqu'à lui faire lâcher prise. Elena recula en gémissant de douleur mais les yeux toujours emplis de haine et de rage.

_ J'ai embrassé Stefan pendant que tu fricotais avec Damon, siffla Katherine hargneusement.

Elena se calma aussitôt. Katherine avait visé juste. Elle s'écarta en secouant la tête.

_ Tu as embrassé Stefan. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu comptes te servir de lui à nouveau ?

Katherine ne répondit pas et se détourna pour aller reprendre ses travaux gastronomiques.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as assez fait souffrir, lui comme Damon ?

_ C'est Mrs Sainte Nitouche qui parle, ici ? cracha Katherine, en se tournant vers elle, ses yeux lançant du venin. Qui passe ses nuits avec le plus vieux et se laisse embrasser par le plus jeune ? Qui est tombée amoureuse des deux et leur a laissé à chacun l'espoir qu'elle pouvait les choisir ? Au moins je n'ai pas été si cruelle, je ne leur ai jamais promis de choisir, ils savaient que je les voulais tous deux mais je ne les ai pas laissés espérer que j'en choisirai un exclusivement !

Elena recula d'un pas comme si Katherine l'avait giflé. La respiration sifflante, elle ne tenta pas de se défendre. Elle aurait pu dire que Damon ne faisait que dormir avec elle et que ça n'était d'ailleurs pas arrivé depuis des nuits et des nuits, et que Stefan l'avait embrassée par surprise sans lui laisser le temps de réagir mais elle ne pouvait rien dire contre le reste.

_ J'ai choisi Stefan, Katherine, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche, les mots sortant au fil de sa pensée sans qu'elle ait l'instinct de les retenir. Mais je veux Damon. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Elle avait déjà posé la question à Caroline et Bonnie, la nuit de son réveil. Visiblement, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée depuis.

Katherine esquissa un sourire à la fois moqueur et mélancolique. Pour un peu, elle aurait fait humaine pour une fois.

_ Je pense que c'est de famille. Visiblement, la lignée des Petrova semble craquer pour les Salvatore. Pour les _deux _Salvatore. Et visiblement aussi, bien que ça semble un peu moins clair pour toi ces temps-ci, pour toi comme pour moi, ce sera toujours Stefan, lâcha-t-elle avec amertume en plissant les yeux et faisant une moue mauvaise.

_Dans la voiture de Matt. Roulant vers Mystic Falls, vers Stefan. Quelques minutes avant l'accident. Au téléphone avec Damon, pensant qu'il allait mourir lui aussi. Lui disant au revoir. Lui faisant part de son choix._

__If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?_

__ I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I… I never unfell for him. _

__ Yeah, I get it. Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan._

__ I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go._

_Les larmes d'Elena en prononçant ces mots. _

Elena chancela et se rattrapa au plan de travail de la cuisine sous le regard curieux de Katherine.

C'était le pire de tous. Le pire souvenir qu'elle ait retrouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Elle essuya les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues d'un geste rageur.

Elle avait choisi Stefan. Elle avait laissé partir Damon. « It's always gonna be Stefan ».

Elena se retourna brusquement et frappa du poing dans le mur si fort qu'elle en fit un trou dedans, avec sa nouvelle force de vampire. Elle dégagea ensuite son poing et s'appuya de la main à côté du trou qu'elle avait fait, le souffle saccadé, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les stopper. Katherine, figée dans son dos, ne faisait pas un mouvement, ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

Elle avait choisi Stefan. Elle avait laissé partir Damon. « It's always gonna be Stefan ».

Qui était-elle pour changer d'avis comme de chemise et les faire souffrir perpétuellement? Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour elle, bien trop. Deux vies s'affrontaient en elle, deux existences, deux volontés. Chacune d'elle voulait des choses différentes.

Elle avait choisi Stefan. Elle avait laissé partir Damon. « It's always gonna be Stefan ».

_ J'ai besoin d'un verre, lâcha-t-elle enfin dans le silence à couper au couteau, consciente du regard de Katherine sur sa nuque.

_ De toute façon, je n'avais plus envie de cuisiner, affirma celle-ci après un bref instant.

Elle attrapa les clés de la voiture et sa veste et se retourna sur le perron en voyant qu'Elena ne l'avait pas suivi.

_ Bon alors, tu viens avec moi ou tu restes ici à te morfondre ?


	18. Alcool et autres drogues

_**Hey ! Désolée j'ai encore un jour de retard, décidément ça arrive trop souvent ces temps ci ! Mais voilà le prochain chapitre, avec une Elena plus saoule et débridée que jamais et le retour de notre vampire préféré, j'ai nommé Damon Salvatore évidemment, pas très content en découvrant Elena dans cet état comme vous allez pouvoir le constater ) ! On a aussi rapidement la description de ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la chambre de Stefan entre Katherine et lui, il y a de ça plusieurs chapitres, quand elle l'avait embrassé. Le prochain chapitre débarquera probablement jeudi :)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! **_

_**OverTheRainbow : T'inquiète je comprends ) ! Oui j'avoue que c'est dommage qu'il ait si vite disparu notre Stefan ripper, il était beaucoup plus marrant que l'autre en plus xD ! Merci pour tes compliments sur mon chapitre :D ! J'aime bien faire dans le compliqué moi, et comme tu dis le "Stefan est déprimant et coincé, Damon est sublime comme un Dieu...mon choix est fait!" très peu pour moi c'est pas assez vraisemblable à mon goût, ça colle pas trop avec ce qu'on sait de notre triangle amoureux xD Alors je torture tout le monde et je complique tout P ! Et dans ce chapitre là on a du Steferine cette fois donc les deux relations vont être abordées dans ce chapitre ;) Et Elena est tellement remuée qu'elle s'est totalement saoulée xD ! Bonne lecture ;)**_

_**C.E.D.B.K.J : Non non, le prochain chapitre est là et la fin n'est prévu que dans pas mal de chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ;) ! je peux te demander ce que signifie le sinitiales si c'est pas trop indiscret ? Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec TVD, genre Caroline, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Klaus et Jeremy ? **_

* * *

Elena avait trop bu. Cette certitude la frappa alors qu'elle dansait sensuellement sur le comptoir en compagnie d'une magnifique blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vue tandis que Katherine s'était retirée dans un coin de la pièce, assise nonchalamment à une petite table avec une foule d'hommes l'entourant, les défiant de boire plus qu'elle et enchainant shooter sur shooter. Les perdants devaient évidemment donner leur contribution à la gagnante : leur sang.

Elena ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Elle riait aux éclats et continuait à boire et à danser sans s'arrêter, sous les regards gourmands de la population presque exclusivement masculine de la salle, repoussant d'un geste joueur de sa vitesse vampirique ceux qui s'approchaient trop près et tentaient de lui voler un baiser ou une caresse. L'ambiance était à l'exaltation et à la liesse, la foule était littéralement à ses pieds, devant le bar.

_ Katherine ! interpella Elena d'une voix joyeuse à travers la salle. Viens danser au lieu de boire !

Katherine leva un index lui disant de patienter pendant qu'elle s'abreuvait au poignet d'un délicieux jeune homme brun. Elle finit par détacher sa bouche de sa source de nourriture, rétracter ses crocs et se lécher les lèvres avec délectation avant de rejoindre Elena sur le bar une seconde plus tard, laquelle éclata de rire et se remit à danser.

Damon et Stefan restèrent ébahis devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux sitôt qu'ils eurent franchi la porte. Elena et Katherine, telles deux jumelles mortellement sensuelles, remuant lascivement l'une près de l'autre au rythme de la musique. Stefan, bouche bée, observa Katherine récupérer un verre devant elle d'un mouvement de contorsionniste avant de le vider d'un trait et de se remettre à danser en se déhanchant comme elle savait si bien le faire. Damon, les yeux comme des soucoupes, contempla Elena éclater de rire en renversant la gorge en arrière alors qu'elle dansait ave une troisième fille, blonde, et visiblement aussi éméchée que les deux sosies.

Damon sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. Elena était magnifique, plus vivante et enjouée que jamais. Et complètement bourrée.

_ Je crois que ça suffit, grogna Damon en fendant la foule jusqu'aux deux vampires lorsqu'il regarda aux alentours et avisa les pulsions pas très catholiques que suscitaient les trois jeunes femmes.

Stefan derrière lui, il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir en écartant implacablement les hommes sur son passage et se planta devant.

_ La fête est finie mesdemoiselles, on rentre à la maison.

Elena aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où, n'importe quand, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Elle sursauta en baissant les yeux vers Damon. Son estomac fit un triple salto. Il ne souriait pas, ses yeux bleus aussi froids que la banquise, son expression impassible. Il était si beau qu'Elena en ressentit un pincement au cœur.

_ Damon ! s'écria Elena en sautant du bar pour le rejoindre.

Elle chancela, son sens de l'équilibre étant affecté par la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, mais Damon la retint d'une main de fer. Elle leva le regard vers son visage et son expression s'illumina lorsqu'elle découvrit ses yeux azur. Son cœur implosa. Elle se jeta à son cou.

_ Où étais-tu ? Ça fait des jours que tu m'évites, tu m'as manqué ! se plaignit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Damon.

Celui-ci resta les bras ballants, le long du corps, refusant de l'enlacer à son tour même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait en la sentant contre lui comme il en rêvait, et affirma d'un ton nettement désapprobateur :

_ Tu es ivre, Elena.

Celle-ci se détacha de lui et, remuant les hanches au son de la musique, lui lança un sourire enjôleur qui laissa Damon de marbre tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Le besoin de le toucher était physique après ces longues journées sans nouvelle de lui. Il était sa drogue.

_ J'ai juste un peu trop bu, mais je suis encore en pleine possession de mes moyens, je t'assure, susurra-t-elle avec une moue aguicheuse.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Seigneur, elle est complètement saoule. Viens, on rentre, annonça-t-il d'un ton autoritaire en refermant sa main sur son bras pour l'entrainer derrière lui.

Les fervents spectateurs d'Elena depuis le début de la soirée commencèrent à protester en voyant Damon emmener leur attraction de la soirée. Celui-ci s'arrêta un instant et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'une magnifique créature rousse près de lui.

_ Monte sur ce comptoir et assure le spectacle pour ces messieurs.

_ Damon, attends ! s'insurgea Elena en se débattant pour qu'il lâche prise tout en lançant un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir où était Katherine.

Elena se dégagea violemment d'un coup sec, plus du tout joyeuse :

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend à jouer les rabat-joies, comme ça ? Je ne fais que m'amuser Damon, je ne vois pas ce qui se passe qui te met dans cet état là !

Elena faillit reculer d'un pas en voyant l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il s'avança tout près d'elle :

_ Il se passe, Elena, que je viens de te retrouver en semi strip-tease avec Katherine au milieu d'un bar empli d'humains dont le seul souhait aurait été de t'attirer dans un coin sombre.

Son visage était fermé, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs, son expression était des plus sombres, pourtant jamais Elena ne l'avait trouvé plus beau. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait à chaque fois. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle aurait pu le toucher rien qu'en se penchant de quelques millimètres en avant, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le regard d'Elena dériva sur ses lèvres, remonta vers ses yeux qui la dévisageaient intensément. Elle leva une main jusqu'à son visage et effleura sa pommette du pouce.

Damon tressaillit, ses yeux s'étrécirent. Ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Ne pas penser à la douceur de sa peau, à la caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue.

_ Tu es complètement inconsciente, Elena, reprit-il d'un ton sec. Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi.

Elena sursauta comme s'il l'avait frappé et ôta sa main, ce qu'une petite voix dans la tête de Damon déplora fortement.

_ Je sais me défendre, Damon, lâcha Elena d'une voix glaciale. Et je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui.

_ Ça ne change rien, on rentre, reprit Damon avec une détermination inébranlable en tirant Elena vers la sortie.

_ Non !

_ Si.

_ Attends ! Une condition et je cesse de me débattre !

Damon ralentit, s'arrêta, puis poussa un soupir en roulant des yeux, excédé.

_ Quoi ?

Il sentit le danger avant même qu'Elena n'ouvre la bouche.

_ Danse avec moi, implora-t-elle.

_ Hors de question.

_ Katherine ! appela Elena en tentant d'apercevoir son sosie à travers la foule tandis que Damon la tirait de nouveau en avant.

Alors qu'Elena sautait du bar pour rejoindre les bras de Damon, Katherine se penchait pour effleurer la joue de Stefan du bout des doigts :

_ Tu te joins à moi ? l'invita-t-elle d'un ton aguicheur en tendant une main vers lui.

_ Damon a été clair, la fête est finie, rétorqua Stefan d'un ton dur.

_ Vous êtes venus nous chercher ? Comme c'est mignon, railla la vampire en continuant à danser voluptueusement.

_ Tu as été inconsciente d'amener Elena ici, comme d'habitude.

Katherine éclata d'un rire méprisant. Et Stefan se maudit en se rendant compte qu'il frémissait encore au son de son rire.

_ Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un ici, c'est la tienne, pas la mienne, mon ange ! C'est toi qui l'as embrassée par surprise alors qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est ! Tout cela, pour me punir en tentant de me blesser alors que, si on y repense objectivement, nos étreintes étaient et sont toujours bien plus ardentes que cela, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Stefan d'un ton diablement séduisant, ranimant dans la mémoire de Stefan les images de leurs relations passionnées il y des décennies et de leur baiser récent dans sa chambre.

_Stefan lui lança un regard assassin avant de la lâcher. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Katherine ramenait Stefan à elle à la vitesse de l'éclair en l'attirant d'une main sur la nuque et l'embrassait fougueusement._

_Stefan ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Si les mains de Katherine le paralysaient, ses lèvres l'embrasaient. Il plaqua Katherine contre le mur en maintenant ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête, les écrasant contre le mur d'une main, tandis que l'autre se glissait au creux de ses reins pour mieux l'attirer contre lui. Katherine poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il descendit dans sa gorge et se cambra contre lui. Katherine libéra ses mains et parcourut les épaules et le torse nus de Stefan, avant de le plaquer à son tour contre la paroi et de reprendre violemment possession de sa bouche. _

_Dans la rue, une voiture démarra en trombe et ramena Stefan à la réalité. Il propulsa Katherine loin de lui. Celle-ci se releva en montrant les dents. Stefan, la respiration sifflante, lui lança un regard plein de haine et de rage :_

__ Sors d'ici._

__ Tu sauras me trouver quand tu auras admis la vérité, lança narquoisement Katherine en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds avec mépris._

_Sur ce, elle se débarrassa de la serviette blanche dont Stefan l'avait entourée dans la douche et sortit tranquillement de la pièce, entièrement nue. _

Stefan tressaillit en repensant à ce souvenir brûlant. Katherine lui lança un sourire de victoire.

_ On rentre, répéta-t-il d'un ton froid.

Katherine ne répondit pas affirmativement mais sauta du bar pour atterrir près de lui.

_ Comment nous avez-vous trouvées ?

_ Tu n'as pas été très maline ce coup-là, Katherine, annonça Stefan près de son visage en martelant chaque mot. Lorsque tu es revenue le lendemain de la nuit où Elena a complété sa transition, tu as dit à Damon dans quel bar tu t'étais rendu. Nous n'avons fait que suivre tes informations.

Katherine sourit et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Stefan :

_ On dirait que le destin ne cesse de nous réunir, Stefan.

L'appel d'Elena trancha le silence entre eux et brisa leur bulle. Une seconde plus tard, Katherine était debout devant Damon, lui barrant le chemin.

_ Où donc traines-tu ainsi ma compagne de beuverie ? demanda-t-elle en toisant Damon avec un haussement de sourcil hautain.

_ Chez elle, Katherine. Tu sais, l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter.

_ Tu aurais du rester avec elle si tu tenais tant que ça à veiller à sa protection et à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. En attendant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle voulait danser ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire à la fois triomphant et rayonnant. J'approuve !

Elle se tourna vers Stefan en lui offrant sa main avec une moue séduisante. Celui-ci lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

_ Guys, vous savez très bien que je suis plus forte que vous, et plus rapide, j'ai le temps de faire un massacre dans ce bar avant que vous ne m'arrêtiez, annonça Katherine d'une voix tranquille d'assurance.

Elena frissonna. Ne jamais oublier que Katherine pouvait être très cruelle lorsque ça servait ses intérêts.

Damon et Stefan échangèrent un regard, le temps de jauger de la dangerosité de la situation. Katherine dut trouver le temps trop long car elle attira un homme passant près d'eau et planta ses crocs dans son cou. Stefan l'écarta aussitôt de lui en grondant, lui maintenant les bras dans le dos.

_ Très bien. Ensuite, nous rentrerons, donne-moi ta parole.

_ Pour ce qu'elle vaut, grommela Damon en regardant Katherine avec dégoût.

Elena attrapa la main de Damon et l'entraina sur la piste au milieu des tables. C'était une musique des années 60, qu'Elena, sans savoir comment, reconnut : Last kiss, de Trent Dabbs.

_ Oh non, ils plaisantent, grommela Damon en poussant un profond soupir tandis qu'Elena prenait sa main et posait l'autre sur son épaule.

Damon finit par l'enlacer, visiblement agacé, mais resta raide comme un manche à balai.

_ Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir et tâcher de danser convenablement ?

Damon ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, au-dessus de la tête d'Elena. Celle-ci lui donna un coup d'épaule joueur :

_ Allez, Damon, s'iiiiiiiiiiil-te-plait ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer pendant des jours sans toi, alors maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter un peu non ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement, grisée par l'alcool.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Damon, oubliant qu'il s'était promis de rester impassible, baissa les yeux sur le visage d'Elena, aux joues délicieusement empourprées par l'alcool.

_ Tu as eu l'impression d'étouffer sans moi ?

Elena leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua sur le ton de l'évidence :

_ Bien sûr, imbécile ! Tu es ma dose d'héroïne, comme dans Twilight. Quand tu n'es pas là, je suis en manque. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?


	19. Folle de toi

_**Hey ! 19**__**ème**__** chapitre déjà ! Le chapitre précédent a suscité bien des réactions et visiblement l'Elena saoule a plu xD. Ce chapitre là va être moins drôle, je vous préviens de suite ! Bien qu'Elena fasse quelques petites révélations sous le coup de l'alcool…Ce chapitre est très long, plus que d'habitude, j'espère que vous apprécierez ;). On a du Stefan/Katherine et du Delena évidemment, même si vous allez probablement m'adorer à certains moments et me détester à la fin de ce chapitre xD ! Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne probablement dimanche soir ou lundi ! Pour un dernier chapitre avant la rentrée, youpiiii -_-**_

_**Bonne lecture :D !**_

_**L.V.S : Merci ! Humm pour ça il aurait fallu que Damon ait bu aussi, ce qui n'est pas le cas aussi, mais je vais réfléchir à l'idée d'incorporer une scène comme ça dans la suite ;) ! Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas aussi hot que ça, du moins pas longtemps ;)**_

_**Pattenrond : J'aime bien l'idée de nos deux sosies qui se rapprochent petit à petit moi aussi, même si je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre ) ! Merci à toi :D**_

_**Lvs : Merci ;) Moi je ne déteste pas le Stelena et je trouve que ce serait un peu trop facile qu'elle se dise directement « tiens j'ai fait une erreur, finalement je choisis Damon » ! Il faut bien que je mette un peu de Stelena aussi de temps en temps pour que ça reste vraisemblable mais je suis Delena jusqu'au bout des ongles, ne t'inquiète pas, je la veux avec Damon ;) !**_

_**Melissa : Merci :D J'avoue que ce serait marrant les voir ivres et dansant toutes les deux ) ! Justement, c'est tout l'intérêt qu'elle ait trop bu, c'est de dire des trucs qu'elle n'aurait jamais dites en temps normal… xD**_

_**MOI p : Merci beaucoup :D ! Désolée mais la suite était déjà écrite, mais j'ai modifié un peu en voyant que vous vouliez que Damon danse avec elle ! Après, il n'y aura pas de danse aussi sensuelle qu'avec Vickie dans ce chapitre là mais vu les demandes, plus tard pourquoi pas ;) ? Mais par contre pour le coup de la voiture, même saouls je ne pense pas que Damon et Elena se seraient conduits comme ça, ils tiennent quand même à Stefan donc il y a bien un passage dans une voiture dans ce chapitre, mais c'est Katherine au volant et pas de baisers pour le moment désolée xD !**_

_**Guest : Oui vive le Delena, je suis d'accord ;) ! **_

_**EMMA : Merci pour toutes ces idées mais mon chapitre était déjà écrit depuis longtemps et même si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, personnellement je les vois mal se comporter comme ça, vois-tu ;) ? Enfin, le coup de la danse entre Katherine et Damon pour rendre jaloux les deux autres était vraiment intéressant et j'ai hésité à essayer de l'intégrer mais comme Damon avait déjà eu du mal à accepter cette danse là je ne pouvais pas vraiment le faire se laisser aller complètement alors qu'il avait endossé son rôle de protecteur et tout :/ ! Mais je retiens tes idées pour la suite, je verrais si je peux prendre un peu de ce que tu as dit et l'intégrer dans la fic, on ne sait jamais ;)**_

_**Guest : Moi aussi j'aime bien cette dernière phrase, je trouvais que ça correspondait bien à ce que je voulais dire concernant le manque d'Elena pour Damon alors j'ai emprunté ça à Twilight xD ! Merci beaucoup :D ! T'inquièèèèète pas, ça va pas être de tout repos pour Damon et Elena, ils vont en baver avant la fin, mais je suis 100% Delena et j'aime que les histoires qui finissent bien D ! J'aime bien Elena saoule aussi, elle est marrante xD ! La suite est là ;)**_

* * *

Katherine se colla contre Stefan en nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Celui-ci, les dents serrées, le regard noir, s'employa à la tenir le plus à distance possible.

_ Contente de toi, j'imagine ?

_ Prodigieusement, confirma Katherine d'un ton moqueur et condescendant. Rien de tel que de sentir ton corps musclé et frémissant contre le mien !

Stefan roula des yeux, excédé.

_ Tandis que, pour ma part, ton contact me donne envie de vomir.

_ Essaie de te convaincre de ce que tu veux mon chéri, murmura Katherine au creux de l'oreille de Stefan, son souffle lui chatouillant délicieusement le cou.

Stefan inspira profondément en tentant de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que la douceur de la peau de Katherine, son parfum épicé et son corps contre le sien.

_ Allez, danse ! lui intima Katherine. A moins que tu n'aies oublié comment on faisait ? argua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, à la fois séductrice et provocante.

Stefan la contempla un bref instant. Les yeux bruns brillants, les lèvres pulpeuses rougies, ses cheveux tombant en vagues ondulées sur ses épaules, elle était à se damner.

Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre à s'exécuter ?

Alors Stefan se mit à danser.

Les yeux de Katherine se mirent à pétiller lorsque Stefan entama un pas de danse et la fit tournoyer d'un geste expert. Elle éclata de rire en renversant la tête en arrière tandis que Stefan la dévorait des yeux.

Cela faisait des décennies qu'ils n'avaient pas dansé ainsi tous les deux, avec fougue et insouciance, sensuellement, comme avant. Katherine semblait détendue, d'humeur joueuse et charmeuse. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rire de cette manière depuis longtemps. Un vrai rire.

C'était cette Katherine là qu'il avait aimé. Cette facette là plus que tout autre. Et elle était là, devant lui. Plus enivrante que jamais.

_ Evidemment ! Tu es ma dose d'héroïne, comme dans Twilight. Quand tu n'es pas là, je suis en manque. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

_ Je crois que je m'en souviendrais, fit remarquer Damon avec un bref sourire en relevant la tête.

_ Oooooh, il sourit, c'est un progrès ! se moqua Elena d'un ton de commentateur sportif. A présent, dis-moi, pourquoi tu as réagi en entendant cette chanson ?

Damon haussa les sourcils et finit par sourire malgré lui en secouant la tête :

_ Nous avons déjà dansé sur cette chanson ensemble. A la décade dance des années 60, lorsque Klaus avait pris possession du corps d'Alaric et que Bonnie a du faire semblant de mourir.

_ J'aimerais bien m'en souvenir, se plaignit Elena. Enfin, pas du reste de la soirée parce que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être gai mais de notre danse.

_ Eh bien… Tu étais tendue, je t'ai fait rire, -comme toujours, souligna-t-il en passant avec un sourire charmeur, et tu étais étonnée parce que j'étais un bon danseur.

_ Un bon danseur ? C'est sûr qu'il n'y a pas de difficultés à ce que tu danses mieux que maintenant ! le provoqua Elena en se mordant la lèvre dans une moue enjôleuse.

Damon haussa un sourcil. Il attira Elena contre lui d'un mouvement brusque et Elena crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil en sentant le corps de Damon onduler contre le sien au rythme de la musique :

_ Princesse, sache que j'ai un siècle et demi d'expérience derrière moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille, si sensuellement qu'Elena frissonna.

Ne jamais oublier non plus que Damon était plus qu'attirant et provocant. Il était irrésistible, spécialement quand il bougeait contre de cette manière…

_ Tu ne parles qu'en matière de danse ? le relança Elena en effleurant les lèvres de Damon de ses doigts.

Le sourire éclatant et entendu que lui adressa Damon donna soudain très chaud à Elena.

_ Je connais des choses que tu n'as jamais vues.

_Damon fit tournoyer Elena et la ramena contre lui d'un geste assuré, ce qui étonna celle-ci :_

__ You're good at this._

__ I've got moves you've never seen. _

_Il déplia son bras pour l'envoyer dans l'autre sens avant de l'attirer contre lui une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats._

Elena leva des yeux désorientés vers Damon mais, déjà, les souvenirs l'emportaient à nouveau.

_Damon, magnifique dans son smoking, debout devant elle, elle-même très élégante en robe de soirée bleue. A leur gauche, quatre autres couples. Autour d'eux, à une distance respectable, une foule de gens. Elle ne devrait pas être ici avec Damon normalement. Stefan devrait être en face d'elle, mais il n'est pas venu et Damon a pris sa place. Elena se souveint du soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé en voyant Damon prendre la place vide au bas de l'escalier. C'est l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls. La musique continue, c'est le moment de commencer à danser. __Damon et Elena s'avancent l'un vers l'autre :_

__ What are we gonna do ?_

__ Right now, we just have to get through this. _

_Ils s'écartent. Se mettent à tourner, une main levée près de celle de l'autre, sans se toucher. Recommencent, avec les deux mains cette fois. S'écartent une dernière fois avant de s'avancer et de se mettre à danser, une main dans la main de l'autre, l'autre sur l'épaule. Le regard intense de Damon. L'émotion qui la saisit au creux du ventre devant ses yeux bleus. Il danse merveilleusement bien, elle n'aurait pu trouver meilleur cavalier. Elle finit par sourire légèrement, lui aussi, les yeux dans les yeux, et finissent par devoir se lâcher. Le trouble d'Elena, baissant le regard. _

_Beaucoup plus loin dans le temps. Manoir des Mickaelson, au bal organisé par Esther. Dansant avec Damon, entourés d'une foule d'autres gens en tenues somptueuses. _

__ You look stunning, if it isn't obvious._

_Ils échangent un regard, Elena incline la tête, touchée plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire :_

__ Thank you. _

Un autre souvenir. Pas une danse cette fois, mais lié à ce dernier souvenir de manière si forte qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas remonter à la surface lui aussi.

_Ce même soir, lors du bal des Mickaelson. Elena a du œuvrer dans le dos de Damon avec Stefan car Damon refusait de la laisser voir Esther, craignant pour sa sécurité. Stefan a du lui briser la nuque. Et Damon… n'est pas content. __Veut la ramener à la maison. Ils se disputent. _

__ Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything._

__ Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore._

__ Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?_

_La réponse vient immédiatement, totalement véridique :_

__ No, I'm mad at you because__I love you!_

_Elena ne sait quoi dire un bref instant mais la colère et la lassitude l'aident à trouver les mots blessants qu'elle n'aurait jamais prononcés en temps normal. Les mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais _dus _prononcer, car non pensés._

__ Well, maybe that's the problem. _

_Le choc sur le visage de Damon. Les yeux qui s'écarquillent puis se plissent, cette lueur de trahison, de douleur et de colère qui passe dans son regard tandis qu'il la dévisage. _

_Elena tente de se rattraper en voyant le mal qu'elle lui a fait :_

__ No. That's not what I…_

_Damon l'interrompt, d'un ton emprunt d'amertume et de colère froide. _

__ No, I got it, Elena. I care too much, I'm a libality. __How ironic is that?_

Elena revint au présent, accrochée à Damon comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle pleurait. Encore. Les souvenirs ne lui apportaient que de la douleur ces derniers temps.

_ Elena, chuchota Damon en lui relevant le menton.

Les yeux bruns noyés de larmes se plantèrent dans les yeux bleus du vampire, qui tressaillit.

_ Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour à chaque fois te repousser tout en sachant que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi ?

Damon se tétanisa en entendant ses paroles. Elle était saoule, désemparée, en larmes, mais sincère. Les jambes d'Elena faiblirent et Damon la retint avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Il la souleva dans ses bras, comme le soir de sa transition, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? retentit la voix inquiète de Stefan derrière eux.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Damon en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie.

_ Ce sont ses souvenirs, annonça Katherine d'une voix trainante. Ça lui a fait un peu la même chose tout à l'heure.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Stefan derrière Damon, marchant côte à côte avec Katherine. Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas appelés ? Pourquoi _tu_ ne nous as pas appelés ?

_ Vous verrez ça en arrivant à la petite maison Gilbert.

Elena avait enfoui son visage dans le torse de Damon et ne bougeait plus d'un poil, se calmant au rythme de la respiration du vampire. Stefan reprit la voiture de Damon tandis que Katherine, Damon et Elena prenait celle d'Elena, plus spacieuse. Stefan n'avait probablement pas envie de voir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire Elena serrée contre son frère. Katherine au volant, Damon garda Elena dans ses bras à l'arrière.

_ Je suis un monstre, geignit Elena, blottie contre Damon.

_ Ne raconte pas de sottises, grommela le vampire.

_ Comment fais-tu pour ne pas me détester après toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire ?

Comme Damon ne répondait pas, Elena releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle y lut la réponse.

Il l'aimait. Qu'importe ce qu'elle lui disait, combien elle lui faisait mal, il l'aimait.

_ Tu as des yeux magnifiques, tu sais ? chuchota-t-elle d'un ton très doux. On voit ton âme au fond.

Damon haussa les épaules en esquissant malgré lui un bref sourire.

_ L'alcool te fait perdre la tête.

_ Non, c'est toi, comme toujours, murmura Elena en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Damon et fermant les yeux.

_ Tu es folle, dit-il avec un sourire tendre et moqueur à la fois, sachant qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

_ De toi, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sommeil.

Damon, sous le choc, baissa les yeux sur elle, déjà endormie, avant de relever la tête et croiser le regard de Katherine dans le rétroviseur.

_ Tu lui fais perdre la tête et elle est folle de toi, hein ? remarqua Katherine d'un ton narquois. La vodka délie les langues, on dirait.

Arrivés à destination, Damon porta Elena, endormie, jusqu'à sa chambre tandis que Katherine rejoignait la cuisine. Stefan, arrivé peu après, la trouva installée sur un des grands tabourets, accoudée au plan de travail, attendant les Salvatore.

_ Je repose ma question à présent que nous sommes ici, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelés ? interrogea Stefan en agrippant le bras de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se dégagea d'un coup sec et désigna le mur derrière Stefan.

Stefan resta bouche bée en découvrant le trou causé par le poing d'Elena.

_ C'est _elle_ qui a fait ça ?

Katherine hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_ Qui a fait quoi ? intervint Damon en débarquant dans la cuisine après avoir été déposer Elena dans son lit.

Stefan lui montra les dégâts d'un signe de tête. Damon lâcha un hoquet.

_ Je savais qu'elle pouvait être violente mais alors là…

Stefan ne réagit à sa tentative d'humour qu'en lui lançant un regard noir et poursuivit sa réflexion à voix haute :

_ Quel souvenir a bien pu la mettre dans cet état là ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé l'intégralité de ses souvenirs, on s'en serait rendu compte.

_ Elle pleurait. J'ai dit : « ce sera toujours Stefan », et elle est devenue blanche comme un lavabo. Elle s'est agrippée à la table et on aurait dit qu'elle ne me voyait plus, elle était partie ailleurs. Et visiblement, ce ne devait pas être le paradis là-bas puisque…

Katherine se tut en baissant les yeux vers le sol, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, revoyant le visage d'Elena, la souffrance et la tristesse qu'elle y avait lu alors qu'Elena revivait ce souvenir. Stefan l'observa avec attention, stupéfait d'apercevoir tant de… qu'était-ce ? De la compréhension ? De la sympathie ? De la pitié ? Quoi qu'il en soit, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas habituel de voir sur le visage de Katherine, spécialement envers Elena.

_ Les larmes ont débordé aussitôt et lorsqu'elle est revenue à elle, elle s'est retournée et a donné un grand coup de poing dans le mur.

Damon s'était pétrifié. Stefan, pensif, ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Katherine dévisageait l'ainé en plissant les yeux.

_« J'ai choisi Stefan, Katherine. Mais je veux Damon. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »._

C'est en relevant les yeux que Damon découvrit la façon dont le scrutait Katherine. Elle savait.

_ Est-ce que tu l'as… déshabillée ? interrogea soudain Stefan d'une voix tendue en rompant le silence.

_ Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Damon en roulant des yeux.

_ Je vais y aller, affirma son frère en se levant.

Voyant Damon s'assombrir et sentant monter la tension, Katherine se leva à son tour en levant les mains.

_ Je propose que ce soit _moi_, qui aille aider Elena à se changer. Je suis une femme et je ne suis pas impliqué dans votre triangle amoureux.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

Sans leur laisser le temps de protester avantage, Katherine disparut.

_ Tu sais ce que c'était ce souvenir ? interrogea Stefan en lançant un regard circonspect à son frère.

_ Stefan, je ne…

Damon secoua la tête et son frère comprit qu'il devait se douter de la vérité.

_ Damon. S'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin de savoir.

L'ainé releva la tête pour planter ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts de Stefan.

_ Je pense… je pense que c'est lorsqu'elle m'a appelé juste avant l'accident et sa transition, pour me dire au revoir en pensant qu'on allait tous mourir. Elle allait vers toi. Elle avait choisi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de t'aimer, blablabla, grimaça Damon, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur le sujet et remettre du sel sur ses plaies à vif. Je lui ai rétorqué que j'avais saisi, que ce serait toujours toi.

Damon vit son frère pâlir et tenta de le rassurer d'un ton précipité :

_ C'était un moment horrible, elle pensait que nous allions tous mourir, elle me disait adieu par téléphone, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques heures à passer avec toi, en plus dorénavant elle sait que c'était ses dernières minutes en tant qu'humaine, ça peut expliquer ses larmes et sa col…

Stefan leva une main d'un geste sec pour intimer le silence à son frère.

_ Elle s'est souvenue du moment où tu lui as dit que tu m'avais choisi. Et ça l'a mise hors d'elle et en larmes. Je crois que c'est clair.

_ Stefan…

_ Je vais aller prendre l'air. Tu peux t'occuper d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bonnie demain après-midi ?

_ Bien sûr.

Voyant le regard de Damon, Stefan serra son épaule en passant près de lui.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, brother. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Stefan disparut, laissant Damon se dire que s'il était parti comme il aurait du le faire rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elena ne serait pas déchirée au nouveau, son frère ne souffrirait pas non plus comme ça. Il aurait été le seul à souffrir.

Cette pensée lui tira un rire : depuis quand était-il un martyr, acceptant de sacrifier son bonheur pour celui des autres ? Tout le problème était qu' « autres » n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Elena, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. C'était Stefan, son frère.

Damon soupira en se passant une main devant les yeux. L'heure du départ approchait.


	20. Cauchemar

_**Saluuut :D ! Eh bien nous voici avec une ultime chapitre avant la rentrée, pour ma part demain -' ! Après, vive la terminale -_- ! Bref, passons au chapitre. Il s'agit d'une scène comportant exclusivement Damon et Elena, sans interruption, rien qu'eux ! Il n'est pas très gai, voire carrément triste, il est assez court aussi (et encore je l'ai rallongé) mais il est Delena quand même ! **_

_**Je suis désolée mais je ne sais absolument pas quand arrivera le prochain, c'est selon mon emploi du temps en fait ! Pourtant, histoire de vous faire mijoter, je peux vous promettre une bombe pour le prochain chapitre ! Le genre qui fait sauter au plafond, je vous jure ;) Et dans le domaine Delena bien entendu… Les paris sont ouverts, ce n'est même pas bien difficile à trouver… Ce sera un gros chapitre, tant en révélations qu'en actions xD ! Je sais je suis très cruelle de vous laisser en vous disant ça sans vous donner de date précise, mais blâmez mon lycée :P **_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse patienter avec ce petit chapitre ! Tchouss ;) **_

_**OverTheRainbow : Merciiii :D ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Katherine comme ça, je trouverai ça pas mal de jouer sur ce côté-là dans la série même si ça ne risque pas d'arriver vu qu'officiellement elles se détestent cordialement xD. Hummm, effectivement je suis Delena, après quant au départ de Damon… Motus et bouche cousue ! Mais j'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des larmes par la suite, souviens-toi… **_

_**Melissa : Elena et Damon sont (presque) toujours mignons ensemble de toute manière ;) ! J'aime Elena ivre aussi elle est marrante xD ! Je ne peux pas te dire si Damon va partir ou pas, ça tuerait le suspens, mais tu as raison Elena va souffrir prochainement.. A bientôt !**_

_****.Spz : Merci beaucoup :D ! J'ai hésité à faire intervenir les souvenirs vu que ça rompt leur danse mais c'était nécessaire, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne d'un peu plus de trucs, et c'était aussi nécessaire pour le chapitre qui suit ;) _

_**Pattenrond : Tu as totalement raison, je t'approuve à 90 000%, si il faut qu'elle boive pour qu'elle dise ce genre de choses à Damon, eh bien qu'elle boive, bon sang ;) !**_

* * *

Les hurlements d'Elena déchirèrent le silence de la nuit tandis qu'elle se redressait brusquement sur son lit, en proie à la panique, émergeant à peine du cauchemar.

_ Calme-toi, chut, je suis là, ça va aller, murmura-t-on quelques instants plus tard à côté d'elle.

_ Damon…

_ Je suis là, assura celui-ci en grimpant sur le lit et s'allongeant près d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en soupirant. Seuls les bras de Damon étaient capables de la calmer dans cette situation là. Elena se blottit contre lui avec soulagement, respirant profondément son parfum, écoutant le son de son souffle. Il était vivant.

_ Tu étais en train de mourir, gémit Elena en sanglotant dans son épaule.

_ Oh… Morsure de loup-garou ? comprit Damon en grimaçant à ce souvenir.

__ I know you love Stefan. And it will always be Stefan. But I love you. You should know that._

_Elena se mit à pleurer. _

__ I do._

__ You should have met me in 1864. You would have liked me._

_Elena releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Damon. _

__ I like you now. Just the way you are._

Elena ferma les yeux plus forts alors que les larmes roulaient de plus belle sur ses joues. Comment aurait-elle survécu sans lui ?

_ J'en peux plus, Damon… C'est trop pour moi, tout ça… Je ne veux pas revivre les pires moments de ma vie, comme celui-là. J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie madeleine ces jours-ci.

Sa remarque fit rire Damon, qui essuya ses joues humides avec une tendresse qui manqua faire exploser le cœur d'Elena.

_ Il faut dire aussi que ce ne sont pas les moments les plus joyeux de ta vie que tu revis : Alaric, la fois où j'ai tué Jeremy, ma presque mort, le moment où tu m'as dit que tu choisissais Stefan…

Elena se raidit instantanément.

_ Comment as-tu su ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_ Katherine nous a raconté dans quelles circonstances ce souvenir t'était revenu. It's always gonna be Stefan. C'est moi qui ai prononcé ces mots, je m'en rappelle assez bien.

Elena leva la tête et s'écarta de lui en entendant la douleur dans sa voix.

_ Je suis désolée, Damon.

_ Il ne faut pas. Tu as choisi Stefan, Elena, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

_ Et c'est tout ? fit-elle d'une petite voix en scrutant son visage plongé dans l'ombre.

Elena fit taire le fulgurant sentiment de déception et de trahison qui traversa sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer de lui ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner.

Pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre, Elena ? Je suis fatigué de jouer celui que les autres voudraient que je sois.

_Damon avait tué Alaric et tenté de tuer le père de Caroline, Bill, qui résistait à la compulsion. _

__ I don't want you to be what other people think that you are._

__ What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!_

__ I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!_

__ I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?_

Elena se pinça l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête pour chasser les bribes du souvenir qui venait de resurgir, encore.

_ Je ne me souviens pratiquement que de disputes nous concernant en ce moment. Pourquoi ?

Damon garda le silence un moment. Cela ne dérangeait pas Elena. Tant qu'il était là, avec ses bras autour d'elle, elle ne bougerait pas. Elle aurait pu passer l'éternité ainsi.

_ Peut-être que même ton esprit essaye de te dire qu'il faut rester éloigner de moi, lâcha soudainement Damon d'une voix sombre.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises.

_ Je suis sérieux, Elena. Tu ne te souviens que de souvenirs négatifs, ce n'est pas pour rien.

_ Faux. J'ai dit en ce moment, c'est-à-dire ce soir, et encore, pas tous.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Quels souvenirs as-tu retrouvé ce soir ?

_ Celui avec… le choix, au téléphone. La fois où nous avons dansé à l'élection Mystic Falls. Celle de la decade dance où nous avions dansé sur la même chanson que ce soir. Celle au bal des Mickaelson. Et ensuite…

La respiration d'Elena s'accéléra, elle eut l'impression qu'on broyait son cœur dans sa poitrine.

_ Toujours au bal, quand je t'ai dit ces choses horribles.

Damon ne répondit pas.

Elena poussa un soupir. Elle l'avait trop fait souffrir. Elle s'en voulait pour ça, atrocement. Autant un seul de ses sourires suffisait à faire exploser son cœur, autant sentir combien elle l'avait fait souffrir était une torture. Elle l'aurait laissé partir si elle avait pu. Elle aurait pu le repousser définitivement pour éviter de le faire souffrir encore et encore. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas la force.

Elena, blottie contre Damon, comprit alors pourquoi les souvenirs qui lui revenaient ce soir-là comprenaient des disputes. Alors qu'elle commençait à recouvrer la mémoire, son esprit voulait la mettre en garde. Non contre Damon. Contre elle-même. Elle en avait trop fait baver à Damon par le passé.

Le message était clair : ne pas faire de mal à Damon.

Pas davantage du moins.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu y parvenir alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui tout en ayant choisi Stefan ?

Ses sentiments pour lui étaient trop embrouillés, en plus de sa mémoire, pour qu'elle puisse y voir clair dans tout cela. Pourtant, même embrouillés, ses sentiments pour Damon étaient infiniment plus forts que pour Stefan. Le problème était que, n'étant pas en pleine possession de ses souvenirs, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avouer cela à un Damon déjà chamboulé alors qu'elle ne savait pas s'il en serait de même lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé sa mémoire complète. L'Elena avec souvenirs avait choisi Stefan. Et si, lorsqu'elle redeviendrait cette fille-là, avec sa mémoire, elle réitérait son choix, aux dépends de Damon ?

Elle ne pouvait pas donner davantage de faux espoirs à Damon.

Elle tenait trop à lui.

Un peu trop même.

_ Tu devrais te rendormir, annonça soudain Damon, la prenant par surprise au milieu de ses pensées.

_ Tu vas partir ?

_ Oui.

Elena tressaillit et se redressa immédiatement en scrutant son visage.

_ Tu vas partir de ma chambre ou de ma vie ?

La pensée fugitive que cela aurait pu régler tous leurs problèmes traversa l'esprit d'Elena. Effectivement, s'il partait, elle ne le ferait plus souffrir. C'était peut-être la bonne solution.

Alors pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur éclater en milliers de morceaux à cette simple idée ?

La réponse, simple, lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Elle se mit à paniquer en voyant que Damon se taisait et le secoua par le bras, ses grands yeux bruns affolés.

_ Damon ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

Elena se sentit oppressée et les larmes commençaient à monter. Elle tremblait et sa respiration se faisait difficile.

Damon sentit un gouffre s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit combien Elena était bouleversée. Il l'attira contre lui et la serra fort dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui en tremblant.

Il devait s'éloigner d'elle. Maintenant. S'il la laissait lui dire qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais partir, s'il la laissait l'implorer de rester avec lui, il ne trouverait jamais la force de quitter cette chambre.

_ Ce que je voulais dire, Princesse, c'est que je devrais partir de ta chambre pour te laisser dormir, reprit-il en se dégageant et en descendant du lit.

_ C'est tout ce que tu voulais dire ? interrogea Elena en s'asseyant sur son lit et plissant les yeux pour discerner ses traits.

Elle avait froid d'un coup. Sans Damon contre elle, l'atmosphère semblait s'être rafraichie. Le simple fait d'être dans ses bras suffisait à l'apaiser alors que son absence creusait un vide en elle.

Damon planta son regard dans le sien et lut la détresse que son départ signifierait pour Elena s'il lui annonçait cela maintenant.

_ Oui. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Rendors-toi et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

Damon disparut. Il descendit à la cuisine où il s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Il ferma les yeux et ravala la boule de chagrin qui lui nouait la gorge.

Car cette nuit-là, pour rassurer Elena, il avait menti.


	21. Tu le savais, Elena

_**Tadaaaaaaaaa, c'est moi :D ! –Hum c'est pas le voisin me direz-vous. Bref, trêve de plaisanterie stupide, me revoilà enfin après une semaine d'absence, une dure semaine de reprise ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais arriver à poster ce chapitre et écrire le suivant, parce que je n'avais plus rien en stock après celui là et, comme il devenait urgent de continuer, j'ai sacrifié un peu de mon rare temps libre (vive la term -_-) pour écrire la suite du chapitre qui vient ci-dessous, suis-je pas mignonne ? Enfin, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je passe au chapitre qui suit. **_

_**Hummm, alors voici un chapitre très important dans l'histoire ! Vous allez à la fois m'adorer et me détester dans ce chapitre xD. J'entends d'ici les « Hallelujah, enfin ! » et les « Noooooooon ! ». Vous avez bien deviné ce qui allait se passer dans ce chapitre quant au Hallelujah, non… ;) ? Disons que quelque chose que vous attendiez tous depuis un bail va enfin se produire, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde ! Et évidemment j'ai oublié de mentionner que ce chapitre était purement et à 90 000 000% Delena ! Donc, un évènement capital pour le Delena, toujours pas d'idée… ;P ? **_

_**Par contre, comme je vous l'ai signalé, vous allez aussi me haïr à la fin, comme quasiment à toutes les fins de mes chapitres mais celui-là c'est vraiment sadique xD, toutes mes excuses ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une durée indéterminée, il est écrit mais il me faut trouver le temps de le poster et répondre à toutes vos supers reviews en plus de mes devoirs (à baaaaas les cours !). Je promets que j'essaierai de vous poster la suite ce week end :D **_

_**Bonne lecture à tout le monde :D **_

_**Chlo : Je sais je suis super pas sympa en matière de clôture de chapitre, mais si tout se terminait bien dès ce chapitre là, qui reviendrait lire la suite ;) ? Je suis d'accord avec toi, je suis Delena aussi je t'assure, seulement c'est un peu compliqué chez moi xD Hummm s'arranger, sur ce chapitre là je pense, du moins ce n'est pas encore catastrophique, mais je en te garantis rien pur ceux d'après… Mais ceux d'après oui, j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien :D**_

_**Coco : Ooooh non ne pleure pas (même si je comprends, étant une véritable madeleine en ce qui touche films, bouquins et séries xD) ! Surtout que c'est pire dans les prochains chapitres, sans vouloir te faire peur xD. En tout cas, je suis sincèrement touchée, merci beaucoup beaucoup ! J'essaie de travailler sur les sentiments au-delà de la simple narration, c'est ce que je préfère retranscrire, même si c'est aussi le plus compliqué mais il faut croire que j'aime bien me compliquer la vie x). Merci encore à toi, à plus !**_

_**EMMA : Désolée si tu es dégoûtée xD ça va peut-être s'arranger dans ce chapitre, qui sait ;) ? Merci à toi :D**_

_**Melissa : Eeeeeeeet mais comment ça tu me piques mes idées toi ;D ? Cela se pourrait qu'il se passe qqch dans ce genre là mais je promets que si jamais Damon part, il y aura une scène d'adieu avec Elena ! Bonjour les larmes que j'envisage si ça arrive d'ailleurs ! Hummm tu veux qu' elle se souvienne ? Patience, patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, ce n'est pas ça le proverbe ;) ? Disons que ça va arriver incessamment sous peu, je te le garantie ! Mais quant au mal fait à Stefan, ça reste à voir, j'ai pour ma part une autre idée de ce qu'elle va faire quand elle va retrouver la mémoire et ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde… Bref, j'arrête les spoilers xD Bonne soirée ;) !**_

_**Pattenrond : Hummm…. On peut pas dire que j'avais pas prévenu de cette éventualité, non ? ça pourrait arriver en effet ! En tout cas, pour le moment il est bel et bien là ;D**_

_**Elina : Merci beaucoup :D La suite est là ;)**_

_**Alex : Sorry xD c'est quand même fou le nombre de personnes qui peut me dire ça, je suis vraiment sadique avec vous concernant le suspens en fin de chapitre ! Et ce chapitre là n'est certainement pas fait pour arranger les choses ! Hmmm ne partira pas… ? Qui sait, qui sait… On verra bien ! Mais en revanche je ne peux qu'entre d'accord, Delena en force ça c'est une évidence XD ! Euuuh alors là tu me poses une colle ! Le Kamon xD ? le Datherine ? J'en sais fichtrement rien faut que je me renseigne xD ! Merci encore ;) **_

* * *

_Damon et Elena, assis sur le lit d'une des chambres de la pension des Salvatore, Elena venant de planter une dague dans le dos de Rebekah, Damon avouant qu'il avait un autre plan pour ce soir-là, le soir où ils devaient tuer Klaus avec l'aide de Mickael. _

__ Do you trust me ? _

__ Yes. _

Elena ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, la respiration profonde et sereine. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas peur ni ne ressortait de ce souvenir affolée ou en état de choc. Ce souvenir l'apaisait au contraire. Elle avait juste la confirmation qu'elle faisait confiance en Damon également dans sa vie d'humaine et que ne c'était pas juste un effet de sa perte de mémoire quasi-totale.

_ Je ne comprends pas, admit une voix féminine au rez-de-chaussée. Tu vas partir comme ça, sans te battre ?

_ Je me suis déjà battu Meredith, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est fini, maintenant, elle a choisi. C'est fini, rétorqua-t-on en insistant avec amertume sur ce dernier mot.

_ Alaric ne t'aurait pas laissé faire ça.

_ Alaric ne voulait pas que j'approche trop près d'Elena. C'est comme ça.

_ Ne fais pas comme si cela ne te touchait pas, soupira Meredith.

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse ? s'agaça son interlocuteur en se mettant à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Que je la supplie à genoux, lui chante la sérénade au balcon et lui apporte des fleurs sur le pas de sa porte tous les matins ? ironisa-t-il. C'est vraiment mon genre, ça c'est sûr !

_ Mais tu l'aimes.

_ Evidemment que je l'aime ! Je mourrais pour elle, je vivrais pour elle, je tuerais pour elle, -ce qui est déjà fait d'ailleurs ! C'est la personne la plus exceptionnelle que j'ai jamais rencontrée, il suffit qu'elle me sourie pour que le monde retrouve des couleurs et je ne peux même pas imaginer comment je vais faire si je ne la vois pas rire tous les jours ! Je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et que chaque jour passé loin d'elle sera une torture, mais tu crois que j'ai le choix ? répliqua-t-on avec ce soupçon familier d'amertume et de colère dans la voix. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, et son bonheur c'est Stefan !

_ Alors tu te sacrifies, c'est ça ? Quel héros !

_ Je ne me sacrifie pas, je…

Il s'interrompit brusquement.

_ Il me suffira de tenter d'oublier, d'éteindre mon humanité. Loin d'elle, ce sera plus facile car c'est _elle _mon humanité. Je partirai sur un autre continent, probablement en Europe, comme en Italie ou en France. Si loin, les souvenirs deviendront flous et je finirai par oublier le parfum de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres, la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me regarde, le son de son rire.

Il parlait d'une voix basse, très basse, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même plutôt que de convaincre Meredith.

_ Tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu dis, fit remarquer celle-ci.

L'autre poussa un soupir et lâcha un sifflement agacé :

_ Evidemment que je n'y crois pas ! Je n'ai pas réussi à oublier Katherine en un siècle et demi d'existence vampirique sans humanité alors que je ne l'aimais pas à moitié autant que j'aime Elena, comment veux-tu que je parvienne à oublier Elena dans ce cas ? Rien qu'à l'idée de la quitter, j'ai l'impression de me dessécher autant à l'intérieur que si je n'avais pas bu de sang depuis des décennies ! C'est comme si on m'arrachait le cœur, et en tant que vampire ça craint ! s'exclama-t-il en crachant le dernier mot. Mais je dois le faire, Meredith, je dois le faire même si ça me bouffe jusqu'au trognon ! Je dois le faire parce qu'elle aime Stefan et que je l'aime elle plus que tout. Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir indéfiniment en n'étant qu'une gêne pour eux deux, même si ça doit me tuer de m'éloigner d'elle.

Elena apparut soudain devant Damon, pâle de colère, d'émotion et de douleur mêlées. Celui-ci tressaillit en la découvrant lorsqu'il releva la tête, voyant son regard accusateur posé sur lui, ses yeux azur se voilèrent.

Meredith se leva lentement du canapé dans le dos d'Elena, celle-ci fusillant toujours Damon des yeux, tremblante de fureur, la respiration hachée.

_ Meredith, siffla-t-elle, tu veux bien nous laisser Damon et moi, s'il te plait ?

Meredith, les yeux écarquillés, échangea un regard avec Damon qui hocha légèrement la tête. Elle s'empara de ses affaires et sortit en adressant à Damon une dernière grimace compréhensive.

Elena inspira profondément en se détournant.

_ Qu'est-ce que Meredith faisait-elle ici ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement calme compte tenu de la situation.

_ Elle venait te voir. Savoir comment se poursuivait ta transformation après votre virée au cimetière de la dernière fois.

_ Je suppose que tu lui as dit que je me portais comme un charme avant d'entamer le couplet « je vais l'abandonner pour toujours ».

Elena se retourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

_ Tu le savais, Elena ! s'écria Damon, exaspéré. Tu as dit que tu devais me laisser partir, tu as encore oublié ?

_ Et tu comptais le faire dans mon dos, sans rien me dire ?!

_ Oh non, j'aime tant les adieux déchirants, lâcha sarcastiquement Damon en roulant des yeux.

_ C'est sûr que partir en douce comme un lâche, c'est la meilleure chose à faire !

_ C'est un compliment de la part de la fille qui préfère nous faire souffrir Stefan et moi plutôt que de se priver de l'un d'entre nous !

_ Espèce de…

Tout à sa colère, Elena n'avait pas pris garde au bruit provenant de la chambre de Jeremy et ne réalisa qu'il les rejoignait que lorsqu'il descendit les marches et fit irruption au salon en se frottant les yeux d'un air ensommeillé.

_ Qui est mort, encore ? grommela-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Damon, s'il continue à se comporter comme un idiot ! s'exclama Elena d'un ton hargneux en fixant le beau vampire.

Jeremy recula d'un pas en levant les mains avant de se diriger vers la cuisine :

_ Ne vous occupez pas de moi !

_ Si tu retournais jouer au bac à sable, le gosse ? lui lança Damon avec un regard noir.

_ Ne t'en prends pas encore à lui, le problème ici c'est toi ! s'écria Elena en se plantant devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

_ Ne la joue pas mélodramatique, Elena !

La jeune femme lâcha un hoquet de stupeur :

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? D'abord, tu m'évites pendant des jours, _encore_, ensuite tu me fais une crise parce que je suis sortie avec Katherine avant de me promettre que tu serais toujours là et ce matin… Ce matin, tu dis toutes ces choses merveilleuses à Meredith sur moi et tu dis que tu vas partir pour toujours !

Damon leva les yeux au ciel en levant les deux mains devant lui pour la calmer :

_ Premièrement, je ne t'ai pas évitée pendant des jours…

Elena sortit de ses gonds encore une fois :

_ Tu plaisantes ? Alors pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu pendant une semaine ?

_ Nous avions besoin de temps pour réfléchir séparément.

Elena crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer :

_ Tu...

C'est à cet instant que Jeremy crut bon d'intervenir depuis la cuisine :

_ Il ne t'a pas vraiment évitée pendant des jours en réalité.

Elena, stupéfaite, se tourna vers lui tout de go, sans voir la menace de mort de Damon envers son frère. Celui-ci accorda peu de cas à ce dernier et poursuivit :

_ Tu m'as dit il y a deux jours que tu faisais des cauchemars durant tes premières heures de sommeil et que ça se calmait ensuite en deuxième partie de nuit.

_ Jeremy, si tu…, gronda Damon, le regard assassin.

Elena le fit taire d'un geste sec et Jeremy poursuivit :

_ Ce n'est pas un hasard : tu cesses de faire des cauchemars à partir du moment où Damon arrive et te prend dans ses bras, lorsqu'il prend son tour à 1h du matin.

Une vague d'émotions contradictoires traversa Elena en entendant ces paroles. Soulagement. Colère. Incompréhension. Amour.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle devint encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle savait que Damon l'aimait. Depuis le début. Elle n'avait juste pas mesuré à quel point.

Jeremy avisa, alarmé, les sentiments contradictoires qui passaient sur le visage de sa sœur et en conclut qu'il valait mieux abandonner son bol de céréales immédiatement pour battre en retraite.

_ Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour, moi, profiter du soleil matinal, et tout ça…

Elena se retourna lentement vers Damon sans accorder plus d'attention à son frère qui se dépêchait de sortir de la maison en sentant l'explosion imminente.

Damon détournait les yeux. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux corbeaux, embarrassé, sans dire un mot, sous le regard d'Elena, qui ne savait plus où elle en était.

Elle ne savait plus si elle avait envie de le frapper ou de l'embrasser.

C'est lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête et planta ses yeux azur dans les siens que tout se joua.

En réalité, elle ne décida rien. Elle cessa de réfléchir, de se poser des questions, de formuler ses doutes.

Parce qu'elle bascula dans ses souvenirs.

Trois baisers.

_Sur le lit de mort de Damon, en guise d'adieux. Mêlé de larmes et de douleurs, mais pourtant parfaitement sincère. Ce n'était pas seulement pour faire plaisir à Damon avant sa mort. _

_Sous le porche de sa propre maison, la prenant par surprise, la laissant déconcertée et troublée au plus au point. Car elle avait aimé cela. _

_Au motel après avoir été cherché Jeremy à Denver. Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative et s'était jetée sur lui. Vu la passion de ce baiser, le brasier qu'il avait allumé en elle, ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, elle ne l'avait pas regretté, à aucun instant. Ce baiser était le plus parfait et le plus ardent qu'on lui eut jamais donné. _

Damon, en voyant Elena chanceler et ses yeux se voiler, devina qu'elle était encore emportée par ses souvenirs. En une fraction de seconde, il fut près d'elle et la soutint, scrutant son visage avec angoisse. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, lucide, la crise passée, il frémit devant ce qu'il lut dans son regard.

Désir. Passion. Amour.

Damon n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger. Elena écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Toute pensée cohérente s'effaça de l'esprit de Damon. Comme de celui d'Elena.

Le plus sage, en pleine dispute, aurait probablement été de remettre ce baiser à plus tard. S'il y avait un plus tard.

Mais ni Damon ni Elena n'étaient sage lorsqu'ils s'agissaient d'eux.

Damon plaqua Elena contre la paroi tandis qu'elle l'attirait contre elle en attrapant sa chemise, l'ouvrant d'un coup sec qui envoya valser les boutons dans les quatre coins de la pièce tant elle y mit d'ardeur.

Le corps d'Elena était devenu brasier sous les mains savantes de Damon. Sa peau était brulante contre la sienne, ses lèvres étaient ardentes et avides. Ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, pourtant cela ne suffisait pas, Elena le voulait plus près, toujours plus près.

Ses mains lui semblaient animées de vie propre, fourrageant dans les cheveux corbeau de Damon pour l'attirer plus près encore, glissant sur ses épaules, son dos, sa nuque, écartant les pans de sa chemise pour courir sur son torse et ses abdominaux nus. Son corps ne répondait plus aux commandes.

Les lèvres de Damon descendirent le long de la gorge d'Elena qui se cambra contre lui en lâchant un gémissement tandis que ses mains agrippaient ses cheveux.

Damon souleva Elena qui noua étroitement ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau, impatientes, avides. Leur désir les consumait.

Jamais Elena n'avait connu une telle explosion de sensations au creux de son ventre, une telle explosion de sentiments dans son cœur. C'était comme si sa vie ne se raccrochait plus qu'à Damon et ses baisers. A peine capable de formuler une pensée logique, elle se demanda confusément comment elle avait pu vivre avant sans cela. Elle se demanda aussi comment, après avoir gouté aux lèvres de Damon par trois fois déjà, elle avait pu résister à l'envie de sentir son corps s'enflammer à nouveau contre le sien, de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Parce que ça, ce n'était en aucune mesure comparable avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Stefan. Aucune de leurs étreintes n'approchait la passion et la fièvre qui les unissaient Damon et elle.

Une minute. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

Elena se pétrifia. Bien malgré elle, elle releva la tête en inspirant bruyamment, tentant de reprendre ses esprits malgré les baisers de Damon.

_ Damon, attends…

Damon chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa avidement. Elena, peinant à résister, s'écarta de lui après un moment en cherchant son souffle, et finit par s'écrier en le repoussant brusquement loin d'elle, au milieu du salon :

_ Damon !

Il leva vers elle des yeux où brillait son incompréhension et autre chose. Elena comprit que c'était la peur de la trahison. Qu'elle le repousse en disant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu ça, que c'était une erreur, qu'ils n'auraient pas du.

Mais ce qu'elle allait dire était presque pire.

_ Damon, je me souviens. De tout.

Le beau vampire l'observa un long moment, yeux dans les yeux, chacun cherchant à reprendre leur souffle et à apaiser corps et cœur.

_ Prends tes affaires, finit par dire Damon d'une voix sans âme en se détournant d'elle. Je t'emmène à la pension.

* * *

_**Alors, envie de me lapider ? Je comprends, je vous assure xD. Même moi je me trouve super méchante, donc vous… Bref, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires, au week end prochain :D !**_


	22. Comme un manque

_**Hey, me revoilà ! Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre ce week end ! Le précédent a comme prévu suscité bien des réactions xD et vous m'en avez voulu d'avoir fait revenir les souvenirs d'Elena à ce moment là mais enfin il fallait bien qu'elle les retrouve un jour ;) ! Vous n'allez pas davantage m'aimer dans ce chapitre là, il est un peu triste, pas très important, mais il va entrainer des évènements par la suite dans les prochains chapitres… **_

_**J'essayerai de poster le prochain dans le courant de la semaine qui vient vu que je l'ai écrit hier mais je n'ai pas de jour précis à vous donné, ce sera quand j'aurai du temps libre :/ **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture :D !**_

_** : Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles m'assassiner xD et ça ne va pas s'arranger prochainement… J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ;) **_

_**Pattenrond : Humm non, le prochain chapitre n'est que maintenant, il s'est fait attendre ;) ! Aaaaah c'est gentil, moi aussi je l'aime bien, évidemment puisqu'ils s'embrassent xD Merci à toi !**_

_**Melissa : Eh oui j'ai été méchante comme d'habitude xD. Oui, Jer était parfait n'est-ce pas ;) ? Hummm dégager Stefan oui pourquoi pas, mais pas tout de suite ce serait trop facile ! Mais comme je suis aussi une grande fan de Damon je ne peux décemment pas la laisser avec Stefan indéfiniment ;) Merci et bonne journée !**_

_**Coco : Désolée si je te perds c'est pas intentionnel xD ! Merci beaucoup à toi :D**_

_**Sosso : Ah diabolique on me l'avait pas encore fait mdrr mais j'accepte le qualificatif ;) ! Voilà le prochain chapitre, et merci :D**_

_**TVD-Fan30 : Merci beaucoup :D ! Oh rien de spécial, c'est pas de votre faute, c'est juste que j'aime bien laisser du suspens en fin de chapitre ça vous pousse à revenir xD Sinon où serait l'intérêt ;D ? Voilà la suite en tout cas ;)**_

* * *

Damon descendit les escaliers d'un pas quelque peu vacillant, une bouteille de bourbon aux trois quarts vides à la main, chemise noire ouverte. Il en but une nouvelle gorgée au goulot en se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers le canapé du salon et se laissa tomber dedans mollement. Son portable se mit à sonner dans sa poche et il le sortit de son jean avec difficulté en poussant un grognement mécontent, les idées pas très claires. L'identité de l'appelant ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux.

Elena était aussi belle en photo sur un écran de portable qu'en réalité.

Damon projeta son portable contre le mur avec une telle force, même pour un vampire, que le mobile éclata en une multitude de morceaux à travers la pièce.

Elena.

Un épieu de glace lui transperça le cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle ces derniers jours. C'était pire qu'avant.

_Un silence à couper au couteau régnait entre Damon et Elena sur le trajet de la pension. Damon s'enfermait dans son mutisme et Elena était trop mal à l'aise et chamboulée pour formuler ses pensées clairement. _

__ Ecoute, Damon…_

__ Non, la coupa Damon immédiatement d'un ton sec. Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit._

__ Mais je ne…_

__ On est arrivé. _

_Damon descendit de la voiture sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre. Elena renversa la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux et soupira profondément. _

_Qu'avait-elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Damon alors qu'elle était avec Stefan ? _

_Sa perte de mémoire avait du la bouleverser fortement pour qu'elle se jette dans les bras de Damon. Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de tout, elle était redevenue elle-même, l'Elena de Stefan. _

_Tout était pour le mieux. _

_Non ?_

_Elena finit par descendre de voiture à son tour et rejoignit Damon sur le perron. Elle entra sans attendre dans la maison et appela Stefan immédiatement. Celui-ci se leva du divan d'un bond, sentant dans la voix d'Elena qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Elena fonça vers lui de sa vitesse vampirique et se jeta dans ses bras. _

__ Je me souviens, Stefan. Je me rappelle enfin de tout, de nous. _

_Stefan recula, l'observa dans les yeux et finit par la serrer contre lui avec force en fermant étroitement les paupières. Damon, debout dans l'entrée, échangea un regard avec Katherine, descendue au bas des escaliers après avoir entendu ce qui se passait. _

_Un regard qui voulait tout dire. _

_Et surtout leur désespoir._

Elena était redevenue Elena. Elle n'était plus tout à fait la même, ce que tous attribuaient à son changement d'état, de vampire à humain. Pourtant, Damon avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas que cela. Ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressenti durant sa perte de mémoire était plus ancré en elle que ne le pensaient les autres. Damon le savait car il était celui qui avait été le plus proche d'elle durant ces jours-là.

Et maintenant, il n'était plus rien ni personne.

Damon vida la bouteille d'un trait.

Il aurait du la sentir venir. Il avait trop bu pour ça.

_ Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ?

Damon leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules et agita bien haut sa bouteille :

_ J'étais occupé, figure-toi.

_ A te saouler ? Quelle occupation honorable ! railla Elena avec mépris depuis l'entrée du salon.

_ Qui a dit que j'avais quoi que ce soit d'honorable ?

Damon se planta devant Elena avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre à cette question purement rhétorique.

_ Que fais-tu dans mon humble demeure, Princesse ? argua -t-il d'un ton quelque peu pâteux.

_ Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, autrement dit depuis une semaine.

_ Oh, tu t'inquiétais, gentille Elena ? nargua Damon. Va t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre, je me débrouille très bien seul et je suis au mieux de ma forme ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, les bras écartés.

Damon se détourna d'elle et s'empara d'une nouvelle bouteille dans le mini bar, à quelques mètres d'Elena.

_ Ecoute, Damon, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé.

Houston, on a un problème, signala une petite voix dans la tête de Damon. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle reparle de ce baiser où il allait lui sauter dessus.

_ Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et moi lorsque j'avais perdu la mémoire, je veux dire, lorsqu'on s'est…

_ Embrassé. Ça s'appelle un baiser, Elena.

Un putain de problème même, tu te mets à en parler toi-même, mon pote ! prévint la petite voix. Ça va encore te retomber dessus quand tu seras sobre ça, mon gars !

_ Je… je sais, oui, se défendit Elena d'une voix faible.

Damon leva enfin les yeux vers elle et l'examina attentivement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Des cernes violets s'étalaient sous ses yeux, comme les nuits où elle faisait des cauchemars lorsqu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle était pâle, très pâle, et paraissait exténuée, hagarde. Dans ses yeux brillaient une multitude d'émotions que Damon préféra ne pas tenter d'analyser, afin de préserver sa santé mentale.

Elle allait mal.

Bien malgré lui, alors qu'il s'était fait la promesse de tenter de rester aussi loin d'elle que possible et de ne plus s'occuper d'elle, Damon se sentit coupable. Il allait mal, mais elle aussi. Cette petite parenthèse dans leur vie avait laissé des traces sur chacun d'entre eux, pas que sur lui. Sur elle aussi.

_ Tu veux un verre ? proposa gauchement Damon en lui tendant une deuxième bouteille.

Elena sourit faiblement.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit très raisonnable.

Damon fut debout devant elle en un souffle de vent. Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, se respiration se précipita.

Que diable venait-elle faire ici ? Alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que Stefan n'était pas là et qu'elle trouverait Damon seul ?

Certes, elle lui avait dit la vérité en affirmant s'inquiéter et elle n'était certes pas du genre à s'avouer vaincue lorsque Damon faisait sa tête de mule.

Pourtant, ainsi debout face à lui, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, sa chemise déboutonnée laissant voir son torse et ses abdominaux, ses lèvres si près des siennes, ses yeux plongés dans le regard bleu de Damon, elle devait bien admettre une chose.

Elle était là parce qu'il lui manquait. Atrocement. Comme lorsqu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il n'était pas là. Même en ayant retrouvé la mémoire, ce manque qu'elle ressentait en elle était toujours aussi fort toujours aussi présent. C'était aussi le cas en temps qu'humaine, mais pas aussi intensément. A l'époque où elle était humaine, ce n'était pas assez puissant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se le dissimuler à soi-même. A présent, elle ne le pouvait plus.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenu sur ce que signifiait être vampire. Ses émotions étaient décuplées. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon aussi. Avec ou sans souvenirs.

Elle s'était battue pendant des jours contre ça. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Elle espérait que cela s'estomperait avec le temps, c'est ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde.

Cela ne s'était pas estompé. Et elle avait craqué.

Voilà pourquoi elle était devant Damon ce jour-là. Damon qui lui tendait une bouteille de bourbon pour se joindre à lui.

Seigneur qu'elle était fatiguée.

_ Tu n'en as pas marre d'être raisonnable, Elena Gilbert ? chuchota Damon d'une voix rauque.

Elena baissa la tête vers la bouteille, releva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient vraiment magnifiques.

Elle en avait marre de se battre.

Elena saisit la bouteille que lui tendait Damon.


	23. Pertes de contrôle

_**Saluuuuut ! Bon, ne m'assassinez pas, je suis en retard d'une semaine, honte à moi, mais maintenant je suis là :D ! Sans blague, désolée mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi la semaine dernière et c'est un peu compliqué de tout gérer en même temps, or poster un nouveau chapitre et répondre aux reviews ne prend pas 2min si je veux faire ça correctement :)**_

_**Enfin bref ! Nous voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre, où nous retrouvons Damon et Elena tels que nous les avions laissé, avec à cette occasion une courte danse telle que l'avait souhaité certains quand Elena étaient saoule il y a quelques chapitres, comme avec Vickie dans la saison 1 ! Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas transformer Elena en alcoolique même si c'est vrai qu'elle boit pas mal en ce moment, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, elle est marrante et fait des trucs qu'elle ne ferait pas en temps normal quand elle bourrée ;). On retrouve aussi du Steferine en début de chapitre, mais c'est moins important que le Delena pour beaucoup :P **_

_**Oh et j'avais oublié, comme toujours vous allez m'adorer à certains passages et me haïr à la fin pour ne pas changer :D**_

_**Je posterai le prochain chapitre ce week end, cette fois c'est promis !**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !**_

_** : Merci beaucoup :D Evidemment puisque c'est vraiment la fin qui est riche en promesses ;)**_

_**Sosso : Maaaaais non, t'inquiète pas Elena peut pas zapper Damon il est comme une partie d'elle, elle a trop besoin de lui ;) ! Merci beaucoup, et t'en fais pas ce chapitre là est un peu plus long normalement **_

_**TVD-Fan30 : Merciiiii :D ! Ton vœux va être moitié-exaucé moitié-déçu mais ne désespère pas ça viendra xD. Et la suite est enfin là xD désolée pour l'attente :/ **_

_**OverThaRainbow : Mdrr tu m'as bien fait rigoler quand j'ai lu la fin de ta review xD ! J'avoue que moi aussi j'aurais attrapé Damon à la place de la bouteille mais j'y ai pas pensé pour Elena mdr ! Heum oui, passons sur le manque de neurones d'Elena la conduisant à des décisions nullissimes concernant notre chéri-chou Damon et merci encore pour cette minute où j'ai bien ri mdr !**_

_**Melissa : Mdr désolée mais Stefan va devoir rester encore un peu, tu sais bien que ce serait trop simple sinon ! Non s'il part ce sera sans Elena désolée de te l'apprendre si brusquement mais bon :P. Ouiii, tu sais bien l'effet que l'alcool a sur Elena dans ma fic ;) ! A la prochaine !**_

_**Coco : Du Delena en veux-tu en voilà xD ! Tu en trouveras dans ce chapitre étant donné qu'ils ont tous deux un peu trop abusé du whisky mdr ! Aaah je suis contente que tu aies tout compris cette fois là xD Au fait c'était quoi que tu n'avais pas compris dans le précédent alors ? Merci à toi et à plus :D**_

_**Guest : Ooooh oui vive les bêtises xD ! Je suis d'accord ce serait pas mal de lui mettre un bon coup sur la tête pour qu'elle se réveille mdr !**_

* * *

Katherine grimpa dans la voiture avec sa grâce de danseuse au moment où Stefan refermait sa portière.

_ Où allons-nous ? lança-t-elle d'un ton goguenard en haussant un sourcil aguicheur.

_ Moi à l'hôpital du comté, toi nulle part, répliqua Stefan d'un ton sec.

_ Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, tu me remarqueras à peine, répondit Katherine narquoise, avec un air de défi hautain.

_ Comme si c'était possible, grommela Stefan.

Cependant, il mit le contact et démarra la voiture. Katherine ne tenta pas de faire la conversation, elle renversa la tête en arrière avec dédain et ferma les yeux tendis que Stefan lui lançait malgré lui des coups d'œil à la dérobée.

_ Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi nous allons à l'hôpital ?

_ Chercher des poches de sang pour Elena. Tu me sous-estimes encore une fois, mon cher, susurra-t-elle d'un ton condescendant en basculant nonchalamment la tête vers lui.

_ Et pourquoi es-tu là ?

_ Où tu vas, je vais, se moqua-t-elle, hautaine, sarcastique et presque tendre.

Stefan secoua la tête en roulant des yeux. Et il maudit surtout la chaleur qu'avaient fait naitre ses paroles au creux de son ventre.

Le ciel était sombre, torturé, à l'image de l'esprit embrouillé de Stefan. Des gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent bientôt sur le pare-brise, d'abord de temps à autre, puis en véritables trombes. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder et, venant compléter le tableau, les éclairs firent leur apparition.

C'est lorsque l'averse fut à son paroxysme que le moteur de la voiture se mit à tousser.

Katherine se redressa aussitôt sur son siège, alarmée, tandis que Stefan fronçait si fort les sourcils qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne au-dessus de ses yeux.

_ Non, c'est pas vrai… Allez ma belle, tu vas pas me faire ça…

_ Tu me fais le coup de la panne ? lança Katherine en partant dans un joyeux éclat de rire, pas aussi emprunt de cynisme qu'à l'ordinaire mais semblant au contraire plus vrai.

Elle était magnifique quand elle riait. Stefan détourna les yeux avant de lui lancer un bref regard noir lorsque la voiture s'arrêta complètement et que son rire augmenta encore. Il sortit brusquement de la voiture sous l'averse et claqua la portière avec violence. Il ouvrit le capot d'un geste sec, déjà complètement trempé par la pluie diluvienne. Jetant un coup d'œil au moteur, il se mit à grommeler en reculant devant le nuage de fumée qui s'en échappait.

_ Un coup de main ?

Stefan ne tint pas compte de l'intervention de Katherine, derrière lui, et continua son examen sans broncher.

_ Tu sais que je sais très bien me débrouiller avec un moteur ? J'ai plusieurs vies derrière moi, dans l'une d'elle j'ai appris quelques trucs en mécanique, railla-t-elle avec morgue.

Comme Stefan ne réagissait toujours pas, elle renchérit insolemment :

_ C'est très agréable de se sentir écouter, dit-elle sarcastiquement, haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

Stefan, à bout de patience, trempé jusqu'aux os, en plein milieu des champs, se tourna finalement vers elle, poings sur les hanches :

_ Tu te crois drôle ?

Katherine éclata de rire en voyant son air courroucé qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec le tableau qu'il offrait, semblant sortir d'une douche qu'il aurait pris habillé, les cheveux goutant dans son cou. Elle s'approcha de lui et cueillit d'un doigt une goutte d'eau suspendu à une mèche pendant sur son front.

Stefan frémit. Ses vêtement mouillés la collaient au corps, ses cheveux étaient trempés et collaient à ses épaules nues, son mascara coulait. Elle était trop belle, trop sauvage, trop dangereuse, trop joueuse, trop vivante.

Elle était tout ce qu'il aimait.

Stefan leva une main vers elle et écarta une mèche humide son visage avec précaution. Katherine, étrangement, se troubla, se tint coite, lèvres entrouvertes.

Elle était un risque.

Risque qu'il ne pouvait prendre.

Stefan se détourna brusquement d'elle.

_ Va-t-en d'ici, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_ Décidément, tu deviens de plus en plus lunatique mon pauvre ami ! ricana Katherine dans son dos avec suffisance.

_ J'ai dit : va-t-en ! vociféra Stefan en faisant volte-face vers elle, hors de lui. Tu ne cherches qu'à m'embrouiller les idées avec tes phrases sibyllines, tes manières de diva et ton sourire à se damner, mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que le seul son de ta voix me donne envie de vomir, que ta simple vision suffit à me donner des cauchemars pendant des jours et que le simple fait de savoir que tu es dans les parages me donne des insomnies à l'idée du prochain mauvais coup ou coup de poignard dans le dos que tu prépares ! Tu n'es PAS la bienvenue à Mystic Falls, Katherine, tu ne l'as jamais été et ne le sera jamais ! Je ne veux pas de toi, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans cent ans, tu me répugnes !

Katherine était restée imperturbable, le dévisageant d'un regard froid et tranchant comme la glace.

_ Décidément, tu n'as rien compris, murmura-t-elle enfin, plus sérieusement, plus sincèrement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, sans trace d'ironie, de méchanceté ou même de dédain.

On aurait dit une autre personne dans ces quelques mots. Une autre Katherine, plus fragile, plus humaine.

Une Katherine qui disparut bien vite, aussitôt remplacée par l'autre.

_ Bon courage pour ta voiture, et bonne douche !

Et elle s'éclipsa, laissant Stefan seul au milieu de nulle part, en plein désarroi.

Parce qu'il ne savait si ses paroles avaient été dictées par le cœur ou par la peur. Peur de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas admettre ressentir pou Katherine et qu'il ne voulait pas déterrer.

A moins que ce ne soit trop tard.

_ C'est trop silencieux, ici, est-ce que tu ne fais donc que rester sur ce canapé quand tu es saoul ? demanda Elena en haussant un sourcil entendu.

Elle sauta du canapé pour aller allumer la chaine hifi et tourna à fond le bouton du volume en trouvant une radio qui lui plaisait.

_ Moi, je danse ! s'exclama-t-elle en tourbillonnant sur elle-même, sa bouteille à la main.

Elle était magnifique. Juste parfaite. La beauté, l'intelligence, l'entêtement, et tour à tour la force et la fragilité conjuguée en une même fille. La seule qui pouvait lui tenir tête et le pousser à changer.

La seule. A jamais.

Comme Damon se contentait de la contempler, Elena se plaça devant lui et se pencha pour attraper ses mains sans remarquer la flamme qui dansait dans les iris de Damon.

Une flamme nommée désir.

Damon se laissa faire lorsqu'elle saisit ses mains, savourant le contact de sa peau.

_ Tu comptes rester assis et me regarder danser ? lança-t-elle, narquoise, aguicheuse.

_ Le spectacle est agréable, rétorqua Damon, amusé.

_ Y participer est infiniment mieux. Plus… hot !

Damon se mit à rire et, en une fraction de seconde, fut debout derrière Elena, ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Voilà qui est mieux ! s'exclama Elena, ravie, en basculant sa tête sur l'épaule de Damon tout en dansant.

Elle s'échappa ensuite de son étreinte pour gagner l'entrée du salon et continuer à se déhancher librement. Damon dansa jusqu'au bas des marches en attrapant sa bouteille au passage et pris une grande goulée avant de poser la bouteille sur une des marches. Il souleva Elena par la taille et la ramena contre lui tandis qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour des hanches de Damon. Il la bascula en arrière, ses longs cheveux balayant le sol avant de la remonter brusquement, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, leurs souffles erratiques se mêlant.

Damon aurait pu l'embrasser en une fraction de seconde tant il était près d'elle. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

Elena sauta à terre avec une moue enjôleuse et, sans savoir qu'elle reproduisait les mêmes gestes que Damon des années auparavant lorsqu'il dansait avec Vickie, se percha sur le balcon supérieure, du côté de la balustrade qui surplombait le salon, en équilibre et dansant sensuellement sur Dirty de Christina Aguilera.

Damon leva les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête avec un air de fausse désolation.

_ Tu es vraiment trop sexy quand tu es saoule.

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ? rétorqua Elena en se passant malgré elle la langue sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle observait Damon qu'elle surplombait, cheveux noirs hérissés, yeux azurs plus intenses que jamais, chemise noir ouverte, l'ombre et la lumière jouant sur ses tablettes de chocolat.

_ Je danse de façon moins provocante et sensuelle que toi, lança Damon narquoisement.

_ Cette blague, tu es la tentation même !

_ Je te tente ? répéta Damon en apparaissant derrière elle.

Elena se retourna vers lui et sauta debout sur la balustrade de bois. Elle contempla Damon depuis son perchoir, sentant plus ardemment que jamais sa proximité alors qu'il venait de la rejoindre en haut.

_ Comme personne, murmura-t-elle en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avec une expression affamée.

Damon haussa un sourcil avec un sourire entendu :

_ Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je vais te sauter dessus. Dans la seconde.

_ Et si j'en avais envie ?

Avant que Damon ne trouve quoi que ce soit, Elena avait sauté de la balustrade et l'entrainait derrière lui en le tenant par une main tout en continuant tous deux à danser en rythme sur la musique. Elena but une grande gorgée de la bouteille qu'elle avait toujours à la main mais Damon tira sur la main qu'il tenait et la ramena net contre lui.

_ Hummm, je ne crois pas que tu devrais continuer à vider cette bouteille à ce rythme là, poupée, signala-t-il d'un ton enjôleur. Il n'en restera bientôt plus pour moi !

_ Tu avais ta propre bouteille, à ce que je sache, rétorqua Elena insolemment.

_ Il faut savoir partager ! contredit Damon en se penchant sur elle pour attraper l'objet de ses convoitises qu'elle maintenait hors de sa portée de son bras tendu vers l'arrière.

Il était trop près d'elle, songèrent-ils confusément dans le même temps tandis que Damon se penchait davantage contre elle.

Damon sentait chacune des courbes du corps d'Elena, sa peau contre la sienne. Leur regard ne pouvait se détacher l'un de l'autre, leur respiration précipitée se mêlaient tant ils étaient proches. Elena pouvait sentir le parfum de Damon, ses muscles sous sa main qu'elle tenait sur l'abdomen du vampire pour l'empêcher d'attraper la bouteille.

Des frémissements passèrent dans son ventre.

Elle le voulait lui. Juste lui.

Les yeux d'Elena se baissèrent malgré elle jusqu'aux lèvres de Damon. Ce fut le déclic.

Damon franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en la faisant reculer contre le mur.

Il n'y avait plus de Damon ou d'Elena, plus d'entités disparates, plus de souvenirs, de Stefan, de vampires. Plus rien d'autre n'existait qu'eux et ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils ne pouvaient désormais plus nier ni l'un ni l'autre et qui transparaissait dans ce baiser à la fois passionné et avide.

Le manque se faisait ressentir par rapport à la dernière fois. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis lors, avaient pensé que cela ne se produirait plus jamais. Ils étaient juste affamés l'un de l'autre après cette séparation.

En bas, la porte d'entrée claqua et ils se séparèrent aussitôt. Leurs yeux affolés se trouvèrent tandis qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre.

A la fois désemparés, coupables et frustrés.

Qu'avaient-ils encore fait ?

_ C'est moi ! lança la voix narquoise de Katherine au rez-de-chaussée. Vous faites des bêtises là-haut ?

Une grosse bêtise, songea Damon en observant le tumulte d'émotions qui dansaient dans les yeux d'Elena. Elle n'était pas pour lui, il le savait. C'était la copine de son frère.

Et celle qu'il aimerait toujours, peu importe le mal qu'il se donnerait pour rester loin d'elle.

Tant qu'il serait dans la même ville qu'elle, cela n'irait pas. Il était juste incapable de vivre aussi près d'elle et de résister.

_ Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui enjoignit-il en s'emparant de la bouteille qui était tombée à terre et s'était renversée sur le tapis.

Elena, désorientée, les idées embrumées par l'alcool et ce qui venait de se passer, leva vers lui des yeux déconcertés.

Damon la poussa gentiment vers les marches.

_ Allez, va-t-en. Et rentre à pied, pas en voiture, même si tu es un vampire.

Damon s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier tandis qu'Elena finissait par obtempérer d'une démarche un peu flageolante. Elle marmonna un salut à Katherine lorsqu'elle la croisa en descendant l'escalier et disparut sans un autre mot.

Katherine, de son pas chaloupé, vint s'installer près de Damon, s'asseyant elle aussi sur une marche.

_ Tu as perdu ta langue ? s'enquit Damon d'un ton sec en voyant que la vampire ne soufflait pas un mot.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? lâcha Katherine d'un air dédaigneux en haussant les épaules. Tu t'es comporté en idiot mais tu le sais déjà.

_ C'est l'amour qui est idiot, pas moi.

_ Je suis obligée de t'accorder ce point.

Damon lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

_ Ton cadet me pose quelques soucis, grimaça Katherine avec mépris et arrogance.

Damon soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_ Je crois que nous nous sommes suffisamment attardés dans le coin, Katherine.

_ J'étais en train de penser la même chose. Il est temps de mettre les voiles.

Damon et Katherine restaient assis sur leur marche, le regard perdu dans le vide droit devant eux.

_ Définitivement, ajouta Damon.


	24. Frères

_**Hey :D ! Voilà notre nouveau chapitre ! Il est très triste, vous allez me détester tout du long cette fois puisqu'il est assez atroce, avec des larmes et tout. M'enfin, le prochain, la scène d'adieux entre Damon et Elena, est de loin pire de pire ! Je ne peux pas vous donner de date pour celui-là, je le posterai dès que j'aurais un peu de temps mais je ne sais pas à quand ça va nous mener :/**_

_**Bref, je ne vais pas vous faire un roman, de toute façon vous allez avoir envie de me tuer quelque soit la longueur de mes avertissements xD. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Elina : Désolée ce chapitre va briser tes espoirs… Damon et Kat s'en vont bel et bien ! Et Stefan et Elena ne les retiendront pas… Pour l'instant ! Merci :D**_

_**TVD-Fan30 : Je sais je suis vraiment atroce, et les prochains chapitres (incluant celui-là) vont être bien pires que les autres ! Hummm non pas de Delena, au contraire ça va être très triste pour le Delena ! On aura du Steferine triste, de la relation Stefan/Damon triste, et du Delena triste ! Quant au prochain, il sera certes 100% Delena mais très triste puisqu'il s'agira des adieux de Damon à Elena… Et vous allez encore perdre patience ;D **_

_**Melissa : J'espère que tu n'es pas du genre madeleine comme moi, parce que j'ai versé une larme ou deux (c'est un euphémisme xD) en écrivant ce chapitre et celui d'après ! Humm oui, je t'avais prévenue :/**_

_** : Merci beaucoup :D**_

* * *

_ Comment ça vous partez ? tonna Stefan en les regardant l'un après l'autre, en quête d'explications.

_ C'est mieux pour tout le monde, annonça Damon d'un ton catégorique. En plus, c'était ce que nous avions convenus. Celui qu'elle ne choisirait pas partirait. C'est ce que je fais.

_ Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant ! Tu vas me laisser gérer seul le fait qu'Elena est désormais un vampire ?

_ Tu es grand maintenant, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul, petit frère, tu ne crois pas ? répondit sarcastiquement Damon. A moins que ce ne soient tes sentiments pour elle qui ne changent maintenant qu'elle ne représente plus cette humanité que tu recherches tant et qu'elle est devenue aussi morte que nous.

Stefan tressaillit lorsque son frère mit le doigt sur ce qui le travaillait. Il secoua néanmoins vigoureusement la tête :

_ C'est juste que tu vas lui manquer. Et à moi aussi. Si elle est vampire, cela veut dire qu'elle ne mourra pas dans soixante-dix ans et qu'alors…

_ Alors nous ne savons pas quand nous nous reverrons nous aussi, réalisa Damon, la gorge soudain serrée en songeant à cette éventualité qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

C'était son frère. Son petit frère.

_ Je dois le faire, Stefan, murmura Damon douloureusement. Je ne peux pas rester près d'elle. Vous voir ensemble, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Stefan avala difficilement sa salive et inspira à fond en se pliant en deux, mains sur les genoux, avec l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il comprenait son frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester. Il se releva et planta son regard dans celui de Katherine.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je n'ai rien à faire ici, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Tu as ta vie ici avec Elena, j'ai la mienne ailleurs, fin de l'histoire. Je pars avec Damon.

_ Tu quoi ? intervint une voix depuis l'entrée du salon.

Damon ferma les yeux un bref instant. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, il ne pensait juste pas qu'il viendrait aussi tôt. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et se tourner vers Elena, qui venait de débarquer dans la pièce.

_ Nous partons. Katherine et moi.

_ Mais pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Damon jura intérieurement. Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il lui rappelle ce qui s'était passé entre eux les deux dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ?

Il comprenait qu'elle puisse être surprise. Leur beuverie, qui s'était soldée par un baiser, ne datait que d'hier, et déjà il annonçait qu'il partait.

_ Nous n'avons aucune attache ici.

_ Aucune attache ? répéta Elena d'une voix faible.

Seigneur qu'il haïssait la lueur de trahison qui luisait dans ses yeux, mêlée de douleur et de colère.

Et plus que tout, la tristesse qui lui faisait battre des paupières pour chasser ses larmes.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais, la garder contre lui pour toujours. Effacer cette peine dans ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

_ Nous n'avons rien à faire ici, répondit-il alors en regardant Elena droit dans les yeux sans faiblir.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, tu savais très bien que je partirai, tu l'as toujours su, ne fais pas comme si tu tombais des nues ! s'agaça-t-il.

Il s'énervait pour ne pas craquer, ce qui n'était certes pas le meilleur moyen de lui dire au revoir. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Je t'ai prévenue il y a des semaines, reprit-il plus calmement.

_ On dirait que ça ne te fait rien, tu pars comme si tu partais en vacances !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars, tu as oublié ? Je ne suis pas fiable. Moi, je pars.

Elena eut l'impression que son cœur tombait dans un puits sans fond. Partir. Il allait partir.

_ Et tu vas le laisser faire ? s'indigna Elena en se tournant vers Stefan.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

_ C'est le mieux à faire, Elena, reprit Damon. Et tu le sais.

Le mieux à faire. Pour qui ? Elle et Stefan ?

Elle était avec Stefan. Elle l'avait choisi. Elle ne pouvait faire souffrir Damon indéfiniment. Quitte à souffrir elle-même de son absence, peut-être valait-il mieux lui redonner sa liberté. Il serait heureux sans elle.

Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de tout, elle savait que c'était pour ces raisons là qu'elle avait dit à Damon dans la voiture, juste avant la chute du pont et sa transformation, qu'elle devait le laisser partir. Parce qu'elle tenait à lui aussi et qu'il méritait d'être heureux.

Elle ne pouvait avoir les deux. Pour sauver son couple avec Stefan et pour que Damon puisse trouver le bonheur lui aussi, elle devait le laisser partir.

Même si elle savait qu'il embarquerait une partie de son cœur au passage.

Damon vit dans les yeux d'Elena le moment où elle accepta sa décision. Et une part de lui en conçut une affreuse déception, du fait qu'elle ne le retenait pas. L'autre était soulagé de ne pas avoir à argumenter des heures pour la convaincre. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à se convaincre lui-même.

Elena secoua la tête avec consternation, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, le cœur éclaté, la poitrine oppressée, et fit demi-tour avant de disparaitre de la maison à vitesse vampirique. Stefan voulut la suivre mais Katherine l'en empêcha d'une main sur son bras.

_ Laisse-là. Elle a besoin d'être seule, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec et méprisant en quittant la pièce à son tour.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va partir, avoua Elena en faisant les cent pas dans son salon devant Bonnie et Caroline, installées dans son canapé. Et encore, si je n'étais pas arrivée au milieu de leur conversation il l'aurait sans doute fait sans rien dire !

_ Bien sûr que non, intervint Bonnie. Damon est ce qu'il est mais il ne serait jamais parti sans t'avertir et te dire au revoir.

_ Ça, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi ! s'exclama Elena en toute mauvaise foi, rendue folle de douleur et de rage, maudissant les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux et menaçaient de déborder. Et je suis sûre que Caroline est de mon avis ! Hein, Care ?

Comme Caroline, perdue dans ses pensées, ne répondait pas, Elena passa la main devant ses yeux pour la faire revenir à la réalité :

_ Caroline ?

_ Je vais partir, annonça-t-elle soudainement tout de go en posant son regard sur Elena puis sur Bonnie.

Elena haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard assassin en posa ses poings sur ses hanches :

_ Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.

_ Ce n'en est pas une, se défendit Caroline en agitant ses boucles blondes.

_ Et tu vas où ?

_ Rejoindre Klaus, répondit tranquillement Bonnie à la place de Caroline.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard mi-étonné mi-réprobateur :

_ Et Tyler. Klaus et Tyler.

Elena se laissa tomber entre elles sur le divan en soupirant.

Ils partaient tous. Etait-ce elle qui faisait fuir les gens ? Pourquoi devait-elle donc perdre tout le monde ?

_ Tu pars quand ? demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

_ Je ne sais pas encore. D'ici à quelques jours. Après Damon, pour que ça te laisse le temps de digérer.

Elena se passa une main devant les yeux. Ils partaient tous.

_ Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle précautionneusement en dévisageant Caroline.

La blonde baissa les yeux.

_ Par amour…

Elle ne précisa pas l'amour de qui.

Katherine descendit ses valises dans l'entrée. Stefan l'observait, debout dans le salon, le visage fermé.

_ Ne fais pas la tête, mon ange, nous nous reverrons sans doute un jour, tu le sais bien. Tu viendras me voir quand tu te seras lassé de notre douce Elena, railla-t-elle avec une moue hautaine.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter.

Katherine plissa les yeux en contemplant les traits tirés de Stefan et l'éclat dans ses yeux à la fois dur et… désespéré. Elle s'approcha de lui et pointa un doigt sur sa poitrine.

_ Serait-on chagrin à l'idée que je parte ? Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais me voir débarrasser le plancher.

_ Il faut croire qu'on s'attache aux vieilleries.

Katherine éclata de rire. Stefan frémit en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait plus contempler ce spectacle avant longtemps. Et cela lui fit immensément plus mal qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Lorsque Katherine cessa enfin de rire et remarqua la façon dont l'admirait Stefan, elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un air supérieur tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ Fais attention, je vais finir par croire que tu vas regretter mon départ, susurra-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Stefan ne répondit pas. Trop occupé à la dévisager pour imprimer dans ses souvenirs ses mimiques, sa moue hautaine, ses manières de diva aguicheuse, la chaleur qu'exprimait son regard, la séduction provocante de chaque de ses gestes. Elena avait peut-être ses traits, mais tout cela n'appartenait qu'à Katherine.

Stefan émit alors pour la première fois la pensée claire qu'elle allait lui manquer. Elle et tout ce qu'elle était. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

Katherine avait suivi avec étonnement le passage des émotions contradictoires de Stefan sur son visage. Il semblait désemparé. Vulnérable. Comme lorsqu'elle en était tombée amoureuse, des décennies auparavant.

Elle craqua. Elle approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une douceur dont Stefan ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Elle posa une main sur sa joue tandis que Stefan passait ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer doucement contre lui. Leur baiser n'était que douceur. Tout sauf ce à quoi ils étaient habitués l'un envers l'autre. Katherine finit par s'écarter de lui.

_ Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle brièvement en détournant les yeux et en remontant rapidement les marches vers l'entrée pour s'emparer de ses affaires.

Elle avait peur. Elle fuyait. Elle se savait amoureuse de lui, mais pas à ce point là. Ce qu'elle avait laissé s'exprimer à travers ce baiser était autre chose, encore plus puissant. Son humanité. Sa douceur. Son amour. Elle n'était pas comme ça.

Rectification : elle n'était pas _censée_ être comme ça.

_ Je te souhaite une bonne vie, Stefan.

Katherine disparut sans un regard. Laissant Stefan avec le cœur en berne.

Damon choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition, sans sembler avoir conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Il descendit les marches jusqu'à son cadet et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

_ Petit frère, salua-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Stefan dévisagea son ainé en serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser voir sa peine. Katherine et Damon. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

Ses sentiments pour Katherine étaient plus qu'ambigus. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Et Damon avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs régulièrement et ils avaient beau s'être disputé de nombreuses fois par le passé, c'était son unique frère. Celui qui le protègerait toujours, qui veillerait toujours sur lui, même s'il le niait. Son grand frère.

_ Tu crois qu'on se reverra, dans quelques décennies ? demanda-t-il dans une faible tentative de plaisanterie.

_ Je ne crois pas. Je l'aimerai encore d'ici là.

Stefan hocha la tête d'un mouvement saccadé. Puis il avança soudainement pour prendre brusquement son frère dans ses bras.

_ Je serais toujours là, petit frère, toujours là, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, annonça fiévreusement Damon d'une voix rauque en serrant fort son frère contre lui. Les liens du sang sont sacrés, et tu es tout ce que j'ai. Rien ne nous séparera jamais vraiment, même la distance. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Stefan hocha la tête en prenant une brusque inspiration et levant les yeux vers le ciel, chassant d'un battement de cil les larmes qui commençaient à vouloir envahir ses yeux.

Damon finit par repousser son frère d'un geste brusque mais joueur.

_ Allons, on va pas se mettre à pleurer comme des fillettes hein, c'est pas comme si un de nous allait mourir demain, plaisanta-t-il en s'essuyant malgré tout fugitivement les yeux.

_ On devient trop sentimental, renchérit Stefan en souriant malgré lui, les yeux humides.

Damon soupira et redevint sérieux en plantant son regard bleu dans le regard vert de son frère.

_ Tu vas me manquer, Stef. Je commençais à m'habituer à t'avoir sur le dos 24h sur 24.

_ Et je commençais à m'habituer à devoir supporter tes sarcasmes et mauvaises plaisanteries toute la journée. Sans compter ta manie de ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux.

Damon sourit et bouscula son frère comme s'il avait été vexé. Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque. Damon finit par faire volte-face et soupirer une dernière fois avant de remonter les marches.

_ Prends soin de toi, bro'. Et d'elle.

_ Fais attention à toi aussi. Et à elle.

Les deux frères se donnèrent une dernière accolade, tentant d'oublier que c'était peut-être la dernière. Du moins pour très longtemps.

Damon inspira profondément en lâchant son frère, tentant d'oublier la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Son frère. C'était son petit frère qu'il abandonnait là.

Mais il le devait. Pour que Stefan soit heureux avec Elena, il ne pouvait rester ici lui-même. Et il voulait le bonheur des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Même si cela signifiait en plus jamais les revoir.

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang en dévisageant son frère une dernière fois.

_ Adieu, Stef.

Stefan ferma les yeux en secouant la tête et crispant les mâchoires de toutes ses forces. Ce ne fut que lorsque son frère fut déjà parti qu'il murmura d'une voix brisée :

_ Adieu, Damon.


	25. Plus jamais

_**Saluuut ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, j'espérais vous le mettre la semaine dernière mais j'en ai encore été empêché par mon emploi du temps un peu surchargé -'. Mais j'ai une demie-soirée de libre ce soir donc j'en profite :D ! **_

_**Nous voici donc avec le fameux chapitre des adieux de Damon à Elena, non il ne va pas partir sans lui dire au revoir, peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallu parce que ce chapitre là est juste vraiment horrible, très très méga triste ! D'ailleurs, désolée pour les larmes que j'ai fait verser au dernier chapitre concernant les adieux de Kat/Stefan et Damon/Stefan :/. Et cette fois, prévoyez carrément la boite de mouchoirs ! **_

_**Toutes mes excuses, tachez de ne pas trop me détester et je tacherai de mettre la suite dans pas trop longtemps histoire que vous ne restiez pas sur ce chapitre indéfiniment ! **_

_**Et une excellente nouvelle, la saison 4 arrive à grand pas :D ! Dans trois jours on y est ENFIN, après tous ces mois d'attente :D !**_

_**Melissa : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Je suis d'accord, elle avait qu'à mieux choisir aussi ;) Mais elle va souffrir aussi dans ce chapitre.. Bonne journée ;)**_

_**Sosso : Décidément j'ai fait pleurer tout le monde mdr, encore désolée ! Merci beaucoup ça me touche énormément que tu aies trouvé ça magnifique ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Elena aura droit à ses adieux, ce qui n'est pas forcément mieux tu vas voir…**_

_**Elodielabe : Merci beaucoup :D Même si je sais, ces chapitres là sont très tristes :/**_

_**Elina : Je dois faire des choix, même si ce n'est pas toujours les plus simples ni les plus joyeux.. en tout cas, un grand merci, je suis contente que ma version te plaise plus D**_

_** : Ooooh merci :S Désolée pour les larmes !**_

_**TVD-Fan30 : Mdrr je comprendrais que tu me détestes, moi-même je n'aime pas les histoires tristes et pourtant j'en écris, faut croire que je suis pas toute nette XD. Non ne le prends pas contre toi, j'en veux à personne promis mdr, mais c'est vrai que je mentais pas, ce chapitre est bien pire, du moins je trouve personnellement, après tu me diras ce que tu en penses ;) ! Le Delena et le Steferine vont forcément revenir mais pas de suite..**_

_**Guest : Je sais je suis méchante, spécialement dans ces chapitres xD. Oui, Caroline part retrouver Klaus, ils partent un peu tous de leur côté… Bah perso moi je le câlinerais tout le temps si je le pouvais Damon, et j'avoue que je me déteste aussi de le faire souffrir comme ça mdr ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite ;) **_

* * *

Elena monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd. La journée avait été longue. L'insomnie que lui avait causé son baiser avec Damon la veille, son annonce de départ aujourd'hui, tout comme celle de Caroline, c'était trop pour elle.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait fiché un poignard en plein cœur qu'elle ne pouvait ôter, tant y penser lui faisait mal.

Elle trouva Damon après avoir passé le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Il était assis devant sa fenêtre, la tête dans les mains. Il se leva en entendant les pas d'Elena et tous deux se firent face un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il était magnifique. Comme toujours. Si sombre, si torturé, si triste, mais si beau, avec ses cheveux noirs en pétard et cette lueur dans ses yeux azur.

Elena sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à la pensée que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il partait du jour au lendemain, c'était le cas de le dire. Il partait ce soir. Parce qu'en avisant cette douleur au fond de ses prunelles, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il soit venu lui dire au revoir. La contempler une dernière fois.

Un ultime souvenir.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

_ Ne pars pas, supplia-t-elle en hoquetant, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces, enfouissant le visage dans son cou. Pas déjà, pas maintenant. Jamais.

Damon se sentit mourir de l'intérieur. Comme si tout ce qu'il y avait de bon et d'heureux en lui disparaissait dans les larmes d'Elena qui s'écoulaient à flot. Il était déchiré par ses sanglots, son corps qui tremblait contre le sien, ses bras qui entouraient son cou comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir, le son de ses pleurs.

Il s'était promis de limiter les adieux dans les larmes, de faire dans la rapidité et la simplicité, afin d'éviter la casse pour lui comme pour elle.

Afin d'éviter cette souffrance qui éclatait dans son cœur.

Au lieu de ça, il referma les bras autour de son Elena et la serra contre lui comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire, comme jamais il ne s'était donné le droit de le faire, si fort qu'une humaine en aurait été brisée.

_ Tu as promis, Damon, tu as promis… « I promise you I will never leave you again… ». Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie…

Ses sanglots étaient rauques, ses larmes coulaient dans le cou de Damon qui dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas la rassurer, lui dire que jamais il ne la quitterait. Ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire, ce que toute son âme, chacune des fibres de son corps lui hurlait de faire.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit, s'il-te-plait…

Elena poursuivait ses supplications d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots. Elle avait mal à l'intérieur, comme si une partie d'elle-même se scindait et partait à la dérive avec Damon.

Parce que Damon était une partie d'elle-même.

Son cœur se brisait, son estomac se retournait, son esprit devenait fou, sa poitrine était oppressée, ses genoux s'entrechoquaient, ses mains tremblaient.

Elle avait mal au cœur. L'expression avoir le cœur brisé n'était visiblement pas qu'une métaphore.

Elle n'avait rien ressenti de tel lorsqu'elle avait perdu Stefan, quand il était parti avec Klaus. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cet écartèlement, cette souffrance indicible au fond de ses tripes.

Les mots butaient contre ses lèvres. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui prouver, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui montrer restait coincé comme une boule dans sa gorge. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre des paroles et des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était trop fort, trop puissant, trop douloureux aussi.

Damon s'écarta légèrement d'elle et dénoua l'emprise des bras d'Elena sur sa nuque.

_ Elena…

Celle-ci refusa de lâcher prise mais Damon l'obligea à le faire.

_ Elena, je dois partir, tu le sais, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

_ Tais-toi, ne dis pas ça, c'est faux, rétorqua Elena en pleurant de plus belle.

Jamais, au grand jamais Damon ne l'avait vu dans cet état là. Ces sanglots désespérés, cette souffrance qui la faisait s'accrocher à son cou, ses traits ravagés par le bouleversement et le mal qu'il lui causait, c'était quelque chose de totalement inédit. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'Elena que tous connaissaient.

Peut-être parce que personne ne connaissait cette Elena là. Cette Elena qui n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque l'intensité de ses sentiments pour Damon. Cette Elena si amoureuse de Damon qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un morceau de son cœur se détachait d'elle pour tomber dans un trou béant.

_ Ne me laisse pas seule…

Damon ne put en supporter plus. Il recula et s'empara du visage d'Elena entre ses mains.

_ Tu ne seras jamais seule, Elena. Jamais. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, ils sont là et ils t'aiment. Et…

La voix de Damon se brisa un court instant devant les yeux bruns noyés de larmes d'Elena. Comme elle secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, il raffermit sa prise autour du visage d'Elena.

_ Elena Gilbert, tu ne seras _jamais_ seule. Où que je sois, avec qui que je sois, à n'importe quelle époque que je sois, toi tu seras toujours avec moi, dans mes souvenirs et dans mon cœur. Parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours. Pour l'éternité.

Les larmes d'Elena se remirent à couler de plus belle et elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et en tentant de se boucher les oreilles, comme pour ne pas entendre ces paroles qui touchaient tant son cœur. Damon saisit ses mains, avec une grande douceur et l'embrassa sur le front tout en écartant ses mains de ses oreilles.

_ Regarde-moi, Elena.

Il savourait son prénom dans sa bouche, sachant que c'était la toute dernière fois qu'il s'autoriserait à le prononcer.

Sinon, ça le détruirait.

_ Je t'aime, avoua-t-il d'une voix intense, dont l'accent de vérité bouleversa Elena jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Maintenant et à jamais. Et c'est pour ça que je dois partir. Tu le sais.

_ Non, non, non, non, non…

_ Si, tu le sais.

Elena ferma les paupières un bref instant, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard était étonnamment calme et intense. Elle avait cessé de sangloter, sa respiration était profonde. Elle leva la main jusqu'au visage de Damon et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Damon ferma les yeux et pressa sa joue contre la paume d'Elena.

_ Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle en le dévisageant comme jamais, comme si elle avait pu garder son image pour l'éternité.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. La dernière image qu'elle avait de lui.

_ Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je ne regrette aucun des choix que j'ai fait. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré ni d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Même si te quitter est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais du faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Damon rouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus intenses que jamais, plus perçants que jamais. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Ses traits parfaits semblaient songeurs.

_ Embrasse-moi. Juste une dernière fois, en tant que dernier souvenir de toi, juste pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elena avait noué à nouveau ses bras autour de sa nuque et écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était différent cette fois ci. La passion était toujours là, comme chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient ou même juste se regardaient. Mais cette passion, ce soir là, était emprunte d'un arrière goût qui rendait tout plus intense. Le parfum d'Elena, les mains rudes et pourtant si douces de Damon, leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, la douceur de leur bouche l'une contre l'autre.

C'était un baiser d'une tendresse infinie, exprimant tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit et ne pourraient jamais se dire. Un baiser au goût de larmes, leurs larmes mélangées. Un baiser emprunt de souffrance, de chagrin et de désespoir.

Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'un baiser d'une telle douceur puisse naitre entre eux, entre lesquels tout n'était que flammes.

Le constat n'en était que plus amer. Ils s'aimaient au-delà des mots, au-delà des flammes.

Damon eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un pieu en bois dans le cœur lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Elena eut l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvrait à l'emplacement où se situait auparavant son cœur. Ils restèrent un long moment debout l'un contre l'autre, le front de Damon appuyé contre celui d'Elena, la main d'Elena posée sur la joue de Damon, les splendides yeux azur de Damon dans les grands yeux de biche d'Elena.

Damon se pencha vers elle et franchit les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur visage pour déposer un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit ses propres larmes perler au coin de ses yeux en ressentant comme une annonce de mort leur séparation imminente.

Elena essuya d'un doigt tremblant une larme qui s'était échappée des yeux magnifiques du vampire. Il pleurait. Il pleurait pour elle. Elle ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une fois, lors de sa déclaration.

Il pleurait pour elle.

Comme elle pleurait pour lui.

_ Un jour, tu m'oublieras, murmura Damon, avec une voix d'une infinie tendresse, essuyant les larmes d'Elena de ses pouces.

Elena secoua la tête, serra les mâchoires, secoua la tête d'un geste sec. Sa voix se fit sans appel, catégorique, presque dure:

_ Jamais.

Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, elle le savait. Pas un jour ne s'écoulerait sans qu'elle pense à lui. Sans qu'elle ait mal de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Sans que les larmes lui montent aux yeux à l'idée qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire railleur et charmeur. Sans qu'elle ne ressente le manque qu'elle sentait se creuser dans sa poitrine.

Damon dévisageait Elena comme s'il ne s'en rassasiait pas. Il fallait que l'image qu'il garde d'elle ce soir soit suffisante pour toute une vie. Or, c'était particulièrement long, une vie de vampire. Une vie de vampire sans elle.

Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne reverrait son sourire, ses yeux bruns pétillants.

Plus jamais il n'entendrait le son de son rire, le son de sa voix, le son de ses pas.

Plus jamais il ne la reverrait rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, éclater de rire, réfléchir avec ce petit pli entre les sourcils.

Plus jamais il n'affronterait sa colère, ses sarcasmes, ses reproches.

Plus jamais il n'aurait la chance de la faire sourire à ses plaisanteries lorsqu'elle irait mal.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait la sentir contre lui comme ce soir-là, sentir le parfum de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

Pour l'éternité.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en scrutant ses traits férocement, pour les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire.

A jamais. Cela allait être long, très long, « jamais » sans elle.

Elle avait les yeux fermés. Le cœur en miettes. La gorge nouée. Plus assez de larmes pour pleurer.

_ Adieu, mon amour.

En un souffle de vent, Damon disparut de la chambre d'Elena. De la maison d'Elena. De la ville d'Elena. Et de la vie d'Elena.

Plus jamais.

Elena s'effondra.


	26. Connectés

_**Salut tout le monde ! Bon alors tout d'abord mes condoléances pour tous les pauvres mouchoirs utilisés par ma faute au dernier chapitre xD. Mais je vous avais prévenu qu'il était particulièrement triste ! Celui-là l'est un peu moins mais on est loin du chant des oiseaux et des rayons du soleil levant ! Mais je vous promets que ça va s'arranger, je suis peut-être méchante pour l'instant mais je n'aime exclusivement que les histoires qui finissent bien, et la mienne en fera partie, croix de bois croix de fer :D. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il faut que je vous annonce que nous approchons de la fin, nous n'en avons plus que pour quelques petits chapitres, normalement… J'essaierai d'ailleurs de vous poster la suite rapidement mais encore une fois je ne peux rien garantir:/**_

_**A propos de la série à présent ! Je suppose que tout le monde a vu le nouvel épisode de jeudi soir :D ! Bon, personnellement j'ai adoré évidemment, je n'ai pas été déçue de l'attente puisque je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ça se déroule comme ça et tant mieux ! Par contre, point de vue Delena… Sérieusement, c'était quoi ça :O ? Le SEUL moment où on a vu qu'Elena était vraiment touchée par la déclaration de Damon était lorsqu'elle a à moitié secoué la tête quand il a dit qu'il ne la méritait pas -_-. Sinon nada ! La conversation finale était belle mais horriblement triste, Damon paraissait si blessé et Elena presque indifférente, j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler à mains nues (Elena) -'. Bref j'attends avec encore plus d'impatience le prochain épisode ! **_

_**Sosso : Mdr je suis désolée, je compatis moi aussi je me suis faite l'effet d'une débile profonde quand j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre xD ! En tout cas merci beaucoup, que tu me dises que c'est un des plus beaux chapitres que tu aies jamais lu me touche énormément, ça compte beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour moi lorsque mes lectrices me disent une chose pareille, c'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse faire à un auteur amateur ! Bisous :D**_

_**Titechoune : Non tu n'en avais jamais posté et je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait poussé à le faire :D. Je me suis énormément appliquée pour ce chapitre, je voulais qu'il soit intense et parfait, qu'on ressente vraiment les émotions et je suis contente si tu l'as ressenti :D. Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite ;)**_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup :D ! Et désolée pour les larmes !**_

_**Mary : Ooooooh merci beaucoup :S Etrangement ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises que ma fiction ta fait pleurer plus que les autres, ça montre qu'elle t'a vraiment touché, mais désolée quand même :/. T'inquiète pas, d'ici deux ou trois chapitres ça devrait s'arranger petit à petit :D**_

_**Melissa : Mais non t'es pas trop quich, j'ai pleuré aussi en l'écrivant, et la plupart a également pleuré en le lisant ;). Merci beaucoup :D. Euhm je ne sais pas encore pendant combien de temps Damon sera absent mais pas une éternité non plus, on devrait le retrouver dans quelques chapitres ! Et il sera toujours présent dans les pensées d'Elena… ;) ! J'ai dit que mon histoire finissait bien, tu crois vraiment que je vais la laisser finir en cul de sac sans qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aime xD ? Eh tu as encore visé juste concernant ce chapitre, une Elena inconsolable et un Stefan déchiré ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bon week end ! **_

_**Elodielabe : Vilà la suite :D Merci beaucoup ;) !**_

_**Elina : Désolée, j'ai fait pleurer pas mal de gens par ce chapitre ! Merci en tout cas ;)**_

* * *

Elena s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait eu tort.

Elle avait en effet pensé que, malgré son cœur brisé, sa douleur, sa peine, elle arriverait à refaire surface et à vivre. Elle avait pensé qu'elle était à même de faire face au départ de Damon, étant celle qui lui avait demandé de partir avant sa transformation. Elle pensait qu'elle ne lui aurait pas demandé ça si elle n'avait pas été capable de l'affronter, de vivre sans lui.

Elle avait eu tort.

Elle était incapable de surmonter. Incapable de vivre sans lui.

Elle restait prostrée dans son canapé sous les couvertures, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle avait cessé d'essuyer les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux à intervalle régulier. Elle avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où l'espoir lui avait broyé le cœur en entendant le claquement de la porte d'entrée, avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas lui.

Et que ce ne serait plus jamais lui.

Jeremy avait tenté de la tirer de sa torpeur. Il lui apportait des poches de sang lui-même, il prenait soin d'elle, il lui parlait avec douceur, sans la brusquer, comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie grave. Il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait.

Et il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Sa sœur aimait Damon.

Elena ne faisait que se remémorer son histoire avec lui.

"_I'm sorry about Katherine. You lost her too.". _

Si seulement elle avait pu se douter qu'elle lui ferait bien plus de mal que Katherine ne lui en avait jamais fait.

"_How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done ?". _

Il était insupportablement arrogant et sûr de lui, si plein d'assurance et d'autosuffisance qu'elle avait eu envie de l'étrangler à de nombreuses reprises. Elena retenait chaque fois un sourire en se le remémorant.

"_You're not the worst company in the world, Elena."_

Le début réel de leur amitié. Cette virée à Atlanta.

" _You and I, we have something. __An understanding." _

Elle ne se doutait pas encore en prononçant ces mots d'à quel point ils étaient véridiques. Et à quel point cela n'allait faire qu'augmenter avec le temps.

"_I didn't compel you at Atlanta cos we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. __I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." _

Il voulait que ce soit réel. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était tout aussi réelle à présent.

"_But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know he was going to give it to me?_

__Because he's in love with you."_

Déjà à l'époque. Sa propre mère l'avait vu.

"_Let's get one thing straight - if it comes down to you and the witch again, I'll gladly let Bonnie die for you. __I will always choose you." _

Les larmes d'Elena se remettaient toujours à couler de plus belle alors. Il l'avait toujours choisi. Et comment l'avait-elle remercié ? En choisissant Stefan, à chaque fois.

"_I can't lose you._

__ You won't."_

Elle ne pensait pas mentir à l'époque en affirmant à Damon qu'il ne la perdrait pas. Tout était différent à présent. Ils s'étaient perdus mutuellement.

"_I'm here until the very end. __I'm not leaving you." _Encore un mensonge. Un demi-mensonge, puisqu'en réalité c'était lui qu'elle avait obligé à partir, en fin de compte.

"_I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die._

__ No. You don't._

__ I do Elena, it's OK. Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you."_

Il ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Même si cela avait failli le conduire à la mort, il n'aurait pas fait de choix différent. Uniquement pour elle. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

"_It's okay to love them both. I did." _

Les aimer tous les deux. Elle avait réellement suivi les traces de Katherine.

"_We'll survive this. We always survive. __Trust me." _Survivrait-elle cette fois-ci, sans lui ?

"_It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin._

__ That's not true._

__ God, just admit it, Elena, ok? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory."_

Caroline allait partir, elle aussi. Elle avait eu raison, à l'époque. Elle avait Damon dans la peau. Depuis toujours.

"_Where were you, Damon?_

__ I promise you, I will never leave you again."_

Mensonge. Encore.

"_What is my most attractive look ? _

__ Humhum, I'me not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my lest favorite one…" _

Elle aimait tous les aspects de sa personnalité, quelque qu'ils soient. Certains moins que d'autres certes. Mais elle les aimait tous parce qu'ils faisaient parti intégrante de lui. Avec ses vices et ses qualités.

"_I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena. No one going to hurt you. Especially not my brother." _

Personne ne la blesserait. A part lui-même.

"__Why don't you let anyone see the good in you?_

__ When people see good they expect good. And I don't wanna live up to anyone's expectations."_

Elle attendait du bon de lui, c'est vrai. Mais parce qu'il était bon. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, depuis le début. C'était aussi ce pour quoi elle avait été dès le début attiré par lui comme par un aimant. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il était, et bien qu'il se soit toujours évertué à le cacher, Damon était bon. Par amour.

Katherine le lui avait dit. Ce qui faisait renaitre l'humanité chez un vampire était l'amour. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

L'amour nous change. Elle ne pensait pas avoir fait changer Damon. Il s'employait peut-être à la dissimuler sous son cynisme et ses crimes, mais son humanité était toujours là. Mais lui l'avait changée. Elle n'était plus la même grâce à lui.

Elena restait assise dans son canapé. Emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, perdue dans son passé. Pas prête à sortir dehors et a affronté un monde qui ne serait plus le même sans lui. Un monde avec Bonnie et Matt, sans Caroline. Un monde sans Damon, avec Stefan.

Stefan aussi allait mal. Elle le savait. Depuis le soir de leur départ.

_Elena débarqua en trombe chez les Salvatore au milieu de la nuit, plusieurs heures après le départ de Damon. Elle n'avait eu assez de forces pour se relever que longtemps après qu'il ait disparu. _

_Elle trouva Stefan debout au milieu du salon, le regard dirigé vers les flammes de l'âtre._

__ Ils sont partis ! s'écria Elena, les larmes dévalant ses joues, la voie rauque et désespérée._

_Elle plaqua avec force une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer ses sanglots et apaiser sa respiration en fixant Stefan. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était très pale. _

__ Ils sont partis, murmura Elena en cherchant son regard. _

_Il pleurait. Il était exactement dans le même état que le soir où Elena avait du le quitter après que Katherine ait obligé Jenna à se poignarder dans la cuisine des Gilbert. Si triste, désespéré, tentant de retenir ses larmes sans vraiment y parvenir, ses lèvres tremblant. _

_Il secoua la tête en se mordant les lèvres et la vision de ses yeux humides était si terrible qu'elle transperça Elena plus que sa propre douleur. _

_Mais elle était incapable d'aller vers lui. Elle l'aimait, elle tenait tellement à lui, mais la douleur du départ de Damon était encore trop vive, tout comme l'était pour lui celle du départ de Katherine, elle le savait. _

_Encore une fois, Katherine et Damon les séparaient. Pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'autrefois pourtant. Pas par peur du danger, des représailles. Pour tout autre chose. _

_Elena glissa sur le sol, s'affaissa sur les genoux. Elle finit par sentir Stefan s'agenouiller près d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. _

_Ils s'aimaient. Pourtant ils n'avaient jamais été si loin l'un de l'autre. _

Elena essuya ses larmes en se remémorant cette soirée atroce.

Meredith était passée, un soir.

_ Je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortais, mais la réponse est mal, visiblement.

Elena haussa les épaules. Elle était sale, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, elle devait être livide, le teint brouillé par les larmes, les yeux rougies, de grands cernes violets s'étalant sous ses yeux. Elle était consciente qu'elle aurait fait peur aux gens dans la rue.

_ Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, tu sais. Il est passé me dire au revoir avant de partir, ce qui m'a plutôt étonné d'ailleurs. J'ai compris lorsqu'il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur Jeremy et toi.

_ Ne me parle pas de lui. S'il-te-plait.

Meredith garda le silence un moment. Elena refusa de croiser son regard qu'elle sentait poser sur lui pour ne pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait déjà assez misérable.

_ Je sais qu'il te manque. Et cela ne s'effacera jamais. Crois-moi. Alaric me manque à chaque instant alors que je le connaissais depuis beaucoup moins longtemps que tu ne connaissais Damon. Et quelque chose me dit que tes sentiments pour Damon n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que quiconque peut ressentir habituellement pour quelqu'un.

Elena ne pipa mot, les yeux obstinément rivés sur le sol.

_ C'est peut-être en partie à cause de moi. Si cela n'avait pas été le sang de Damon qui t'avait transformé, peut-être que…

Elena sentit son cœur faire un bond. Malgré elle, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Meredith.

_ Le sang de… son sang m'a transformée ? répéta-t-elle, incapable de prononcer son prénom.

Damon. Damon. Damon. Rien qu'entendre ce nom faisait pulser le sang dans ses veines. Pourtant le prononcer était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'adresser à lui directement. Sachant que si jamais elle prononçait à nouveau son prénom un jour, ce serait en parlant de lui parce qu'il n'était pas là. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais là.

_ Je pensais que tu le savais. Que tu t'en doutais.

Elena observa Meredith en réfléchissant intensément.

Effectivement, elle aurait du s'en douter. Cela pouvait expliquer en partie pourquoi elle ne s'était souvenue que de lui après sa transformation.

Elle pouvait se convaincre de cela. Que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux était du à ce lien. Le désirait-elle ? Cela rendrait-il la douleur moins forte ? Elle en doutait.

Et elle était heureuse que cela les lie à tout jamais. Son sang l'avait transformée. Ils étaient connectés, elle et lui.

Elle ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait, ni avec qui. Mais ils étaient liés.

A jamais.


	27. Stupide proverbe

_**Hellooo ! Alors tout d'abord mes excuses pour les 3000ans et des poussières que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais à présent que je suis en vacances j'ai ENFIN du temps pour le faire :D**_

_**Ce chapitre est encore un peu moins triste que les précédents, on s'y intéresse à Stefan (et vous allez voir que pour lui aussi ce n'est pas simple, spécialement quand on se demande si on a bien fait…) et à Elena et Caroline ! Les choses s'amorcent en douceur, Stefan et Elena commencent à réaliser qu'ils ont peut-être eu tort… **_

_**Et je vous annonce officiellement que c'est le dernier chapitre triste ! Le prochain chapitre signe en effet la fin des larmes, mes amies, cette fois vous aurez envie de m'envoyer des fleurs et non des menaces de mort lorsque je publierais le prochain chapitre puisqu'il marque un grand tournant, et un heureux tournant évidemment…. Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vais gâcher la surprise xD. Heumm sinon, je vous annonce dès à présent qu'il ne reste plus que quatre (cinq à la rigueur au maximum mais je ne pense pas) avant que cette fiction ne soit bouclée… Snif !**_

_**Le chapitre suivant (celui qui marque le tournant et qui est ENFIN porteur de bonnes nouvelles ;)) sera probablement posté mardi après-midi ou mercredi matin (au pire des cas ce sera jeudi). Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**_

_**Sosso : Merci, ça me touche que tu me dises qu'on ressent ce qu'Elena endure, j'essaie de retranscrire au mieux ce que je veux faire passer, surtout en ce qui concerne Damon et Elena ;), et évidemment qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;)**_

_** EmmaSkyblue: Quel débordement xD ! Merci ;) Ouiii rooooh cette Elena ! Par contre dans le dernier épisode, j'ai adoré quand elle a vu Damon alors qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Stefan et avec le venin de loup-garou :D **_

_**Pattenrond : Ooooh merci :D ! T'inquiète, on va le revoir notre Damon national, sinon ce ne serait pas une fin heureuse et je serais une auteur atroce ;)**_

_**Melissa : Ah, au moins pas de larmes, c'est un progrès :D ! Ces chapitres là sont tristes, celui-là encore un peu mais on progresse dans le suivant ;) ! Humm je ne sais pas si vous allez pleurer pour les retrouvailles de Damon et Elena, c'est une possibilité mdr ! Bonne soirée ;)**_

_**Moumba : Hummm que dire, que dire… Je vais gâcher quelques précieuses minutes de ma vie pour répondre à ta review aussi inutile que désobligeante, en commençant tout d'abord par dire que, si cela n'avait été que ma fiction en particulier, j'aurais compris, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde après tout ! Mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais laissé quasiment exactement les mêmes commentaires sur plusieurs autres fanfictions qui sont très bonnes, et cela uniquement parce qu'elles sont Delena. Aussi j'ai envie de te dire, ma pauvre fille, que si tu ne supportes pas de lire des fictions où Damon est avec Elena et bien n'en lis pas ! Si c'est une question de jalousie parce que tu ne sais pas écrire et que tu as un vocabulaire limité, eh bien retourne à l'école et laisse les grands tranquilles ! Autant moi ça ne me touche pas, autant je n'ai pas envie que d'autres soient découragées par des reviews aussi irrespectueuses et inutiles que les tiennes. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau en devenant vulgaire, je t'accorde déjà suffisamment d'intérêt en daignant te répondre, alors sur ce, retourne dans ton trou et enterre-toi, ça par contre ce sera mieux pour tout le monde :D **_

_**P'tite kermy : Merci beaucoup :D ! Hummm ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait pleurer la majorité des gens qui ont lu ces derniers chapitres:/ et désolée ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne finit pas comme ça, je suis une fervente adepte des histoires qui finissent bien moi ;D ! Et les prochains chapitres seront moins triste, je te le promets ;). Bisous !**_

_**TVD-Fan30 : Ooooh désolée, encore une que j'ai fait pleurer :/ ! Mais merci beaucoup, ces chapitres me tenaient vraiment à cœur, je suis heureuse que tu les trouves magnifiques ! La suite la voilà, enfin j'ai envie de dire, pas encore de Delena (enfin Damon n'est pas là mais il est présent à chaque instant dans les pensées d'Elena, je ne le laisse pas de côté pour autant) mais ça viendra ;) ! Humm tu veux dire continuer cette fiction là ou en faire d'autres ? Concernant cette fiction je crois que j'en aurais bel et bien fini dans à peu près quatre chapitres, ça me semblerait tricher d'en rajouter alors que c'est vraiment comme ça que je vois la fin :/. Par contre, il se peut que j'en écrive d'autres, si jamais l'idée m'en prend pendant les hiatus par exemple ;)**_

_**Lisia : Hello ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et que tu aies lu d'un coup les 3 000 000 de chapitres précédents xD ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ;). Bises !**_

* * *

Stefan tournait en rond. Sa manière de gérer les choses était différente de celle d'Elena. Elle, elle restait dans son canapé, perdue dans ses souvenirs, tandis que lui marchait de long en large, remettant tout en question.

Tout.

Il avait commencé par réalisé que sa vie entière ne serait plus désormais qu'un gigantesque « et si ».

Et si Katherine était resté. Et si Elena avait choisi Damon. Et si Damon avait refusé de partir. Et si lui-même…

Lui-même quoi ? Avait-il plusieurs choix dans cette histoire ?

Evidemment. Elena. Katherine.

Il avait refusé de choisir. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il avait laissé les autres gérer tout ça, choisir à sa place. Il avait nié ce qu'il ressentait.

Ses doutes. Concernant son amour envers Elena. Il l'avait aimé, c'était une certitude. Mais était-ce toujours le cas à présent ? Tant de choses avaient changé depuis le début de leur histoire. La transformation d'Elena en vampire. Le retour de Katherine. Les traces qu'avaient laissées sur lui l'histoire avec Klaus et le retour de son addiction au sang. L'amour de Damon pour Elena. Et celui d'Elena pour Damon. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Stefan réalisa que, pour Elena comme pour lui, il y avait trop de questions en suspens dans leur vie. Il y aurait toujours deux points d'interrogation immenses qui obscurciraient le paysage. Ils ne pourraient plus être vraiment ensemble. Stefan savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais Katherine, tout comme Elena n'oublierait jamais Damon. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir vivre pleinement leur relation avec ça, sachant que chacun pensait à un autre, que derrière chaque geste se cacherait leur ombre, derrière chaque photo et chaque phrase un souvenir ?

Son frère avait toujours été là. Que ce soit près ou loin de lui, jamais il ne l'avait vraiment laissé, il avait toujours gardé un œil sur lui, quoi qu'il en dise. Et aujourd'hui, en plus de l'avoir obligé à partir, Stefan était responsable de sa douleur et de son cœur brisé. Son propre frère.

Stefan avait mis des décennies à se remettre de Katherine, alors qu'il la pensait morte. La sachant en vie quelque part, comment allait-il un jour pouvoir s'en remettre ?

La première fois, Elena avait été là pour panser ses plaies, la rencontrer avait été un rayon de soleil. A présent, Elena avait ses propres blessures à soigner, son propre disparu à pleurer.

Ils les regretteraient toujours. Pas un jour ne passerait sans qu'ils y pensent.

Les regrets étaient la pire des choses. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient pour l'éternité.

Il avait perdu son frère. Pas un instant ne passerait sans qu'il y pense.

Il avait perdu son premier grand amour.

Pour une relation avec Elena plus qu'en péril.

Damon. Katherine.

Stefan se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

_ Il faut vraiment que tu bouges de ce canapé, Elena, intervint une voix féminine réprobatrice depuis la porte du salon.

Elena ne se retourna pas, elle l'avait entendue arriver.

_ Demain. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, assura Elena doucement. Je sortirai de la maison demain.

Elle disait ça depuis des jours. Elle ne sortait toujours pas.

Caroline s'avança vers elle et s'assit souplement sur la table basse en se penchant en avant, les coudes en appui sur les genoux.

_ Alors tu pars aussi, lâcha Elena sur un ton éreinté en levant les yeux vers la blonde.

Caroline esquissa un pâle sourire.

_ Je pars pour la même raison que tu restes dans ce canapé depuis des jours. Par amour.

Elena secoua la tête en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles comme une enfant. Elle refusait même d'entendre ce mot ces derniers temps.

Caroline se pencha vers elle et saisit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

_ Amour, Elena.

Comme Elena fermait les yeux pour réfréner sa douleur et ses souvenirs, Caroline observa sa meilleure amie en penchant la tête, le regard empli de compassion. Et de compréhension.

_ Tu sais, j'ai toujours fait parti de la team Stefan. Pourtant, quand je vois dans quel était le départ de Damon t'a mise, je commence à penser que j'avais peut-être tort…

Damon. Damon. Damon. Damon.

Son nom tambourinait aux oreilles d'Elena.

_ Je ne veux pas parler de ça. S'il-te-plait.

Pas parler de _lui_. Même si chacune de ses pensées lui était dédiée.

Caroline poussa un profond soupir en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière :

_ Comme tu voudras. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de suivre mon cœur. Rester derrière était trop dur. Savoir que je ne le reverrai peut-être plus jamais, ni son sourire, ni ses yeux, ni sa voix…

La voix de Caroline vacilla.

_ Je ne peux pas, Elena, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je le retrouve. C'est comme si j'avais mal là depuis qu'il est parti, avoua-t-elle en portant la main à son cœur. Comme si il me manquait quelque chose.

Une partie d'elle-même. Elena connaissait bien ce sentiment. Damon était une partie d'elle-même. Il avait embarqué cette part au passage.

_ Je… comprends, admit Elena d'un murmure en plantant son regard dans celui de Caroline, humide de larmes. Depuis qu'il est parti, c'est comme si… comme si je n'étais plus moi.

Un sourire tendre et triste à la fois se dessina sur les lèvres de Caroline.

_ C'est seulement lorsqu'on risque de perdre quelque chose qu'on se rend compte à quel point on y tient, à quel point on en a besoin, à quel point on l'aime, cita-t-elle.

Encore ce mot. Aimer. Amour. Damon.

L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

_ Tu pars ce soir, c'est ça? demanda Elena en secouant la tête pour écarter ces pensées de son esprit, tentant d'oublier l'étau autour de son cœur.

Caroline hocha la tête. Et se précipita sur Elena pour la serrer dans ses bras en voyant les yeux bruns de celle-ci s'emplir de larmes.

_ Mais je reviendrai ! Je ne pars pas définitivement, c'est provisoire ! Juste le temps de retrouver Klaus et de…

_ De ? releva Elena avec un pâle sourire.

Caroline fit une grimace embarrassée en haussant les sourcils.

_ Tu viens de faire deux aveux dans la même phrase. Klaus et... quelque chose, railla Elena affectueusement.

Caroline soupira en se relevant.

_ Je sais. C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? Je pars pour retrouver le fou qui a pris possession du corps de mon petit-ami.

_ Précisons qu'en parlant d'amour tu parlais du fou, pas du petit-ami, lâcha Elena, qui souriait pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Caroline se mit à marcher de long en large à travers la pièce en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

_ C'est de la folie ! Klaus ! L'originel ! Le super méchant ! Il a tué plein de gens ! C'est un monstre d'égoïsme sans cœur ! Un fou capricieux qui pense qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il désire !

_ Mais tu l'aimes.

Elena ne cautionnait pas l'amour que Caroline portait à Klaus. Klaus avait tué Jenna, avait failli la tuer elle à de multiples reprises, et elle le haïrait probablement toujours. Mais Damon avait tué des gens aussi. Et elle-même en avait fait souffrir.

Et s'il y a une chose qu'Elena avait compris ces derniers temps, c'est que l'amour ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Et se battre contre ça était un combat perdu d'avance. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Caroline d'aimer Klaus.

Et au moins, l'une d'elle serait heureuse. Elle aurait retrouvé l'amour.

Caroline jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Elena en arrêtant brusquement de marcher.

_ J'ai complètement perdu l'esprit, lâcha-t-elle en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il a quelque chose… La façon dont il me regarde, dont il me parle… Une certaine fragilité, un besoin d'être aimé, un manque qu'il cherche à combler… On peut lire son âme dans ses yeux et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas si noire…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Elena, mains sur les hanches, réprobatrice :

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'insultes pas, ne m'empêches pas de partir, ne me hurle pas dessus après tout ce que Klaus a fait à ta famille et à toi ? C'est incroyable, je ne comprends pas que tu ne dises rien !

Elena sourit faiblement :

_ Disons que j'ai compris qu'en ce domaine là, lutter ne sert pas à grand-chose. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

_ Proverbe stupide, bougonna Caroline.

Elle finit par pousser un énième soupir en regardant sa montre :

_ Il faut que j'y aille. Prends soin de toi jusqu'à mon retour et évite les bêtises !

Elena se leva enfin de son canapé et serra fort la blonde dans ses bras.

_ Fais attention à toi aussi. Klaus n'est pas un enfant de cœur.

_ Je crois que je suis au courant, railla Caroline.

Elle serra Elena une dernière fois contre son cœur avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Je serais de retour bientôt. Et quand je reviendrais, j'espère que tu ne seras plus dans ce canapé à attendre sagement qu'il te revienne…


	28. Révélation

_**C'est re moi ! J'ai tenu mes délais et essayé de ne pas mettre trop de temps pour poster, je fais des progrès, hein ;) ? Donc ce chapitre signe officiellement la fin des larmes (du moins à la fin). Après ce chapitre-là, plus de larmes ! Celui-là est triste dans le bon sens, puisque notre Elena nationale réalise certaines petites choses qui avaient déjà commencé à se mettre en place dans les chapitres précédents, aidés par Jeremy et Matt… Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous savez déjà de quoi il s'agit :D !**_

_**Je ne peux pas encore vous donnez de date précise pour la publication du prochain chapitre, mais j'essaierai de ne pas mettre trop longtemps ;). Bonne lecture !**_

_**Sosso : Merciiii beaucoup :D ! T'en fais pas, tes inquiétudes vont être réglées dans ce chapitre ;). Et 30ans c'est trop long attend, Elena pourrait pas survivre :D ! Bisous !**_

_**Lisa : C'est fini dans 3 ou 4 chapitres mais pas encore ;) ! Il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu avant d'attendre Damon, on garde le meilleur pour la fin voyons :D ! Mdrrr ça prouve que je fais bien mon boulot si tu confonds avec la série xD ! oui mais les épisodes de TVD on les regarde sans fin, surtout la 3**__**ème**__** pour les Delena ;). J'avais prévenu que je mettrais hier ou aujourd'hui, j'ai respecté ma parole tu vois ;) ? Attends par rapport aux derniers chapitres où j'avais mis deux semaines pour le poster, là j'ai fait vite xD. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre que tu as attendu avec tant d'impatience ;) A bientôt !**_

_**TVD-Fan30 : Hé mais tu as deviné toute ma suite toi xD ! Effectivement, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que tu avais raison et pour les retrouvailles (que je n'ai pas encore écrites), va falloir que j'essaye d'être à la hauteur de leur scène d'adieux XD ! Humm je ne pense pas faire une sorte de tome 2, j'aurais l'impression de vraiment trop m'éloigner de la série, mais faire quelque chose de totalement différent à partir d'un épisode prochain de la série, ça ça pourrait se faire si j'ai de l'inspiration ;) ! Merci encore :D (et j'aime bien les grandes reviews t'inquiète pas xD). **_

_**Melissa : Ooooh il n'était pas censé faire pleurer celui-là mais si tu as déjà moins pleurer que pour les précédents c'est un progrès xD ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, qu'il aille la chercher, et tu vas voir qu'il n'est pas totalement opposé à ton idée… ;) ! Hummm, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si Elena écoute Caroline :D ! Nooon je ne pense pas que Damon sera ne train de faire ce genre de bêtises, ça gâcherait trop le côté romantique de leurs retrouvailles (et oui on est cucul comme moi ou on l'est pas xD), donc t'en fais pas pour ça ! Voilà la suite ;)**_

_**Guest : Oui le dernier épisode était beaucoup mieux que le premier question Delena et même pour le reste j'ai trouvé personnellement, pas d'hésitation là-dessus, et d'ailleurs j'ai vraiment hâte de voir celui de jeudi qui s'annonce assez énorme point de vue Delena (surtout quand on les voit danser dans la bande annonce, ça s'annonce chaud xD !). Héhéhé c'était justement le but des deux derniers chapitres, on n'a pas beaucoup d'action mais ils prennent conscience petit à petit de ce qu'ils ressentent, la transition se fait en douceur :D. Elena ne bouge pas encore ses fesses du canapé au début mais… ça vient xD !**_

_**Emma : Merci ;D ! Et je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire dire ça à Caroline, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise de remuer son popotin et Caroline était tout indiquée pour le faire ;) ! J'avoue que moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de me dire que dans 3 chapitres c'est fini :/ mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et effectivement ça se pourrait que j'en refasse une après tout, sur TVD évidemment ;)**_

* * *

Matt débarqua un soir dans le salon d'Elena, sans avoir prévenu. Jeremy et lui s'installèrent sur la table basse, face à Elena dans son canapé. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux avec effarement en voyant leur mine plus que sérieuse. Matt pinçait les lèvres, ses yeux bleus étaient scrutateurs, et Jer avaient sa tête des mauvais jours, fronçant les sourcils et observant sa sœur avec une désapprobation nettement perceptible.

_ Qui est mort ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils à son tour en les regardant à tour de rôle.

_ Toi ! rétorqua Jeremy en faisant la moue.

Elena haussa les sourcils en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

_ Quelles sont les raisons de mon décès ?

Matt se tourna vers Jeremy et s'enquit, pince-sans-rire :

_ On peut mourir d'amour ?

_ J'aurais tendance à dire que oui en l'état actuel des choses.

Elena sourit faiblement, comme pour les convaincre qu'ils se trompaient, bien que son cœur ait eu un raté en entendant Matt prononcer ces mots.

_ Je ne meurs pas d'amour. Je vais très bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour… me remettre debout. Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir ces derniers temps, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais rester là pour le restant de mes jours et que je vais passer ma vie à regretter que… qu'il ne soit pas là.

Voyant son frère et Matt échanger des regards entendus, Elena se fit plus virulente :

_ Je vais bien ! Il me faut simplement un peu de temps, comme lorsque Stefan est parti avec Klaus !

Matt pointa un doigt accusateur sur Elena, qui tressaillit.

_ C'est tout le problème ! Ce n'est certainement pas la même chose quand Stefan est parti et tu le sais pertinemment !

Elena secoua la tête d'un air buté.

_ C'était différent ! J'avais toujours de l'espoir pour Stefan car je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il était parti pour toujours, j'ai toujours su qu'il reviendrait ! Alors que…

Sa voix se brisa. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'espoir pour Damon. Jeremy et Matt comprirent ce qu'elle avait tu et leur regard de teinta d'une compassion mêlée de désolation. Matt se passa la main dans les cheveux et se mordit les lèvres en cherchant ses mots.

_ Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de Damon, admit Matt après un long moment. Je le trouve égocentrique, cynique, parfois méchant, borné, irréfléchi…

_ Si c'est pour me sortir la liste de ses défauts tu peux t'en passer, l'interrompit sèchement Elena. Je sais parfaitement qui il est, ses qualités comme ses défauts.

_ Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! se défendit Matt. Damon est qui il est mais il est ce que tu veux.

_ Ce n'est pas…

_ Elena, l'interrompit Jeremy avec agacement en voyant que sa sœur s'apprêtait une fois de plus à nier. Ça fait des jours que tu me dis que tu es juste fatiguée et que le départ de Damon et Katherine t'a fait un choc. Tu oublies que j'ai vu tes larmes et ton air de statue, que je t'ai entendu faire des cauchemars la nuit où tu as appelé plus d'une fois son nom, que je t'ai vu agrippé la bague qu'il t'a offerte comme si elle pouvait te la ramener, que je vois ton regard vide fixé le mur comme si tu ne voyais plus rien. Les gens ne t'intéressent plus, la vie ne t'intéresse plus !

Elena secoua la tête en refoulant ses larmes. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les paupières pour contenir le flot brulant qui lui montait aux yeux.

_ Tu l'aimes ! s'exclama Jeremy. Peu importe ce dont tu as voulu te convaincre par le passé, et ce que tu essayes de combattre maintenant, il faut que tu acceptes ça. Tu ne ressens pas seulement « quelque chose » pour lui. Tu l'aimes.

Les larmes d'Elena se mirent à dévaler ses joues malgré elle.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle le savait depuis bien longtemps, au fond d'elle. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle le perde pour s'en rendre compte.

_ Tu te souviens du jour où vous êtes venus me chercher à Denver, Damon et toi ? demanda soudain Jeremy, brisant le silence.

Si elle se souvenait ? C'était le soir où elle s'était jetée sur Damon, comment aurait-elle pu oublier un des souvenirs les plus intenses de sa vie ?

_ Rose m'a dit dans la voiture, sans que vous sachiez qu'elle était là, que vous aviez eu une dispute. Et elle m'a dit que l'amour de Stefan était pur et qu'il serait toujours là pour toi mais que Damon te changeait, te défiait, qu'il te poussait à te poser des questions sur ta vie. Et plus que tout, qu'il était soit la meilleure chose pour toi, soit la pire.

Jeremy se pencha et prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne pour l'obliger à le regarder.

_ Et visiblement, ce n'est définitivement pas la pire.

Elena serra les mâchoires. Pas la pire.

La meilleure.

Damon. Amour. Deux mots associés dans son esprit comme s'ils n'en faisaient qu'un.

Elle aimait Damon.

_ Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé un soir, il y a plusieurs semaines ? reprit Matt. Qu'une fois qu'on avait été amoureux de quelqu'un, on ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de Damon, parce que tu es amoureuse de lui ! Tu ne vas pas te lever un matin en te disant, « tout va bien » ! Son absence te consume encore plus que lorsque tu étais avec lui.

Elena sentit un vertige familier l'envahir. Un vertige qu'elle avait cru parti pour toujours. Celui des souvenirs.

_« Elle se trouvait sur une route de campagne, seule, la nuit. Elle venait de raccrocher de son appel à Bonnie, après sa dispute avec Matt au feu de joie._

__ Katherine. _

_Elena leva les yeux sur un parfait étranger. Grand, veste en cuir, les cheveux noirs, des yeux azur à se damner, l'air si vulnérable et soulagé en prononçant ce prénom. Un mélange d'obscurité et de lumière semblait s'échapper de lui. Comme s'il était à la fois capable du meilleur comme du pire. Elena se fit instantanément la remarque qu'on semblait voir son âme dans la transparence de ses yeux bleus. Une âme pure, même s'il paraissait faire son possible pour la mettre en sourdine, pour faire semblant. Et elle regretta un court instant de ne pas être cette Katherine que cet Apollon aurait été si heureux de retrouver. _

__ Hum, no, I… _

_Elena regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que c'était bien à elle qu'il parlait._

__ I'm Elena. _

_Le bel étranger fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux un instant et cligna des paupières, semblant surpris et confus. _

__ Oh… You… You just really remind me of someone, avoua-t-il, sourcils froncés, en s'approchant d'elle. I'm Damon, lança-t-il soudain. _

_Damon. A travers son souvenir, l'Elena du présent sentit son cœur faire un bond._

__ Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere, admit Elena en détaillant Damon de la tête aux pieds, un peu méfiante sans pour autant s'empêcher d'être fascinée. _

_C'est vrai, c'était un peu effrayant de le trouver dehors au milieu de la nuit, au milieu de nulle part. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas effrayée ? _

_Il était splendide. Sous des dehors de bad boy, avec son magnifique sourire railleur et ses yeux si bleus, Elena ne pouvait imaginer un instant qu'il soit capable de lui faire du mal. _

__ You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself, rétorqua Damon avec amusement en haussant un sourcil. _

__ It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here, lâcha Elena avec un léger sourire en écartant les bras comme pour montrer les alentours sans crainte._

_Damon lui lança un regard étrange. Un mélange de fascination, de « si tu savais ce que j'étais, tu ne dirais pas ça » et de « elle est folle ». _

_Elena finit par soupirer et lever son téléphone comme pour lui montrer, lui expliquer pour Matt. Un instinct étrange lui poussait à se confier à ce gars inconnu rencontré au milieu de nulle part. Une part d'elle-même qui la poussait en avant. C'était des plus étranges, inexpliqué, inhabituel même puisqu'elle ne se confiait d'ordinaire pas à n'importe qui, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. _

__ Got into a fight with my boyfriend._

__ About what? May I ask, se défendit Damon en levant les mains. _

_Elena secoua la tête :_

__ Life, future, he's got it all mapped out._

__ And you don't want it? __Supposa Damon en pinçant les lèvres, lui lançant un regard perçant, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle. _

__ I don't know what I want, répondit Elena en haussant les épaules. _

_Elle se demanda fugitivement pourquoi elle livrait des choses si personnelles à cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle fit taire cette petite voix. L'instinct qui lui disait de ne pas avoir peur et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance était plus fort. _

_Plus fort que tout. Elle ne se doutait pas alors qu'il le resterait, bien plus tard. Et à jamais. _

__ Well, that's not true, répliqua Damon, sûr de lui, avec un léger haussement de sourcil. You want what everybody wants._

_Elle voulait ce que tout le monde voulait. __Ce gars était envoûtant. _

__ What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers? __Railla-t-elle avec un léger sourire. _

_Damon se mit à rire. Un rire qui remua quelque chose dans le cœur d'Elena. Elle le regarda avec plus d'attention encore, si c'était possible. _

__ Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. __I've learned a few things, admit-il en faisant une moue craquante._

_Il était dans le coin depuis un long moment ? Elena se fit silencieusement la remarque que s'il avait vraiment été dans les parages ces dernières années, elle l'aurait remarqué. On ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. Pas lui. _

__ So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want? __Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement, curieuse de savoir, intriguée et pourtant toujours aussi fascinée, captivée._

_Damon la contempla pensivement un instant et affirma en s'approchant d'elle lentement :_

__ You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger._

_Elena se pétrifia alors qu'il avançait vers elle, restant bouche bée en entendant ses paroles, son sourire s'effaçant petit à petit. Son cœur rata un battement. Damon plissa les yeux en l'observant tandis qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. _

__ So, what do you want? __Demanda-t-elle finalement en reprenant ses esprits, clignant des paupières._

_Damon hésita, baissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils en regardant à nouveau Elena. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler, un klaxon retentit derrière eux. _

__ It's my parents, annonça Elena en reconnaissant la voiture._

_Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Damon s'était rapproché, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses yeux azur plongèrent intensément dans les yeux bruns d'Elena qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. _

__ I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. __Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet, annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire complice. _

_Il la dévisagea une dernière fois, gravant ses traits dans sa mémoire, tandis qu'Elena était statufiée. _

__ Goodnight, Elena._

_Damon disparut, Elena cligna des paupières. Sans se rappeler de sa première rencontre avec celui qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. »_

Elena revint au présent, le souffle court. Matt et Jeremy la regardaient sans comprendre. Elle se leva d'un bond sans se préoccuper d'eux.

_ Je l'ai rencontré avant tout le monde. Avant l'accident de mes parents, juste quelques minutes avant. Il m'a rencontrée alors que j'étais humaine et heureuse, avant tout ça. Et même à l'époque, alors qu'il ne me connaissait absolument pas, il m'a souhaité de trouver tout ce que je voulais dans la vie. Il a dit ça alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas ! Dire que quand je l'ai rencontré ensuite, je pensais que c'était un monstre d'égoïsme, cruel, violent, sans cœur. J'ai mis longtemps à me rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas… Alors que je l'ai su dès cette première rencontre, cette rencontre qu'il m'a faite oublier. Quand je ne connaissais ni Stefan, ni même l'existence des vampires. Je ne savais pas qui il était, il ne savait pas qui j'étais, pourtant il a souhaité à une parfaite inconnue de trouver le bonheur.

Elena parlait très vite, la respiration hachée, marchant de long en large à travers le salon, le cœur prêt à exploser.

_ Je me suis confiée à lui alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je lui ai fait confiance dès notre première rencontre, seulement je l'avais oublié. Et les circonstances de notre rencontre suivante n'était pas très favorable à ce que j'éprouve la même chose vu ce que Stefan m'avait dit de lui, ce que je savais qu'il avait fait. Mais en ne connaissant rien de lui, ni son passé ni qui il était, j'ai eu confiance en lui. Comme par la suite. Mon instinct m'a poussée vers lui. Quand j'ai dit que lorsque j'étais avec lui ça me consumait, j'associais inconsciemment ça avec ce qu'il m'avait dit, comme si c'était resté enfoui en moi sans que je le sache. Un amour qui me consume. Consumer. Amour. Damon.

_ Parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui dès la première rencontre, intervint alors une voix masculine depuis la porte. Et ces dernières années, ces derniers mois, tu n'as fait que te battre contre ce sentiment parce que tu ne comprenais pas d'où il venait.

Elena se tourna lentement vers Stefan. Il était épaulé contre le mur à l'entrée du salon et l'observait. Elena sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_ Stefan… Je suis désolée.

Contre toute attente, Stefan lui sourit. Il avait l'air épuisé, à bout de force. Son teint était livide et de grands cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Visiblement, les derniers jours n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui non plus. Pourtant, son sourire, même s'il était las, fatigué, était sincère.

_ Il ne faut pas. Tu m'aimais, Elena. Tu m'aimais vraiment, et tu t'es battue bec et ongles pour nous. Parce que je te rendais heureuse de vivre, que je t'ai sauvée, que je t'ai aidée à surmonter la perte de tes parents. J'étais la sécurité, la douceur, la sérénité. Mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ensemble pour l'éternité, Elena. Même si tu as nié tes sentiments pour Damon depuis le début, tu n'as jamais pu les faire taire totalement et ils sont remontés à la surface, plus forts que jamais. Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis plus longtemps que ni toi ni moi ni même lui ne nous en doutions. Ton amour est resté enfoui mais ne s'est jamais atténué.

_ Tout comme le tien envers Katherine, déclara Elena avec douceur.

Elena s'avança vers Stefan et saisit sa main dans la sienne en cherchant son regard.

_ Je suis désolé, Elena, avoua-t-il difficilement, une immense détresse dans ses yeux verts, ses mâchoires crispées. Je t'ai aimée pour qui tu étais, et non pour une simple copie de Katherine, je t'assure, mais…

_ L'amour que tu ressens pour moi est beaucoup moins fort que celui que tu ressens pour elle, murmura-t-elle sans rancœur.

_ Comme Damon et toi.

Elena et Stefan échangèrent un faible sourire.

Ils en étaient là. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté ensemble, ils étaient debout au milieu du salon des Gilbert à s'avouer mutuellement qu'ils étaient amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Du sosie d'Elena. Et du frère de Stefan.

_ Il est fait pour toi, murmura Stefan. Je le savais depuis le début mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre.

_ Tout comme j'ai toujours su que tu retournerais vers elle et que ton amour pour elle avait toujours été sincère et non forcé, admit Elena en retour.

_ J'y crois pas, intervint soudain Jeremy, qui était toujours dans le salon avec Matt, tous deux abasourdis et bouchée bée en train d'assister à cette scène invraisemblable. Est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment ce que je pense qu'il se passe ?

Elena et Stefan se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux jeunes hommes, Matt tout aussi stupéfait que Jeremy.

_ Oui, répondit calmement Elena, avec l'assurance tranquille de celle qui a enfin retrouvé qui elle était, de celle qui a la certitude qu'elle fait enfin le bon choix. On va les chercher.


	29. Lui dire

_**Hey ! Voilà notre avant-avant dernier chapitre :D ! Pas grand chose de neuf dans celui-là, les plus importants sont les deux suivants ;) ! Ce chapitre là... est loin d'être mon préféré pour tout vous dire, j'ai un peu de mal, Elena est un peu trop...Bref, vous verrez, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez :D ! Comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire d'autre, je vous laisse lire !**_

_**Je posterai le prochain chapitre vendredi soir, où nous avons les retrouvailles de certaines personnes, j'ai nommé Caroline et Klaus, et Stefan et Katherine, les retrouvailles Delena elles, viendront en dernier...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**sosso : Oui, nous avons normalement abandonné le triste :D ! ce chapitre là est déjà sur une note plus légère ! Humm oui elle en a mis du temps, mai son y est ;) ! Je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire les retrouvailles mais je vais tâcher de m'appliquer un maximum ;) Bisous !**_

_**Pattenrond : Oui, ce serait bien si on pouvait avoir ça dans la série parce que pour l'instant on est mal barré ! C'est vrai qu'avec Elena en vampire, elle est plus proche de Damon mais vu le dernier épisode... Personnellement j'ai peur -'! **_

_**Melissa : T'inquiète pas pour les fautes ;) ! Matt et Jeremy me paraissaient les personnages idéals pour ce passage là, ça c'était clair dans ma tête depuis le début et j'étais obligée de faire intervenir Stefan, ça me semblait la bonne chose à faire ;) ! Humm oui, je pense que la tête de Damon et Katherine va être mémorable xD ! **_

_**Lisa : Et encore je me suis grandement améliorée dans la taille de mes chapitres, au tout début ils étaient trois fois plus courts xD ! Booooh moi j'aime bien Stefan, même si évidemment je suis à 45846145824876485% pour qu'Elena soit avec Damon xD. Et ouiiiii ils vont les chercher :D**_

_**tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup :D !**_

_**sonia : Merciii :D ! Ne meurs pas voilà la suite ;)**_

_**TVD-Fan30 : C'est vrai que je vous ai fait mijoter xD ! Je suis un peu spécialiste dans le domaine de faire poireauter les gens et de les assassiner à coup de suspens maintenant xD ! enfin, nous y voilà et ouiii c'est une très bonne nouvelle :D ! merci encore ;)**_

_**Guest : Oooh merci beaucoup ! J'aime aussi ce Delena là, il me manque en ce moment dans la série ;)**_

* * *

_ Bonnie ?

_ Elena ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ J'aurais besoin d'un… petit service.

_ Laisse-moi deviner. Stefan et toi voulez que je les retrouve.

_ Comment… ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Bonnie sourit.

_ Disons que je commence juste à saisir à quel point la vie amoureuse de mes meilleures amies était mouvementée ces temps-ci. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne te décides. Comme Caroline.

* * *

_ Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire. Je ne vais pas débarquer au milieu de sa nouvelle vie et dire : « salut, j'ai changé d'avis ! Et si on rentrait ? » !

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Elena. Il est amoureux de toi depuis des années, tu crois vraiment qu'il va te rejeter comme une vieille chaussette ?

_ Merci pour cette métaphore imagée, Care, me comparer à une chaussette puante me réconforte profondément. Tu as réussi à trouver Klaus ?

Caroline bougonna au téléphone :

_ Cet originel est plus difficile à trouver qu'une vache au milieu de l'océan. Il doit avoir une sorcière avec lui qui efface ses traces. C'est vraiment un maniaque du contrôle.

Caroline soupira et ajouta :

_ Il est encore plus insupportable absent que présent !

* * *

_ Fais attention à toi, prévint Jeremy en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras devant la voiture, quelques heures seulement après que Stefan et elle aient décidé d'aller retrouver Damon et Katherine.

_ J'ai peur, Jer.

_ Je sais. Il ne faut pas. Tu as affronté pire que ça, murmura le petit frère d'Elena avec tendresse en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur. Parle-lui.

_ Et si ce n'était pas suffisant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? S'alarma Elena, se mettant à paniquer au moment fatidique de prendre la route. Il ne veut peut-être même plus de moi, il est peut-être saoul au fond d'un bar, quelque part avec deux ou trois pimbêches collées contre lui, débita-t-elle, sur un ton frisant l'hystérie.

_ Ça m'étonnerait fort.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda sèchement Elena, ses nerfs lâchant.

_ Katherine m'a appelé hier soir.

Stefan, adossé contre la voiture près d'eux, laissa échapper le même hoquet de stupeur qu'Elena.

_ Elle t'a appelé ? Elle t'a appelé _toi _? répéta Stefan, interloqué.

_ Tu croyais qu'elle allait t'appeler toi peut-être, après que tu l'aies mis dehors ? railla Jeremy.

_ Mais alors tu savais où ils étaient depuis le début ! s'indigna Elena.

_ Non, elle a refusé de me dire où ils sont. Elle a pris de vos nouvelles, m'a donné des leurs. Elle a fait comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas, elle l'a joué sarcastique, blasée et cynique, mais elle n'aurait pas appelé si elle s'en fichait. Je pense qu'elle a craqué. Elle m'a avoué elle-même que Damon n'était pas au courant de son appel.

Un soulagement intense apparut alors sur le visage de Stefan.

Elle n'oubliait pas non plus.

_ Ils ne sont pas en meilleur état que vous, ajouta Jer en les regardant, l'un après l'autre.

_« Allo ? _

_Après un bref silence au bout de la ligne, une voix mi-hésitante mi-grincheuse prononça son prénom._

__ Jeremy ? _

__ Katherine ? s'étonna le jeune homme en regardant son réveil, un peu dans le cirage. _

_Il était trois heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver un appel si tardif de Katherina Petrova ? _

__ Ne semble pas si stupéfait, je vois d'ici ta tête d'ahuri rien qu'au son de ta voix. Qu'y-t-il de si surprenant à ce que je t'appelle ?_

_Jeremy s'assit sur son lit, prenant garde à ne pas trop élever la voix pour ne pas réveiller sa sœur. Avec le départ de Damon, elle dormait déjà suffisamment mal comme cela. Et savoir que Katherine l'avait appelé n'arrangerait certainement pas son état, cela ne ferait qu'empirer son ressassement de souvenirs._

__ Tu veux une liste ? Il est trois heures du matin, Damon et toi avez disparu définitivement de la circulation depuis plus d'une semaine, tu ne m'as jamais aimé donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'appelles moi, et tu es censée être une garce insensible donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu…_

_Katherine gronda à l'autre bout du fil._

__ Tu as de la chance de ne pas être à côté de moi, le mioche._

__ Et donc ? _

_Jeremy attendit patiemment pendant que le silence à l'autre bout du fil se prolongeait. Comme Katherine ne se décidait toujours pas, il reprit la conversation :_

__ Comment va Damon ? _

__ A ton avis, idiot ? Mal. Il n'est même pas au courant de mon appel. D'habitude, il boit, il cherche à oublier en s'amusant en faisant la tournée des bars, il multiplie les victimes, il enchaine les filles, mais là… _

_Katherine se tut un bref instant. _

__ On dirait qu'il est mort de l'intérieur, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire une seule fois depuis qu'on est parti. _

_Jeremy fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il entendait dans la voix de Katherine, c'était de l'inquiétude. De l'inquiétude ? Katherine Pierce ? _

__ Et… ? reprit-elle. _

_Katherine rechignait à formuler des phrases complètes montrant qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, pourtant Jeremy comprit que c'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de faire._

__ Elena… est dans le même état. Elle passe ses journées sur le canapé. Elle ne bouge pas, elle ne parle pas, elle ne lit pas, elle ne fait rien. On dirait qu'elle n'est même pas là. _

__ Stefan doit être à ses petits soins, railla Katherine, redevenue condescendante. _

__ Il reste enfermé chez lui. Il ne sort pas non plus. _

_Katherine garda le silence. _

__ Tu lui manques, Katherine. _

__ Je ne veux pas parler de ça, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. _

__ Alors pourquoi as-tu appelé ? Je pensais que tu étais une abomination sans cœur, mais finalement il devait juste être enfoui très profond. Parce que, clairement, tu t'inquiètes pour Damon et Elena, et Stefan te manque aussi. _

__ Arrête tes idioties, tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Katherine d'un ton méprisant au plus haut point. _

_Jeremy avait suffisamment appris à connaitre Katherine ces dernières semaines pour savoir que si elle s'en était réellement fichée, son ton aurait été plus trainant, plus condescendant. Là, elle était hautaine mais tendue._

__ Où êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il. _

__ Pas assez loin, railla Katherine d'un ton narquois. _

_Pas assez loin pour oublier Stefan et Elena. _

_Jeremy se leva de son lit et se mit à faire les cent pas._

__ Il faut que vous reveniez, Katherine ! chuchota-t-il furieusement. Partir était une erreur, c'est en train de tous vous détruire ! Je ne supporte plus de voir Elena dans cet état ! Tu dois convaincre Damon de rentrer !_

__ Quand j'aurai besoin de conseils sur ma vie de la part d'un avorton, je t'appellerai._

_Katherine raccrocha brusquement, laissant Jeremy désemparé. »_

Stefan et Elena échangèrent un regard. Katherine s'inquiétait, pour eux et pour Damon.

Le lendemain, Stefan et Elena avaient décidé qu'ils refusaient de vivre sans eux.

Visiblement, il était temps d'un côté comme pour l'autre.

* * *

Stefan conduisait depuis des heures, les yeux fixés sur la route qui se déroulait à perte de vue devant eux. Elena observait par la fenêtre, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Vagabonder vers Damon.

Penser à lui ces derniers jours l'avait fait sombrer dans le désespoir à cause de sa certitude de ne jamais le revoir. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle allait vers lui.

Elle le choisissait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle avait cessé d'avoir peur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Son corps, son esprit, son âme, tout l'avait poussé vers lui, tout lui avait enjoint de partir le rejoindre. Ses pensées le jour, ses rêves la nuit, ce manque qu'elle ressentait comme physiquement, son absence s'étant ressenti à chaque moment, comme une chape écrasante sur son cœur.

A présent qu'elle avait cédé à ce que son cœur lui criait, la douleur avait diminué. Elle se sentait plus légère.

Bientôt, elle serait avec lui.

Elena tourna la tête vers Stefan, qui ne pipait mot, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées en conduisant.

_ Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire.

Stefan sourit en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

_ Bien sûr que si. Tu appréhendes juste d'avoir à le faire.

Elena fronça les sourcils. A faire quoi ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la question, Stefan enchaina :

_ Tu crois qu'ils ont pensé à nous de la même façon que nous avons pensé à eux ?

Elena se mordit la lèvre en regardant l'horizon, pensive. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation. En chemin pour retrouver ceux qu'ils aimaient, ils se demandaient si ceux-ci avaient pensé à eux autant qu'eux-mêmes y avaient pensé lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Particulièrement étrange vu de l'extérieur. Mais pas de l'intérieur. Cela montrait simplement à quel point leur histoire appartenait au passé. Ils auraient toujours de l'affection l'un pour l'autre, mais plus de l'amour, du moins pas cet amour là. Le futur était contenu dans deux noms : Damon et Katherine.

_ Katherine n'aurait pas appelé sinon, finit par répondre lentement Elena. A-t-elle déjà téléphoné, en un siècle ? Jamais. Il faut que l'heure soit grave pour qu'elle cède à ce qui est complètement contre nature pour elle. Je pense que ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi l'a effrayé lorsqu'elle était ici, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle est partie : elle s'est enfuie, elle avait peur. Ça ne ressemble pas à Katherine, l'amour… En appelant Jer, elle a montré qu'elle pouvait ressentir de l'amour en ce qui te concerne, mais aussi comprendre l'amitié, en ce qui concerne son inquiétude pour Damon et moi. Elle a craqué.

Elena soupira. L'amour était trop compliqué. Puis, elle se mit à rire :

_ Il n'empêche qu'elle reste une garce manipulatrice.

Stefan sourit. Il savait ça. Ça n'empêchait pas ses sentiments pour elle d'exister.

_ Et il n'empêche que Damon peut se comporter en crétin arrogant et buté, renchérit-il en riant.

Un crétin adorable, tendre, protecteur, drôle, charmeur, magnifique, joueur, têtu, prêt à tout pour elle, capable de dire n'importe quoi pour la faire sourire, la protégeant du reste du monde comme si elle était trop fragile pour se débrouiller seule. Lorsqu'il prenait son visage en coupe dans ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder lorsqu'elle allait mal, elle se sentait immédiatement en sécurité. Lorsqu'il lui souriait quand tout allait de travers, c'est comme si le monde retrouvait un peu de couleur et de chaleur. Rien que le son de sa voix suffisait à ce qu'elle se sente un peu mieux.

Elena secoua la tête. Elle devenait folle.

Une petite voix intérieure lui signala que c'était de lui dont elle était folle. Et l'admettre lui donnait des ailes, lui donnait envie de sourire constamment.

Avec Damon, comme toujours, les hauts étaient aussi hauts que les bas étaient bas. Elle pouvait pleurer pendant des jours comme sourire sans raison pour lui.

Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que c'était bon de ne plus se sentir coupable pour ça et de l'assumer enfin.

Et si cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à son comportement de d'habitude, c'est peut-être parce que sa relation avec Damon était tout sauf ordinaire. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour d'autres ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Tout avait des allures de nouveauté.

Elena tenta de faire disparaitre le sourire idiot qui lui était venu naturellement en pinçant les lèvres, mais Stefan s'en aperçut. Il se mit à rire :

_ On dirait une adolescente qui se rend à son premier rendez-vous amoureux.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, se plaignit Elena en regardant par la fenêtre, souriant malgré elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

_ Tu es niaise ! C'est adorable, s'esclaffa Stefan.

Elena lui lança un regard noir mais finit par sourire elle aussi, secouant la tête avec une certaine consternation.

Son comportement la sidérait elle-même.

Damon la changeait, encore maintenant.

Dans quoi s'était-elle lancée ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans un motel. Elena tenta de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi dans un endroit comme celui-ci, sans succès. C'était dans un de motel de ce type qu'elle s'était jetée sur Damon pour l'embrasser.

Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais regrettée par ailleurs, ce qui aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

Tandis que Stefan s'affalait sur un des deux lits, Elena téléphona à Jeremy, dans l'espoir que Damon ou Katherine ait réitéré leur appel. Sans succès. Elle informa son frère de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté avant de raccrocher et rejoindre son propre lit en éteignant les lampes.

Etendue sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond, Elena ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Improviser ne paraissait pas une si bonne idée que ça si elle se mettait à bafouiller et à paniquer. Mais prévoir n'était pas aisé non plus. Elle réalisa soudain que Stefan non plus ne dormait pas, au vu de sa respiration.

_ Stefan ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu as dit tout à l'heure que je savais ce que j'allais lui dire, que j'appréhendais juste d'avoir à le faire. Avoir à faire quoi ?

_ Lui dire que tu l'aimes.

Elena ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchit un long moment.

Il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, à son désespoir des derniers jours, sa décision soudaine de le retrouver, le tourbillon de pensées et d'émotions qui l'emportaient depuis, le sourire qui illuminait son visage lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, ce qui arrivait tout le temps.

Pas d'explication rationnelle.

Un mot.

Amour.


	30. Lumière

_**Voilà notre avant-dernier chapitre :D ! L'heure des retrouvailles est arrivée les amies ! Nous n'en sommes pour l'instant qu'aux retrouvailles entre Klaus/Caroline et Stefan/Katherine, en espérant que vous aimerez ;) ! Les retrouvailles Delena, qui marqueront également la fin de cette fiction, n'arriveront qu'au prochain chapitre… Je ne sais pas encore quand je le publierai étant donné qu'il n'est pas encore écrit et que je tiens à faire de mon mieux pour vous offrir un chapitre à la mesure des larmes versées pour leurs adieux ;) !**_

_**Ce chapitre là me tient à cœur également, il n'a pas été facile à écrire étant donné qu'il est du point de vue de Klaus puis de Katherine, et que tous deux sont des personnages plus que complexes auxquels il est plus que difficile d'attribuer de véritables sentiments sans dénaturer leurs personnages ! J'espère donc ne pas avoir trop failli et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience xD**_

_**Une petite mise au point s'impose avant que je ne vous laisse lire ce chapitre (désolée, désolée je suis chiante). J'ai été très récemment plagiée et, même si l'auteur de ce plagiat s'est excusée très correctement, j'admets que je préfèrerais de loin que cela ne se reproduise plus. Aussi, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que ma fiction soit publiée ailleurs mais je souhaite (j'exige xD) d'être prévenue et que l'écriture ne soit attribuée à personne d'autre que moi. Sorry, je suis chiante et possessive envers ce que j'écris mais voilà ;)**_

_**Je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture :D !**_

_**Tiffy30 : Merci beaucoup ;)**_

_**Lisa : Evidemment que je connais la suite puisque c'est moi qui écrit ;P ! Mais j'essaye quand même de ne pas mettre trois mois entre chaque chapitre, c'est déjà pas mal, non ;) ? Et la suite est là maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas !**_

_**Pattenrond : Ouiiiiii, effectivement le Delena se profile, il est pour le prochain chapitre, sans faute ;) ! Hummm oui, on se console comme on peut du Stelena omniprésent dans la série… Noter tour viendra )**_

_**Sonia : Honnêtement je ne pense pas, désolée :/. J'aurais l'impression de tirer sur la corde et je n'aurais plus rien de réellement intéressant à raconter, plus de but, plus d'objectif si je continuais après que Damon et Elena se soient retrouvés ! Je leur ai déjà causé assez de problèmes et décrire banalement leur vie de couple ne me semble pas à la hauteur. J'ai déjà écrit 31chapitres, il faut bien que je m'arrête un jour, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je cesserai d'écrire totalement pour autant ;)**_

_**Guest : Eh bien voilà la suite que tu avais hâte de lire ;) ! Tu vas voir comment réagissent deux idiots sur trois aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça ne te décevra pas ;) **_

_**TVD-Fan30 : Merci :D ! Sorry on est vendredi soir mais il est tard xD il est très probable que la majorité liront ce chapitre demain ;) ! J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas ton plaisir pour autant P**_

_**Emma : Je sais, ça fait bizarre de se dire que je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre à poster suite à celui-là et que tout est fini :/ ! ça me ferait très plaisir et ça me touche énormément que ce soit ma fiction que tu veuilles publier sur ta page parmi les centaines de fictions qu'il y a sur ce site :D ! D'autant plus que tu me demandes la permission, tu gagnes donc immédiatement mon accord par rapport au plagiat d'il y a deux jours xD. En revanche, je souhaiterais que mon véritable nom n'y soit pas associé publiquement, autrement dit je veux rester anonyme xD, donc tu peux tout à fait publier ma fiction en prenant les chapitres ici en utilisant comme auteur mon pseudo ou en disant que l'auteur reste anonyme, je suivrai à distance et je te laisse faire ;)**_

_**Mauriane : Voilà la suite ;) ! Hummm j'ai fait versé pas mal de larmes, j'en suis désolée, mais les larmes c'est fini normalement maintenant, à présent on est dans la joie ;D**_

* * *

_ Monsieur Klaus, quelqu'un souhaiterait vous parler, annonça le domestique en s'inclinant avec déférence même si Klaus, installé dans un fauteuil tourné vers la baie vitrée, surplombant Las Vegas, ne pouvait pas le voir.

_ Le motif de la visite ? interrogea sèchement Klaus.

_ Non communiqué.

Klaus fit un mouvement d'agacement avec sa tête en faisant la moue.

_ Combien de fois ai-je dit que je ne voulais être dérangé sous _aucun_ prétexte ?

_ Elle a dit que c'était important.

_ C'est sûrement une de ces prostituées qui me tournaient autour à la table du casino. Ne la laisse pas entrer.

_ Monsieur ? fit le domestique, incertain.

Ce n'était certes pas dans les habitudes de l'originel de refuser une nouvelle proie au sang chaud, surtout lorsqu'elle venait s'offrir d'elle-même. Mais Klaus n'était pas d'humeur.

Ce soir, il pensait à elle.

D'accord, il y pensait presque tout le temps, mais ce soir, c'était grave.

C'était grave parce que cette fille, dans le casino en bas, avait le même rire qu'elle. Il n'avait pas vu la fille à qui il appartenait pourtant, il avait entendu ce rire, _son _rire comme si elle avait été à coté de lui. Un rire qui l'avait pétrifié, qui l'avait ramené là-bas, à Mystic Falls, près d'elle. Ou sur cette plage, le soir où il était parti. Le bleu exacte de ses yeux, son parfum, son sourire, la douceur de ses boucles blondes, le pli qui se formait entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle était mécontente, et par-dessus tout, le son délicieux de son rire, tout lui était revenu avec une telle force qu'il avait vacillé sur son tabouret, à la table de poker.

Il avait pensé, lorsqu'il était dans le corps de Tyler, que le fait qu'il soit dans le corps de son petit-ami était probablement la raison pour laquelle il pensait si souvent à elle, pour laquelle elle lui manquait tant. Maintenant qu'il avait repris son corps et rendu sa liberté à Tyler, il ne pouvait plus utiliser cette excuse. Tyler était reparti vers Mystic Falls, vers elle, tandis que lui était condamné à vivre avec son fantôme pour le restant de sa vie d'originel.

Klaus serra son verre de cognac si fort qu'il se brisa entre ses doigts.

_ Monsieur ? répéta l'autre derrière lui.

Klaus ne lui prêta pas attention.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour elle. C'était impossible. Il était Klaus. L'originel. L'hybride. Le plus puissant vampire de tous les temps. La représentation du mal.

_ J'ai dit : ne la laisse pas entrer, vociféra Klaus en se retournant à demi vers le vieil homme d'un geste brusque.

Le domestique recula d'un pas précipité et battit en retraite vers la porte. Klaus reprit sa position confortable dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu au milieu des gratte-ciels de Las Vegas, leurs lumières empêchant de distinguer celle des étoiles.

Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de sentiments pour cette enfant. Elle était jeune, inexpérimentée, capricieuse, aussi entêtée que lui, sensible, intelligente, gracieuse, lumineuse, avec un sourire et des yeux à rendre fou n'importe quel homme. Ou n'importe quel originel.

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait rien ressentir pour elle.

_ J'ai décidé de me passer de ta permission pour entrer, étant donné que tu n'as pas eu la politesse de me la donner.

Klaus se pétrifia. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait…

Il se leva d'un bond en se retournant.

Elle était là, devant lui, plus belle que jamais, plus radieuse que jamais.

_ Caroline…

Caroline sourit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, le dévisageant d'un regard perçant.

Le cœur de Klaus explosa. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'il avait un cœur.

_ Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? parvint-il à articuler.

Et il ne perdait jamais ses moyens, ni ses mots d'habitude. Pas là.

Elle était devant lui. En chair et en os. Il savait qu'elle lui avait manqué, mais il avait à tout prix taché de faire taire ce sentiment. Ce n'est qu'à présent qu'il se trouvait à nouveau en sa présence qu'il prenait conscience de la dimension démesurée de ce manque, qui s'était créé ce soir-là sur la plage et qui n'avait jamais cessé de s'intensifier. Qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, pas un instant.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Je suis arrivée en début d'après-midi. Je t'ai observé avant de venir te retrouver. Savoir où tu en étais.

Sa respiration était précipitée. Rien ne parvenait à affoler sa respiration d'ordinaire.

_ Je t'ai entendu rire, lâcha-t-il d'un coup en regardant le sol, évitant son regard.

Le sourire de Caroline était tendre et sincère. Il avait peur de ce que cela signifiait. Or, il n'avait jamais peur en temps normal.

_ Tu as fait une tête abominable lorsque cette pimbêche a fait mine de s'installer sur tes genoux, expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sublime sourire.

Ce sourire. N'importe qui se damnerait pour un tel sourire. Klaus le premier.

Ils s'observaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, les bras ballants, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait toujours quoi faire normalement, en toutes circonstances. Il était désarçonné par la façon dont elle le dévisageait, par ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

_ Je ne veux personne d'autre que…

_ Moi ? compléta-t-elle, lui offrant un sourire resplendissant.

Klaus secoua la tête en étrécissant les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Caroline ? Non que ta présence me dérange, love, mais tu débarques dans ma suite d'hôtel à des milliers de kilomètres de chez toi au milieu de la nuit alors que je me rappelle pertinemment la façon dont tu disais que tu ne serais jamais à moi lors de notre dernière… entrevue.

Klaus déplia et replia les doigts. Il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même mais il restait nerveux, ce qui n'était toujours pas habituel.

Rien n'était habituel lorsqu'il s'agissait de Caroline et lui. Il avait juste oublié à quel point.

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux de Caroline tandis qu'elle se rapprochait d'un pas. Sa proximité était aussi intenable pour Klaus que l'aurait été celle d'une bonne bouteille de vin pour un alcoolique ou d'une dose d'héroïne pour un junkie. Spécialement à présent qu'il connaissait le goût et la douceur de ses lèvres.

_ Et donc, quelle raison aurais-je eu d'être là à part celle… d'avoir pris conscience que j'avais tort ?

Il devait être en train de rêver. Bien qu'il s'en défende, elle hantait aussi ses nuits, et c'est ce qui devait être en train de se produire en ce moment.

Caroline avança encore d'un pas, franchissant la distance qui les séparait encore. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Caroline leva une main qui tremblait légèrement jusqu'au visage de Klaus et la posa sur sa joue. Les yeux bleus de Klaus la dévisageaient avec une intensité qu'elle ne connaissait chez personne d'autre. Il semblait à la fois méfiant, suspicieux et… vulnérable.

_ Les ténèbres avec la lumière, hein ? cita-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Klaus ne répondit pas. Il prenait juste la mesure de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle était là pour lui.

Pas un rêve, pas une blague, pas un piège.

_ Tu es là pour moi, murmura-t-il, ses yeux rivés à ceux de Caroline.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde.

_ Je suis là pour toi. Et je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie parce que tu es un originel et que tu es toi, Klaus, et que je suis censée te haïr, et que tu as tué des milliers de gens, et que tu as fait du mal à mes amis, et que tu es un monstre qui est censé ne pas avoir de cœur et pourtant… je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Comme Klaus se contentait de la dévisager encore et encore sans dire un mot, Caroline se dit qu'elle avait eu tort et eut l'impression qu'un pieu lui transperçait le cœur. Il était passé autre chose. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? C'était un originel. Elle voulut s'écarter mais Klaus la ramena brusquement contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une passion qu'il s'était toujours dissimulé à lui-même.

Impossible d'avoir des sentiments pour elle, disait-il ?

C'est en découvrant qu'il tremblait en sentant le corps de Caroline contre le sien que Klaus réalisa clairement, pour la première fois, qu'il était fou d'elle.

Depuis le début.

* * *

Katherine n'était pas saoule. N'importe qui dans cette salle aurait parié qu'elle l'était, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle cherchait juste à oublier.

Oublier en buvant, en dansant, en se nourrissant, en riant, en flirtant. Mais tout l'alcool, le sang et la musique du monde n'aurait pu effacer sa mémoire.

Elle tourna autour de la barre de strip-tease en provoquant les sifflets des hommes devant elle tandis qu'elle déboutonnait son haut.

S'amuser. Il finirait par sortir de sa tête, comme toujours.

Une petite voix dans la tête de Katherine ne cessait de lui rappeler que jamais elle n'était parvenue à l'oublier complètement et que jamais il ne lui avait manqué avec cette intensité. Katherine la faisait taire.

Katherine Pierce n'avait besoin de rien ni personne. Elle n'aimait personne. Son seul intérêt était elle-même.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle appelé la veille au soir ? C'était une idiotie, une erreur, elle avait cédé à la facilité. Bien que cette pensée lui donnât envie de vomir, elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était attachée à cette peste d'Elena, tout comme elle réalisait qu'elle était attachée à Damon. Et ne parlons pas de Stefan.

Foutaises ! Depuis quand Katherine Pierce s'attachait-elle aux gens ?

Son humanité. Voilà le problème, elle n'arrivait plus à l'étouffer comme elle le faisait si facilement auparavant. Elle était trop forte, et malgré tous ses efforts pour sombrer dans la débauche, Katherine ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer.

Katherine s'empara du verre d'un des hommes devant elle d'un mouvement souple et le vida d'un coup. Elle grimaça en sentant la brûlure de la vodka dans sa gorge et releva la tête d'un geste sec.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit.

Elle ne vit rien, ne perçut aucune odeur, n'entendit rien, mais elle sentit. Comme un cinquième sens. La brûlure de son regard sur sa nuque. Vivez plus d'un siècle sans quelqu'un qui vous manque, vous percevrez sa présence dès qu'il sera dans les parages.

Elle se redressa lentement, parcourant la salle des yeux. C'était impossible qu'il…

Stefan. Devant elle, au fond de la salle, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur, l'observant avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux verts.

Elle avait oublié à quel point il était beau.

Katherine, abasourdie, resta figée un instant, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Stefan.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Allait-il vraiment la poursuivre toute sa vie ? N'avait-elle pas déjà assez de mal à contenir son humanité par sa faute ?

Katherine, le premier instant de choc passé, secoua furieusement la tête et sauta de la scène sous les plaintes de ses spectateurs. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'établissement sans un regard en arrière, sans un regard vers Stefan.

Le voir était trop dangereux pour son équilibre et son humanité. Elle était méchante et comptait bien le rester, ce qui n'était pas évident avec Stefan dans les parages. Il faisait ressortir le bon en elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle fit volte-face dans le parking vers Stefan qui l'avait suivie et croisa furieusement les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Quel accueil !

Katherine, furieuse, siffla narquoisement :

_ Tu t'attendais à mieux après m'avoir mise dehors ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas mise dehors. Tu es partie. Tu t'es enfuie.

Katherine suffoqua, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle se reprit, respira profondément. Il avait le don pour la mettre dans tous ses états alors qu'elle ne perdait d'ordinaire jamais le contrôle.

_ Et quelles raisons aurais-je eu de m'enfuir, je te prie ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton maitrisé, en haussant un sourcil hautain, méprisante.

_ Tu avais peur.

Katherine éclata de rire, ce rire si plein de séduction et d'arrogance à la fois qui faisait frémir Stefan à tous les coups.

_ Peur ? Et de quoi ?

_ De ce que tu ressens quand tu es près de moi, murmura Stefan en se rapprochant d'elle.

Katherine serra les mâchoires pour tenter de dissimuler son trouble et recula d'un pas. Elle le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec condescendance avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'éloigner de lui de sa démarche chaloupée dans la lumière diffuse des lampadaires. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il apparaissait devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

Elle fit la moue en le dévisageant, tentatrice et arrogante à la fois.

_ Je sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas donc je te prie de t'ôter de mon passage et d'aller retrouver ta chère et tendre Elena.

_ Elena n'est plus ma chère et tendre, annonça Stefan tandis que Katherine passait à côté de lui pour poursuivre sa route.

Malgré elle, Katherine s'arrêta en entendant ces mots. Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui mais sentit son regard sur sa nuque, guettant ses réactions.

_ Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'être un peu plus clair ? railla Katherine sarcastiquement.

_ Nous avons rompu.

_ Quoi ? fit mine de s'étonner Katherine narquoisement, mimant une surprise exagérée. Le couple mythique et éternel est donc brisé ? se moqua-t-elle.

_ Il n'était plus d'actualité depuis longtemps. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous aspirions à d'autres choses.

_ Et à quelles autres choses aspirent Mr et Mme Perfection ?

_ A toi.

Katherine sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Ne pas lui montrer.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'Elena avait ce genre de tendance. Non pas que je sois contre une partie de jambes en l'air à trois mais…

_ Ne raconte pas de sottises, rétorqua Stefan sèchement, montrant de l'agacement pour la première fois. Elena est amoureuse de Damon, tu le sais parfaitement.

Katherine, pour la première fois depuis que Stefan lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était plus avec Elena, se retourna lentement vers lui.

_ Si ça peut te consoler j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas fait pour elle. En tant que couple, vous étiez ennuyeux à mourir. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, souligna-t-elle moqueusement et avec arrogance en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où Stefan et Elena avaient échappé à la mort.

_ Non. Je n'étais pas fait pour elle.

Katherine jaugea Stefan d'un regard perçant. Qu'était-il en train de lui dire ?

_ Aurais-tu l'obligeance de développer à nouveau? J'ai de nombreux talents mais celui de télépathe n'en fait pas encore parti.

Stefan s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, à l'en toucher. Il leva une main jusqu'à sa joue.

_ J'ai mis des décennies à réaliser que celle que je voulais… c'était toi.

Katherine pinça les lèvres, sans laisser paraitre aucune émotion. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et elle haussa un sourcil avant de regarder autour d'elle.

_ Que cherches-tu ? demanda Stefan sans comprendre.

_ La caméra qui filme obligatoirement cette scène ridicule pour la télé. Car c'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Le genre de plaisanterie stupide où des gens en piègent d'autres pour la télévision ?

_ Ne sois pas stupide, gronda Stefan.

_ Et pourquoi pas, Mr Je sais tout ? railla Katherine. Il y a quelques semaines, tu me tenais un tout autre discours en affirmant que ce serait toujours Elena et que je ne représentais rien pour toi !

_ J'avais tort. J'avais peur.

Katherine secoua la tête. Ne pas l'écouter.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, après tout. Ce n'était qu'un quelconque vampire dont elle s'était servie par le passé et avait jeté après l'avoir utilisé.

C'était faux et elle le savait. Elle se rappelait encore précisément de l'instant où elle avait couru l'embrasser lorsqu'il était mort en tant qu'humain après que Damon et lui aient tenté de la délivrer.

« _ I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again. __I promise. »_

Katherine secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus céder à ses sentiments à présent. Même si elle aimait Stefan, c'était trop dangereux, il avait trop de pouvoir sur elle. Il faisait renaitre son humanité plus que personne et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Elle l'aimait à un point qui lui faisait peur à elle-même. Elle ne se savait même pas capable d'un tel amour.

_ Et tu as peur aussi, enchaina Stefan en passant un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

_ Je n'ai besoin ni de toi ni de personne, tu te trompes, rétorqua Katherine avec mépris.

Stefan sourit. Un sourire qui toucha Katherine au cœur et la rendit encore plus méfiante. Un simple sourire ne devait pas lui faire ça, pas à elle, c'était anormal.

Tout ce qui avait trait à Stefan était anormal concernant ses réactions.

_ Je te manque. C'est pour ça que tu as appelé Jeremy l'autre soir. Tu n'arrives même plus à t'amuser comme avant.

Katherine lui lança un regard de défi, l'observant de haut :

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une stupidité pareille ?

_ Ton sourire, ton rire. Il n'atteint pas tes yeux. Je t'ai observé lorsque tu dansais à l'intérieur, dans ce club. Tu ne ris pas vraiment.

_ Tu as tort.

Il avait raison. Elle le savait.

Stefan écarta une mèche brune du visage de Katherine avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Son regard était lumineux et clair. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait cette fois. Plus de confusion, plus de doutes. Il la voulait elle.

Cela plus que tout autre chose acheva de perturber Katherine jusqu'au tréfonds de son être.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Stefan.

Katherine poussa un gémissement en levant les yeux au ciel. Avant d'attirer brusquement Stefan contre elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement, vaincue.

Au diable la méchanceté et l'égoïsme.

C'était lui qu'elle voulait, maintenant comme depuis des décennies.

* * *

**_Alors :D ? En tout cas, il ne reste définitivement plus qu'un chapitre à présent ! Ne vous arrachez pas les cheveux pour la suite, si je mets du temps c'est que je tente de l'écrire du mieux possible ;)_**


	31. Comme toujours et à jamais

_**Hey everybody ! Me revoilà enfin après 3000ans d'absence ! Toutes mes excuses pour avoir été si longue, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire ces dernières semaines et je ne voulais pas conclure cette fiction sur un dernier chapitre bâclé, donc j'ai pris mon temps. A vous de me dire si ça valait la peine d'attendre une fois que vous aurez lu ce chapitre ;)**_

_**J'ai aussi mis du temps car ce chapitre est trèèèèèèèès long ! Les retrouvailles Delena tant attendues sont déjà particulièrement longues par rapport aux autres et, étant donné que je vous ai fait patienter un moment, j'ai rajouté un épilogue que je publie en même temps que ce chapitre-ci, à la suite :D. Je vous préviens de suite, c'est un big happy end donc en tant que tel il est méga cucul, très très guimauve xD. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait bien ça pour compenser toutes les larmes versées pour le départ de Damon ;) !**_

_**Voilà, voilà. Nous sommes donc au dernier chapitre. Je tiens vraiment à remercier chaque personne qui s'est arrêté quelques minutes pour lire chaque chapitre, particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé une review mais tous les autres également, et encore plus spécialement à celles qui m'ont suivi dès le tout premier chapitre (si si, il y en a :D). J'ai commencé cette fiction il y a six mois, ma première fiction, et c'est grâce à votre soutien que je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'ici, alors que je ne savais absolument pas où cela allait m'emmener à la base mdr. Je pense que je continuerai à écrire, l'expérience m'a beaucoup plu et je serai ravie de vous retrouver dans une prochaine fiction ! Bon, je deviens un peu trop larmoyante là xD. Merci à tous, je vous embrasse, profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre et n'oubliez pas de commenter à la fin, même ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait, c'est la dernière fois ;)**_

_**Fictiondelenatvs : Ooooh merci beaucoup :D ! C'est vrai que c'est ce que j'aime le plus écrire, les émotions, et je suis heureuse si tu trouves que j'arrive bien à retransmettre tout ça ). Merci aussi de la mettre en favori :D**_

_**Tiffy30 : Mdrrr tu me poses une colle je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à un grand whaouu comme celui-ci xD mais merci, il me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite et fin tant attendue (3commentaires sur ce chapitre, tu as battu tous les records, je te remercie de ton impatience d'ailleurs XD) !**_

_**TVD-Fan30 : Ah coooooooool ! J'aimais aussi beaucoup ce chapitre alors je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves que c'est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai écris :D ! Eh bien là ça fait très longtemps, même un peu trop xD. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et j'espère que tu aimeras ma fin quand même ;)**_

_**EMMA : Oui, le meilleur pour la fin, en tout cas j'espère :D ! J'ai vu que tu avais publié les premiers chapitres sur ta page, je vais jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ;)**_

_**Sosso : J'ai fait un effort vu que tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête sur des retrouvailles et j'ai rajouté un épilogue même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup plus, j'espère que tu seras plus contente de cette manière ;) ! Merci en tout cas :)**_

_**Peterpan : Alors d'abord, merci beaucoup, que tu aies lu ma fic d'un coup comme ça, ça me fait très plaisir parce que c'était quand même assez conséquent 29chapitres à lire d'un traite :D. Ensuite, c'est vrai que j'ai été vache avec celles qui m'ont suivi tout du long parce que je leur ai laissé un suspens atroce à quasiment chaque fin de chapitre mdr ! Mais voilà enfin la fiiiiiiiiin ;) ! Le dernier chapitre de folie Delena est enfin là xD. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'attente et de ta frustration ;)**_

_**Mava : La suite maintenant, enfin xD !**_

_**Mimi : Désolée pour l'attente j'ai pas été très cool mdrr, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ;)**_

_**Angy : Ooh merci :D ! Je suis ravie que ce dernier chapitre t'ait tant plu ! J'espère que, en tant que grande fan du Delena, ce chapitre-là va autant te plaire, n'hésite pas à me donner un avis franc ;). Bisous !**_

_**Irina : Voilà enfin la suite xD ! Je comprends tout à fait je ne suis pas patiente pour un sou non plus mdr. Désolée pour l'attente mais maintenant c'est bon ;)**_

* * *

Damon poussa la porte du toit, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable, le faisant grimacer. Les effluves d'alcool, sueur et parfums provenant de l'étage inférieur, où se situait un établissement inclassable tenant à la fois de la boîte de nuit et du club de strip-tease, s'atténuèrent lorsqu'il referma la porte d'un geste brusque.

Chacun de ses gestes était emprunt de colère ces derniers temps.

Et de tristesse.

Et de désespoir.

Elena.

Damon secoua la tête, se refusant même le droit de penser son prénom. Un épieu de glace lui transperçait la poitrine à chaque mention de son nom, de son souvenir, même fugitive.

Il traversa le toit d'une démarche souple et s'assit sur le rebord, les jambes pendant dans le vide, les yeux levés vers les étoiles, la ville s'étendant à perte de vue devant lui.

Los Angeles.

C'était là que s'était arrêté leur choix, à Katherine et lui. Ils avaient pensé tout d'abord à partir pour l'Europe. La France, l'Italie, l'Espagne. Paris, Rome, Barcelone. Mais la perspective de changer de pays, de quitter les Etats-Unis, était un cap qu'ils se refusaient tous deux à franchir pour le moment.

Pour une raison qu'ils connaissaient tous deux pertinemment mais qu'ils n'avaient pas énoncé à voix haute.

Quitter les Etats-Unis, c'était s'éloigner encore davantage de Stefan et Elena. Pas de retour en arrière possible. Un océan entre eux. Deux continents différents.

C'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter pour le moment.

Etrangement, Damon et Katherine étaient restés ensemble. Leur caractère, leur personnalité, leurs habitudes et leur mode de vie auraient voulu qu'ils se séparent. Pourtant, il n'avait été à aucun moment question que chacun prenne sa route, qu'ils aillent de leur côté. Un accord tacite les liait.

Personne d'autre n'aurait compris, personne d'autre ne saurait jamais. Ils étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir comprendre. Cette déchirure dans leur vie les liait à jamais.

Leur douleur les liait à jamais. Ils n'en parlaient pas, mais ils savaient.

Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de poursuivre leur vie aussi normalement que possible. Pourtant, la tournée des bars et des clubs de strip-tease n'avait jamais été aussi ennuyeuse. Ils n'y arrivaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Katherine faisait tout pour faire comme si elle s'en moquait mais certains moments où elle était plus exténuée que d'autres, Damon lisait dans ses yeux que ses pensées vagabondaient vers Mystic Falls. Il ne disait rien. Il faisait de même.

Il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de son esprit de songer à elle, quelque soient les circonstances, quelque soit le lieu où il se trouve. Elle était une partie intégrante de ce qu'il était devenu à présent. Peu importe où et avec qui il se trouvait, il ne serait jamais plus le même et elle serait toujours avec lui, d'une certaine manière.

Parce qu'il se refusait à l'oublier, voilà tout. Il voulait tout garder, son sourire, sa voix, la douceur de sa peau, son parfum, chacun des moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Au-delà de son désespoir, sa seule peur était d'oublier.

Damon soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_ Mémorial des souvenirs en chair et en os, lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement, parlant de lui-même.

Damon leva les yeux vers les étoiles en pinçant les lèvres. Si on lui avait dit il y a des années où il en serait aujourd'hui, jamais il ne l'aurait cru.

_ Tu es difficile à trouver, lança soudain la voix de Katherine derrière lui.

Comment diable avait-elle fait pour être aussi silencieuse ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver.

_ Je t'ai dit que je serais là, il y a quoi, vingt minutes ? Mais tu étais probablement trop occupée à te déshabiller et te déhancher autour de cette barre, railla-t-il sans se retourner.

_ Non, tu ne me l'as pas dit.

Le problème dans le fait de rester ensemble était que Katherine était justement le sosie d'Elena. Et que Damon, bien qu'il soit très différent de son frère, lui ressemblait quand même d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rester ensemble était un rappel constant de ceux qui leur manquaient.

Surtout quand Katherine se débarrassait de ses intonations aguichantes et arrogantes et que sa voix devenait alors exactement semblable à celle d'Elena, comme maintenant.

_ J'en suis certain, Katherine. Tant pis pour toi si tu ne t'en souviens pas ! argua-t-il narquoisement, les yeux rivés sur l'effervescence nocturne qui agitait Los Angeles à cette heure.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi que tu l'as dit.

_ Quoi ? Serais-tu saoule, par hasard ? railla le vampire en haussant les sourcils et souriant malgré lui, se retournant à demi sans la regarder.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi que tu as dit que tu étais ici, Damon.

Damon sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines tandis qu'il se trouvait soudainement incapable du moindre mouvement. Il ferma les yeux un instant en arrêtant de respirer.

Le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner.

A cause de la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom.

Il ne lui avait effectivement pas dit qu'il montait sur ce toit. Parce que ce n'était pas Katherine.

Damon ramena lentement ses jambes contre lui et se tourna vers l'intérieur du toit. Plus conscient que jamais du moindre de ses mouvements, du plus petit souffle d'air, du moindre son. Les yeux fixés sur la personne qui se tenait devant lui, il se leva doucement, avec la sensation que son cœur explosait.

Ils étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux, sur le toit d'un établissement douteux, à Los Angeles, debout à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre sans esquisser un geste.

Elle était plus belle encore que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en vague sur ses épaules fines. Elle avait mis une robe. Blanche, à bretelles. Ses yeux de biche le contemplaient avec cette lueur si particulière qu'il avait déjà vu dans son regard certaines fois, lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Une lueur qui avait pris de l'importance. Une lueur qui était tout.

Elle observait Damon avec l'impression étrange de ne plus pouvoir respirer tout en étant enfin débarrassée de ce poids sur sa poitrine. Elle avait oublié à quel point ses yeux étaient bleus. A quel point il était beau. A quel point sa simple présence suffisait à bouleverser ses réactions.

Il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle. Ces dernières semaines, sa plus grande peur avait été celle d'oublier, et voilà qu'il s'apercevait que c'était déjà le cas. Il le voyait à présent qu'elle était debout devant lui : elle était encore plus radieuse que dans sa mémoire.

Elle avait fait des milliers de kilomètres et elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle ne pouvait que rester là, subjuguée, à le contempler encore et encore. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elle avait mal à l'intérieur tant le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il faisait naitre en elle était violent. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois.

Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il ne _pouvait_ pas réfléchir en réalité. Son esprit était comme paralysé. Son cœur avait explosé à la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Seigneur qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. L'émotion qu'elle voyait sur son visage, dans ses yeux, la réchauffait tout entière. Elle avait enfin le sentiment de redevenir elle-même.

Que faisait-elle ici ? La quitter une fois l'avait laissé presque anéanti, comment allait-il pouvoir continuer si elle disparaissait de sa vie une nouvelle fois ? La retrouver là lui démontrait encore à quel point il n'y avait que près d'elle qu'il ne voulait être, que près d'elle qu'était sa place et qu'il serait heureux. Il n'aurait jamais la force de la quitter à nouveau. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi jusqu'ici alors qu'elle savait pertinemment combien la séparation avait été dure pour eux deux ? Voulait-elle vraiment leur infliger ça une nouvelle fois ?

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et comprit que, le premier moment de stupeur passé, les questions commençaient à affluer dans son esprit. Il était temps qu'elle se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tordait, trop agitée. Elle tremblait. Elle n'allait jamais y arriver.

Elle n'allait jamais y arriver.

Elle se mit à paniquer et chercha son souffle en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine et en fermant les yeux. C'est en sentant une caresse sur sa joue qu'elle rouvrit les paupières. Il était debout devant elle, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines, la main à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

_ Dis-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus intense que jamais.

Sa voix. Elena ferma les yeux un bref instant tandis que son estomac faisait un salto rien qu'à ce son. Il lui avait manqué de manière incommensurable. Sa voix avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits. _Il _avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits.

_ Ça doit te paraitre un peu étrange. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais nié pendant des mois ce que je ressentais pour toi et que je débarquais maintenant à Los Angeles pour te retrouver, après tout, commença-t-elle avec un rire tremblotant. Seulement… C'est le fait de te perdre qui m'a fait réaliser…, murmura-t-elle en guettant les réactions de Damon sur son visage, le dévorant des yeux.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux bleus s'étrécirent, sa respiration s'accéléra. Elena vit qu'il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas sauter trop vite aux conclusions. Il avait peur de la perdre, encore.

Elena leva une main jusqu'à sa joue et tenta de faire passer par le regard ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit. Il ne fallait plus qu'il ait peur de ce qu'ils ressentaient à présent.

Et il fallait qu'elle parle.

Damon était pétrifié. Il refusait de réfléchir de peur que l'espoir qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui ne disparaisse aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, pour le laisser anéanti. Cette fois, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

_ Le problème, reprit Elena d'une voix douce, est que je n'ai pas réussi à continuer après que tu sois parti. Je n'ai même pas essayé en fait, parce que je savais que c'était voué à l'échec. Le pire était de réaliser que je savais déjà avant que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi et que pourtant je t'avais laissé partir quand même.

Elena se détourna, trop nerveuse pour continuer à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sa voix vacillant légèrement sur certains mots. Il lui fallait tout son courage pour ne pas partir en courant mais son besoin de Damon était plus fort que sa peur. Désormais, elle ne pouvait pas plus rebrousser chemin que se planter un pieu dans le cœur.

Elle restait, elle parlait, elle se livrait par amour.

Et Dieu sait qu'elle l'aimait.

_ J'avais peur. Peur de réaliser que je m'étais menti à moi-même pendant toutes ces années, peur de l'intensité de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Stefan est quelqu'un de merveilleux. Mais il n'est pas fait pour moi. Il ne fait pas parti de moi.

Comme tu fais parti de moi, pensa-t-elle de toute son âme en levant les yeux vers les étoiles.

Elena s'approcha du rebord du toit et y prit appui des deux mains pour avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Elle se remit à parler d'un ton très bas, la tête baissée.

Jamais elle n'avait autant ouvert son cœur, à qui que ce soit. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si vulnérable, à exposer ainsi ses pensées et ses sentiments les plus intimes.

Damon avait conscience de cela. Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas seulement des mots qu'elle lui offrait. C'était sa confiance, son cœur, son âme.

Elle faisait ça pour lui.

Elle faisait pour lui ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant, avec personne, pour personne, nulle part.

Jamais il ne l'avait tant aimé qu'en cet instant.

_ Quand tu es parti, c'est comme si tu avais emporté une partie de moi avec toi. Je n'avais plus faim, ni soif, ni envie de bouger, je n'avais plus envie de vivre sans toi. Je suis restée dans mon canapé à me demander comment j'avais pu te laisser partir, comment j'allais faire à présent. Je ne voulais pas, je me suis battue contre ça, contre cette prise de conscience. J'ai préféré, les premiers jours, ne pas penser du tout, parce que mes réflexions étaient trop douloureuses. En fait, je me suis replongée dans le passé, dans nos souvenirs, qui étaient tout ce qui me restait de toi.

Elena soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Damon était suspendu au moindre de ses gestes, au moindre de ses mots. Il croyait tout savoir d'elle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle était capable de s'ouvrir comme elle le faisait, alors qu'elle avait toujours tu ses sentiments. Il ne l'en aimait que davantage. Rester loin d'elle, la laisser parler, était presque douloureux tant le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui était pressant.

Mais il devait la laisser parler, pour lui comme pour elle.

_ Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que ce n'était pas des souvenirs que je voulais, dont j'avais besoin, c'était de toi. Je voulais créer de nouveaux souvenirs en te voyant jour après jour et pas ressasser des anciens ! Je te voulais toi, toi et seulement toi ! J'avais commencé à réaliser tout cela par moi-même mais j'avais besoin d'être certaine que tout cela n'était pas du à ma transformation. Je refusais que tout cela soit entièrement causé par ma nouvelle condition de vampire. Je voulais avoir la certitude que ça m'appartenait tout entière et pas que depuis ma transformation. C'est alors que Matt et Jer s'en sont mêlés.

Elena marqua une pause. Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour voir la réaction de Damon. Elle n'aurait plus le courage de continuer.

_ Jer a dit que tu étais la meilleure chose pour moi. Ils m'ont forcé à admettre que j'avais des sentiments réels pour toi. Matt m'a rappelé ce que j'avais dit à ton sujet une fois, qu'être avec toi me consumait. Ce qui a ramené le dernier souvenir qui manquait à ma mémoire, le dernier morceau du puzzle.

La voix d'Elena s'est apaisée, adoucie, ses lèvres se sont étirées malgré elle en un sourire tandis que ses yeux dérivaient sur la ville qui s'étendait devant elle.

_ Mes sentiments ont certes été amplifiés par ma transformation mais ils étaient là depuis le début. Comme Stefan me l'a dit, je me suis battue contre eux parce que je ne savais pas d'où ils venaient. J'ai compris en revivant ce souvenir. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre avant. Avant toi. Pourtant, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi une nuit sur une route de campagne et… je n'ai jamais pu me défaire de ça.

Elena se tourna enfin vers Damon. Elle tressaillit devant l'intensité de son regard azur.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Ce qu'elle lisait sur son visage n'était pas seulement de l'émotion.

Vulnérabilité. Douceur. Incrédulité. Espoir. Tendresse.

Amour.

Pas un mot ne s'échappait de ses lèvres.

_ Dis quelque chose, supplia Elena d'un chuchotement.

Pour toute réponse, Damon se déplaça jusqu'à elle en un souffle. Il ne la toucha pas, ne parla pas, se contenta de la dévisager de ses yeux bleus avec une intensité à couper le souffle. Elena leva une main qui tremblait jusqu'à son visage et la posa sur sa joue. Damon frémit et finit par articuler d'un ton rauque en la dévisageant de ses yeux brûlants :

_ Pourquoi ?

Le regard d'Elena s'est fait infiniment tendre. Damon cessa de respirer avant même qu'elle ait eu ouvert la bouche.

_ Parce que mon cœur explose chaque fois que ta peau effleure la mienne, parce que je me pétrifie chaque fois que je croise ton regard, parce que ton sourire représente mon paradis. Je ne suis bien qu'avec toi, je ne veux que toi. Ma peau brûle dès que tu me touches. Ton parfum me transporte. Le seul son de ta voix suffit à m'apaiser. La seule mention de ton nom provoque chez moi des palpitations. J'ai le souffle coupé dès que tu prends mon visage en coupe dans tes mains. Je souris à chacun de tes sarcasmes idiots.

Elle n'avait jamais dit cela à quiconque. Elle ne se l'était même pas avoué à elle-même. Pourtant, ses mots n'étaient que vérité. Dire tout cela, enfin, était comme une libération. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

_ J'adore la façon dont je peux lire tes émotions dans tes yeux, j'aime la manière dont tu t'inquiètes pour moi, dont tu prends soin de moi, j'aime l'air borné que tu prends quand il est hors de question que je sois mise en danger, j'aime la façon dont tu me montres que tu m'aimes rien qu'à travers des gestes ou des regards, je ne t'aime jamais plus que quand tu me mets hors de moi, je…

Damon leva un doigt en l'air, l'interrompant soudain. Il avait l'air diablement sérieux. Ces yeux brillaient comme jamais.

_ Répètes, ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

_ Tout ? s'exclama Elena.

_ Le moment où tu dis « je t'aime ».

Le sourire qu'Elena connaissait si bien, à la fois narquois et tendre, se dessinait enfin sur les lèvres du vampire. Elena sentit son cœur imploser. A présent qu'elle avait définitivement admis ses sentiments pour lui, tout était plus fort, tout était démultiplié. A côté, l'amplification de ses sensations due à sa transformation en vampire n'était rien.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Damon, écartant ses cheveux noirs.

_ Je t'aime, Damon, murmura-t-elle.

Damon ferma les yeux.

_ Je suis mort et au paradis, c'est ça ? Je savais que ce gars en bas avait l'air louche.

Elena se mit à rire, et ce simple son bouleversa Damon comme jamais. Le tumulte d'émotions qui s'agitait en lui n'avait rien de commun avec tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir un jour. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme Elena le faisait et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

_ Idiot, chuchota-t-elle en effleurant sa bouche de la sienne.

Damon rouvrit les yeux. Dans ses iris brillait une faim qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Il la dévisagea cependant un long moment.

_ Tu as intérêt à être sûre de toi, princesse. Parce qu'à l'instant même où je vais me ruer sur toi pour t'embrasser, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. J'ai déjà actuellement du mal à me retenir de te sauter dessus et de te déshabiller entièrement, donc tu devrais réfléchir vite. Je suis capable de te kidnapper et de jeter dans mon lit à l'instant même où tu confirmeras ce que tu viens de dire.

Elena esquissa un sourire joueur :

_ Proposition relativement intéressante, je dois l'avouer.

Relativement ? Son corps s'enflammait rien qu'à la pensée de ses mains partout sur elle.

_ Elena, gronda Damon d'un ton menaçant.

Elena se mit à rire en passant ses bras autour du cou de Damon.

_ Je confirme. Je n'ai plus peur maintenant.

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Damon l'attirait plus étroitement contre lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement, à pleine bouche. Le désir, la passion, le manque les consumaient. Ils ne se détachèrent que lorsqu'Elena heurta le bord du toit. Et à peine s'étaient-ils écartés l'un de l'autre de quelques centimètres qu'Elena plaquait ses lèvres contre celles de Damon, encore.

Ils s'aimaient. Ils allaient rester ensemble. Cela changeait tout dans leur relation.

Jamais Damon n'avait été aussi tendre. Jamais Elena n'avait été aussi heureuse.

Damon se détacha d'elle un moment après en sentant ses larmes.

_ Tu pleures ? s'exclama-t-il en avisant ses joues humides et ses yeux brillants.

Un air de consternation mêlé d'amusement s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il essuyait ses joues de ses pouces avec une tendresse qui acheva Elena. Elle le dévisageait de ses yeux bruns humides de larmes comme jamais elle ne l'avait regardé.

_ Comment peux-tu encore m'aimer à ce point après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? chuchota-t-elle, émerveillée par ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

Damon sourit en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Elle frémit à son contact. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait enfin entière. Enfin elle-même. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Juste elle et lui sur un toit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

_ Tu n'as pas encore compris, après tout ce temps ? Je pourrais te citer un millier de raisons pour lesquelles je tiens à toi mais aucune n'aurait réellement d'importance.

Elena fronça les sourcils tout en se laissant aller contre lui.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

Damon soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avec malgré tout un de ces demi-sourires railleurs dont lui seul avait le secret.

_ Tu fais parti de moi, comme je fais parti de toi. Peu importe ce que tu fais, peu importe combien je souffre à cause de toi, je ne suis jamais plus heureux qu'avec toi près de moi, je ne suis jamais plus à ma place qu'à l'endroit où tu es. Je ne suis moi qu'avec toi.

Submergée par l'émotion, les yeux bruns d'Elena se remplirent de larmes à nouveau et elle se mit à parsemer de baisers le visage de Damon, son front, ses joues, sa bouche, son cou.

_ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, égrenait-elle à chacun de ses baisers.

Damon se mit à rire et prit le visage d'Elena dans ses mains pour lui donner un long baiser, puissant et avide.

Ses lèvres n'avaient jamais été aussi douces, aussi tendres. Son baiser trahissait le manque qu'il avait ressenti à rester loin d'elle ces dernières semaines, la douleur lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, le doute d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Elena se sentit fondre devant tant de douceur. Il répondait aux mots d'Elena à sa manière. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Elena et posa son front contre le sien.

_ J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue à jamais, murmura-t-il, ses yeux azurs plongés dans ses yeux bruns.

_ Je suis là maintenant. J'ai juste mis du temps à comprendre.

_ Je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans toi non plus. M'éloigner de toi et savoir que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir était comme m'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur. C'est comme si…

_ Tu étais mort de l'intérieur.

Damon plissa les yeux, interrogateur. C'était effectivement ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il n'avait plus été que l'ombre de lui-même ces derniers jours. Mais comment était-elle au courant, hormis par le fait que c'était évident ?

_ C'est ce que Katherine a dit à Jer lorsqu'elle l'a appelé il y a deux jours, se justifia Elena avec un sourire entendu.

_ Et Stefan… ?

_ Il sait ce qu'il veut aussi à présent. Elle.

Damon esquissa une grimace compatissante. C'est fou comme il pouvait être attendrissant quand il faisait cette tête.

_ Je suis désolé.

Elena éclata de rire. Egoïste, Damon Salvatore ? Jamais pour elle. Il regrettait que son frère l'ait quittée parce qu'il pensait que ça l'avait faite souffrir. Combien aurait été capable de cela ?

_ Pourquoi ? Je n'aime que toi ! Stefan est quelqu'un de bien, je l'ai aimé, mais il n'était pas fait pour moi.

Les yeux d'Elena étincelèrent de malice lorsqu'elle ajouta d'un ton très doux :

_ Je t'appartiens.

Un sourire narquois s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Damon, qui dissimulait mal son émotion.

_ Fais attention que je ne prenne pas ça au pied de la lettre, rétorqua-t-il, joueur.

_ Pourtant c'est comme ça qu'il faut le prendre, rétorqua Elena sur le même ton en haussant un sourcil. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je trouverais sûrement quelqu'un d'intéressé en bas.

Elle fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la porte mais Damon l'attrapa par la taille à la vitesse de l'éclair et la plaqua contre lui. Elena amena immédiatement ses lèvres à la rencontre des siennes. Elle ne voulait plus attendre pour l'embrasser, pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, pour lui dire combien il lui avait manqué. Elle avait trop attendu déjà.

_ Ne dis pas de sottises, gronda Damon entre deux baisers. Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi.

_ Ne me laisse plus jamais, chuchota Elena contre sa bouche.

Leurs mots étaient glissés entre deux baisers, en un souffle.

_ Ne me laisse plus jamais partir.

_ Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que tes amies apprécient la situation.

_ Caroline est partie retrouver Klaus, elle comprend. Bonnie m'a aidé à te retrouver. Elles veulent mon bonheur.

_ Et… ?

_ Et mon bonheur c'est toi.

_ Tu en as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte.

_ Je suis là maintenant.

Elena s'écarta soudain de Damon et s'éloigna d'un petit pas tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes.

_ Comptes-tu le dire un jour ou est-ce ma punition parce que moi je ne te l'ai dit que maintenant ? Argua-t-elle d'un ton malicieux, les yeux pétillants.

Damon la contempla de la tête aux pieds, l'embrassant tout entière du regard avec dans ses yeux tant de passion, tant de désir, qu'Elena sentit la température de son corps monter d'un coup.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, tu le sais déjà, railla-t-il avec son sourire joueur.

_ S'il-te-plait, demanda-t-elle en souriant de manière enjoleuse.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il prévoyait des problèmes durant les prochaines années si un seul de ces sourires le mettait dans cet état là, si un seul de ses regards suffisait à le rendre fou. Elle aurait été capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Ou de lui faire dire n'importe quoi.

_ Tu me rends fou.

_ Et ?

_ Je ne veux plus vivre une seule seconde de ma vie sans toi, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait entendre et jouant là-dessus.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait dans le même temps.

_ Et ?

_ Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais.

_ Et ?

_ Je ne veux que toi, moi aussi.

_ Et ?

_ Tu es magnifique ?

_ Damon ! s'agaça Elena en plissant les yeux.

Ils jouaient au chat et à la souris tel qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Et tel qu'ils le feraient toujours.

Elle était coincée entre le mur près de la porte et lui, à présent. Damon posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et se mit à déposer de délicieux baisers sur ses épaules, dans son cou, sur l'arête de sa mâchoire, près de son oreille. Elena se mit à haleter, luttant pour ne pas perdre le fil de ses pensés.

Il la rendait folle. Comme toujours et à jamais.

_ Damon, tu sais ce que je veux entendre.

_ Je l'ai déjà dit, railla-t-il en continuant l'exploration de ses épaules.

_ Tu joues sur mes nerfs.

Damon se mit à rire dans son cou. Elena avait renversé la tête en arrière. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner normalement.

_ Comme tu as toujours joué sur les miens, princesse !

_ Ce n'est pas… du jeu, gémit-elle, le corps en feu.

L'effet qu'il avait sur elle était dévastateur. Comme toujours et à jamais.

_ Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? demanda Damon d'une voix étouffée. Le motel après qu'on ait été cherché Jeremy à Denver.

La température d'Elena grimpa encore quelques degrés, si c'était possible. Les mains de Damon étaient partout. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Elle plaqua à son tour Damon contre la paroi et ouvrit sa chemise noire d'un coup sec, faisait sauter les boutons. Ce fut à Damon de céder lentement du terrain tandis qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou et que ses mains fines partaient à la découverte de ses épaules, de son torse.

_ Damon, s'il-te-plait…

_ Tu le sais depuis toujours.

_ Chéri… J'ai besoin que tu me le dises, souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés, la respiration précipitée.

Le qualificatif qu'elle avait employé plus que tout autre chose acheva de démolir les résistances de Damon. Il soupira et Elena sentit qu'elle avait gagné. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Damon et l'amena étroitement contre elle, se hissant au niveau de son visage. Les yeux brûlants, rieurs et tendres à la fois, Damon finit par lâcher les mots qu'elle voulait entendre, qu'elle lui demandait pour la première fois. Ce fut d'une voix rauque et indéniablement sincère qu'il prononça les mots qui avaient changé le cours de leur existence à tous deux :

_ Je t'aime, Elena Gilbert.

Comme toujours et à jamais.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Stefan se glissa hors du lit sans faire un bruit et saisit ses affaires avant de faire un pas vers la salle de bain. Un seul puisque Katherine l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua sur le lit tout en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

_ Tu t'esquives déjà ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux en se penchant sur lui, ses longs cheveux bruns chatouillant délicieusement le torse de Stefan.

Elle l'embrassa avec une douceur dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable quelques semaines plus tôt. Stefan sourit contre ses lèvres.

_ J'aimerais prendre une douche, si ça ne te dérange pas, chuchota-t-il en faisant passer les cheveux de Katherine d'un côté de son visage pour mieux la voir, effleurant ses épaules nues et sa nuque au passage.

Il la sentit rire contre lui. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce son, de cette sensation.

_ Je t'accompagne, dit-elle en le tirant par la main pour le remettre debout.

Stefan se leva mais résista quand elle voulut l'entrainer et la ramena contre lui.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, se moqua-t-il tendrement en caressant les épaules de Katherine. Nous sommes attendus ce midi, je te rappelle. Et si nous partons comme ça, je ne sais pas à quelle heure nous arriverons.

Katherine lui lança un sourire aguicheur en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer à son oreille :

_ Je suis Katherine Pierce. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'arriver à l'heure où que ce soit.

Stefan sourit malgré lui en levant les yeux au ciel et se laissa entrainer vers la douche par le vampire qui était à la fois son passé, son présent et son avenir.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Caroline debout devant la fenêtre, enveloppée dans un drap. Elle observait le lever du jour. Les rayons du soleil qui commençait à apparaitre nimbaient d'or ses cheveux blonds, éclairaient sa peau de porcelaine. Elle était tellement belle ce matin-là que Klaus se demanda encore une fois comment il était possible qu'elle soit là, avec lui.

Il se leva et fut derrière elle en un souffle, grâce à sa vitesse d'originel. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille en l'attirant contre son torse. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle se mit à rire.

_ Tu ressembles à un ange, avoua-t-il avec un sourire narquois et tendre à la fois. Mon ange.

Caroline sourit et rejeta la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule de l'originel. De _son _originel, désormais.

_ C'est étrange de revenir à Mystic Falls, déclara-t-elle soudain pensivement. Je crois que je m'étais habituée à voyager, après t'avoir poursuivi des jours et des jours à travers le pays et après plusieurs semaines ensemble à Las Vegas et à Los Angeles toi et moi.

_ Nous avons l'éternité pour voyager, love. Je t'ai promis que je t'emmènerai voir le monde et je le ferai.

Caroline se retourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus rivés à ceux de Klaus.

_ C'est vrai ? Je pensais que c'était en partie pour… tu sais… M'appâter.

Klaus éclata de rire et Caroline lui mit un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule :

_ Ne te moque pas de moi !

_ Sweetheart, je ne me moquerai jamais de toi ! Je me disais juste que je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme aussi séduisante et ingénue à la fois que tu l'es ! Je t'emmènerai à Paris, à Londres, à Venise, à Rio de Janeiro et dans toutes les villes que tu souhaiteras, lança-t-il en la saisissant par la taille et en la faisant tournoyer tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats.

Soudain, il la reposa à terre en redevenant sérieux. Caroline fronça les sourcils devant ce brusque changement d'humeur. Il semblait… inquiet.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu rejoins si tu pensais que j'avais menti, que je ne tiendrais pas toutes mes promesses ?

_ Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu ne tiendrais pas toutes tes promesses, je savais que tu me ferais voyager et que tu…

Elle parlait d'un débit trop rapide, comme toujours quand elle était nerveuse. Klaus l'interrompit avec un léger sourire :

_ Caroline ? Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

_ Tu m'énerves.

_ C'est dans ma nature, ça, love.

Elle sourit malgré elle en secouant la tête, exaspérée, amusée et attendrie à la fois.

_ Et donc… ? reprit Klaus en baissant la tête pour chercher son regard, malicieux.

Il était toujours comme ça avec elle, désormais. Tendre, joueur, un peu moqueur, détendu. Elle aimait par-dessus tout la façon dont ses splendides yeux bleus pétillaient lorsqu'il la taquinait, comme à son habitude.

Il l'embrassa, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas répondre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Elle pouvait lui dire à présent. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant car c'était encore trop confus dans son esprit, bien qu'elle soit allé le retrouver pour cette raison. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait prête. Elle était certaine.

Lorsque Klaus sortit de la salle de bain en pantalon de smoking noir, chemise blanche et cravate noire desserrée, son souffle se tarit. Il était incroyablement…

_ Hot, souffla-t-elle.

Klaus haussa un sourcil.

Il était à elle. Son sourire, sa tendresse, ses clins d'œil, ses surnoms, son rire.

_ Je t'aime.

Klaus se pétrifia sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain. Il sembla d'abord, interloqué, avant que ses yeux ne s'illuminent. Caroline esquissa une grimace mi-contrite mi-rieuse :

_ C'est sorti tout seul.

Il fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il n'était pas encore capable de prononcer ces mots. Même pour elle, même après qu'elle lui ait dit, il ne pouvait pas encore lui avouer. Il avait souffert du rejet trop longtemps, il lui fallait encore du temps pour se faire à tout ça. Mais ça viendrait, il n'en doutait pas. Le moment viendrait où il pourrait le lui dire, puisqu'il le ressentait déjà.

Mais il pouvait répondre quand même. Il pouvait au moins faire ça :

_ Moi aussi, murmura-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Les yeux de Caroline se mirent à étinceler et Klaus se dit que, décidément, il ne regrettait rien de ce qui avait pu le conduire jusque là.

* * *

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans sa chambre, chez elle, dans son lit.

Seule. Il était parti. A nouveau.

_ Damon !

Le choc fut si dur qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il la quittait une deuxième fois. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

_ Elena !

Elle leva la tête si vite qu'elle se fit mal au cou. Il était là devant elle, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs, déposant un plateau de petit-déjeuner sur sa coiffeuse. Il paraissait inquiet, ses yeux la détaillaient comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Une vieille habitude.

La vague de soulagement qui submergea Elena fut si intense qu'elle porta la main à son cœur avant de se jeter à son cou. Elle le serra contre elle comme s'il elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il était bien là.

_ J'ai rêvé que tu étais parti une deuxième fois !

_ Quoi ? Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi ? rétorqua Damon en riant, Elena à genoux sur le lit mais suspendue à son cou.

_ J'ai cru que tu m'avais encore laissé! avoua Elena, le visage dans le cou de Damon, respirant profondément son parfum.

Damon l'allongea sur le lit, sur le dos, et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

_ Tu ne vas pas te défaire de moi aussi rapidement, railla-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elena ne put s'empêcher de rire mais finit par le repousser pour sauter du lit et saisir une robe dans son armoire.

_ Nous avons du travail ce matin, il ne s'agit pas de faire la grasse matinée comme nous le faisons d'habitude !

_ Nous faisons la grasse matinée pour de bonnes raisons, je te rappelle, a lancé Damon d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Elena ôta la chemise de Damon (comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle avait rêvé ces dernières semaines avec lui alors qu'elle portait ses vêtements ?) qu'elle avait sur elle pour enfiler une courte robe mauve sous le regard affamé de Damon.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, le tança-t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin.

_ Pourquoi donc ? s'écria Damon, jouant l'innocent.

_ Parce que je sais où ce regard là nous mène à tous les coups, argua Elena en passant un coup de brosse dans ses longs cheveux bruns tout en lançant un coup d'œil à Damon dans le miroir.

_ Tu n'as qu'à être moins sexy.

Dit le sublime spécimen masculin vautré sur mon lit qui me regarde de ses yeux azurs comme s'il était un mannequin en séance photo, songea Elena en secouant la tête.

Elena se disait qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais à l'éclat de ses yeux tandis que Damon se disait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à son sourire.

Et tant mieux.

_ Tu devrais… peut-être t'habiller ? suggéra Elena d'un ton taquin.

_ Je te déconcentre ? demanda Damon, narquois.

Il était torse nu. Evidemment qu'il la déconcentrait.

Elena s'empara d'un croissant dans le plateau que Damon avait monté et mordit dedans avec appétit avant d'en enfourner un dans la bouche de Damon qui venait de se lever, tout près d'elle. Il poussa une protestation indignée étouffée par le croissant tandis qu'Elena éclatait de rire en voyant son air courroucé et amusé à la fois.

Sans attendre qu'il se soit repris, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'affairait à faire du café quand elle sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille. Il écarta ses cheveux et embrassa sa nuque.

_ Tu ne t'échapperas pas aussi facilement non plus. Pas la peine d'essayer de m'étouffer avec des viennoiseries, murmura-t-il.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière avec un rire rauque.

_ Tu es incorrigible. Je t'ai dit une dizaine de fois hier que nous ne devions pas trainer ce matin.

_ Je n'ai jamais aimé les réunions de famille, grommela Damon dans le cou d'Elena.

_ Il le faut pourtant. On ne va pas s'éviter mutuellement toute notre vie. Le premier moment passé, tout redeviendra normal.

_ Rien n'a jamais été normal avec nous, Princesse, ironisa Damon, non sans un fond de vérité.

Elena se tourna vers lui et passa les bras autour de son cou, son regard rivé aux yeux si bleus de Damon.

_ Fais-moi plaisir. Ils m'ont manqué. Et je sais qu'ils t'ont manqué à toi aussi.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel. Il craquait à tous les coups lorsqu'elle le regardait de cette manière là avec ses grands yeux de biche et son sourire rayonnant.

Elle resplendissait. Jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse et chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots, de ses sourires en témoignaient.

Damon poussa un soupir.

_ D'accord, chérie, d'accord, je vais faire un effort pour être à l'heure.

Elena lui sourit d'une telle manière que Damon sentit son cœur exploser pour la 1464767437984645974986ème fois depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait comme cela depuis qu'elle était venue le chercher sur ce toit de Los Angeles, il y a des semaines de cela, Damon l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux. La passion qu'il y aurait _toujours_ entre eux.

* * *

Elena noua ses doigts à ceux de Damon pour se donner du courage. Voilà des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas été mise en présence des personnes qu'elle allait à présent retrouver.

_ Ne fais pas cette tête, je les mangerais avant qu'ils nous mangent, plaisanta Damon, ne semblant pas le moins du monde tendu.

Elena le bouscula légèrement de l'épaule et Damon se pencha vers elle. Il embrassa sa tempe avant de murmurer :

_ Ça va aller. Ne crains rien. Ce sont nos amis, notre famille.

Elena leva les yeux vers Damon. Il avait toujours les mots pour la rassurer quand la faire rire ne suffisait plus. Elle se perdit un moment dans ses yeux azurs avant d'esquisser un léger sourire enjôleur.

_ Allons manger alors, déclara-t-elle en le tirant par la main vers l'entrée du Mystic Grill.

Les autres étaient déjà là, assemblés autour d'une grande table. Le restaurant était fermé, on était dimanche, ils étaient seuls dans la salle.

Caroline était appuyée contre Klaus qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Caroline était lumineuse, Klaus semblait plus détendu que jamais. Katherine était assise sur les genoux de Stefan. Il discutait avec Caroline tandis qu'elle se moquait de Jeremy de l'autre côté de la table. C'était comme s'il ne se souciait pas réellement l'un de l'autre mais la main de Stefan caressait le bras nu de Katherine tandis que, son bras à elle passé autour du cou de Stefan, elle jouait avec les cheveux sur sa nuque. Bonnie était assise près de Jeremy, observant tout le tableau avec un brin de méfiance. On sentait qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à se faire à tout cela, même si les amabilités qu'échangeaient sarcastiquement Jeremy et Katherine la faisaient sourire. Matt était derrière le comptoir avec un tablier, il tendait des verres de cocktail à Rebekah qui, très étrangement, ne paraissait pas être offusquée par l'idée de jouer la serveuse. Présentement, elle était juste en train de rire à ce que venait de lui dire Matt, souriant lui aussi. Elijah était là lui aussi, assis près de Klaus et Caroline, observant sa sœur originelle rire aux éclats.

Elena n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cette scène devenir réalité il y a quelques mois.

Damon passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Bienvenue à la maison, chérie.

Elena dévisagea son magnifique… Quoi ? Petit-ami ? Amant ? Ami ? Sauveur ? Compagnon pour l'éternité ? Ame-sœur ? Il était à la fois tout cela et tellement plus que cela. L'éternité avec lui ne serait même pas assez longue pour la satisfaire.

Amour.

Elle reporta ensuite ses yeux sur le reste de la salle, sur leurs amis.

Famille.

Lui, eux.

Bonheur.

* * *

_**Et merci encore.  
**_


End file.
